Always Good Inside
by BlueGem22
Summary: Takes place in the episode 'All About Beevil'. Marah was actually good and did help the rangers with defeating Beevil. After the ninja rangers defeated Beevil, they find out that Marah is missing. Is she really good or was she always evil? Read and find out. Pairing: Dustin/Marah, Hunter/Kapri, and Tori/Blake.
1. Ch 1: All About Beevil Part 1

**Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Always Good Inside by BlueGem22**

**Beta Reader: Heir of Emrys**

**Pairing: Dustin/Marah**

**Summary: Takes place in the episode "All About Beevil". Marah was actually good and did help the rangers with defeating Beevil. After the ninja rangers defeated Beevil, they found out that Marah is missing. Is she really good or was she always evil? Read and find out.**

**Chapter One**

"I told you guys Marah was good," Dustin said as he and the ninja rangers rushed over to Marah, who had just placed the device on Beevil who was now destroyed.

The ninja rangers were stood in their ranger form with Dustin who still hadn't morph yet.

"Sorry we doubted you," Tori apologised.

Marah smiled "I'm just glad that you guys finally believe that I actually want to be good."

"That was awesome!" commented Blake.

Cam folds his arms "You know Marah, I always knew that there was good inside of you."

All of a sudden, Lothor released the Scroll of Empowerment and Beevil transformed into a giant.

Marah and the ninja rangers looked up, "Do you think you can get rid of me that easy rangers," Beevil growled and stomped on the ninja rangers and Marah with her foot.

"Watch out!" Dustin shouted and grabbed Marah out the way, wrapping his arms around her. The ninja rangers ducked out the way of Beevil's foot.

"Dustin, this is where you should morph," Tori said.

Dustin nodded and looked at Marah and touched her arms "Stay here, we'll be back for you."

Marah nodded, "Okay, be careful."

Dustin smiled and took off running with the other ninja rangers.

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM!" he shouted.

Cam called for the Zords and the ninja rangers fly up into their newly formed Megazords.

From below, Marah was watching and rooting for the ninja rangers to win when a light struck her and vanished along with her.

The Rangers quickly destroyed Beevil with the Storm Megazord and the Star Blazer Power Sphere.

After that, the Ninja Rangers went to see Marah. When they got there, she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Tori asked, looking around.

"MARAH!" Dustin shouted with his hands on his mouth. He walked around yelling for her.

Cam joined in and shouted for his cousin "Marah!"

"Maybe she really wasn't on our side," Hunter assumed.

Cam turned and looked at Hunter, shaking his head "No, she wouldn't I know my cousin…"

"COUSIN!" Shane, Blake, Hunter, and Tori exclaimed.

"Yes, Marah is my cousin," Cam admitted and continued searching "Marah would never betray us because if she did she would never help us destroy Beevil. The device would have boost of Beevil's energy not destroy her".

"You got a point there," Shane agreed.

Shane, Tori, Blake, and Hunter decided to help Cam and Dustin search for Marah

After an hour of searching, the ninja rangers decided to go back to the Ninja Ops to talk to Sensei. Cam had to convince Dustin to go back with them assure him that they would find Marah.

**Ninja Ops**

The Rangers were stood at the computer with Cyber Cam and Sensei.

"Here is the footage that we saw before Marah disappeared," Cyber Cam showed them a video Marah beings struck by a light and disappearing.

Dustin walked away upset "Lothor, he got to her," He kickd the table "Dammit! I should have stayed with her".

"It's not your fault Dustin, no one knew that this would happen," Hunter comforted Dustin.

"Still," Dustin turned around looked at Hunter "I should have stayed with Marah. She betrayed Lothor and who know what he might do to her now," he said, worrying for Marah.

Tori looked at Dustin and then at Sensei "Sensei, what's going to happen to Marah?"

"I hate to this disappoint you Tori, but I really don't know," Sensei replied.

Everyone turned and looked at Dustin who has his back turned to them. His expression was a worried one.

Shane went over and touched Dustin's shoulder "Don't worry, we will find her," he assured. Dustin brushed Shane's hand off of his shoulder and left. Tori sighs as she watches Dustin leave, _"Marah, please be alright,"_ she thought.

**On Lothor's Ship**

Kapri was sitting her room with her knees up against her chest with her arms folded on top of her knees. She put her head down worrying for Marah. She remembered her uncle captured Marah and took her somewhere.

Kapri didn't know where Marah was, which worried her. She was about to go check on Marah when her door opens and Marah walked in.

"Marah!" Kapri exclaimed as she rushes over and hug her "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Marah replied coldly

Kapri let go Marah and looked at her "Marah?" Something was not right about Marah. Before Kapri can figure it out, Marah spoke again "Let's go destroy the rangers!" This time Kapri notices the cold stare Marah gave and realised that her free will was gone.

"What happened to you, Marah?" Kapri asked.

Marah left the room leaving Kapri. Kapri was shaking _"What happened to you, Marah?"_ she wondered and then followed Marah.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dustin was standing at the spot where he went to meet Marah when she told him that she would tell how to destroy Beevil.

"Marah, where are you?" He softly said "Please tell me you're alright."

He sat down at the bench where he and Marah had sat.

"Dustin," a voice called out to him.

A smile formed on his face when he recognised the owner of voice. He got up and turns to gaze into the eyes of the person he wants to see.

"Marah!" he rushed over to her and put his hands on shoulders "You're okay."

Marah smiled and nodded.

"How did you manage to escape from Lothor?" he asked.

"I..." she hesitated and looked around with a scared expression.

"Marah, what's wrong?" Dustin asked, having noticed her expression.

Before Dustin could get an answer, a strong force of wind came out of nowhere and pulled Marah away from Dustin.

"Dustin!" Marah yelled as she reaches out for him.

"Marah!" Dustin grabbed her hand and held on tight "Hang on, don't let go," he told her.

He felts Marah's hand begin to slip from his grip. Marah tried to hold on to Dustin's hand, but it got yanked out from Dustin's grip and ended up back in Lothor's arms "Marah, you will pay for your betrayal," he growled.

Dustin tried to help Marah, but got blast by Lothor in the chest. He fell to the ground in pain.

Lothor lifted up Marah with his hand grasps on her neck. He lifted his other hand as Marah glances over at Dustin who was trying to get up "Dustin," she whispers.

"NO!" Dustin lifted his hand up and screamed.

A light energy formed from Lothor's hand. He punched Marah hard into the stomach.

"MARAH!" he shouted.

Suddenly, Dustin opened his eyes, gasped and sat up in panick. He looked around and notices he was in his room. He sighed, _"It was only a dream"_ he thought.

Although it was only a dream, he still couldn't get that image out of his mind. He was worried more about Marah.

**TBC: So should I continue? Review**


	2. Ch 2: All About Beevil Part 2

**I was surprised to see reviews. Thank you so much for reviewing my story:**

**kitten9322**

**Taeniaea**

**Leena**

**Jeremy Shane**

**LamoyaSmith vs blakeNtori**

**I really appreciate it. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review. Take care.**

**Chapter Two**

"Any luck finding Marah," Tori asked Cam as she walked into the Storm Chargers shop.

The Green Samurai Ranger shook his head "No, but I'm still looking."

"I just hope Dustin is alright," said Shane who was walking next to Cam.

"Um guys," Blake interrupted "Dustin is not here."

Everyone looked around the shop and there was no sign of Dustin anywhere.

"That weird, Dustin would usually be here early working," Shane told them.

Kelly came out from the back carrying two boxes in her hands.

"Here, let's us help," Hunter offered with Blake.

"Thank guys," Kelly replied as she gave Blake and Hunter the boxes. Blake and Hunter took the boxes and put where Kelly told them to put it at.

"Um Kelly, did Dustin shows up for work?" Tori asked.

'Yeah, he did, but I decided to give him a day off," Kelly told them.

"Why, what happened?" Shane asked.

Kelly put her hands on her hips "He doesn't seem like himself today and it look like he didn't get much sleep either. So he probably went home or..."

"At the race track," Cam replied.

"We better go find him," Shane said, looking at Cam, Tori, Blake, and Hunter.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to stay here and help Kelly," Hunter told them "Call me anything goes wrong".

Shane nodded "Sure thing," He turns and looked at the others "Let's go."

The others left leaving Hunter with Kelly.

**At the Race Track**

Dustin was racing on track course furiously powering around the track when Shane, Tori, Cam, and Blake showed up.

"There's Dustin!" Blake pointed out.

"Something is not right," Tori said as she was watching Dustin race on his bike.

"I agree," Shane said as he looked at Cam, Tori, and Blake "He going awfully fast on his bike if you ask me."

"Something tell me that is has something to do with Marah," Cam assumed.

Tori saw how unsteady Dustin steering was. She wanted to open her mouth to say something when Dustin's bike suddenly swerved off the track, hitting something, and Dustin went flying off his bike.

Shane, Tori, Blake, and Cam eyes widened and quickly took off running toward Dustin.

"Dustin!" Tori shouted as she ran up to him. Dustin moaned and sat up. "Are you okay?" she asked as he removed his helmet.

Shane and Blake helped Dustin stand up.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Dustin replied, touching his head.

"Dude what were you thinking? Kelly told us you weren't yourself and didn't get much sleep. You shouldn't even be out on the race track," said Shane, worried for his friend.

Dustin slightly chuckled "Dude, relax I'm fine. I just need some sleep that all".

"You should get some rest," Tori suggested.

Dustin nodded "Okay I'll get some rest when I get home," he told them.

Blake grabbed Dustin's bike and pushed it towards the van. Then Shane helped Blake put Dustin's bike in the van when Kalzaks appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

The ninja rangers immediately got into their fighting mode.

"Dustin, I think you need to take a rain check," Shane suggested.

"This has not been a great day for me," said Dustin who was not happy to see Lothor's goons.

"Ready guys," Shane asked.

Blake, Tori, Dustin, and Cam nodded.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" Shane, Tori, and Dustin shouted.

"SAMURAI STORM, RANGER FORM!" Cam shouted.

"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM!" Blake shouted.

The ninja rangers rushed over and began to fight the Kalzaks.

Marah and Kapri appeared and watch the ninja rangers fight the Kalzaks. Kapri glanced over at Marah wondering what she was thinking. An evil smirk could be seen on Marah's face which had Kapri never seen before, which mean whatever Marah was thinking, couldn't be good.

The ninja rangers defeated the Kalzaks when suddenly they got blasted in the chest and fell to the ground in pain.

"What was that?" said Shane who slowly got up from the ground.

The other ninja rangers got up as Marah appeared standing in front of them.

Kapri went up next to Marah with a shocked expression. She looked at the ninja rangers and then at Marah. Marah showed no hesitation to fight the ninja rangers.

"Marah?" said Dustin who was surprised to see her and shocked that she was the one that attack them.

"What's going on Marah, I thought you were on our side," said Tori.

Marah smirked "Who say anything about being on your side".

"What!" Shane shouted.

"You got to be kidding me," exclaimed Blake who couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We trusted you," Tori said, feeling betrayed and bad for Dustin.

"I knew we shouldn't trust you," Shane said, with an angry expression.

Kapri wanted to tell them that it's not really Marah saying those things especially when she saw Marah disobey her uncle order to destroy the yellow ranger. But knowing that Lothor was watching, she kept quiet, and feeling guilty for not saying anything.

"Marah," Kapri heard the yellow ranger speak. He walked towards Marah "I know you don't mean to say that."

Marah smiled sadistically and blasted Dustin in the chest. Dustin fell to the ground on his back in pain.

"DUSTIN!" Blake, Cam, Shane, and Tori exclaimed.

Marah walked up to Dustin and was about to strike him again as the others watched in shock when a hand grabbed her arm back, stopping the attack.

The ninja rangers and Dustin were shocked to see Kapri had stopped Marah from attacking.

"Kapri, what do you think you're doing," Marah angrily asked.

Kapri smirked "I was hoping you let me take on the yellow ranger," she replied.

"Why didn't you say so, go ahead and I'll deal with the rest of the rangers," Marah told Kapri.

Kapri nodded and then began to attack Dustin.

Hunter was working at Kelly's when he heard a beep. He looked around for a second and then spoke "What is Sensei?," he asked.

"Hunter, the other ninja rangers need your help," Sensei replied.

"I'm on my way," Hunter replied and then took off.

Kapri and Dustin swords collided with each other. Dustin was angry that Marah had betrayed them and was taking it out on Kapri.

"I see you're angry yellow ranger," Kapri replied with a smirk on her face.

"Nobody gets away with using me nor betraying me," he scolded.

Kapri glanced over and saw the Crimson Ninja Ranger had shown up and was now fighting Marah _"Now's my chance,"_ she thought.

Making sure that she's safe was from Lothor and that he was busy watching Marah, she decided to put her plan into action. She tossed Dustin into a tree and held her sword against his neck. Dustin was sure that Kapri was going to attack him when he felt her slip something in his hand.

"Huh?" he looked down at his hand and then up at Kapri. He saw her staring at him and gesturing for him to attack her.

Confused, Dustin decided to go along and attack her. Kapri ran over to Marah "We need to retreat," she suggested.

Marah nodded and vanished with Kapri.

"Dammit, they got away," Shane exclaimed.

Hunter turned and looked at Blake and the others "You guys alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are fine," Blake replied.

Tori looked around "Hey guys, where's Dustin?" she asked.

The ninja rangers looked around for traces of Dustin.

Guys, over here," Dustin called out to them, waving his hands in the air.

"You're alright Dustin?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dustin replied.

"We better go back to the ninja ops and ask Sensei what's going on because I never seen Marah use those moves before. It's like she's totally a different person," Tori told them.

"Let's go," Shane replied.

Everyone nodded and headed back to ninja ops.

**Lothor's Ship**

"Well done girls," Luthor put his hands on Marah and Kapri shoulders "We will finish the rangers next time."

"Yes uncle, we will," Marah replied coldly.

Kapri looked at Marah, but then stopped when she noticed Luthor was staring at her "Oh right!" she smiled "I can't wait to destroy the rangers too".

Luthor smiled "Good, now get some rest," he told them.

Marah and Kapri nodded.

"Uncle?" Kapri spoke and Luthor turned and looked at her "What is it now Kapri?" he asked.

"Is it okay, if I can go to the mall tomorrow," she asked.

"Go, but don't be too long," he told her.

"I won't, thanks Uncle" she said happily and left out of the room.

**At Ninja Ops**

Sensei and the ninja rangers were talking about what happened at the race track.

"I still can't believe that Marah betrayed us," said Shane who was upset.

"What do we do now? I mean now Marah is stronger than before and she intends to destroy us," Hunter replied.

"Hm, I think I do some research and see if I can found anything," Cam told them.

"What can we do?" Shane asked.

"Go home and get some rest. Cam and I will call you if anything comes up," Sensei replied.

The wind rangers and thunder rangers nodded and left.

Outside the ninja rangers were walking when Dustin stopped all of a sudden.

"Dustin, what's wrong," asked Tori who noticed Dustin had stopped walking.

"Forgot something?" Shane asked,

Dustin chuckled and scratched the back of his head "Yeah, you guys go ahead. I'll see you tomorrow."

The ninja rangers nodded and left leaving Dustin alone. Once Dustin was sure that his friends were gone, he pulled out a piece of ball up paper and opened it up.

"Meet at the race track tomorrow, Kapri," Dustin read out loud.

_"Should I go_ _or not, can this be a trap?"_ he wondered.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think? Is Kapri good or will this be a trap for Dustin? Stay tuned.**


	3. Ch 3: Regular Day Part 1

**Chapter Three**

Dustin was working at the Storm Chargers, showing up early and getting things done. Kelly walked up to Dustin "So I take it that you have some sleep".

Dustin smiles and looked Kelly "Yeah I did actually and I feel great".

"That's good to hear and I'm glad that you're better and you're being yourself again," said Kelly who was happy to see Dustin better.

"Um Kelly, is it alright I take off early today?" Dustin asked.

"Sure, its fine," she pats his back "Be careful whatever you're planning to go today".

Dustin nodded and return back to work.

**Luthor's Ship**

Kapri was getting ready to leave when she spotted Marah was going somewhere. Curiosity, she decides to follow. Marah went into a room and walked up to a table with someone strap on it. Kapri slowly walked closer, but stay hidden to get a peek at who was strap on the table. Her eyes widen when she realizes who the person was. She clasps her hand over her mouth and slowly back away before she get caught. Once Kapri is safe and nowhere near Marah, she teleports away.

Kapri appears at the race track in civilian form. She was wearing a pink long sleeve shirt round neck with blue jean. Her blond hair is long reach to her arms. She looked around for Dustin, but didn't see him any where _"Where is he?" _she wonders.

She walked up to bunch of guys and tap one of them on the shoulder "Excuse me," she said politely.

The man turns around and looked at her "What's up babe, how can I help you?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Do you know where Dustin is?" she asked,

"No," the man walked closer to Kapri "But I can wait with you until he arrived," he said, touching her arm.

Kapri recoils and slightly smile "No, thanks. I'll go look for him," she replied and then begins to walk away.

The man grabs Kapri's arm and turns her around facing him "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

Kapri kicks the man in the stomach and took off running. The man grabs his stomach and yelled "After her!"

Three men went after Kapri. Kapri looked back and notices the three men were chasing her. She speeds up her pace and starting throwing stuff that she can grab a hold of at the three men.

Suddenly, she collides into someone chest _"Oh no!" _she gasped as she felt the person grabs her arms. She assumed that man she kicked in the stomach has a capture her already, but to her surprise, the person pushes her behind him and fight the three men.

"This is none of your business, so hand over the girl," she heard one of the men said.

"I don't think so," the person in front of her, shielding her from the three men replied.

Kapri slowly looked at the person that was protecting her. He has blond hair and was wearing a crimson t-shirt with black jean _"Who is he?"_ she wonders.

The person defeats the three men and sent them running off. He then turns around and looked at Kapri "You're alright?" he asked.

Her eyes widen when she recognizes the person "I... uh...I, you're" she stutters.

The person smiles "Calm down," he touches her shoulder "Take easy, you're safe now," he told her.

Kapri takes a deep breath and slowly calm down "Thank you for saving me," she said politely.

"You're welcome," he replied "My name is Hunter, what's your?"

"My name is," Kapri paused, hesitating whether she should tell Hunter her name. Maybe it not wise to tell him her name. She was about to open her mouth to say something.

"HUNTER!" a voice interrupts her.

Hunter glances over and wave at the person calling him "Hey Blake, over here".

"_Oh no, I'll better get out here, before the others ranger show up and recognize me,"_ she thought.

"I got to go, I got somewhere I need to be," she told him and then left in a hurry.

"Wait! I didn't get your name," Hunter called out to her.

"I tell you next time when we meet again," she replied back and left.

Blake walked up to Hunter "Who was that chick?" he asked, watching the blond girl walked away.

"I don't know," Hunter replied.

**TBC: Sorry this chapter short. Next chapter will be better. Review and tell me what you think so far?**


	4. Ch 4: Regular Day Part 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews. It made me so happy to see reviews. Just for reviewing, here is next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Four**

A hand grabbed the clock off the table and stared at it "Oh man, I lost track of time!" Dustin exclaimed and grabbed his bag. He then ran toward the door.

"Dustin!" Kelly called out to him.

Dustin turned around and looked at Kelly "I gotta to go, I'll make it up to you, Kelly," he assured.

Kelly tossed a small brown bag at Dustin who caught it and looked at Kelly confused. She chuckled, "Relax, it's only food that I made you. You'll need it because you look like you haven't eaten much."

Dustin smiled, "Thanks Kelly," he replied and took off, passing by Shane on the way out.

Shane looked at Dustin leaving and then turnd to look at Kelly, "Hey Kelly, where's Dustin going?"

Kelly shrugged "I don't know, he didn't say. He's probably going home".

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Dustin made it to the race track and looked around, _"Where is she?'"_ he looked at his watch, _"She's probably left"_.

"Dustin!" a voice called of to him.

He looked and saw Blake and Hunter was running toward him.

"Hey guys," Dustin greeted.

"Hey, what are you doing here, Dustin?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing, I was planning to-" Dustin noticed someone was hiding behind a tree watching him.

"Planning to do what Dustin?" Blake asked.

Dustin looked at Blake and Hunter "I was planning to ride my bike, but then I realised I have to do something important," he replied.

Hunter lifted one of his eyebrows up "Important like..."

"My mom wants me to rearrange the furniture for her so I got to go now. See you guys at Ninja Ops," he told them and then left.

"Well, I guess we should be leaving too," said Blake.

"Yeah I guess," said Hunter who was looking at the direction he saw the woman who he saved took off.

"Hunter," Blake called out.

Hunter turns and looked at Blake "Yeah, let's go," he followed Blake.

Blake pats Hunter in the back "You miss her don't ya?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Shut up," Hunter replied, punching Blake in the arm.

Blake laughed, rubbing his arm.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Dustin ran toward the tree where the person was hiding "Hey you!"

A woman stepped out from behind the tree, "You came," she replied.

"Huh? Dustin looked at the woman confused "Do I know you?" he asked.

The woman rolled her eyes and sighed "Maybe this should help," She snapped her fingers and changed into her alien garb.

"Kapri," Dustin said, recognizing the woman finally.

She snapped her fingers again and changed back into her civilian form.

"Nice," he commented, "I almost didn't recognize you there".

"Thanks I guess," she replied.

"So, what do you want to see me for?" Dustin looked around. "Unless this is a trap".

Kapri folded her arms "If this were a trap, you wouldn't still be standing here talking would you?"

"Good point," Dustin agreed.

Kapri looked around

"What's wrong?" Dustin asked.

"I'm afraid my uncle might be watching me or..."

Knowing what Kapri was thinking, Dustin looked around and spoke, "Follow me; I know a place where no one would be watching."

Kapri nodded and followed him.

Dustin led Kapri to an unfamiliar place to her. "What is this place?" she asked.

"This is the place where Marah and I met up to talk," Dustin replied.

"Oh," said Kapri who was looking around the place "Marah told me about this place".

"She did?" Dustin asked.

Kapri nodded.

Dustin sat down at the bench. "Why did you want to see me?" he asked.

Kapri sat down next to Dustin, "I need to know one thing".

"What?" Dustin asked.

"Do you still believe Marah is good?" she asked.

"Uh...I don't know..." Dustin said, unsure how he should answer the question because of after what happened with Marah attacking him and his friends. He was not sure if he should believe if Marah is good.

"Please I need to know, do you believe Marah was good before she attacked you and your friends," Kapri asked.

Dustin sighed heavily and nodded.

Kapri relaxed and smiled, knowing that she can trust Dustin. "There is something you should know," she began.

"What is it?" Dustin asked.

"Marah is in danger," she told him.

Dustin blinked his eyes in a confused manner and slightly chuckled "Uh, last time I checked she isn't because she attacked me and my friends remember?"

Kapri shook her head, "It's not her".

Dustin looked completely confused. "Okay, I don't understand what you're trying to tell me," he said.

"Fine, let me tell you what happened after my uncle took Marah back with him," Kapri begins.

******* Flashback*******

Marah landed on the ground in Lothor's ship. She looked up and saw her uncle gazing down at her with an angry expression. "How dare you betray me, Marah," he growled.

Marah got up and stared at her uncle. Kapri who was watching the whole thing was standing to the sides.

"Because for once someone actually cares for me and respects me," she replied.

Lothor went over and grabbed Marah's arm causing her to wince in pain. "Are you saying that I don't respect you at all," he suddenly stopped talking and gazed into Marah's eyes. "I see, you're fallen for the yellow ranger isn't it?"

Marah looked away, which answered it. Luthor tossed her to the ground hard. Marah grasped her arm as she sat up.

Lothor growled, "For your betrayal, you shall feel my wrath!" A light formed in his hand. He then blasted Marah in the chest with it. Marah fell back to the ground and cried in pain.

"Marah!" Kapri rushed over to Marah's side. "Please, Uncle don't hurt her anymore," she begged. "Give her a chance to redeem herself."

Lothor looked at Marah and then at Kapri. He turned around facing his back toward them. "Alright, one more chance Marah, you will go and destroy the yellow ranger," he said before he walked away.

"No," Marah said of all sudden that Lothor stopped walking and turned around looking at Marah.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I refused to destroy the yellow ranger," Marah replied.

Luthor clenched his fists. "Then you leave me no choice," he snapped his fingers and the Kalzaks went over and grabbed Marah and Kapri away from each other. The Kalzaks held Kapri back while the other Kalzaks took Marah away with Lothor following behind

"Marah!" Kapri shouted as she watched Marah being dragged away.

"Let me go!" She heard Marah yell.

*******End of Flashback*******

Dustin closed his eyes after Kapri told him what happened with Marah. Kapri can still remembered like it was yesterday.

"What happened to Marah?" Dustin asked.

"I don't know," Kapri sighs "But I do know is she's in danger. The Marah you saw attacking you is an imposter. The real Marah is tied up."

Dustin eyes widened, "What, but how did you..."

"When I was getting ready to leave to go meet up with you, I saw the fake Marah go into a room. I followed and saw Marah strapped to the table. The fake Marah was a monster with a face transformation to look exactly like Marah," Kapri explained.

"Did you see the monster's true form," Dustin asked.

Kapri nodded "I saw its true form in the mirror that was behind the monster in the room."

"So you came to me knowing that I would save Marah if I know the truth?" said Dustin who finally understood.

"Yes, will you help me?" Kapri replied.

Dustin nodded "What can I do to help?"

"The only way to save Marah is that you're going to have to get on my uncle's ship," Kapri replied.

"That's won't be problem, you're going to get me on that ship," Dustin told her.

"Yes, but it's not that simple to get on my uncle's ship," Kapri said with hesitation in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Dustin asked.

"Well the only way to get on the ship is to..." Kapri paused unsure if she should continue.

"Is to what Kapri," Dustin grabbed her arms. "Please tell me".

Kapri sighed and looked at Dustin knowing that it would be hard for Dustin if he knew.

**TBC: Review. Tell me what you think.**

**More reviews, more updates.**


	5. Ch 5: Figuring out a Plan

**Chapter Five**

**At Ninja Ops**

Cam was at the computer doing research when the other four come in slowly. "Hey Cam," Blake says his usual smile on his face.

"Hey guys," Cam replied, still looking at the screen.

"What are you doing Cam?" Tori asked.

"Just research and also to see if Luthor sent his goons down to attack the city," Cam replied.

Tori looked around "Hey Cam, did Dustin come in yet?" she asked.

Cam turns around "No he hasn't, matter of fact I didn't see him came in".

Tori blink her eyes "Ok that weird".

"I saw him leave in a hurry when I stopped by at the Storm Charger today," Shane says.

"Blake and I saw Dustin at the race track. He left in a hurry saying that he has to do something for his mother," Hunter told them,

"Hm," Cam turns around facing the screen "Let me give him a call".

"Call me about what?" Dustin asked as he came in behind Shane.

Shane turns around "Oh Hey Dustin. Why did you left in a hurry when I dropped by the Storm Chargers to see you?" he asked.

"Oh," he pats Shane's back "Sorry about that dude, I promise my mom that I would help rearrange the furniture," he explained.

"It's okay dude, I understand," Shane said as he clasps hands with Dustin.

"So what are we doing," Dustin asked.

"Ninja training," Blake simply replied.

"I hope it's not doing running lap because I was exhausted from it," said Dustin who doesn't like doing running lap.

"Dude, who doesn't," Hunter remarked.

Blake shakes his head and chuckles.

Tori touches Dustin's shoulder "I'm sure Sensei will have something else for us to do beside that," she told him.

"Yeah, it probably help Hunter take his mind off a girl," Blake said and receives a glare from Hunter.

"What girl?" Shane asked, curious to know.

Dustin went over to Hunter and pats him on the chest "Aw dude, you have a crush on a girl," he said with a chuckles.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Tori asked.

Hunter shrugs "I don't know, he replied "And no I don't have a crush on a girl".

"So how did you meet her?" Shane asked.

"Well she was being chase by three men so I step in and help her," Hunter replied.

"You're a hero," Tori commented.

Dustin suddenly realizes something "Did this happened at the race track?" he asked.

Hunter nodded "Yeah".

"_Can it be that Hunter is talking about Kapri?" _Dustin wondered.

"Rangers," Sensei spokes interrupting Dustin's thoughts.

Dustin went over with the others to see Sensei.

"Today, I'm going to give everyone a break and we will have the training tomorrow," Sensei told them.

"Thanks Sensei," Shane says.

"Now go home, we called if anything comes up," Sensei replied.

Shane, Blake, Tori, and Hunter bow down to Sensei and then left. Sensei notices Dustin haven't left and was standing there in a deep thoughts.

Cam got up and looked at the Dustin. He folds his arms and clears his throat.

Dustin snaps out of his thoughts and looked at Cam.

"Is something bothering you?" Cam asked.

"Um..." Dustin hesitates whether to tell Cam.

"Dustin, is there something you want to talk to me about?" Cam asked.

Dustin sighs and simply nodded "Actually I need your help".

Cam walked over to Dustin "Is it about Marah?" he asked.

Dustin looked at Cam with a surprise expression "Wait, how you knew what I was planning to tell you?" he asked.

Cyber Cam appears next to Cam "Dude, you should me more alert to your surrounding".

"You had Cyber Cam follows me," Dustin asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Yes, you weren't yourself. Yesterday, I saw you outside Ninja Ops when I need to made a quick errand. You were reading a note from Kapri so I decide to let Cyber Cam follows you in case you walked into a trap," Cam explained.

Dustin smiles "Thanks Cam, you know I should be upset, but I'm not at all" he replied "I guess Sensei knows too, huh?"

Cam nodded

"So how about we talk about you wanting to get on Luthor's ship to save Marah," Sensei suggests.

"I think I know a way for you to get on Luthor's ship and rescue Marah safety without hurting Shane, Hunter, Blake, and Tori," Cam told Dustin.

"Really?" Dustin asked; relieve to know there was another way to save Marah without betraying his friends to get on Luthor's ship.

"Yeah, I just need the coordinates to Luthor's ship. Once I have it, I can teleport you there and then back here safe," Cam replied.

Dustin pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket "I have it right here, Kapri wrote it down. It's the coordinates where Marah is at," he said, showing the piece of paper to Cam.

***************************Flashback*************************************

"Is to what Kapri," Dustin grabs her arms "Please tell me".

Kapri sighs and looked at Dustin knowing that it would be hard for Dustin if he knows "You would have to be on Luthor's side in order to get on the ship," she told him.

"Are you saying that I have to betray my friends and join your Uncle?"Dustin asked, not liking the idea of betraying his friends and joining Luthor.

Kapri shook her head "No, I'm not asking you to join my uncle. I'm just saying that you need to pretend that you are on his side".

"I don't know," said Dustin who was unsure "Maybe there another way that I can get on the ship without betraying my friends".

"What do you have in mind?" Kapri asked.

Dustin pulled out a piece of paper and a pen "Write down the coordinate where Marah is".

Kapri took the pen from Dustin and wrote the location where Marah is being held down on the piece of paper.

"Mind telling me what your idea is," Kapri asked.

"I don't know yet, but I know a person that can help me saved Marah. Just trust me on this, Kapri," Dustin told her.

Kapri nodded "Okay, just clear on one thing when you do get on the ship. I'm going to sent the kalzaks to attack you so my uncle won't be suspicious of me".

"Got it," Dustin replied as he got up.

Kapri got up "Well, gotta go," she walked away from Dustin, then stops and raises her hand up "Good luck, hope your plan work".

"Thanks," Dustin replied.

Kapri vanishes away,

***************************Flashback*************************************

Cam tool the piece of paper and stares at it "This should work," he told Dustin.

"So what should I do to help?" Dustin asked.

"Go home and come back tomorrow. I will teleport you to Luthor's ship to save Marah once I have everything ready tomorrow," Cam replied.

Dustin nodded and left

**TBC: Next Chapter**

**Dustin will get teleport to Luthor's ship.**

**Review**


	6. Ch 6: A Little Magic won't hurt Part 1

**Sorry for the late update. Busy Editing and School Stuffs, but now it's okay. Here is next update. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Six**

**On Luthor's Ship**

Kapri was in her room thinking deeply in her own thoughts. In her mind she was hoping that Dustin has figure out a way to save Marah because who know what would happen to Marah if she stay longer on the ship. Also she can't stop thinking about Hunter, how he saved her and fights off those jerks that were chasing her. She wasn't afraid of them. She could have used her power on them to show that it's not a good to mess with her, but she knew has important thing to do so she avoid hurting them.

The door of room opens and imposter Marah walked in with a monster following behind her "Kapri!"

Kapri looked up, snap out of her thoughts "What is it, Marah?" she asked.

"Check out my monster," she said, moving aside.

The monster steps forward "I'm a Magician and I would gladly destroy the Rangers," he greeted.

Kapri got up folding her arms "Okay, show me what you can do".

"I would gladly demonstrate my skill for you," the Magician monster agreed.

Kapri lift one of her hands up and shouted "Kalzaks!"

The Kalzaks appears next to Kapri.

"Observe," said the magician monster.

The magician monster blasts the Kalzaks turn them in a doll "I can also turn them into a bunny too," he blast again at the Kalzaks turning them into bunnies.

Kapri claps her hands "Excellent!" she remarked.

"Thank you," the magician monster replied,

"Now go and attack the city," Imposter Marah orders.

The magician monster nodded and quickly teleport away then the imposter Marah teleports away after the monster.

"_Dustin, I hope you are ready soon,"_ Kapri thoughts before teleporting away.

**At the Ninja Ops**

Dustin arrives earlier and helps Cam working on a device when the others came in.

"Hey Cam, what are you doing?" Shane asked.

"Working on a device," Cam replied.

"Cool" Hunter remarked.

Tori was about to ask a question when the computer beeps revealing a monster attacking the peoples

"Luthor sent one of his monsters to attack the city, now go rangers," Sensei told them.

"You guys go ahead without me," Dustin told them.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"I want to stay behind to help Cam with the device," Dustin explained.

"Dustin is need here," Cam spokes "As soon we are finish with the device we come and help you guys".

Shane nodded "Okay".

Hunter, Blake, Shane, and Tori morphed and left to fight the monster.

Cam insert the last piece into the device "There all set," he gave the device to Dustin who took it and look at it. "Now it's time to go save Marah".

Dustin nodded "I'm ready," he replied

"Wait, take this with you," Cam gave something to Dustin.

"A watch?" Dustin said as he stares at the watch in his hand.

"It's tell you how much time you have left," Cam explained "Remember you have only 25 minute to get Marah and you'll be teleport back here automatically".

"Got it," Dustin replied as he puts on the watch.

Cam went over to his computer "Good luck," he said and then presses the button. Dustin disappears and found himself on Luthor's ship "Okay," He looked around "This place is creepy," he remarked.

He pulled out the piece and looked at it. He then follows what was written on the paper to place where Marah was being held.

When he reaches there, he spotted two Kalzaks guarding the door "_Great! She forgot to mention Kalzaks would be guarding the place," _he thought.

He makes a whistle sound. The two Kalzaks went to investigate the sound when they got yank by the throat. A couple punching sound was heard and then Dustin walked out wiping his hands "That was easy," he remarked.

He went inside the room and saw Marah was tied, lying on the table unconscious "Marah," he said and quickly united her. He gently tap her face "Marah, can you hear me".

She didn't respond nor woke up.

Dustin gently picked her up, carry her in braid style. He was about to leave when a bunch of Kalzaks appears.

"Or maybe it's not easy," Dustin said as he begin to back away slowly while he was holding Marah in his arms.

**Meanwhile**

The Wind rangers and the Thunder rangers were struggling with Magician monster when Cam appears "Need a hand," he shouted.

Cam blasts the magician monster in the face and the join the Ninja rangers "You guys alright?" he asked.

Shane got up ""We are now, thanks to you," he replied

"Where's Dustin," Blake asked.

"He'll be here," Cam replied _"I hope"._

**TBC: Review**


	7. Ch 7: A Little Magic won't hurt Part 2

**Sorry for the late update. I have been busy lately. Here is next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Seven**

Dustin was backing away slowly holding Marah in his arms as the Kalzaks approaches up to him.

Suddenly the Kalzaks attack him from behind, knocking him to the ground with Marah in his arms. He carefully placed Marah on the ground and kicks one of the Kalzaks in the face.

Then he flips one Kalzaks on his back. He glances at his watch that read four minute "Oh crap!" he fighting the Kalzaks to get to Marah before time ran out.

In his mind he was hoping that he would get Marah safely out of here and also hopes that his friends are okay.

"_Hang on guys, I'm coming,"_ Dustin thoughts.

**Meanwhile**

The thunder rangers, wind rangers and the samurai rangers was fighting Magician monster when Blake and Shane got turn in a doll.

"Oh no! Tori exclaimed.

"It's your turn, blue rangers," the Magician monster approaches to Tori.

"I don't think so,' Cam shouted, kicking the Magician monster in the back, away from Tori.

"Thanks Cam," Tori said as she grabs Blake and Shane as a doll away from Magician monster.

"You're are going to pay for what you did," Hunter yelled at the Magicain monster and blasts it in the face.

Suddenly Imposter Marah and Kapri appear. Marah blasts Hunter in the chest.

"Hunter!" Cam and Tori shouted as they rush over to him.

Imposter Marah smirks "Do you actually think you are winning, guess again," she snaps her fingers and a bunch of Kalzaks appear "Kalzaks! Attack!" she orders them.

Hunter, Tori, and Cam fight the Kalzaks.

"Where is Dustin?" Hunter asked.

"He should be here by now," said Tori who was fighting the Kalzaks as she talk.

"_Dustin, I hope you succeed in saving Marah because right now, we really need you," _Cam thoughts.

The Imposter Marah turns and looked Kapri "You take care of the crimson thunder ranger and I will deal with the others".

Kapri nodded "Got it," she replied.

The Imposter Marah left leaving Kapri by herself. She looked at the Crimson Thunder Ranger and was debating whether she should fight. She remembered that he saved her from those thugs, which was something she could never forget. Still if she doesn't attack or obey orders then Luthor would punish her. Deciding that she would fight Hunter, she would try not to hurt him.

Kapri rushes over to Hunter who immediately blocks her attack.

**Back on Luthor's Ship**

Dustin was still fighting the Kalzaks to get to Marah. This time his watch read one minute.

"Man. There too many of them," he said, worry that he won't be able to get Marah out of here in time.

He hastily kick, punch, and pushes the Kalzaks out of the way to get to Marah.

"_Wait the sec! _Dustin realize something _"The device, let's try it out"._

He grabs the device that Cam builds out of the bag and blast at the Kalzaks into pieces "Awesome!" he remarked.

Then he rushes over to Marah just as his watch countdown to one. A bright light shine Dustin and he vanishes.

**At the Ninja Ops**

Cyber Cam turns around in his chair just as Dustin appears "Dude about time, the others need your help," he told Dustin.

Dustin looked down at Marah in his arms. That was close call. If he was one minute late, then he wouldn't be able to save her.

"Dustin, put Marah down and go help to the others rangers," Sensei told him.

Dustin nodded and gently lay Marah down on the table.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" He morphed and went to help his friends with the device Cam build.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think. Next Chapter will be longer.**


	8. Ch 8: A Little Magic won't hurt Part 3

**Thank you everyone for reviewing. To show my appreciation, I update it and this time the chapter is long. Question shall be answers. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Eight**

Kapri's sword collides with Hunter's sword "Give up?" she asked, trying to act like she was really trying to kill him because she knew the Imposter Marah and her Uncle was watching her.

"Never!" Hunter retorted as he shoves her away, slashing her arm.

"Ah!" she shrieked, grabbing her arm.

Imposter Marah heard Kapri and immediately rushes toward Hunter blast at him with her hand. Hastily, Kapri kicked Hunter in the stomach in order to avoid Imposter Marah's blast from hurting him.

Cam and Tori rush over to Hunter

"Are you okay?" Cam asked as he helps Hunter get off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hunter replied as he got up

Kapri was clutching her right arm as the Imposter Marah walked to her "You're alright?" she asked.

Kapri nodded "I'm fine, it just a scratch," she replied, hiding the fact that she was in pain.

"Let's retreat and let the monster handle them," she suggested.

Imposter Marah nodded "Let's go".

The Imposter Marah and Kapri teleport away, leaving the ninja rangers and the Magician monster.

"Now to add the rest of you rangers to my collection," the magician monster approaches up to the ninja rangers getting ready attack.

Suddenly, the magician monster got blast in the back "Ah!" he shrieked.

"You want to see some more magic trick, there's more where that came from," remarked Dustin who was standing behind the magician monster holding the device in his hands.

He ran over to his friends "You guys alright? He asked.

"We are fine, but Shane and Blake got turn into an action figure," Hunter explained, showing the action figure of Shane and Blake to Dustin.

"So, what took you so long, Dustin?" Tori asked.

Dustin scratches his head "Um I ran into Kalzaks on the way here," he replied.

"You pay for that yellow ranger," the magician monster growls.

"Not if we finish you first," Dustin replied.

"But first let free Shane and Blake," Cam suggests.

Dustin nodded and looked at the Magician monster "Hey, check this out!" he fired his device again shattering the wand in the magician monster hand.

"NO! My wand!" the Magician monster screamed.

The spell wears off and Shane and Blake were back to normal. They looked around confused "What happened?" Shane asked.

"The magician monster turned you two into an action figure. Dustin saved you guys," Tori explained.

"Dustin?" Shane looked at Dustin "Thanks buddy," he said.

"No problem," Dustin replied "Let finished this monster".

Shane, Blake, Hunter, Tori, and Cam nodded.

The Ninja rangers finish the magician monster using their weapons combining them together. Then Luthor released his scroll making the monster grow big. The ninja rangers use their megazord to destroy the magician monster.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Luthor slams his fist down "I can't believe the rangers defeated my monster again!" he exclaimed.

"Uncle, it's okay. There's always next time," Kari told Luthor and received a glare from him

A Kalzak went up to Luthor and whispers in his ear.

"WHAT!" Luthor shouted "The yellow rangers took Marah!"

"_You did it Dustin, you saved Marah. I knew you can," _Kapri thoughts.

Luthor stomp off angry leaving Kapri by herself _"Marah, you are now safe with rangers and Cam," _She thoughts and then left to her room.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"That's was awesome!" Shane remarked "We destroy that Magician monster".

"I bet Luthor is pissed," Hunter added in.

The Ninja rangers were walking into the Ninja Ops.

"Marah?" Tori spoke all of a sudden causing Hunter, Blake, and Shane to getting into their fighting mode.

"Where?" Hunter asked.

"No, look," Tori pointed to Marah lying unconscious on the table.

"What?" Shane said with a confused expression "How is it's possible that Marah is here when we saw her earlier?" he asked.

"That because the one you guys saw is the imposter Marah. This one is the real Marah," Cam replied.

Hunter puts his hands up "Ok, now I'm totally confused, can someone explain to me what's going on?"

Everyone turns their attention to Dustin who sighs knowing that the others should know what's going on.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter Marah will be conscious.**


	9. Ch 9: Some Explanations

**Chapter Nine**

"Dustin, what's going on?" Tori asked.

Ninja rangers were standing in front of Dustin folding their arms, waiting for Dustin to explain what's going on. Cam on the other hand was busy checking on Marah.

"The truth is I was already known that Marah was in jeopardy and knew it was the fake Marah that was I was fighting," Dustin explained "I didn't tell you because I assumed that you guys wouldn't believe me".

Shane walked up to Dustin "How is it possible that you knew it was fake Marah that you were battling and are you sure this isn't some kind of trap that Luthor set up for you?"

Dustin was starting to be annoy by Shane "If this were a trap then I would have been attacked and got captured by Luthor instead of standing here," he points out.

"Good point," Hunter replied.

Cam walked over and stands next to Dustin "I already did a scan on Marah".

Dustin turns and looked at Cam with a worried expression "How is she, is she really..."

Cam puts his hand up interrupting Dustin "First all, I'm going to confirm it that it's really Marah," Dustin have a small smile and was relieve to know it was really Marah that he saved _"I knew Kapri would never lied, She actually good. Thank you Kapri,"_ he thought.

"Sorry Dustin," Shane apologies with the other ninja rangers.

"Don't worry about it," Dustin replied, smiling at his friends.

"Unfortunately we have some bad news," Cam continues what he was saying. Dustin's face becomes more concern and serious "Her powers are gone".

"What do you mean, Cam?" Tori asked,

"It means that whatever Luthor did, he took all her power and made her useless," Cam replied.

"Is Marah going to be okay?" Tori asked with concern.

"I'm not sure," Cam looked at Marah "Let hope Luthor didn't erase her memory".

Dustin walked over to Marah and touches her hand _"Please be alright,"_ he thought.

A hand touches his shoulder. He looked up and saw Tori.

"Don't worry Dustin, Marah will be okay," she comforted him.

Later on, Shane, Hunter, and Blake has left home except Tori and Dustin who refused to leave and want to stay by Marah side when she wake up.

Cam walked over "Tori, the room is set, you should get some rest," he told her.

Tori stands next to Dustin looked up at Cam and nods. Then she touches Dustin shoulders "You should get some rest too Dustin".

Dustin gave Tori a small smile "Night Tori," he says

"Night Dustin," She replied and then left.

**Luthor's Ship**

Kapri was in her room when she heard her Uncle talk to the fake imposter Marah. Quietly, she walked out of room to listen to the conversation, but stay hidden "It's won't be long master before the rangers downfall".

Luthor rolls his eyes "Can't wait to see that day if that's going to happen," He turned and looked at the fake Marah "What about Marah?"

"Don't worry about her, her power is with me. Her body is weaken remember," Fake Marah says.

"Ah, yes she is, because every time you use her energy she is weaken by it," Luthor snaps his fingers "I like it, Marah will suffer for her betrayal".

Kapri put a hand over her mouth and slowly went into her room. Once she's in room, she closes the door quietly and lean against it "Marah," she muttered "I need to do something".

**At the Ninja Ops**

Marah stirred and slowly woke. She looked around confused and notices she was no longer on her Uncle ship. She was about to get up when she felt a hand on her hand. She looked to aside and saw Dustin was asleep with his head near her, half on her pillow and one of his hand touching her hand.

**Flashback**

Marah was happy that she was able to helped Dustin and the ninja rangers. She was watching Dustin and the rangers defeated Beevil when she sensed something was wrong. So she turned around and came to face with Luthor. She gasps and was about to back away when Luthor grabbed her by the throat "You're coming with me!" he growled.

Marah tries to screamed, but Luthor covered her mouth and vanished with her.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Marah was being strapped to table. She was struggling trying to get Kalzaks off of her when a person walked in. Marah was unable to break free and was strapped tight to the table. The Kalzaks moved to aside as the person walked up to Marah. Marah gasped as she saw the person's face. It was like seeing herself staring back at her.

"Prepare to be replaced," she heard her voice says.

"No," Marah struggled more, but it was no used.

Before Marah knew it, she felt a hand touched her stomach and it starting to burned her whole body. Marah cried out in pained while hearing her own voice laughing. Everything started to be blurry for Marah. Her body was weakening "Dustin," she muttered before she fainted.

**End Flashback**

Marah shudders as she recalled that horrible incident, which she can never forget. She touches her stomach with her hand. The burn was still there as if there was a mark there. She was about lifts her shirt to see her stomach when she saw Dustin suddenly woke up and saw her.

"Marah," He lifts his head up to look at her "You're awake".

Marah nods and Dustin helps her sit up "So, do remember anything," he asked.

"Everything," she replied.

"That's good to hear," he smiles "I'm glad you woke up and okay".

Marah gave Dustin a small smile "So was it you that saved me?" she asked softy

Dustin nodded and touches her face with his hand "I almost thought I lost you," he told her.

"I thought I was a goner too," she replied.

It was silence between them. Marah was thinking to herself as Dustin looked at her.

"Marah?" Dustin says a moment later "What did Luthor did you?"

He notices her body flinches for a moment and then relax. He pulled her into a hug "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to".

Marah looked at him "Thank you," she replied, but then she notices how close they were near each other. They were staring at each other neither say anything when suddenly the light of the room turned on, blinding their eyes.

"Ouch! My eyes," Dustin yelled, shielding his face with his eyes.

"Sorry," Cam apologizes. He then notices Marah was awaked "Marah, you awake," He walked over to her "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," Marah says and tries to get up when she end fall back down. Lucky Dustin caught her.

"That's not fine," Dustin says.

Cam checks on her "You're still weak from what has happened to you".

Marah sadly looked down "So am I'm useless?" she asked.

Cam touches her shoulders "No, you just need some rest and I promise you better in no time," he assured her.

Dustin knew Cam didn't want to tell Marah about her power, but something tells him that Marah probably knew about it.

**Next Day at Storm Charger**

Dustin was standing at the counter working when Tori, Blake, Hunter, and Shane walked up to him.

"Hey Dustin," Blake says "Tori told us that Marah has woke up".

"Yeah she did," Dustin looked up at them with a smile "But I'm worried about her".

"Dustin, Marah is going to be okay," Tori comfort him, giving him a smile "Beside, Cam is with Marah right now, checking on her.

"I know, but I have this strange feeling that Luthor might have done something to Marah that we don't know about it," Dustin told them.

"Whatever it is, we figure it out together," Shane assured his friends.

"Marah is part of the team, we will never let anything happen to her," Hunter says.

Dustin and Hunter clasp hands.

"Thanks guys," Dustin replied, happy to hear that they all trust and welcome Marah and consider as a friend.

Kelly walked over to Dustin "Uh, Dustin, there's somebody here for you," She told him with a smile.

Dustin turns away, "Can you, tell them I'm not here?"

"I think you'll really want to see this," she suggested

Dustin sighs and looked Kelly then he looked toward the door. His eyes widen and he races over to where the man from before is standing with his bike.

"Dude, I'm so sorry," the man apologizes as they clasp hands. The man explained about the typo on the card giving Dustin the wrong address.

Dustin laughs in relief to get his bike back "You have no idea how stoked I am right now!" The others watch them, amused but happy for him.

"Look like Dustin is all cheers up when he saw his bike back," Blake says.

Hunter looked at Blake "Wouldn't you?" he asked.

Blake shrugged "Not really".

Hunter rolled his eyes "Yeah right," he said with sarcasm.

"So your bike's all dialed in," he says. "Let me know how it rides."

"Hey, sweet," he says, grinning as he shakes the man's hand. "Thanks, man." He smiles before leaving the shop.

Dustin gets on his bike laughing and then he looked over at the others. "See, sometimes you just," He shrugs his shoulder "got to trust people," he finishes his sentence.

"Glad to see you happy again, Dustin," Tori says.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

**At Ninja Ops**

Cam was working at the computer when Marah spokes "Cam?"

"What is it, Marah," he asking, turning around in his chair to look at her.

"I want to know what's wrong me, is my power gone," Marah says, looking at him.

Cam sighs, got up and walked over to her "You really want the truth?" he asked.

Marah nodded.

He sat down next to her "The truth is the imposter Marah has your power. I did some research on it. What is worst is that you and her are link together because of your power. So if she's destroyed then you will die," he told her.

"Oh," she looked down at her hands sadly.

Cam placed a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry I will find a way to saved you," he assured her.

She looked at her "But, if you couldn't then you have to destroy her no matter what it takes. Don't worry about me," she told him.

"Only if we don't have any option or I couldn't save you," Cam says.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Ch 10: Sensei Switcheroo Part 1

**Here is the next update chapter. This chapter is the episode Sensei Switcheroo with a little twist to it. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Ten**

At the Storm Charger, Cam, Hunter, and Blake were hanging out looking around the place.

"Hey Cam," Hunter turned and looked Cam.

"What," Cam replied.

"How's Marah?" Hunter asked.

"She's better and up walking around," Cam replied "She's at Ninja Ops with Cyber Cam. I don't want to go outside until I know her condition is okay".

"That's good," Hunter remarked as he looked around.

Cam looked at Hunter "Are you looking for someone?" He asked.

Hunter snorts and looked at Cam and Blake "No," They were staring at him, folding their arms "Okay I am sort of looking for someone," he admitted.

"I knew it!" Blake laughs "You are looking for that girl you encountered and heroically saved her".

"Really?" Cam asked with curiosity "Do you know her name?"

"No, I didn't get a chance to ask," Hunter replied.

Blake laughs and pats his brother's chest "Dude, you suck!"

Hunter swings his hand at Blake who ducks his head out the way.

"Hey guys! I want you to meet my dad!" Dustin exclaimed as he and his father walked into Storm Chargers. "This is Hunter, Blake and Cam!

Hunter, Blake, Cam shakes hands with Dustin's dad.

"Hey, I'm Jake," Dustin's dad smiled. "Dustin's told me everything about you guys!"

The three boys look at Dustin with looks of disappointment

"Not everything," Dustin whispers to where they can hear him "I promise".

"Oh," Hunter says.

"OH! And this is my boss Kelly!" Dustin pulled Kelly into the conversation as she passed by.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Kelly shakes hands with Jake "Can I help you in something?" She asked.

"We stopped by to pick up some new gloves, dad thrashed his last pair," Dustin laughed.

"You guys ride together? Oh that is so cool!" Hunter smiled and clasps hands with Dustin.

"I taught him everything he knows!" Jake smiled.

"He did, yeah, it's true," Dustin said as he clasps hands with his dad. Then he walked away with his dad helped his father find the right pair of gloves. Hunter watched the two walked off and sighed.

"A guy and his dad," he said. "I miss that."

"Yeah," Blake agreed.

"So do I," Cam said.

"What do you mean? You still have a dad!" Blake said, looking at Cam in confusion.

"For some reason, high-fiving a guinea pig just isn't the same," Cam replied and exhales

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

**At the Ninja Ops**

Cam was thinking to himself and then he stares at the family portrait picture in his hands.

"Is something bothering you, Cam?" Marah asked as she walked up to him.

"Maybe a little," he replied.

"One who is lost in thought," Sensei spoke all of sudden "is still lost son".

"I guess it shows," Cam replied, looking at his dad who's the guinea pig.

"You are missing your mother," Sensei says, understanding how his son is feeling.

"And father," Cam added in "So much has happen to me, I mean to us".

Marah touches Cam's shoulder "I know how you feel," she says.

"I am always here for you Cam," Sensei assured.

"I know you are and I know I should be grateful that you are alive," Cam sighs "But sometime..."

"Sometimes a guinea pig or even a ninja master guinea pig is no replacement for a real life human father," Sensei finishes saying what was on Cam's mind.

"Do you think you ever get you know unstuck?" Cam asked,

"To undo what has been done," Sensei explained "You need a great mighty powerful source, one far greater than my energy alone".

Cam sighs

"Don't worry Cam, you will figure out a way," Marah assured her cousin.

Cam smiles, touching his green amulet he was wearing around his neck. He looked down at it when an idea occurs to him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Luthor was sitting in his chair bored when Fake Marah and Kapri walked in

"Master, I would like you introduce you a monster," Fake Make spokes

"Very well," Luthor says "Bring the monster in".

Fake Marah snaps her finger and a monster appears.

"Footzilla, I awaits for your order," the monster replied.

Luthor looked at Footzilla "Hm, not bad, but can he destroy the rangers?"

"We won't know unless we test him out," Fake Marah.

"Alright then," Luthor looked at Footzilla "Go attack the rangers!"

"Yes sir!" Footzilla says and vanishes with Fake Marah and Kapri.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

**Ninja Ops**

"I've adjusted the energy in my morpher to reconstruct the matter of the atomic level," Cam explained to Shane, Tori, and Marah as he pulled out a machine in Ninja ops.

"Uh huh," Tori said, confused.

"It will, in theory, make my father human again!" Cam says more specific and smiles.

Tori looked at Sensei "Sensei, are you sure you want do this?" she asked with concern.

"I'm ready," Sensei replied, not changing his mind.

"Here goes," Cam said before he pushes the button to activate the machine. When he did, it made a weird noise.

"Is it supposed to sound like that?" Tori asked.

"I don't know!" Cam said, "I think the energy might be too intense! Shane, pull the main interface cables!"

Shane nodded and did as he was told. Once the cables were pulled, the ops suffered from a blackout.

"Everyone okay?" Cam asked.

"Something feels different!" Shane said. "I can feel it in my... whiskers?"

Cam, Tori, and Marah walked over to Sensei.

"Dad?" Cam asked the guinea pig.

"Who are you calling dad?" Shane asked in confusion.

"I am here Cam," Cam turned to the source of the voice and saw Shane.

"No way!" Tori said in shock as she tried suppressing from laughing.

"I think we have a problem," Cam stated.

"So, Shane is in Sensei's body, and Sensei is in Shane's?" Tori asked Cam

"That would appear to be the case," Sensei said. Suddenly there was an explosion from the super computer and light came out from it and strike Tori and Marah, knocking them unconscious

"Marah, Tori," Cam shouted and rushes over to them with Sensei who in Shane's body.

Tori slowly woke up and got up with Cam help "What happened?" she asked.

Cam explained about the explosion from the super computer and how she and Marah got struck by a light coming out from it

"Are you okay, Tori," he asked.

Tori looked at him confused and then at herself. She gasps and looked at her hands and hair.

"Tori," Cam says, wonders what's going on.

She looked at him confused and shock "I'm not Tori," she told him.

Cam realizes what was happening "Marah?"

Marah in Tori's body nodded.

"What's going on?" Cam heard Marah's voice spoke. He turned and saw Marah got up confused.

"Tori?" he asked.

"Cam, what's going on?" Tori in Marah's body asked.

Cam sighs "Apparently not only Shane and father switch body, but you and Marah have switch body also",

Tori gasps and looked down and notices she was in Marah's body "I can't be stuck in Marah body!" she says.

"Don't worry, I will fixed this and switch you and Marah back and my father and Shane back to normal," he assured.

"I'm sorry Tori," Marah apologies

Tori shook her head "It's not your fault or Cam so I guess we have to be each other for today only".

Marah nodded "I wonder how Dustin would react to all this".

"Surprised, I guess," Tori says.

"And if this weren't bad enough, the force of the elemental pulse has sorted all of Ninja ops," Cam says sounding upset.

Shane was frustrated that he was stuck in Sensei's body when he has something important to do.

"You know, you look kinda cute when you wrinkle your nose like that!" Tori in Marah's body laughed as she kneels down and look at Shane in Sensei's body.

"This isn't funny Tor," Shane groaned."I can't be a guinea pig today! I have a skate demo! Beside you are also stuck in Marah's body".

"Yeah, but at least I'm not stuck in a guinea pig body, no offense Sensei," Tori says.

"Not to mention what we'll do if Lothor attacks," Cam added. "We're on backup power as it is!"

"We can't let anyone know about our dilemma. I will uphold your skating demo," Sensei suggested.

"No offence Sensei, you may look like Shane, but skate like Shane, no way," Tori said.

"You must not underestimate the power of a Ninja master, Tori," Sensei smiled and look at Tori. "Cam, stay here and correct the situation. Tori, take me to the skate park, please."

"Um Sensei, I'm Marah," Marah in Tori's body

"Sorry, my mistake," Sensei in Shane's body apologizes.

"Why don't Tori and Marah got with you dad," Cam suggests.

"Good idea Cam," Sensei turned and looked at Tori and Marah "Let's go girls".

"What am I supposed to do? I'm starving!" Shane yelled.

"Here you go, try some of this!" Tori in Marah's body smiled, handing Shane some guinea pig food "Enjoy," she says and then left with Sensei and Marah,

**TBC: So what you do you think? Dustin isn't in this chapter much. He will show up in the next chapter. Now Cam is in a tight situation. He has to switch his dad and Shane back to himself, and also Tori and Marah too.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	11. Ch 11: Sensei Switcheroo Part 2

**I just want to let everyone know that Marah and Tori switch bodies. So I'm going to parenthesis on the name.**

**Tori(Marah)**

**Marah(Tori)**

**To make sure I don't confused anyone. Here the next chapter updated. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Tori, Marah and Kelly were watching Sensei trying to board, From Kelly's view it was Shane, trying to board. Marah feel different and see everything different in Tori's point of view because of being in Tori's body.

"What is up with him today?" Kelly asked.

"I think it's an inner ear thing," Tori in Marah's body said. The three girls saw Sensei sitting on the board as it rolled along the ground.

"The inside part..." '

Kelly had to leave after seeing the poor boarding skills from Shane.

Sensei tried going off the ramp but flew off and landed next to Tori and Marah. The two girls helped him up.

"Sensei, are you okay?" both of the girls asked.

"I'm not used to being back in human form again," Sensei sighed.

"A wise rodent once told me to use my inner ninja in times like these!" Tori (Marah) says with a smile, remembering the time she was in the camera. Sensei smiled at the girls before skating off.

"Hey!" Dustin smiled as he met up with the two.

"Hey Dustin," the girls greet him.

"Yeah, I just dropped my dad off at the airport. Did I miss anything?" Dustin asked.

"You sure did miss out a lot," Tori (Marah) replied.

Dustin was surprised to see Marah "Marah, how are you feeling," he asked.

"Uh?" Tori(Marah) blinks her eyes in confusion and looked at Marah (Tori) "I'm fine, I came here to see Shane boarding and to get some fresh air," she says with a smile.

"That's great!" Dustin was happy to see her that he literally hugs her. It took Tori by surprise that Dustin hugs her, but she knew he hugs her because he thought she was Marah. He let her go, still smiling.

Tori(Marah) sighs and knew that she has to tell him before things get out of hand "Dustin, there's something you need to know," she told him.

"Yeah," he looked at her slightly smiling.

Tori(Marah) whispers what had happened to Sensei and Shane in Dustin ear.

"No way!" Dustin yelled, making Sensei lose his concentration and fall.

"It's not only just that," Tori (Marah) says

"What can possibly be worst than Sensei and Shane switching bodies?" Dustin asked, with a smile on his face.

Tori (Marah) whispers in Dustin's ear again. The smile on Dustin's face suddenly was replaced with a serious look.

"You two switch bodies too?" he asked in shock.

Both girls nodded.

"So, let me get this straight, Tori, you are in Marah's body," he points his finger at Marah then he points his finger at Tori "And Marah, you are in Tori's body".

Marah (Tori) sighs "Yes, apparently for now until Cam fix everything".

Dustin scratches his head in confusion "So I hug Tori who in Marah's body?" he asked.

Tori (Marah) and Marah (Tori) nodded.

"This is weird and surprising to me," Dustin says as he watches Sensei skating.

"I agree," Tori (Marah) agreed.

"Me too," Marah (Tori) replied.

Finally, when the demo started, Sensei had gotten used to being on human legs again and good with boarding. He was grabbing the crowd's attention when all of sudden Kalzaks appears and the four teens ran to the source of the problem.

"Tori," Marah (Tori) looked at Tori (Marah)

"What is it, Marah?" Tori (Marah) asked.

Marah (Tori) whispers in Tori (Marah) saying that she doesn't know how to morph.

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form," Tori (Marah whispers to where Marah (Tori) can hear her "You think you can handle it?"

"Yes, and I won't let you down," Marah (Tori) replied.

Dustin who was standing next to Marah (Tori) heard what they were talking. He softy taps her shoulder. She turns and looked at him

"Just do what I do," he told her.

Marah (Tori) nodded.

Sensei told Cam to teleport Tori (Marah) back to Ninja Ops. Since Tori (Marah) were wearing a bracelet a tracking device that Cam gave her so he easy teleport her to Ninja Ops and also know where she is.

"Good luck," Tori (Marah) say to Marah (Tori) before she teleports away.

"You ready for this Sensei?" Dustin asked.

"I think the term is bring it on!" Sensei smiled. He stepped forward and it was a staring match. "Come," he said before the Kalzaks ran at him. With little help from Marah (Tori) and Dustin, Sensei managed to destroy the Kalzaks.

"Ready to get stomped on by Footzilla?" the monster asked as it appeared in front of them.

Sensei smiled. "Ready!"

"Ready!" Dustin and Marah (Tori) shouted.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"POWER OF EARTH."

"POWER OF WATER."

"POWER OF AIR!"

"This feels quite pleasant!" Sensei smiled.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Marah (Tori) looked at her ninja power ranger suit.

"I'll keep you on your toes!" the monster yelled. Dustin and Marah (Tori) were going to fight but Sensei put his arm out, stopping them.

"Allow me please," he said. Sensei pulled out his ninja sword and slashed at the foot. He then streaked away. Footzilla checked himself over and didn't see a scratch. Sensei, who was now standing on top of the ramp, put the sword away and the foot monster felt a little explosions going off on his body.

"Amazing!" Marah (Tori) says.

"Wicked moves dude!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Dustin, please do not refer to me as dude," Sensei said.

"Oh right, sorry Sensei," Dustin bowed apologetically as Marah (Tori) laughed.

"Now I'm hopping mad!" Footzilla yelled as he fought Sensei. The Ninja master pushed the foot back and Dustin and Marah (Tori) attacked it at the same time. As Sensei got his blade ready, they held the foot still. Sensei slashed at the foot.

"Time for some sole searching!" he said before vanishing. The Rangers' morphers beeped.

"Go for Sensei," Sensei says "I've always wanted to say that."

"Everything is back up and running here," Cam said. "I can make the switch back."

"Aw, do we have to?" Dustin whined.

"I heard that," Shane replied as he watching the screen at ninja ops.

Tori (Marah) who was watching the screen at the ninja ops laughs at what Dustin was saying.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

**At Ninja Ops**

"There," Cam said, finishing the final touches on the computer. "By implementing the power supply, I think I figured out how to fix the problem."

"So it'll work?" Tori (Marah) asked.

"As long as nothing interrupts the energy flow," Cam said.

"What about Marah and Tori, aren't you going to switch them back too?" Dustin asked.

"Let's see if it works on my dad and Shane," Cam suggests "if it's work, I can switch the girls back.

"Good," Dustin says "Because I'm starting to get confused who's Tori and who's Marah".

"Very funny, Dustin," Tori (Marah) said as she softly slapped Dustin's chest.

Cam starts up the machine and it was working just fine.

"Hey! It's working!" Dustin laughed as he idiotically put his hands in the energy field.

Tori (Marah) facepalm herself on her face "Not again," she says.

"Oh no!" Marah (Tori) exclaimed after transformation is complete.

"I got legs!" Shane smiled. "I'm me again!"

"Dad, how do you feel?" Cam asked the guinea pig.

"Like I could go for a big bag of sunflower seeds," Dustin's voice spokes from the guinea pig.

Cam, Marah (Tori), and Tori (Marah) turned and looked at Dustin and realizes that Sensei is now in Dustin's body.

"We seemed to have solved one problem, and have caused another," Sensei, in Dustin's body, said.

Cam sighs "Great, can this get any worse?" he asked with sarcasm.

All of sudden the computer beep and came back online and Cam went over to looked at the screen "Footzilla's in the shopping district," Cam says

"I guess me and Marah will switch back after we deal with big feet," Tori (Marah) says.

"Don't worry Tori, I promise I'll switch you and Tori back after we destroy Footzilla," Cam assured her.

Tori (Marah) smiles then she went over to Marah (Tori) "Well I guess you will be fighting out there as me".

"Yeah," Marah (Tori) gave a small smile "I just hope I don't screw up".

Tori (Marah) shook her head "You will do okay, just be okay".

Marah (Tori) nodded.

"Have the Thunder Rangers join us there," Sensei in Dustin's body says.

"I'll be there as soon as I fill them in," Cam told the team. The three ninja speed over to the monster.

"Well, I guess I have day off," Dustin in Sense's body says and received a glare from Cam.

"What?" Dustin asked, confused.

"Nothing," Cam replied and return back to what he was doing.

Tori (Marah) slightly chuckles.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

At the shopping district, Footzilla was busy looking through at some shoes that he didn't notice three fast blur of light came rushing toward. The Wind Rangers are now standing behind him. Sensei was standing in front Shane and Marah (Tori). He clears his throat grabbing Footzilla attention.

Footzilla dropping his stuff on the ground "Ranger's you're not going to step on my party!" he shouted.

"We're going to wipe you out toe jam!" Shane yelled.

"Ready?" Sensei in Dustin's body asked.

"Ready!" Shane and Marah (Tori) replied.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"POWER OF AIR!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

"After you," Sensei said, allowing them to take the lead in the fight this time. They attacked but the monster deflected them and the hit the stepped forward, and Footzilla tried to punch Sensei but he dodged a hit. The monster tried again, but Sensei blocked and used an energy beam at the monster causing him to fly back.

"It is interesting to know the difference between Yellow Ranger's and Red Ranger's physiology," Sensei said.

"Uh, Sensei can you deal with your remark later?" Marah (Tori) asked

"You are absolutely right, Marah," Sensei turned and looked at Footzilla "You must pay evil space alien!"

"And you think I'm corny?" Footzilla laughed.

Suddenly the fake Marah with Kapri appears with Kalzaks.

"Ooh I guess I have back up," Footzilla says.

"Attack!" Fake Marah yelled and Kalzaks rushes toward the rangers.

Shane and Tori (Marah) take on the Kalzaks while Sensei was busy with Footzilla.

Fake Marah smirks and point her hand at Shane and Marah (Tori), blasting them.

Shane and Marah (Tori) fall to the ground in pain.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

At the Ninja Ops, Cam was talking to Hunter and Blake, filling them in on what they missed out on.

"Guys," Tori (Marah) spokes. Cam, Hunter, and Blake rush over and looked at the computer screen.

"The others are in trouble, we need to help them, "Cam says.

Blake notices Tori (Marah) face was pale "Tori, are you alright?" he asked

Tori (Marah) nodded and gave a small smile "I'm fine, go help Sensei, Shane, and Marah," she told them.

Cam knew what was wrong with Tori (Marah). It was the fake Marah doing. He needs to defeat the monster fast so that he can switch Marah and Tori back.

"Hunter, Blake, we need to go now," he told the thunder rangers.

Cam placed a hand on Tori (Marah) giving her an "I will explain later" look "We won't take long," he assured.

"Okay," she replied and then Hunter, Blake, and Cam left.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

The Wind Rangers are on the ground in pain as Footzilla and Fake Marah approaches them. Kapri who was watching really want to help. She was worried for Marah right now especially when she knew that Fake Marah is draining Marah's energy.

_"I need to do something,"_ she thought, tighten her fists.

"Ready to surrender rangers," Footzilla says.

"Never!" Shane yelled.

Footzilla aims his hand at the rangers "Then prepare to be destroy!"

At that moment, Blake and Hunter arrived kicking the Footzilla off his feet "Its time to give this foot the boot!" the Crimson ranger said.

Hunter turns and looked at Blake "Think you can handle Big Feet here while I handle Fake Marah?" he asked his brother.

"Yeah, piece of cake!" Blake replied.

The Thunders morphed. Blake for fighting Footzilla while Hunter take on Fake Marah for a while until Cam showed up.

"Oh, great!" Footzilla shouted.

Cam smirked "Don't worry, I'm the last one!" he says as he jumped down to attack the monster

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Tori (Marah) were wincing in pain as she watches the computer. She can feel her energy being drain and her body feeling weak that she was about to collapse.

"I need to sit down," she says.

Cyber Cam got up "Here take my seat," he moves aside to let her sit down.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Tori, are you ok?" Dustin in Sensei's body asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to sit down that's all," She says and continues to watch the computer screen.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Fake Marah was battling Hunter who managed to dodges her attack. At first it was Fake Marah who has the upper hand when Hunter outsmarts her and blasts her in the stomach sending her flying back. She landed on the ground on her back and looked at Hunter.

Kapri notices the Fake Marah and Hunter was battling and decides to step when she saw Hunter was about finishes off Fake Marah. A sword appears in her hand and hastily she rushes over to Fake Marah, blocking Hunter sword with her sword before he can attack.

"What the?" Hunter looked up and Kapri kicks him in the stomach sending him flying back into a bunch of boxes.

Kapri helps Fake Marah "Let head back to the ship and let Footzilla handles the rangers," she suggested.

Fake Marah looked at Kapri "Let's go," she says and teleports away.

Kapri glances over at Hunter who got up glaring at her. She really wants to go over there and help him, but knew he was angry and wouldn't accept her help.

"I'm sorry, Hunter," she muttered sadly before she teleports away.

Hunter ran over to the spot where Kapri was standing and looked around "Dammit!" He cursed "I almost succeeded".

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Cam rushes over to Wind Rangers "Are you guys alright," He helps them up.

"Yeah we are now," Shane replied.

"Now let's help Blake out," Sensei says.

Hunter rushes over to them and they all lunged at Footzilla.

Footzilla attacks all the rangers.

I tapped you all with anti-gravity bunion pads! Footzilla laughs

The rangers frowned and searched themselves for the pad when Footzilla uses his powers to make the Rangers float, making them dizzy.

"I don't feel so well," Marah (Tori) says.

"Put us down!" Shane yelled

Footzilla smiled "Okay," he said, and gave Shane back his gravitational pull. The Red ranger was slams hard into the ground.

"Shane!" Marah (Tori) shouted.

"Arrgh! I can take it no more," Blake says, getting really dizzy.

"Just hang out," Hunter told his brother.

Shane was now stuck to ground and can't seem to break free.

"Aw look like red ranger is stuck," Footzilla says touching Shane's helmet head.

"I can't break free," Shane exclaimed.

"Shane," Sensei called "Focus your energy! I'll distract Footzilla!" he called for his Lion Hammer and threw it at Footzilla, who went flying backwards into a car.

Shane pulled his hands together "Ninja Power of Air, break free!" he yelled, and he shot out of the ground

When Shane was free, he used his hawk Blaster on the monster, free the others from the spell. They all landed on their butts except Sensei who lands on his feet.

"Ouch! My back," Hunter says, rubbing his back.

Sensei helps Marah (Tori) up on her feet "It not easy being a ranger especially when you have to feel pain," she says.

"Not everything is simple, it takes time to learn," Sensei told her.

Marah (Tori) smiles and nodded.

Sensei picked up Shane's sword and approached the Red ranger.

"I'm not through with you, rangers," Footzilla yelled.

"But we are!" Shane yelled

Wind Rangers, Thunder Rangers, and the Samurai Ranger destroy Footzilla with the Thunderstorm Cannon.

They all cheer for their victory on destroying the monster.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"Everything is set," Cam said "Let's hope this work".

For safety reasons, everyone stood behind him while he worked. Sensei and Dustin stood on two separate platforms.

Cam presses the button and completed the switch effectively this time with no interruptions.

Dustin smiled, clapped his hands and jumped off the platform.

"Alright!" he exclaimed

Sensei nodded "and I have returned to my rodent form," he said

"Don't worry Dad," Cam said "I'm going to find a way to make you human again"

Sensei nodded "I know you will try your best son,"

"Now it's time to switch Tori and Marah back to themselves," Cam says.

Tori and Marah stand on two separate platforms. Then Cam presses the button and completes the switch.

"So, did it work?" Hunter asked.

"Let's find out," Cam says as he walked over to the girls.

Tori and Marah open their eyes and looked at themselves.

"I'm back!" Tori exclaimed.

"Me too!" Marah replied with a smile.

"Alright, it works!" Hunter cheerfully says.

Tori and Marah hug each other

"Uh, Cam" Shane said, bringing Cam's attention back to him "there wont be any after affects from being a guinea pig will there?" he asked, as Dustin scratched himself

"Highly improbable," Cam smirked, as Dustin tipped guinea pig food into his mouth

Shane let out a low whistle

"Aw man," Dustin exclaimed "this stuff is awesome!"

The other rangers stared at him and laughed, "What?" he asked, looking up and causing the others to laugh harder. Tori smiles and glances at Marah who was smiling and laughing. She was wondering what was wrong with Marah and has a suspicion that it's not good at all.

**TBC: Whew that was indeed a long chapter. Well what do you think? Please, please review. Reviews make me happy and want to update more for you. Don't be nervous to tell me what you think.**

**Review  
:D**


	12. Ch 12: Tongue and Cheek

**Here is next update. Sorry for the error if there any. Enjoy and please don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Everyone left the Ninja Ops except for Hunter and Tori who stayed behind. Hunter was busy talking to Cam while Tori were talking to Marah in Marah's room.

Hunter was helping Cam to clean the place up

"Man, today was not a good day for us or you," Hunter remarked.

"You're telling me, I almost thought I couldn't fixed it," Cam agreed "I mean I try to change my father back to his human form, but it was disaster like Shane get switch with my dad, Tori and Marah get switch, and then it was Dustin and my dad when I tried to switch Shane and my dad".

Hunter pats Cam's back "That was indeed a huge mess".

Cam laughs "Yeah," he placed the last equipment into the closet "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well," Hunter looked down and then at Cam "I was fighting with Marah today".

Cam turned and looked at Hunter in confusion

"No," Hunter laughs "I mean fake Marah," he correct himself.

"Oh," Cam replied.

"I tried to destroy her," Hunter says out in the open and Cam looked at him in shock.

"What! You try to destroy fake Marah?" Cam asked, slightly upset and worried. He was worried that if Hunter destroys fake Marah, Marah would die and it would hurt Dustin a lot. Lucky, Hunter didn't and he was curious to know why. He begins to wonders if Hunter knew about Marah's condition.

"Apparently, I didn't," Hunter looked at with mixed of anger and disappointment on his face.

"What's happened, Hunter?" Cam asked.

"Kapri, she stepped in and stops me," he says; tighten his fists as he recalled that incident.

_"Kapri,"_Cam was surprised and shock to hear that Kapri stopped Hunter from killing Fake Marah, which means she must knows about Marah's condition.

"Cam?" Hunter waves his hand in front of Cam's face.

Cam blinks his eyes and looked at Hunter

"Is there something I should know," Hunter asked, folding his arms.

Cam sighs wondering if he should tell Hunter about Marah's condition or not saying anything.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

**Marah's Room**

Tori was sitting on Marah"s bed talking to Marah. Marah has revealed her condition to Tori who was shock and worried.

"Marah, does Dustin know about this?" she asked.

Marah shook her head

"He should know about this," Tori told her.

"I know," Marah looked down her hands "But I can't let him know".

"Why not?" Tori asked.

"Because if he knows, he will hesitate to kill the fake me and also he would do anything to save me," Marah explained.

"That's true, Tori said with understanding "Its better knowing than not knowing," She touches Marah's hands "But I do understand your reason for not telling Dustin and I will let you decides when to tell him because one way or another he will find out about it".

Marah looked at Tori and smiles "Thanks," She looked down "Tori?"

"Yeah?" Tori looked at Marah.

"I have done a lot evil stuff to you and your friends and I don't..."

"Don't even say that," Tori interrupt Marah "Even though, you done some horrible evil stuffs, you managed to become good and help all of us. So don't say that you don't deserve to be saved".

Marah sighs and nodded.

"So, how does it feel to be me for a day?" Tori asked.

"It was great and I will never forget that experience," Marah replied as she remembers how it feels to be Tori and also to be a power ranger.

"It was great being you too," Tor remarked "Except for the pain part".

The girls laughed.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"Are you saying that if we destroy fake Marah, we'll also destroy Marah in the process?" Hunter asked after Cam told him everything.

"Exactly," Cam folds his arms "So we can't destroy fake Marah until we can figure a way to saved Marah".

"I'm sorry man, I didn't know," Hunter sighs "I feel so stupid, I almost killed Marah".

"You didn't know," Cam says "So don't blame yourself".

"Is Marah okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's fine," Cam replied.

"I gotta go home," he told Cam "See you tomorrow".

Cam nodded and Hunter left.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Outside Ninja Ops, Hunter walking toward his motorbike when he realizes something _"Wait a sec, Kapri?"_ He remembered when he was about to destroyed Fake Marah when Kapri jumped in and saved Fake Marah _"So, that why she stopped my attack,"_ He begins to understand _"Maybe she was trying to saved Marah. Does that mean Kapri is good? _ He wondered.

Hunter blink his eyes in confused unsure if he should believe that Kapri is good. "Nah," he says out loud "She was just there to save that fake imposter".

He snorts and got on his motorbike and drove off. Still he couldn't take his mind off about what Cam told him and the incident with him almost destroying Fake Marah when Kapri interfered.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

**Next day at Ninja Ops**

Lucky you were there to help Kelly," Shane said, as he, Marah, Tori and Dustin stood inside Ninja Ops. Dustin had just told them about the thieves at Storm Chargers the night before. He even mentioned that thieves were probably working for the guy who asked Kelly about selling Storm Chargers to become part of his store, which she completely denied.

Dustin nodded "Yeah, hopefully those boneheads won't come back," he says

"Your action were noble, Dustin," Sensei remarked "But using your ranger powers in every day situation can have serious consequence".

"Sensei, we fight Lothor's goons everyday," Dustin replied "What's the big deal helping out a friend?"

Hunter and Blake walked in "Hey check this out," the tall blonde said as he held up a paper

"Our boy, here's a celebrity" Blake inputted, pointing at Dustin

Tori frowned and took the paper from Hunter and looked at the front page "I don't believe this," she says in shock.

Dustin, Marah, and Shane walked over to Tori and looked at the newspaper.

"Kelly must have told a reporter about what you did," Hunter said

"BlueBay Seeing Yellow," Tori read, on the front page of the newspaper that has a picture of Dustin in his ranger form, with a massive bold headline that says "Blue Bay Seeing Yellow - is Yellow Going Solo?

Dustin chuckles with a smile "How cool is this?"

"'While the city has gotten used to the heroic's of the Power Rangers, this is the first time one has stepped forward on his own'" Shane read from the column beside the picture

Tori looked at the text "'Is this, a change of things to come as Yellow going solo?'" she finished

Everyone stare at him

"Hey, that's stupid!" Dustin said, pointing at the paper "Why would I ever go -"

But he was cut off as the computer beeped from behind them "What's up Cam?" Tori asked

"I've been keeping tabs on some of the fan sites," Cam explained "Yellow ranger just got fifteen thousand letters in counting"

Shane scoffed "Their all for him?" he asked

Dustin smirked "Hey, don't sound so surprised"

"It's over-loading the system," Cam said nervously "It's gonna crash!" there was a spark. Marah and the rangers jumped back in alarm as the computer died. Cam sighed and turned to looked at Dustin "Next time you choose to become a celebrity, tell your fans to send letters the old fashion way -" the computer sparked again "with stamps!" he sarcastically said.

Dustin scoffed with a smile.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"This place is packed!" Shane commented as he, Tori, Marah and the Bradley brothers walked into Storm Charges.

"Very crowded," Tori says, looking around when she get pushed as customers walked passed by.

"This place is amazing, no wonder lots of peoples came here," Marah remarked when a man bumped into her "Oh, I'm sorry".

The man stares at Marah with a smile "No, I'm sorry," he touches her arms "You are pretty, would you like to hang out with me and boys?" he asked.

"No, that's okay," she turn down the man offer.

"But, I insists," the man says, not intending to let go of Marah's arms.

Marah shook her head, trying to pull away "No, I say that's okay. I don't want to," she says, rejecting the man

Hunter notices what was going on and went over "Hey! He pulled Marah away from the man and moves her right behind him next to Tori "You heard her, she say no!"

"Are you okay, Marah?" Tori asked.

"And who are you?" the man got in Hunter's face.

"I'm..." Hunter tries to come with something that would make the man leave Marah alone "Her brother," he manages to says and receive a surprise look from Tori, Marah, Blake and Shane.

"Brother," the man eyes wide "My bad, sorry man," he quickly said and then ran out the door,

"Punk!" Hunter cursed. He turns and looked at Marah "You're alright?" he asked.

Marah nodded "Thank you".

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Man," Shane walked up to Hunter "If I see that bonehead again, I will beat him to pulp".

Shane, Hunter, Tori, Marah, and Blake walked over to Kelly who is at the counter.

"Hey Guys," She greets them as they walked over to her.

"What's the deal, Kel?" Shane asked.

Kelly looked up and smiled "Ever since the Yellow ranger made an appearance, I can't keep people away!" she answered "Its kinda crazy but its great for business!"

"What?" Shane asked in surprise "Just because the Yellow ranger was here? He's not even the red one!"

Hunter and Blake glare at Shane and hit him in the back, but not that hard.

Kelly rolled her eyes at the younger red head "I dunno, there's something about a guy in yellow" she says with a smile and left into the backroom

Dustin ran out of the back room. "Oh, man I lost track of time" he said "Let me wash up!" he says as he clasps hands with Shane and then run back in the backroom.

Shane nodded before turning to looked at Tori, Marah, Hunter, and Blake "What are you guys doing, while me and Dustin are at the Skate park?"

"Well me and Marah are going to be at Ninja Ops helping Cam," Tori replied "So, we are going to head over there right now".

"Okay," Shane replied.

"Bye," Marah and Tori say and then they left out of the Storm Chargers.

"What about you Hunter?" Shane asked.

Hunter handed him a letter "It's from our adoptive grandmother!"

"Yeah, she's really sick" Blake sighed

"You gonna go visit her?" Shane asked

Blake sighed once more "Well that's the problem, she lives really far away!"

"You think Sensei will let us use the Ninja Red Eye?" Hunter asked

Shane folds his arms "There's one way to find out"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

**At Ninja Ops**

"Can we go Sensei?" Hunter asked, after Sensei had read the letter

"As you know Ninja Skills are only to be used for the betterment of humanity," Sensei answered "and I believe caring for your family certainly falls into that category"

The Thunder brothers smiled "Thank you Sensei," Blake said

"We'll be careful," Hunter promised

Sensei nodded "You must," he responded "we cannot afford another situation like the one Dustin has gotten himself into"

Hunter and Blake nodded and then left.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

**At the Skating Area**

Shane was practicing his boarding skills. Dustin was on the side cheering him on when Tori and Marah walked over to Dustin.

"Tori, Marah," He says, surprised to see them show up "I thought you say you guys were going to be at Ninja Ops with Cam".

"Yeah well, I thought Marah and I should hang out with guys," Tori turn and looked at Marah "Since Marah hasn't been outside that much".

"That's cool," Dustin says with a smile.

Tori looked at Shane boarding "So, how's Shane doing?" she asked.

"He's been doing great!" Dustin commented as he, Tori and Marah watch Shane boarding.

Shane stopped boarding and went over to them "Hey guys," he says

"Dude, that was great!" Dustin remarked.

"That's was some awesome skills you have," Tori says, patting Shane's shoulder.

"You were great out there!" Marah says

"Thanks, hey, you guys see that girl over there with the camera?" Shane pointed to a woman on the other side of the field. "She works for a magazine!"

"No way!" Dustin exclaimed with a surprised look.

"Sound like someone wants to be a star," Tori say with a smile.

"Can you guys make sure she's watching?" Shane asked. "This magazine could help me be sponsored!"

"Sure!" Dustin, Tori, and Marah agreed.

"Thanks, you guys are the best!" Shane replied with a smile.

Tori smiles "Well, don't just stand there, go!" she ushered him.

Shane smiles and went back to skating area.

"Show them what you got!" Dustin clapped. As the blonde passed by the last defenseman, the photographer was taking pictures.

"You can do it, Shane!" Tori and Marah shouted.

Suddenly a monster and Kalzaks appears fora far at the tree. No one notice it except for Dustin.

He turned to Shane for help, but he was too busy trying to impress the media. Not wanting the photographer to ignore Shane, he went on his own not saying anything to Tori and Marah.

Marah and Tori was clapping their hands and notices the photographer was paying attention to Shane.

"Great job, Dustin," Tori remarked.

Marah notices Dustin didn't say anything. She turns to talk to him when she notices he was gone "Uh Tori, did you notice Dustin walked away?" she asked.

"What?" Tori turns to looked for Dustin "Where did he go?" she asked.

Tori turned and look at Shane trying to get his attention, but he was too busy trying to impress the media.

"Tori?" she felts Marah taps her shoulders "I think I know where Dustin is," she heard Marah says.

She turns around and Marah points where Dustin was. A bunch of crowds was surrounding Dustin.

Tori sighs "Really?" she says, can't believe what she was seeing.

"Look! It's the Yellow Ranger!" She heard someone yelled. The photographer stopped taking pictures of Shane and ran with the group of people.

"What's going on?" Shane asked out loud in confusion when he notices everyone was leaving.

He walked over to Marah and Tori "What's going on?" he asked.

Shane glances at what Tori and Marah was watching and got upset "I don't believe this!" he throws his hands in the air and walked away.

Two men lifted Dustin onto their shoulders and a little parade began.

Tori shakes her head disappoint as Marah stares at Shane walking away.

"C'mon, Marah, let's go," Tori says.

Marah took one glances at Dustin who was enjoying the crowds before she follows Tori.

An hour later Dustin showed up and sees Marah and Tori were watching Shane boarding.

"Awesome, you did it!" Dustin commented with a smile.

"Too bad nobody saw that," Shane stopped boarding and went over to Tori and Marah walking passed Dustin.

"Hey, I'm sorry!" Dustin apologized. "But what was I supposed to do? That freaky tongue was attacking everyone!"

"You could have asked me for help!" Shane said as he walked up to Dustin.

"But you were busy and I didn't want to interrupt," Dustin tries to explained.

Tori walked up to him "You could ask me for help," she mentions.

Shane and Tori looked at Dustin.

"I was all over that guy!" Dustin said.

"But Dustin we are a team, and we team stick together," Tori tries to get some senses into Dustin's mind.

"Take it from someone who's been there, there is no I in team!" Shane told him

"Maybe there should be!" Dustin said. "For the first time in my life I'm not the goofy one! I'm getting respect and I'm not about to walk away from that!"

"I would never ask you too Dustin!" Shane says. "But you can't let the way people think of you get in the way of doing what's right!"

"I have to agree with Shane on this," Tori replied.

Marah grabs one of Dustin's hands "Dustin, we don't want to see you go in the wrong direction. We are all concern for you," she told him

"I gotta go phone interview with another newspaper, later," Dustin said, touching Marah's hand with his other hand and then left.

Shane, Tori, and Marah looked at each other, worrying for Dustin.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

**At Ninja Ops**

"I'm worried about Dustin," Shane said as he, Marah, Cam and Tori sat around in Ninja ops. "I mean, if all this attention gets to his head..."

"What? There won't be enough room for the rest of you?" Dustin asked as he walked in.

"Something like that," Shane said, only to receive a slap in the stomach from Tori.

"I think guys are jealous that I got all the attention and you guys don't," Dustin retorted.

"Jealous?" Shane and Tori asked.

"Dustin, we are not jealous, we are concern about you," Tori told him.

"Doesn't seem like it," Dustin says, not believing what they said.

"Tori is right, for what it's worth," Cam replied.

"Typical, everyone thinks Dustin can't be right!" Dustin yelled.

"Dustin, this isn't about who's right and wrong," Marah walked up to him "It's about doing what's right and not making a wrong decision".

"We are all pleased that you gained the world's attention, but how you use that is what's important," Sensei said.

"Thanks for your concern but I think I'm doing just fine. Now I've got to go, I've got to go take a call from my agent," Dustin walked off and Tori turned to Shane "Agent?"

Marah watches Dustin leave with concern on her face.

"We may have a problem," Shane sighed

"That may not be the only problem," Cam said, from the mainframe "I just lost all trace of Hunter and Blake"

"What!" Shane says as he, Tori and Marah rushes over to Cam and looked at the computer screen.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Dustin was walking by himself outside a warehouse when suddenly fake Marah appears "What's this? yellow ranger alone," she smirked.

"I'm so not in the mood for this," Dustin says as he got into his fighting mode.

"Well that too bad! Fake Marah stretch her arms out, blasting her energy from her finger tips at Dustin

Dustin dodges out the way and then lunged at her. He kicks her in stomach making her tumble backward.

"Who's tough now?" Dustin taunted.

Suddenly Dustin got blasts from behind and he fall to the ground in pain.

Fake Marah looked and smirks "About time, you show up," she says to the monster.

Slob Goblin laughs "Why thank you," He approaches to Dustin "Now it's time to add yellow ranger to my stamp collection.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Back at Ninja Ops, Cam was typing on keyboard looking at the computer screen. Shane, Tori, and Marah were standing behind him watching the screen.

"I've traced the Thunders DNA," Cam said after a while of searching "they disappeared off the map here -" he pointed to a spot in the middle of the woods "and repapered - there!" the screen changed to the power plant where Lothor's monster was.

"Lothor's post monster general," Shane clarified"

"Must have gone postal on Hunter and Blake" Tori said with a slight smile on her face.

"Look there the fake Marah," Shane points at the screen.

"What's she doing there?" Tori asked.

"We need to stop them," Shane says, getting ready to leave with Tori when Cam spokes up.

Someone beat you two there already!"

"How did he get there so fast?" Tori asked when she notices Dustin were also there. She and Shane saw was Dustin kicks the monster in the stomach and got out of the way.

"He's the great yellow ranger, remember?" Shane asked "of course he's there first!"

"Shane," Sensei spoke "I seem to remember that before you and Dustin were rangers, you were good friends." He reminded the red ranger "It would be a shame to lose that"

All of sudden, Marah collapses to the ground in pain "Marah!" Tori rushes over to Marah, helping her up.

Shane helps Tori lay Marah down on the table.

"What's going on?" Shane asked, clueless to what's going on. Cam got up from his chair and went over to them.

"Right now, Dustin need you two. Go, I'll stay and take care of Marah," he told them.

Tori and Shane nodded and then left.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"NINJA STOR..."

"Hold it!" Shane yelled as he and Tori join Dustin.

"Mind if we crash your party?" Tori asked.

"Don't answer that because we already have," Shane turned to Dustin and frowned.

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM!" the three of them shouted, before morphing Dustin and Shane fought for the spot of temporary leader.

"Ohh, pretty rangers to add to my collection!" Slob Goblin smiled before sending an energy beam to the rangers. Tori move out of the way while Shane pushed Dustin away.

"Stay here, I got this!" Shane patted Dustin's shoulder before fighting the monster by himself. Dustin cut into the fight and both boys argued over who would defeat him.

"Time to get a few licks!" Slob Goblin yelled before wrapping his tongue around Tori and pulling her into his arms, holding her waist with his tongue and her arms with his hands.

"I've got a new blue stamp!" the monster laughed, shooting Dustin and Shane

"I've got to help her!" Dustin yelled.

"You?" Shane yelled in shock.

"This whole thing is my fault!" Dustin explained.

"If that's the way you want it, then take my Hawk Blaster," Shane gave his friend his weapon.

Dustin touches Shane's weapon and shook his head "I don't want to go at it alone!" He says "I want to be a team again! Like we were before!"

"Okay," Shane nodded "Let's kick this monster butt".

"Right!" Dustin replied before jumping to the ground and landing on his stomach. Shane got on his friend's back, using Dustin as a Skateboard to attack the monster. Slob Goblin was forced to let Tori go and they finish the monster off.

All of three turn and looked at Fake Marah.

"This is not over rangers," She says before she vanishes.

Shane turns and looked at Dustin "We cool?" he asked.

All three of them have their visors open.

"Yeah, we're cool!" Dustin smiled and the two boys high-fived.

"Glad to see everything is back to normal," Tori say as she watches Dustin and Shane.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"How was it seeing your grandma?" Dustin asked the Thunder brothers as he and Blake and Hunter walked into the Ninja Ops.

"She is so cool," Hunter answered "and feeling better now as well"

Blake nodded "she wasn't even fazed by the monster attack," he said "man that's one tough lady"

Marah came out from her room and Dustin walked over to her "I heard that you collapse, are you okay?" he asked, touching her arm.

"I'm fine, Cam took care of me," she told him.

Dustin smiles "I'm glad you are okay," he says "You almost gave me a scared there".

Suddenly, Shane came running into the room, holding a newspaper and bumping into Dustin who stumble forward and accidentally kiss Marah on her cheek.

He quickly back away when he realizes what he did "Sorry," he apologizes.

"It's okay," Marah says, avoid looking at Dustin in the eyes. She was lightly blushing.

"Check this out!" Shane said, holding up the paper. Dustin, Tori, Blake, Hunter, and Marah went over and looked at the newspaper.

There was a picture on the front of the wind rangers in their ranger forms. With the headline in bold that say "RANGERS CONTINUE TO STIFLE CRIME" in capital bold letters.

Dustin chuckled as he took the paper "That's us," he said

"Front cover," Shane said taking the paper from Dustin "Nice"

"I guess the press did show," he said, looking over the front page, from Shane's shoulder

"Fortunately they have seem to miss the part where you open your visors," Sensei said, as the four wind rangers exchanged glances. That would have been bad.

"I agree, thank god they didn't took a picture of our faces," Tori says with a smile.

Dustin rolled up the paper "Well, I'm through being a celebrity" he said "from now on, its all for one and one for all," he says, putting his arms around Marah who was smiling at him.

"Hey," Cam called from the mainframe "check this out. It seems not everyone shares the team spirit"

Choobo was wandering around aimlessly, calling out for help on the screen. _"Hello? I'm not a stamp anymore...I wanna go home"_

They all started to laugh at the scene on the screen, before Choobo finally disappeared back into space with the rest of Lothor's space freaks.

**TBC: Whew, this was definitely a long chapter. No cliffhangers, but the next chapter will have a cliffhanger so be prepare.**

**Preview for the next chapter is Kapri will be in it and there will be Hunter and Kapri scene and also Dustin and Marah scene.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Please Review.**

**J**


	13. Ch 13: Brothers In Arms Part 1

**Chapter Thirteen**

At the dirt track, Kelly was standing at the edge of the track watching Hunter and Blake on the dirt track ahead of her. She had a stop watch around her neck and was timing the boys as they raced.

From a far, Kapri was in her civilian form watching Hunter on the dirt track.

Suddenly a spark caught Kelly and Kapri attention and Hunter started to fall back in the race; his engine had blown, watching closely Hunter pulled out the race as Blake flew through the finished line, coming in first once more.

Kelly hurried over to Hunter who was pushing his bike back towards the van, where he was quickly joined by Blake "Sounded like the top end".

Kapri wants to rushes over there to sees if Hunter was alright, but was too afraid to go.

Hunter dropped his tools "I let go on the last straight"

"Think you can rebuild it before the next moto?" Kelly asked

Hunter shook his head "No way! I've never done one in less than five hours!"

"I'm telling you guys, if you want to go pro you need someone to take care of your bikes," Kelly says.

"There's not a mechanic in the world who could fix this thing in enough time" Blake said, picking up the top end of his brother's bike

"I-I'll give it a try," said a man who nervously approached them, clutching a large toolbox to his chest.

Hunter frowned "Do you think you can do it in less than two hours?" he asked

"Sure," the man responded, brushing past Kelly and Blake.

"That's impossible man," Blake said as the man dropped his toolbox and knelt down in front of Hunter's bike "But hey, if you can do it...go for it!"

The man didn't seem to hear Blake as he got to work, replacing old parts with new, and tightening up the engine to work smoothly.

While waiting, Hunter decides look around when he saw the blond girl he had saved before. He turns to look at Blake and notices his brother was paying attention to the man fixing his bike.

"I'll be right back," he told them before he walked off.

"Don't be back late," Kelly hollers to him.

Hunter didn't seem to hear Kelly because he was busy walking over to the blond girl who was slowly back away. As if he knew she was about to run off "Wait!" he hastily grabs her arm to keep her from leaving "Don't leave".

He notices she was nervous and startle when she look at him "I'm Hunter, I saved you from those jerks, remember?" he asked to see if she remembered him.

"I remember you," She says and Hunter sighs with a smile "It just that I'm not sure if I should see you".

"Why? Hunter asked "Did something happen to you?" He asked with concern.

She shook her head "I'm kinda afraid and nervous," she told him.

Hunter chuckles and smile "Afraid and nervous," He lets go of her arm "You don't have to be afraid and nervous of me. Give me a chance to know you and you to know me," He extends his hand out to her "What do you say?"

She hesitates for a minute before she placed her hand in his. Hunter smiles "So, would like to see me race?"

"Okay," she replied and Hunter led her to Blake and Kelly.

"I never got your name, what is it?" he sudden asked.

"Kap, it's Kaitlyn," she replied almost saying the name Kapri.

Kapri was surprised and shock when Hunter approaches and not recognize her as Kapri. She was about to leave when he grabs and ask her to stay. She hesitates for a moment before she agreed. When he led her toward Blake, she begins to worried that Blake might recognize. Her thoughts were interrupted when Hunter asked for her name. She almost said Kapri, but she decides to say Kaitlyn until she ready to tell him the truth.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Blake sat on his bike as he and Kelly who was waiting next to van for the mechanic to return with Hunter's bike. They were also waiting for Hunter return when they saw him waking toward them with a blond girl.

Blake got off his bike with a grin on his face and walked over to his brother "Hunter! Oh who is this?" he asking, looking at the blond girl.

"Blake, this Kaitlyn," He pats his brother back "the girl I had told you about," Hunter give a hint to Blake who immediately understood "And Kaitlyn, this is my brother Blake".

"Nice to meet you," Blake shakes hands with Kaitlyn.

"Oh I almost forgot," He grabs Kelly's arm "And this is Kelly, the owner of Storm Chargers," he told Kaitlyn.

"Nice to meet you, Kelly," Kaitlyn replied.

"Hi," Kelly shakes hands with Kaitlyn "It really nice to meet you too".

_"Riders are warming up for the next race!"_ the announcer called out to the riders as they pulled up to the starting gate,

"Aww, man you're going to miss it!" Blake said nervously

The mechanic appeared, rolling the bike towards them "All set!" he smiled. "Oh, and I adjusted the floor on your pilot jet, you were running a bit rich!"

Hunter smiled and jumped onto his bike and started the engine.

"Sounds like you'll make moto number two," Blake chuckled

"Good Luck," Kaitlyn says with a smile.

"Hey, how about a good luck kiss for Hunter," Blake suggests with a smirk on his face as he got on his bike.

Kaitlyn was blushing and Hunter whacks Blake a little bit hard in the arm.

"Dude, stop that," Hunter says feeling a little embarrass.

Kelly and Blake laughs.

"I was only joking bro," Blake says when he notices the uncomfortable look on Hunter's face.

Hunter turned to the mechanic to thank him but he had already gone. When he turned back to his brother, he found his brother grinning at him.

"Shut up!" he snorts, putting on his helmet to hide the blush rising on his face.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Dustin was busy arranging the clothes racks while deeply in thoughts. He was thinking about Marah when a trophy fell into his view. He jumped in surprise and turned around to see the thunders brothers grinning madly.

"First place!" Hunter smiled, holding the trophy with pride

Dustin smiled "Oh, dude" he exclaimed happily "You did it!"

"Yeah, man" Blake said "He checked out on the second lap"

Dustin gave his crimson friend a high-five "I would say you're getting faster!"

His smiles suddenly faded when he saw the blond girl next to Hunter "Uh, her," he stutters.

Hunter looked at her "Oh, this is Kaitlyn..." he says.

"The girl of his dream that Hunter has been dying to see," Blake interrupt, teasing his brother.

Hunter swings his hands at Blake who ducks and avoids getting hit "You miss," He grins,

"Kaitlyn?" Dustin asked in confused because he knew the blond girl was Kapri. Kapri gave him a "Please don't expose me and I explain later" look.

"It's nice to meet you," she smiles, extending her hand out toward Dustin.

Dustin smiles awkwardly and shakes her hand "Uh, nice to meet you too, um Ka, what your name again?"

"It's Kaitlyn," she replied, still smiling.

"Right," Dustin smiles, lifts one of his eyebrows up.

"Man, I felt like I was riding a factory bike out there," Hunter says all of sudden.

"Yeah, that freaky guy really hooked you up, huh!" Blake said

Dustin frowned and looked at Hunter and Blake "What freaky guy?" he asked.

"Skinny," Kelly says as she walked up to them "Nerdy..."

Blake nodded "He did a whole rebuild in a couple of hours"

This brought a smile to Dustin's face "Yeah, that would be Perry" he said, patting Blake's shoulder, as he reached to take the trophy from and held it in his hands "He's this total moto genius" he continued, talking to Blake and Hunter.

"You know him?" Blake asked "So? Where does he live?"

"Out of town in that creepy area down by the train tracks," Dustin told them

Blake and Hunter exchanged looks when Kelly grabs the trophy from Dustin

"Hey," He exclaimed "I was still looking at it".

"I'm going to put it up on display," Kelly told him before she left.

"But," Dustin said as he watches Kelly leave and Blake touches his shoulder "Don't worry, you can look at it on display".

Anyway, we're gonna go visit Perry, you wanna come?" Hunter asked Dustin.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm kinda busy," Dustin says "Helping Kelly".

Hunter turns and looked at Kaitlyn (Kapri). "Hey, would you like to come with us?" he asked.

"I would like to, but I have to be somewhere," She replied with a smile "I'm sorry, maybe next time".

"Okay, sure," Hunter smiles "Next time, I'll see you tomorrow at the dirt track," he says walking backward as Blake was walking toward the front door.

Kapri nods "Okay".

Hunter still has a smile on his face. Then as he turns around to leave, he ran into the clothes on the racks.

Kapri and Dustin wince.

"I'm okay," Hunter says before he left out the door with Blake. Once Hunter and Blake are gone, Dustin grabs Kapri's arm and pull her to aside "What are you doing? Why are you going by name Kaitlyn?" he asked.

"Hunter and Blake don't know the truth," She explains "If he knew I'm Kapri, he would destroy me".

"Wow," Dustin folds his arms slightly chuckles "You must have tick him off".

Kapri nodded "I save the fake Marah from being destroyed by Hunter".

"What!" Dustin exclaimed, but lowers his voice when he notices everyone was staring at him weirdly "Why did you do that?" he asked, not understand why Kapri would save Fake Marah.

"I did for Marah," she replied.

Dustin blinks his eyes confused "What does any this has to do with Marah?"

Kapri sighs "Because she will die if Fake Marah is destroyed," she said out in the open and receives a shock and concern look from Dustin who was speechless to say anything.

He put his hand on one of the racks and then looked at Kapri "Can you save her?" he asked a moment later.

"I'm still trying to figure out a way," she told him "How's Marah?"

"She's fine," he replied.

"I should get back before Lothor wonders where I gone to," she says and Dustin nods "I'll contact you again".

With that being said, Kapri left out the Storm Chargers. Dustin ran to the backroom where Kelly was "Kelly!"

"What is it?" she asked, noticing something was bothering Dustin "What's wrong?"

"I need a day off," he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Something came up," Dustin grabs his stuff "I promise I make it up to you," he says before he left.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Hunter and Blake visits Perry who was surprised to see them. Hunter thanks him properly for fixing his bike. Perry told them that he was busy working on something that he doesn't want to tell anyone about and it wasn't the right moment to visit him Hunter and Blake understood and left, leaving Perry alone. Apparently Perry was working on some pretty freaky creepy experiments and it went out of control.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

**At Ninja Ops**

Cam was working at the computer with Marah standing beside him. Shane and Tori already there when Dustin came rushing in breathing heavily

"Dude, Shane says as he and Tori walked over to him "What's going on?"

Dustin looked around when his eyes landed on Marah who was staring at him. Hastily, he walked over to her and pulled her into his embrace. Cam who was near them, at his chair decides to give them some space so he got up and move to stand where Tori and Shane was.

"Okay," Shane replied, looking at Tori in confusion.

"Dustin?" Marah says, confuse why Dustin was acting weirdly.

He pulled away to where he can see her "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, sounding slightly upset and disappointed.

"Tell you what?" she asked, not quite sure what Dustin was asking.

"Dustin, what's going on," Tori asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about your condition?" he asked more specific, receiving a shock looks from Marah, Tori, and Cam except for Shane who was confused.

"You, you know," Marah stutters

Dustin nodded "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked again "If you told me, I could have helped you".

"I didn't want you to worry and I really want you and the rangers to destroy the fake me without any hesitation," she replied, looking down.

Dustin tilts her chin up "If killing fake Marah means killing you then I can't do it. We can still find a way to destroy fake Marah without killing you in process. Why can't you trust me enough to tell me?"

"Ok, I'm totally lost here," Shane spoke all of sudden

Tori roll her eyes and pull him to aside, explaining everything to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you because I didn't want my condition to get in the way of your rangers duties," Marah replied.

"Dustin, If I may speak," Sensei spokes and Dustin turns to looked at him "You must understand that this has been hard for Marah to hide her condition from you, which means she was actually trying help you be more focus when your fighting Lothor's goons".

"I understand Sensei, but I'm still a little upset and sad that she didn't tell me," Dustin says "I mean I would never let this get in the way of my ranger duties".

"So, you're telling if Marah is in danger, you wouldn't stop what you are doing and run to her aid?" Sensei asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Uh I um," Dustin hesitates. He knew if Marah were in trouble, he would come to her no matter what situation he was in.

"Now do you understand, Dustin?" Sensei asked.

Dustin nods "Yes," he replied.

Cam walked over to Dustin "Don't worry Dustin, we figure out a way to saved Marah," he assured.

"Wait a minute," Dustin says as he turns and looked Cam "You know about this, Cam?"

"Yeah, apparently I'm the one that told her about her condition," Cam replied.

"Who else know beside me," Dustin asked.

"Hey," Shane put hands up "I barely just know," he admitted.

"Wait so I'm the last one to know?" Dustin asked in surprised.

Cam looked at Tori "Well judging from the look on Tori's face, I'm going to says yes".

Shane walked over to Dustin, touching his shoulder "If it's make you feel better, I just found out middle ago about this," he says.

"I hope you not angry at us," Tori saying with a concern look.

Dustin sighs and shook his head "No, I'm not angry so you guys can relax," he told them

Suddenly the computer beep and Cam went over to take a look at the big computer screen "Guys, you might want to take a look at this," he says.

Shane, Tori, Dustin and Marah walked over to Cam at the big computer; as they got closer they caught sight of what Cam was looking at

"Whoa, what is that?" Dustin asked, as a Golden guy had walked out of an abandoned warehouse wearing a brown cloak.

"Better get out there," Cam suggested.

"On it," Shane responded, starting to leave with Tori and Dustin.

"Dustin," Marah called out to him. He turns and looked at her "Be careful".

He nodded and gave her a smile.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready" Tori and Dustin replied at the same time.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

Three wind rangers got on their tsunami cycles and sped towards the warehouse where the monster was waiting.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"Hey," Shane spoke after he rounded a corner and came face-to-face with the new monster "fancy putting in a few hot laps?"

"Be my guest," the monster growls "But prepare to eat dirt," he yanks off his brown cloark.

You're not the only ones with a bike" He moved his arms over his shoulders and extended it out in front of him and a super charged bike appeared out of thin air.

"Huh?" Shane and Tori says.

"Huh, what the," Dustin replied.

The monster got on his bike, starting the engine and drove toward them.

"Let's get this poser," Shane said, as he revved his bike's engine and the three of them drove forward. The monster fired lasers at them, before jumping off his bike and kicking them off theirs tsunami cycles.

"Whoa!" all three of them yelled as they flew off their tsunami cycles and hit the ground one by one. The monster flipped through the air and landed back on his bike as it came to a stand still beneath him.

The wind Rangers got off the ground as Cam appeared "Hang on guys!" he called "Super Samurai Mode!" his gold vest came away and his helmet changed.

He charged into battle, bringing his Saber down at the new metal monster who merely raised his arm and blocked the attack. Cam was blown backwards as the monster fired lasers at him.

"Cam!" Shane, Tori and Dustin shout as they rush over and help Cam up.

Then they all lunged at the monster.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"Zurgane," Lothor says as he watches the screen in front of him "Could it be that one of your alien is good at something other than taking up space?" he asked.

Kapri and the Fake Marah were standing next to him watching the screen.

"He's not from my army," Zurgane replied.

"Well," Lothor pushes Zurgane out of the way "Well that's starting to make a little more sense, where did he comes from?"

"Perhaps, I can find out for you Master," Fake Marah offered.

"Good idea," Lothor agreed "Now go!"

Fake Marah nodded and vanishes.

"I'll go check it out too," Kapri says and then vanishes.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

A rumble was heard as Hunter and Blake arrived over to the others, seeing them on the ground.

"What's going on?" Blake asked, as he and Hunter came to a stop beside the others

"He's inside!" Shane says, pointing the warehouse.

Hunter and Blake went inside and fight with the monster. The monster kicks Blake across while Hunter uses his crimson blaster, but has no luck. The monster knocks it out of his hand.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hunter asked.

"They call me Motodrone," the monster punches Hunter in the stomach three times "And you will find out what I want," the monster tries to blasts Hunter, but he got slashes in the leg by Hunter who collapse on the ground in pain.

Motodrone was limping away and disappeared in a flash of gold.

"Hunter!" Blake rushes over to his brother side "Are you alright?" he asked, helping his brother up.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

At Ninja Ops, Cam was running a scan on the new guy to find out exactly where he had come from.

"This is the weirdest thing," Cam said, as Wind rangers, Thunder brothers and Marah all stood around him at the mainframe.

"What is it?" Tori asked

"I've been running a test on Motodrone," Cam explained "and I found traces of Human DNA!"

"No way," Shane looked at Cam in shock "You mean that thing is human?"

"It looks like some sort of mutation." Cam explained more specific.

"And it's not one of Lothor's goons," Blake quipped

Cam shook his head "No," he said "and I won't be able to find out who it is, until the computer runs through the entire database"

"Until then, you must take care in dealing with this creature" Sensei warned them "We don't know what he is capable of"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

At the dirt track Blake and Hunter were waiting for Perry to show up.

"He told us he meet us here right?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Hunter replied "and if you haven't notice the guy is a little whack".

"Nah, he's cool," Blake saying, disagree with Hunter.

Hunter and Blake look around when Hunter spotted Perry and gesture Blake to look.

"Hey guys," Perry saying as he limping toward them.

"There you are" Blake says as he and Hunter looked at him "Are you alright?

Blake and Hunter notices Perry was limping

"Uh," Perry looked down at himself and then at Hunter and Blake "I'm alright, let get started. He kneels down to fix the bike when suddenly something was wrong. His hand was trembling and was moving on his own. Perry got up and left in a hurry

"No, Perry where are you going?" Hunter asked.

Perry slams into the chairs and table and took off.

Hunter and Blake watch Perry leave weirdly.

"Ok, so he's a little freaky," Blake says.

Suddenly they heard a beep and Cam says _"Motodrone is back"_

"We'll take care of it," Hunter replied.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Shane, Tori, and Dustin were training when they stop to take a break.

"Good session guys," Shane said "we gotta keep on top of our game"

"I hear ya dude," Dustin responded "we got stomped on last time out"

"Totally" Tori agreed.

As they turned from the lake, and started to head back to Ninja Ops, stretching their muscles as they went.

"I feel like I could take on that gold guy all by myself now" Dustin said, as they passed through the trees into another clearing.

"You'd have to go through me first" said a familiar growl as Zurgane appeared, the rangers spun around to face him as Kelzaks appeared behind them.

"Attack!" Zurgane ordered

The Kelzaks rushed forward and the Rangers met them head on. They managed to defeats the Kalzaks easily. Zurgane growled at the wind rangers as they re-grouped. He then disappeared with the last of the Kelzaks and Shane's morphed beeped.

_"Guys, Motodrone is back"_ Cam told them "_Blake and Hunter need help"_

The rangers looked up at one another

"We're on our way" Shane replied.

When they arrive there, they saw Blake on his knees screaming no.

"Blake!" Tori rushes over to him and help him up "Are you okay?" she asked.

"What happened?" Shane asked,

Blake opens his visor "Hunter, he's gone," he replied with concern.

"Oh no Hunter," Kapri mutters as she was hiding from a far, but can hear what Blake says.

**TBC: Uh Oh Hunter is trouble. Will they save him?**


	14. Ch 14: Brothers In Arms Part 2

**Here is the next update chapter. Since I saw amazing reviews, I decide to update. Enjoy and please don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The crimson ranger was sitting in a chair hooked up to wires and a huge machine

"Who are you?" Hunter asked "

"The perfect building of man of technology," Motodrone replied, walking around Hunter.

"Should be out there dominating on nation or something instead of trying to destroy the city," Hunter asked.

Motodrone touches Hunter's shoulder "You thinks so wouldn't you?"

"Guess I have too much of the blue stuff," he touches the rope that has the color blue in it "Oh well, let move on to why you're here," he yanks the white cover off revealing a bike that is brand new Ninja Glider Cycle underneath it.

"Originally just a street bike, but I made some changes to it for the whole world domination," Motodrone say "All I need a power source and guess what," he points to Hunter "You're elected!"

"You're crazy," Hunter says.

"Yes, but that's the fun of it," Motodrone replied before he press the red big button.

Hunter winces in pain feeling his power being drain as Motodrone laughs. Suddenly Hunter demorph as Motodrone transform back to Perry who was confused.

"Perry?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter," Perry looked around "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Never mind, Hunter says, feeling weak and wince in pain "Just unhook me from this thing".

"Oh Okay," Perry walked over and was about to help Hunter when he transforms back into Motodrone.

"Oh that's better," Motodrone says, laughing.

All of a sudden, a barrel fell and Motodrone turns around "Look someone here for you".

Hunter was struggling as Motodrone walked away to investigate who's the intruder was.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"Come on man," Blake said, shaking Cam's shoulders "Tell me you found him," he says worried for his brother.

Cam held up his hand up "Hold on, I nearly got a lock on Motodrone's identity"

Suddenly a picture of Perry appeared on the screen, as Motodrone's head replicated over it "Perry," Blake murmured "I know where Hunter is"

"Let's go" Tori said, as she turned to follow Blake

"Blake!" Sensei called after the rangers "I know your brother is in trouble, but so is Perry. If you don't destroy the Motodrone technology soon, it will absorb Perry and he will be gone forever"

Blake nodded "Don't worry"

And the four rangers hurried out of Ninja Ops.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Hunter was still trying to break free when he felt his body getting weaker and his vision starting to get blurry.

"Help," he faintly said, but then stop when he saw a figure approaches to him. As figure got closer, he caught a glimpse of a girl face that was blurry to him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"It's okay," the girl whispers "I'm here to help you". The girl presses a button and it stops the machine. Hunter slouches in the chair tired and weak.

"Thanks," Hunter says and looked at the girl. His eyes widen when he saw the girl's face clearly "Kaitlyn?" he asked

Kaitlyn put one of her finger to his lips "Don't say anything, I'm going to get you out of here before Motodrone comes back," she told him as she unlocked the cuffs.

Hunter nodded weakly

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"Hey Motodrone!" Shane called out "You want to come out and play?"

For a moment there was silence, before the doors exploded and Motodrone rode out on his bike.

"How about a little battle of the bikes?" Shane asked, when the golden monster came to a halt in front of him "That is, if that heap of yours can move at all"

"I'll show you what this heap can do," Motodrone growls

Shane smirked "Bring it!" he said, before the three wind rangers took off and Motodrone follows them.

"It worked," Blake said, as he and Cam jumped out from their hiding place. Then he and Cam disappeared into the warehouse to find Hunter.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Cam and Blake made it to the main room and was surprise to see a blond girl with Hunter.

"Kaitlyn?" Blake asked.

Cam looked at Blake in confused "Who's Kaitlyn?" he asked.

Kaitlyn turns around and was surprised to see Blake and Cam "Blake?"

"That's Kaitlyn," Blake points his finger to the blond girl "She was the one Hunter told about, you know, the one he heroically saved".

"Oh I remember," Cam says as he recalled about Hunter talking about a girl he saved.

"Kaitlyn, What are you doing here and how do you know Hunter is in trouble?" Blake asked.

"I have this weird feeling that Hunter was in trouble," Kaitlyn explained "I would tell you the rest, but right now you need to help Hunter".

"Yeah," Blake agreed as he and Cam went over to Hunter who was completely drained of energy "Are you alright, bro?"

Hunter slightly nodded as Blake removed the helmet from his head and chair "Motodrone is -"

"Perry," Hunter starting to says when Blake cut him off "yeah. I know..."

Blake lifted the harness across Hunter's chest as he started to move forward to get out of the chair.

"No, you sit this one out," Blake pushes his brother gently back in the chair.

He then turned and looked Cam "Can you make sure he's okay?" he asked, placing his hand on his shoulder

"Sure," Cam replied

Blake turns and looked at Kaitlyn "Do me a favor, Kaitlyn".

"Okay," Kaitlyn replied with a confuse look.

"Take care of your boyfriend there for me," he says to where Kaitlyn can hear him and then he left.

Kaitlyn was slightly blushing when she heard what Blake said.

"Kaitlyn," Cam touches her shoulders, startling her a little "Can you watch Hunter for me while I looking around to see if I can get Hunter's power back?"

Kaitlyn nods "Okay".

Cam went over to the machine and looked at while Kaitlyn stay by Hunter's side.

"He used my ranger energy to power that bike," Hunter explained; Cam turned and notices the bike "I think he turned it into some sort of weapon"

Cam hit a few buttons on the machine "He's only taken an imprint of you're energy" he says "if I can redirect the power. I think we can get you back on your feet"

"What about the bike?" Hunter asked.

Cam looked at bike and then at the machine when he has an idea in his mind. He walked over to Hunter and Kaitlyn.

"I have an idea," he told them before he slams his hand down on the large red button in the middle of the desk. The machine whirred to life, as bright light hit Hunter. Kaitlyn and Cam shield their eyes from the brightness light.

Suddenly Hunter was back on his feet feeling much better and that his power is back "Hey, its work!" he exclaimed.

Cam unhooked the machine from the bike "Now, let's go help the other," he says.

Hunter turns and looked at Kaitlyn "Thank you," he says before he hugs her, which took Kaitlyn by surprised.

"You're welcome,' she replied, still shock from Hunter hugging her "That's makes us even since you saved my life".

Hunter let's go "I guess we're even now," he replied.

"Let's go Hunter," Cam says as he walked ahead.

"Go," Kaitlyn looked at him with a smile "I'll be fine".

Hunter nods and then left with Cam.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Outside, the wind rangers were being overwhelmed by Zurgane, and Kalzaks.

Shane held out his hand as the Kelzaks closing in on them "Stay back!" he yelled

"Cam is not responding," Dustin says.

"That's not good," Tori replied.

The Kelzaks continued to swarm them, before an explosion from behind threw them into the air. The rangers ducked their heads, before looking up to see Hunter riding towards them on a street bike.

"Bring it!" the Crimson ranger demanded.

The Kelzaks swarmed him, and he revved the engine of his bike whilst holding the brake. The Wheel spun on the asphalt as smoke emitted from the wheel "Lasers! Fire!" he commanded, and crimson lasers hit the Kelzaks.

"Hey guys," Cam says as he rushes over to them "Guess what? I was able to make a few adjustments to Perry's bike. Pretty cool, huh?"

"I'm not a big fan of street bikes," Dustin said "but this is sick"

The rangers turned back towards Hunter who took on the Kelzaks at once

"Alright!" Tori, Shane, and Dustin cheer as they and Cam rush over to Hunter.

"Where's Blake?" Hunter asked

"He went after Perry," Tori answered

Suddenly Blake's voice echoed down from the top of a cliff behind them "Perry!"

Blake was standing right on the edge. There was no where else to go. He slipped and the edge of the cliff gave out as he nearly fell to the jagged rocks below.

"Hang on!" Hunter revved the engine on his bike and took off to help his brother who had just been blown over the edge by Laser blasts.

Motodrone was standing on the edge of the cliff, watching the scene, he was laughing. Hunter came out of nowhere at that moment and drove straight over the cliff, much to the other's surprise.

"Glider bike," Hunter yelled "Flight mode!"

The bike changed and Hunter grabbed Blake's hand "Gotcha!" he said

"Took you long enough," Blake said

"Wise guy," Hunter muttered.

He flew out over the sea with his brother, leaving the others on the beach.

"You never listen do you?" Blake asked

"You can bag on me later," Hunter said, "Right now I got some unfinished business!"

"Be careful" Blake warned, as Hunter let him go and he flipped through the air and landed in front of the others.

Hunter fired lasers at Motodrone as the golden monster fired lasers at him. But Hunter had the higher advantage; he was at a different altitude to Motodrone. Coming in from the air, was an easier way to get at the freak, and destroy him once and for all, and possibly save Perry from being annihilated completely from the inside out.

"Power dive!" Hunter said, and he tilted his bike forward and dived in towards Motodrone "Aim! And Fire!"

He locked onto his target and fired the lasers once more; hitting his intended target.

There was an explosion, and Hunter flew off the side of the cliff.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

The wind rangers de-morphed hurried to the top of the cliff, where they could see Perry stumbling out of the wreckage. Wondering if he remembered anything; they carefully approached him.

"Perry," Hunter said helping the guy up "Are you okay?"

Perry coughed and spluttered as he got up "Aww man," he complained "What happened?" He asked as he looked around confused.

"You fell off your bike," Blake answered

"I can't remember anything," Perry murmured

The rangers sighed in relief at the news

"You're okay now," Tori told him.

"Aw man, my head" Perry complained "I feel like I've been living a bad dream"

"I can relate," Hunter said

"Hey wait a minute," Perry said "In my dream, you guys were Power Rangers"

Cam, Tori, Dustin, and Shane exchanged worried glances

"Uh, yeah right!" Blake said laughing "Power Rangers. Hey, come on, who'd make this guy a Power Ranger" and he pointed at Hunter

"Hey, I'd make a great Ranger" Hunter defended himself.

"Actually," Perry said, cutting into the argument "I can't imagine either of you as rangers"

Shane let out a low whistle and turned away, as Tori, Dustin, Cam follows him. Perry was behind them. The thunder brothers were starting to follow behind Perry when Hunter stops and looked around as if he was looking for someone.

"Hey, what's wrong bro?" Blake asked, when he notices his brother stopped.

"Where's Kaitlyn?" Hunter asked with concern.

"She's probably left home," Blake says "I'm sure, she's fine. You'll see her again at the dirt track".

Hunter sighs "Yeah, I guess you right," He walked up to Blake "Let's go".

As they walked away; they all failed to notice Zurgane approach the Motodrone wreckage from behind them.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

At the dirt track, Perry was fixing a bike.

"We thought you give up working on bikes, Blake says as he and Hunter walked up to Perry.

"I'm just putting the special project on hold," Perry got up "I took the rest of Motodrone processor to the scrap yard, I guess there no such thing as a perfect rider".

"Or a perfect bike," Blake added in.

"Actually the power rangers were interest in my glider cycle," Perry told them.

"Again with the power rangers," Blake says and Hunter smile.

"No, I'm serious, they came around to the garage and I gave it to them," Perry replied "They going to use to fight bad guys," He says and then walked away.

Hunter snorts "Yeah right," he says.

He was about to leave with Blake when he saw Kaitlyn.

"Go to her," say Blake appearing next to Hunter who was startles by him.

"Dude, don't do that!" Hunter says, calming down.

"Sorry bro," Blake laughs "Now, go talk to her".

Hunter looked at Blake and then walked over to Kaitlyn

"Kaitlyn, I'm glad you're here," He cheerfully said.

"I want to make sure you were okay," she answered.

Hunter folds his arms with a smirk on his face "You were worry about me?"

"Uh," She looked away nervously "Not really, no um I mean maybe," she stuttered.

Hunter chuckles when he notices her reaction "Relax, I 'm actually glad that you were worried about me," he told her.

Kaitlyn smiles when she heard him say that.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me since you are here," Hunter says, hoping that she would say yes "But if you can't that's fine and okay with me"

"Actually I would like to hang out with you," Kaitlyn agreed.

Hunter extends a hand out and Kaitlyn took it. Together they walked over to Blake who has big smirks on his face when he saw his brother walking with Kaitlyn.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

On Lothor's ship, Motodrone's parts have been reassembled and reanimated with a power boost and one of the Kalzaks body.

"Welcome back, Motodrone," Fake Marah smirked.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

At the dirt track, Marah and Dustin were walking together side by side

"I heard what Hunter did for you," Dustin says, stopping to look at her.

Marah looked down for a minute before she looked up at him "He actually saved my life," she told.

Dustin nodded "Yeah, I was actually surprised and angry when I heard about it," He notices her confused expression "I mean I'm surprised that Hunter saved you consider you once tries to killed us when you were angry and I'm angry that I wasn't there to beat that bonehead up when he was messing with you even though I was working there," he say, mentally yelled at himself.

Marah shook her head "It's okay, at least I know that you were concern for me," she says.

"Yeah I was," Dustin agreed with a smile that Marah like to see on him, which she thinks was cute. She felt herself slightly blush when she was thinking about it.

"Marah, you're alright?" Dustin asked.

Marah snaps out of her thought "Uh, yeah I'm fine, just thinking".

Dustin looked at the dirt track and then Marah

"You remember this place?" he asked all of sudden.

Marah nodded "Of course this is where you save me," She smiles, remembered what happened "I almost got run over by the motorcycle or bike".

Dustin slightly chuckles "Yeah, I'm glad that I save you that day".

"Really?" she asked.

Dustin nods and grabs one of her hands.

She smiles at him and says "I never regret helping you at all".

They continue to walked, holding hands "Wanna hang out at the Storm Chargers with me since I have to work?" he asked.

"Sure," Marah agreed.

Dustin puts his arms around her "Are you feeling ok though?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little weak," she replied as she and Dustin walked over to his bike.

He gave her a spare helmet as he got on his bike. Then Marah got on behind Dustin wearing her helmet on "Hang on tight," he told her and was ready to go when he looked at her "I'm not going to bite," he assured with a chuckles.

Marah nodded with a smile and slowly wrapped her arms around Dustin's waist.

Dustin revved the engine on his bike and took off.

**TBC: No Cliffhangers for this chapter. So tell me what you think.**

**Please Review and I will update again.**


	15. Ch 15: Shane's Karma, Part 1

**This Chapter is the episode Shane's Karma, but I add my own twist to it. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_A boy was playing around in the forest when he notices a strange ball of light stuck to a web. Curiosity, he went over to check out. A voice echoes in his head telling to help. Without hesitation, the boy reaches out and helps free the strange ball of light from the web. Suddenly a black ball came toward the boy and the boy screamed_.

Shane suddenly sat up in bed panicking "What the," he muttered in confused to why he has that weird dream.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

**On the Lothor Ship**

Lothor was sitting in his chair feeling bored when Fake Marah and Kapri came in "So, do you two have any monster to attack the rangers?" he asked.

Kapri shook her head "So far nothing yet".

"Don't worry master, Fake Marah assured "Zurgane is working on a new zord, it should be ready soon".

"I hope you're right," Lothor replied "And it better be because I want to destroy the rangers, how long would it take".

"Not for long sir," Zurgane answered as he walked in.

"Good," Lothor replied.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"Man I'm worked." Dustin grumbled.

"No lie." Shane agreed.

"Ten mile run, two fight simulations, and an obstacle course." Blake groaned.

"Don't forget two hours of hard meditation." Hunter added.

"Even you look tired." Dustin commented, patting Shane on the back; "Training is finally getting to ya."

"I'm not getting a lot of sleep; I keep getting this weird dream." Shane replied as he shook his head tired.

"You should pay attention to that. Sensei says dreams can tell you a lot about yourself." Tori said to him.

"Speaking of Dad where is he? And Marah? Cam wondered; "Dad? Marah?"

"Oh Cam," Dustin taps Cam's shoulder "I forgot to tell that Marah is at Storm Chargers helping Kelly since I have to do ninja training. So she's filling in for me".

"Why didn't you say anything earlier," Cam asked, slightly annoy.

Dustin scratches his head "It kinda slipped from my mind and I guess I don't remember until now," he answered.

"Hm I see," Cam says "Now I need to find my dad".

"Uh guys look," Tori say as she grabs a little piece of paper and read it "Rangers, I'm going to mediation retreat to reflect on and recharge my inner ninja. In my absent, enjoy a well deserve day off"

"Oh yeah!" The boys cheer and clasp hands.

"No Way!" Shane grabs the little piece of paper from Tori "Is that what it said?"

"Well I thinking, maybe a track and a movie or maybe a movie then a track," Dustin says.

Shane chuckles

Just then they notice Tori was looking a bit bummed. Blake frowned at her; "Hey Tor, what's the matter? Come on, don't tell me you can't handle a day off."

"No, a day off is great, especially tomorrow." Tori said forcing a smile; "I just thought Sensei would be around for- you know"

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Man, are we stupid?" Shane slapped himself "Because tomorrow, it is your birthday," he sings to Tori.

"Oh,' the boys say, realizing Tori's birthday was tomorrow.

Dustin wrapped his arm around Tori's shoulder "Well how about a beach party?" he suggests.

"Yeah!" the boys exclaimed.

"So what do you say Tor?" Blake asked.

"Alright sure, sound great to me," Tori agreed with a smile

"Alright, be at the beach first thing in the morning." Hunter says with a grin and then left out Ninja Ops.

"Okay, I'm going to head over to Storm Chargers to see Marah, I'll ask her if she wants to come to the beach with us tomorrow for Tori's birthday," Dustin replied before he left.

Shane, make sure you get some sleep," Tori points at Shane; "I think tomorrow might be something special after all," she replied and then left.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Kelly was closing up as Marah walked out from the back "Marah, thanks for helping me since Dustin can't make it".

"It's no problem at all," Marah smiles "I'm glad I can help," she says.

"Hey guys," Dustin says as he walked in.

"Dustin, so I'm guessing you are finished with the problem you had to do?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, I got it done;" Dustin answered "Do you need with anything?"

"No, I'm about to close up," Kelly replied "I'm glad that Marah help me with the place even though you couldn't make it".

Dustin walked over to Marah and hold her hand "Me too," he says with a smile.

Kelly notices it and smirks "Oh, are you two dating now?" she asked.

Marah was blushing and Dustin slightly blush on his face "Um we're just hanging out," he answered.

""Hanging out?" Kelly smiles "If you say so, but let me know what Cam says when you tell him that".

Dustin chuckles and points at Kelly "Ha, ha, very funny, Kel," he says.

Kelly turns and walked toward the door "Think you can lock the door on your way out?" she asked before she left.

"Sure," Dustin replied and Kelly left "Marah?" He turned and looked at her. "Do you want to go with me to the beach tomorrow for Tori's birthday?"

"Yes, I would love to go with you," Marah agreed "But let me make sure I get a gift for Tori".

"Okay," Dustin replied as he and Marah walked out the door, locking it "Let's take you back to Ninja Ops before Cam gets angry".

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

_"Help me, please," the voice pleaded._

_The boy follows the voice to a ball of light that was stuck to a web._

_"Please help me," the voice says again._

_The boy grabs the ball of light from the web and release it when a black ball came rushing at him._

Shane sat up in bed, panicking and breathing heavily "Not again," he muttered.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Cam drove Tori's van over to the beach and they hopped off seeing Hunter and Blake already there waiting for them.

"Hey, has anyone seen Shane? Tori asked.

"Yeah let's get this show on the road." Blake said.

"We can't leave without him, he's bringing the cake." Dustin called out as he and Marah walked over to Tori.

"There is he is," Marah points to Shane who was running toward holding a big box

"Here Tori! Happy Birthday!" Shane says breathing heavy.

"Hey, that doesn't look like beachwear bro." Hunter noted.

"Uh yeah, about that." Shane said nervously.

"Don't tell me you're bailing!" Tori frowned.

"I had that same dream again last night. Think it's trying to tell me something."

"Like how to ruin a friend's birthday?" Tori asked,

"It's just I have a weird sense something isn't right." Shane explained; "I gotta go check out the woods."

Cam heard their conversation; "Shane, I'm the first person to say duty before pleasure. But I left Cyber Cam online at Ninja Ops. If anything weird shows up he'll let us know."

"Yeah." Tori agreed.

"Maybe, it would help Shane feel better if he check it out himself," Marah says "That way he will come back and be..."

"Happy enjoyable Shane," Dustin replied with a smile.

"I guess you guys are right," Tori says "Just be careful Shane".

"I'll catch up okay?" Shane said as he turns away; "I promise."

Dustin threw something at the back of Tori's head making her snap her head around and chase after them.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Shane walked into the woods alone "What was I thinking?" he says out loud "Stupid dream"

Thinking that he was an idiot for walking off on Tori's birthday, he decides to go back to the party when suddenly a ball of white light flew past him, followed by a ball of black energy. He kicked the black ball away, revealing an alien

"Woah, now there's a face only a mother could love," he remarked.

"I could say the same about you, now step aside." Vexacus growled.

"Lothor's goons don't scare me." Shane grinned cockily, popping his collars.

"I am Vexacus, and I work for no one." Vexacus growled; "Now give me the Karminion."

"Karminion what?" Shane asked, confused at what Vexacus was asking for.

"Have it your way." Vexacus grumbled, and they got into battle.

"Plan B." Shane said and then morphed "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

Vexacus blasted his energy hard at Shane who flew backward, landed on the ground and demorph in pain.

"Foolish Earthling, where is the Karminion?" Vexacus growled as he approaches to Shane.

The bright light came near a tree transforming into a girl.

Shane tries to get up, but he was in pain and has some difficulties getting up

"Tell me!" Vexacus demanded.

Suddenly a bright light came and swallowed Shane, leaving Vexacus confused and alone.

Shane found himself in a clearing away from Vexacus; "What's going on," he asked in confused as he looked around.

A random tan girl came from behind; "Hey, are you okay?"

"I thought I was out here alone." Shane told her, surprised to see her.

"Guess not." the girl smiled.

Shane smiles at the girl respond.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

**At the Beach**

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Tori wondered; "Maybe we should have gone with Shane".

"What? Because Shane had a nightmare?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know, maybe she's right." Dustin shrugged; "Shane did seem pretty tweaked"

"Do you think we should check on him?" Marah asked "If I have my power, I can teleport, but I don't," she looked down sadly and Dustin hugs her, comforting her.

"Oh come on you guys, we're here now! It's a party, right?" Blake shouted.

"Last one in the water is a little girl." Hunter said, receiving a death glare from Tori.

Dustin and Marah laughs

"You're so going to pay for that," Tori glared.

"Ooh," Dustin says with a chuckle.

"NO!" Hunter begged, but Tori wouldn't have it, so Hunter ran to hide with Tori on his tail.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"We need to get you home." Shane told the girl beside him as they walked through the woods "It's not safe out here for you."

"How do you even know I live this way?" the girl asked, looking at him.

"Well maybe you can help me out then." Shane says.

"Alright, up there." the girl said, pointing to the sky.

"Right, so you're some alien life form or something. Is that what you're telling me?" Shane rolled his eyes. The girl walked away laughing; "Hey wait, you're serious."

"Hey, you asked." the girl smirked.

"Do you have a name?" Shane asked.

"Skyla," she replied; "Call me Skyla."

"I'm..." Shane begins to say, but Skyla cut him off.

"Shane right?"

"Yeah, that's my name," He looked at her in confused "How do you know?"

"Let just says that we had met before," she told her.

Shane stopped walked "How come I don't remember seeing you," he says, having this weird feeling that he shouldn't trust her.

Skyla stopped and turns around, noticing saw his expression "Don't worry Shane, I'm not a bad person, but I am an old friend that's here to help you".

"How can I be sure that I can trust you?" he asked.

"Just follow me and you will see," she replied before she continues walking.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"OH, I'm hungry, did you bring snacks?" Choobo groaned.

"I don't eat when I'm on a mission." Zurgane growled.

"That's not good! Your body is a machine! It needs fuel, just like a spaceship you know." Choobo frowned. He started chasing after a frog and bumped his head on something; "Ow, I hit my head!"

"On what?" Zurgane demanded.

"On... nothing." Choobo said as he looked around. They stood staring at a spaceship; "Woah, what kind of ship is that?"

"It belongs to a ruthless bounty hunter named Vexacus." Zurgane told the Green Alien; "He is the sworn enemy of Lothor. We must inform our master at once! Stand back, we don't want Vexacus to know we were here."

"Something you guys wanna share with the rest of the class?" Cyber Cam asked all of sudden, startling them.

"An enemy spaceship." Choobo began.

"Quiet!" Zurgane snapped; "Out of our way, ranger!"

"You really don't wanna go there do you?" Cyber Cam grimaced.

"I will not bother myself with you! Kelzaks!"

Cyber Cam fought off the Kelzaks as Choobo and Zurgane fled. He waved to the Kelzaks and teleported to Ninja Ops.

"I guess that qualifies as something weird." he said, once he's back at Ninja Ops; "Hey party animals, I think we've got a problem. We got an alien visitor in the forest, and here's news worthy item, he's not working for Lothor."

"Can you reach Shane?" Cam asked.

"No can do. Wherever that spaceship is it's interfering with Shane's morpher," Cyber Cam replied.

"Keep looking for Shane, I'm on my way there!" Cam nodded.

"You're going back?" Tori asked sadly.

"Only until I figure out what's going on. With dad outta town I just feel better checking things out myself." Cam explained.

"We're coming with you." Hunter announced.

"No stay. There's nothing we can do until we know what we're dealing with." Cam instructed them.

"Well maybe it's a good alien." Dustin smirked; "I mean no one ever considers that possibility."

"Hey, don't let this get you down okay?" Blake said, stuffing a ducky floaty on her head; "Come on! We even brought gifts for you!"

"You're right, I guess the day's not completely ruined." Tori sighed.

Dustin suddenly has an idea "Hey, Blake, come here for a sec," he says.

Blake came over and Dustin whisper in his ear while the others look with confusion expression. A smile appears on Blake's face.

"I like it," Blake says a moment later after he heard what Dustin says. He then went over to Hunter and whisper in Hunter's ear.

"Like what," Tori asked as she looked at Dustin.

Before she can get her answers, Blake came from behind hugging her and lifting her into the air; "C'mon you guys! Let make this party more fun!"

"Wait, what?" Torii panicked; "Blake, no! Put me down! Marah, HELP!"

Marah laughs and was about to help Tori when Dustin grabs her from behind and lifted her into the air too; "No, No, Dustin! Stop, put me down!" she yelled.

"Blake, put me down." Tori demanded as she struggling to get out of Blake's grip

"Ok, if you say so." Blake smirks. He tossed her into the water. Dustin was about to toss Marah in the water, but she outsmart him and took him in the water with her also.

Marah and Dustin pop out the water, splashing at each other.

"Hey, that was not cool," he says.

"You started it first," Marah replied with a smile.

Tori pop her head out from the water and glares at Blake "I'm going to get you for this," she says as she got out of the water. She then chases Blake around while Hunter stands there and watching them with a smile on his face.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"Wait up!" Shane called; "Would you slow down?"

"Try and keep up." Skyla laughed "Don't be such a whiner."

"A whiner? Is that what you just called me?" Shane chuckled. They walked into a place Shane saw in his dreams; "Hey I know this forest."

"You do, look" Skyla nodded pointing to a fireplace.

"This was in my dream." Shane sighed; "I mean what am I'm doing here?"

"Well let's just say I owe you one." Skyla smiled; "And this is where I pay you back."

"Pay back? For what?" Shane asked in confused.

"Payback, I like the sound of that." Vexacus growled, interrupting Shane and Skyla conversation.

"What do you want here?" Shane asked.

"I already told you, the Karminion." Vexacus said, pointing to Skyla.

"You're way out of your league Vexacus." Skyla grumbled; "Why don't you, just turn around, and go swim back under whatever rock you came out from."

He basted at them but they disappeared; "You cannot run forever!"

"Woah! Hey that is one cool trick!" Shane chuckled. He realized something; "You're the one who helped me the first time I ran into Mr. Congeniality."

"Yeah, you can thank me later, but right now we gotta get moving. I don't have much time." Skyla frowned.

"Wait, I don't even know who you are yet." Shane said.

"Look, we can keep going over this if you want but it's not going to do us any good." Skyla retorted.

"Guess not." Shane sighed.

"Hey, you don't seem so freaked out! It's not like this is the first time you've seen an alien being." Skyla laughed.

"Yeah but it's the first time I've seen one that looks like... you." he shrugged and continues to walked.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Blake, Tori, Dustin, Marah, and Hunter were having a blast. Now they are heading back all soak and wet to find something to eat when they heard a beep noise.

They looked around making sure no one was in sight before Hunter spoke "What it is Cam?"

_"We've got a problem. As long as that ship remains cloaked, I have no way to track it."_

"Any word from Shane yet?" Hunter asked.

_"His frequency is still jammed. He must be close to the source of the disturbance."_Cam told them.

"Let us know if anything changes." Hunter replied.

"Birthday or not I think we'd better get back." Tori grimaced.

"Yeah, let's get out of here before some Kelzaks show up huh?" Dustin pondered.

All of a sudden, Fake Marah appears with Kalzaks "Where are you rangers going in a hurry? The party is just getting started," she smirked.

"You had to say it didn't ya?" Blake snapped, looking at Dustin.

"Great way to ruin my day," Tori scowled

Dustin stood in front of Marah who was gripping on his arm "This is not what I have in mind for a birthday party".

"Hey! If an alien freak throws a party, and nobody shows up is it still a party?" Blake asked.

"Well, then" Hunter got into his fighting mode "Let's show these freak how to party".

Fake Marah smirks and yelled "Attack!"

The Kalzaks lunges at the rangers and Marah.

**TBC: Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Review and I will update again.**

**J**


	16. Ch 16: Shane's Karma, Part 2

**Chapter Sixteen**

The Kalzaks lunged at the rangers and Marah and the fight begin. Dustin kicks two Kalzaks in the stomach while holding Marah's hand.

She was right behind Dustin when a Kalzak grabs her from behind "Ah!" she shrieks "Let me go!"

"Marah!" Dustin shouted as he fights off the Kalzaks and tries to reach her.

Marah stomps on the Kalzaks's foot "Oops sorry," she says at the Kalzak hopping on one foot before she punches it in the face.

Fake Marah who was watching the action has eyes on yellow ranger "Let's see how tough you are yellow ranger," she says and blast Dustin in the back.

Dustin collapses to the ground in pain

"Dustin!" Marah yelled as she kicks the Kalzaks out the way and rushes to his side "Are you alright?" she help him sat up when Fake Marah approaches to them. Without thinking, Marah kicks Fake Marah feet, causing Fake Marah to fall backward to the ground.

Hastily, Fake Marah was back on her feet as Marah tries to help Dustin get up.

"Prepare to be destroys," she pulled out her sword and swings down at them when a metal stick block her attack.

"What?" She yelled and looked up.

"Guess again," Hunter says and shoves Fake Marah away from Dustin and Marah. He looked down at Dustin "Can you still fight, Dustin?"

"Yeah," Dustin replied as he got up with Marah help.

"Well, well if it isn't the crimson thunder ranger," Fake Marah aims her sword at Hunter "You have your chance to destroy me, but you couldn't, are you back for more?"

"You can say that," Hunter charges at Fake Marah swinging the metal stick in his hand. Normally he would blast Fake Marah with his crimson blaster if he have morphed, but knowing Marah's condition, he couldn't take that risk.

Fake Marah blocks Hunter attack with her sword and kick him the stomach, sending him flying back falling to the ground. She then blasts at him, but Hunter blocks it with the metal stick, reflecting right back at her, hitting her in the chest.

Suddenly Marah's body weakens and she collapses to the ground. Lucky, Dustin caught her in his arms "Marah!"

"Oh no," Hunter says as he turns around and saw what happen to Marah.

Marah winces in pain and Dustin held her tight in his arms.

Seeing an opportunity that Hunter was not paying attention to her, Fake Marah blasts him in the back, but misses when Blake got in the way and blocks it with his ninja power. Instead of reflecting right back at Fake Marah, he reflects it on the Kalzaks.

"You may win this battle, but it's not over yet," Fake Marah glares at Blake and Hunter "Kalzaks! Finish them off!" she yelled before she vanishes.

"Damn, she got away!" Hunter says.

_"Guys, we have a bigger problem," _Cam's voice echoes from the rangers communicator_ "Zurgane's taking his newest zord out for a test drive, and I can't access the Thunder Zord's portals" _

"Cam, can you teleport Marah back," asked Dustin who was still holding Marah in his arms.

"No problem," Cam's voice replied.

A second later Marah was teleport back to Ninja Ops.

"Hey Tor, you up for a two way?" Dustin asked.

"Oh yeah, no one ruins my birthday." Tori smirked.

"We'll take care of this mess!" Hunter told them.

Tori and Dustin nodded before they left and fight Zurgane in their megazord,

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"Today started as a bad dream, now it's turned into a full on nightmare." Shane frowned as he walking next to Skyla

"Thanks a lot." Skyla replied as she looked at him.

"Sorry, it's been... Kind of a rough day." he shrugged; "Even for me. Still I'm trying remember when I saw you before, but I can't seem to remember where and how."

"Mhmm, we've met before... when you were little." she says with a smile, giving Shane a hint

"The spider's web? The ball of light," Shane said, finally realizing; "What, it was you?"

"Uh huh, you've saved me from that fish headed freak." she giggled; "Now I'm here to return the favor."

"A favor?" Shane asked.

"Yup," Skyla replied.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

The thunders brother finishes off the Kalzaks and return back to Ninja Ops where the others are.

"The Storm and the Samurai Star Megazord are badly damaged. It'll take hours maybe days to make the repairs." Cam told Hunter.

"What about the thunder zords?" Hunter asked.

"No luck accessing the thunder zords," Cam shrugged "I'm going to go check on Marah" he says before leaving.

"Some day off!" Blake huffed.

"This must be the worst birthday ever." Hunter said, putting his arm around Tori's shoulder.

"I can't even think about that right now, I just have this really bad feeling Shane is in trouble and I'm also worried about Marah," Tori sighed

**Marah's Room**

Dustin was with Marah who lying in bed asleep. He was by her side next to her bed when Cam walked in.

"Cam?" Dustin looked at Cam "Is Marah going be alright?"

Cam pulled a chair up and sat in "You want an honest answer to that?" He looked at Dustin who nods "

"Dustin, Marah is going be okay, but she won't be,"

Dustin blinks his eyes "Um, I kind of confused here," he says.

Cam sighs "Marah is having her energy being drain by Fake Marah a lot as you can see".

"Ok," Dustin slightly nods.

"I'm afraid that if we don't figure a way to saved Marah soon, she won't be able to hold on much longer".

Dustin looked down sadly "Does the others know about this?" he asked.

"No, Cam says "You're the first to know".

"Is there a way to help Marah?" Dustin asked.

Cam touches Dustin's shoulder "I'll keep searching for a way," he assured.

Dustin looked at Marah for a minute and then got up. He then left quietly out the door with Cam.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"I still can't believe that it was actually you that I saved when I was little," Shane says, still shock from the news.

"I was glad to see you again and knew that you would eventually remember me," Skyla smiles "though it took you awhile".

Shane chuckles "Yeah," he suddenly realizes something "Maybe that's why I have that dream lately".

"Thanks to that dream, you show up here and we were able to meet," Skyla mentioned.

"I just don't understand." Shane said; "What does Vexacus want here with you?"

"I came here to give you something... And he wants it. But that would be bad, really bad..."

Suddenly out of nowhere Vexacus came and threw Shane away, dragging Skyla away.

"Shane!" she yelled.

"Skyla!" he shouted.

"Let me go! The Power's not meant for you!" Skyla pleaded, struggling to break free from Vexacus.

"Oh it will be mine, make no mistake. And once I have the power I will rule this world and all others." Vexacus cackled.

Suddenly he got blasts in the face, making him loose his grip on Skyla. Skyla got away from Vexacus. She looked up expecting her savior to be Shane, but it wasn't. It was a person wearing a black cloak.

She begins to back away when the person wearing a black cloak approaches to her "Follow me if you want to see Shane again," a girl voice spokes, extending her hand out to Skyla.

"How do I know I can trust you," Skyla asked, unsure if she should follow the person wearing a black cloak.

"Trust me, I'm here to help you," the person wearing a black cloak assured Skyla.

Skyla nods and take the person wearing a black cloak's hand. Then they took off running into the forest

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"This is not good," Hunter says as he paces around ninja ops "Wish Sensei was here".

"Yeah, I wish my dad was here too," Cam agreed as he walked with Dustin following behind him,

"Are you able to contact Shane yet?" Tori asked.

"Matter of fact, why don't we contact Sensei," Dustin suggests

Cam shook his head "I've tried already. Whatever's interfering with Shane's morpher is keeping us from reaching my dad too."

"Yeah I'm sorry your birthday got messed up." Dustin said, nudging Tori.

"I know. It's nobody's fault... except maybe Luthor." Tori shrugged.

"Maybe we should go get our stuff from the beach." Dustin told them.

"Yeah." Blake agreed; "Our day off is pretty much over now."

"We'll be back, Cam." Hunter said, patting the green samurai ranger as he following the others out.

"I'll call you if anything else happens." Cam nodded "Oh Dustin?" Dustin turns and looked at Cam "I'll keep on searching for it".

"Thanks Cam," Dustin slightly smiles "I'll keep searching also".

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"C'mon Skyla! Where'd he take you?" Shane panicked, running through the trees; "Come on, give me a clue."

"Follow me Shane." her voice suddenly echoes in his mind "Remember."

"I'll take that as a clue." Shane says and begins to walk forward when Vexacus appears in front of him. He quickly got into his fight mode "Where's Skyla?" he shouted.

"I should be asking you where she is," Vexacus growled.

"What!" Shane looked at Vexacus in confusion "You took her!"

"I'm not going to fall for that trick," Vexacus becomes infuriated "Now hand her over!" he blasts at Shane who dodges out of the way.

"Man, someone needs to teach you some manner!" Shane spats.

"I don't need any advice from you," Vexcaus blasts Shane again and this time it hit Shane in the chest.

"Now tell me where you hid the girl!" approaches to Shane who was on the ground in pain when out of nowhere the person wearing a black cloak flipped in and kicks him in the back.

"Why don't you try looking harder," the person wearing the black cloak says.

Vexacus growls and attack the person wearing the black cloak, but the person wearing the black cloak blasts him before he can reach her.

The black cloak rushes over to Shane extending her hand out to him "Come with me".

Shane takes her hand and she teleport him away from Vexacus who got up angry "You won't get away from me that easy!" he growls.

Shane found himself in another place in the forest. He looked around confused "Where am I?"

"You're safe from Vexacus," the person wearing black cloak told him.

"Thanks for saving me," Shane walked up to person wearing the black cloak "But, do you know where Skyla is?"

"Follow me," She replied and lead the way.

Shane follows the person wearing the black cloak to tree where Skyla was resting "Skyla!" he rushes over to her side.

"Shane," Skyla smiles in relieves to see him. She then looked at the person wearing the black cloak "I knew I can trust you".

Shane helps Skyla up.

"You're not really safe yet," the person in the black cloak says "Vexacus is still out there searching for the both of you".

"We know," Skyla replied.

"I have one thing to ask," Shane says "Can you tell me who you are?"

The person wearing the black cloak slightly turns and looked at Shane "I'm afraid I can't," she replied "its best you don't know who I am, not yet anyway".

"We need to get out of here," Skyla suggests, feeling her body growing weaker.

"Let's go," the person wearing the black cloak says and begins to lead the way when she got blast in the chest. She fell to the ground in pain.

"Nobody is going anywhere," Vexacus growls.

"You will never get the power from me!" Skyla shouted.

"I have been chasing Karminions all of my life, I know as well as you do that when your time comes to pass and your higher form your life force will transfer to the one at hand." Vexacus growled.

"Well, guess what. It's not going to be you." Skyla snapped.

"If you want her, you are going to have to go through me first," Shane retorted, shielding Skyla from Vexacus.

"Do not trifle with forces you do not understand!" Vexacus warned.

"What's not to get? Skyla is good, Vexacus is not good." Shane retorted; "Skyla! Run!"

Skyla started to run but a bright light erupted from her and she fell clutching her stomach. Vexacus grinned looked at her; "It is her time! The Power will be mine!"

Shane ducked under Vexacus's swing and stood in front of Skyla protectively.

"Step aside!" Vexacus ordered.

"Nin-" Shane realized Skyla was watching him and instead he fought Vexacus head on.

"If you're not morphing... because you don't want me to see... you're a little late..." Skyla gasped in pain.

Shane looked at his morpher and then back at her; "How do you know?"

"I know everything about you." She replied; "Do it... please!"

"It is too late!" Vexacus growled, kicking Shane to the ground.

"Forget this!" Shane snapped, getting back on his feet; "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Power of Air."

"Oh! I'm shaking in my fins!" Vexacus rolled his eyes and they charged at each other.

"Ninja Sword! Gold Power!" Shane cried. He slashed at Vexacus, making him give up.

While Shane was fighting Vexacus, the person wearing the black cloak went over to Skyla and help her "Here drink this," she says, holding a small bottle in front of Skyla.

Skyla hesitated.

"Just trust me on this," the person wearing the black cloak says.

Skyla nods and drank the small bottle.

"This isn't over yet Karminion!" Vexacus said, retreating back inside his ship.

"Skyla! Are you alright?" Shane demanded as he ran and helped her to her feet.

He turns and looked at the person wearing the black cloak "You're okay, you took a hard hit"

"Don't worry about me right now," the person wearing the black cloak says "Take Skyla to the place you first met her if you wants to save her".

Shane nods and led the way with the person wearing the black cloak following behind.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Lothor teleports down beside Vexacus's ship, using a device to de-cloak it; "Come out Vexacus! I know you're here!"

"Now, what do you want?" Vexacus demanded.

"Only to know what brings you to my little corner of the Galaxy." Lothor hissed.

"I'm a bounty hunter, and I'm closing in on my target!" Vexacus responded.

"That target wouldn't be a certain Karminion now in the company of a Power Ranger would it?" Lothor wondered.

"I don't have time to waste with an Over- the- hill Ninja warlord. Move it!" Vexacus snapped, pushing Lothor aside.

"Listen bounty hunter! This is my planet now, so why don't you climb into your little ship and fly yourself out of here!" Lothor shouted.

"I am not leaving without the Karminion!" Vexacus shouted.

"It seems to me that you have already missed that boat." Lothor thought aloud; "But maybe I can help you. For old time sake."

"I'm listening." Vexacus nodded.

"I want the Power Rangers, you want the Karminion. Maybe we can destroy them together!" Lothor brainstormed.

"And after, I can leave with my prize?" Vexacus asked.

"Well of course!" Luthor said.

"Deal!" Vexacus agreed

"Good!" Lothor replied and begin to walk away "Sucker!" he laughs

"Fool," Vexacus laughed.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"Check out that swell. I haven't seen waves like this for weeks." Tori exclaimed.

"Ah, I know what you mean. I was really looking forward to some down time." Hunter sighed.

Tori notices Dustin was deep in thoughts and has on a concern expression "You okay?" she touches his shoulder.

"Huh?" He looked at her "Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking to myself".

"Woah, woah, woah wait a minute! Now I don't wanna sound all paranoid here, but uh, isn't this where we left all our stuff?" Blake asked out loud.

"Yeah." Tori agreed, looking around in confused.

"Aw, man! I can't believe all our gear got jacked!" Dustin shouted frustrated.

"Wait, maybe our stuff got washed away with the tide or something." Blake said, trying to keep calm.

"The tide hasn't got in yet." Tori shook her head at Blake.

"So where is it then?" Hunter asked as he was still looking around.

"I know where!" Tori replied and the guys turn and looked at her.

"Where?" Blake asked.

"See for yourself," She points at the Kalzaks carrying their stuffs.

"Aw man, not those guys again!" Blake groaned, throwing his hands in the air frustrated.

"That is the last straw! Nobody steals my birthday cake! C'mon!" Tori smirked.

"No way." Hunter exclaimed as he watches a Kalzaks started rummaging through everyone stuffs.

"This is wrong on so many levels." Dustin noted.

"Tori! Promise me you'll never wear that bikini ever again." Blake frowned as he saw a Kalzak wearing Tori bathing suit.

"No problem." Tori agreed and lunges at the Kalzaks with the guys following her.

Dustin saw the cake on the table and quickly grabs it before the Kalzaks touch it, but the cake end up get smash into Choobo's face because one of the Kalzaks pushes Dustin toward Choobo.

Realizing the cake was no longer good Dustin used it and smooshed it against Choobo's face again; "You ugly green booger!"

"Why do I always take it in the face?" he groaned; "Retreat!"

"Sorry about your cake," Dustin apologies "It was ruined".

"Let's just go back to Ninja Ops before anything else goes wrong." Tori frowned.

"Okay," Dustin, Hunter, and Blake agreed and they all walked back to Ninja Ops.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"So it's true what Vexacus said, you don't have much time." Shane said as they trudged through the woods.

"Karminions change all the time. Instead of dying we pass on from one life form to the next." Skyla exclaimed.

"Woah, now thats heavy." Shane grinned.

"I guess for you it probably seems like it." Skyla giggled; "But, we're taught at birth that we pass on this life's Energy when it's time."

"I can't believe that out of anyone in the whole universe, you chose me." Shane grimaced.

"I didn't... you're my destiny." Skyla replied; "And I am yours."

"What do you mean?" Shane wondered.

"Well, ever since you were little, and you saved me from Vexacus, I knew you were the one!" Skyla explained.

"It always seemed like a dream." Shane frowned puzzled.

"Sometimes we choose to forget what we can't understand." Skyla told him.

"Then I'm seriously going forget this whole conversation." Shane chuckled; "You sure I'm the one?"

"Only a person of the highest character can handle the power." She smiled; "The Red Ranger thing is a plus though."

Skyla collapsed and Shane had to hold her so she wouldn't fall unconscious on the floor; "It's time. We will be linked together forever by the power I pass on to you. The responsibility is yours. Use it wisely." Skyla says before she transfers her power to Shane who sad to see her died.

Suddenly something shocking happen, the light came out of Skyla synced into Shane's morpher, but she was still there. She looked at him in confused "What's going on? She asked.

"I don't know," Shane replied as he was also confused.

"Your life has been save thanks to my potion," the person wearing the black cloak.

Shane got up with Skyla. He has a smile on his face "You saved Skyla?" he asked.

The person wearing the black cloak nods.

"How can I repay you," he asked.

"You don't need to," The person wearing a black cloak wince in pain.

"Are you alright?" Skyla asked.

"I'm fine," The person wearing the black cloak says "I must get going now".

"Will we ever see again?" Skyla asked

"You will," The person replied before she vanishes.

Shane turns and looked at Skyla "I guess I have to deal with Vexacus".

"And this time you have my power combine with yours to fight Vexacus," Skyla smiles and touches his shoulder

Shane nods and then he and Skyla left to go fight Vexacus.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think?**

Review and I'll update again.


	17. Ch 17: Shane's Karma, Part 3

**Chapter Seventeen**

The computer beeps and Cam rushes over to check it out "Guess who's back?" he asked as the others rush up behind Cam, looking at the computer screen.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hunter exclaimed.

Tori looked at Cam "Is the megazord fixed yet?" she asked.

"Please tell us, you have a good news and not bad news," Blake says.

Cam snorts "Good thing, the megazord is fixed before Zurgane shows up".

"So are you saying the megazord is up and ready to fight?" Dustin asked.

"Of course, I am half of the brains of the operation remember?" Cam retorted.

"What about the thunder zords?" Hunter asked.

"The Energy field in the forest is weakening. I should be able to call them in any second. Cam told them.

"We'll meet you out there." Hunter told Dustin and Tori.

"Hopefully I'll be able to get a lock on Shane too." Cam told them

Tori looked at Dustin who nodded and says "Let's go!"

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM!"

"Guess you're ready for round two!" Zurgane growled.

"Well, let's get this party started!" Tori exclaimed.

"Ladies first," Dustin teases.

"You'll regret for coming out here," Zurgane replied.

"Actually you're the one who's going to regret after we are done with you," Tori replied.

"While they are busy with Zurgane, I can see if I can get the megazord back online," Cam told Hunter and Blake who nodded.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Shane and Skyla came out of the forest and found Vexacus waiting for them.

"You!" he points at Skyla "How can you still be alive?"

"Maybe, because it's not her time yet," Shane replied.

Vexacus growls "If I can't get it from her then I will get it from you since you are now holding the power".

Shane got into his fighting position "Well, come and get it," he taunted.

"Then prepare to be destroyed red ranger!" Vexacus growled.

Shane turned and looked at Skyla who nods and slowly back away "Be careful, Shane," she told him.

Shane nodded and then yelled "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!

Then he and Vexacus charged at each other, weapons drawn as Skyla watches from a far.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"There," Cam presses the button and turned around in his chair "The thunder zords are ready".

"Just in time," Hunter replied, seeing the Dustin and Tori struggling with Zurgane on the computer screen "Let's go, Blake".

"Right!" Blake replied

"THUNDER STORM! RANGER FORM!"

They made it just in time to intercept one of Zurganes blows that was meant for the Wind Megazord.

"Welcome to the party!" Dustin smiled.

"Yeah thanks." Blake smirks "I wouldn't want to miss this party!"

"Let's do this!" Hunter replied.

"Yeah!" Blake agreed.

"Lightning mode online." Zurgane stated. His zord got rid of its outer bulk.

"Let's do it guys! Come on!" Tori shouted.

They used a power disk, but Zurgane got a hold of it.

"Hey, let's go you freak!" Dustin yelled.

They were struggling to get power disk from Zurgane, but it didn't last long when Cam swoop in and take it back.

"Thanks, I'll be taking that!" he says.

"Way the go Cam!" Dustin shouted.

"About time," Hunter replied.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"Face it boy, you're out matched!" Vexacus yelled.

"I'm still standing, aren't I" Shane retorted.

"You know what to do Shane." Skyla's voice said; "Trust yourself," he glances over at Skyla who nodded.

_"I will not fail!"_ Shane telepathy says to her before he looked back at Vexacus "Battleizer mode! Engage! Power Up!"

He practically beat Vexacus up and had him on the ground.

Skyla smiles seeing Shane outsmart Vexacus.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"Alright guys, put 'em together!" Cam instructed. They merged the Wind Megazord and Thunder Megazord together.

"This does not look good!" Zurgane mumbled.

"You got that right!" Blake replied.

"It's time for some payback!" Dustin shouted.

The Thunderstorm Megazord punched it repeatedly, and then they manage to take him out with his blaster.

"Ejection!" Zurgane yelled.

"Oh yeah!" Hunter says

"No Problemo!" Blake exclaimed.

"So long Zurgane! Dustin laughs as he waved goodbye.

"Thanks for stopping by and don't come back," Tori replied.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"Where are you going?" Shane demanded as Vexacus fled back into his ship; "Stop!"

"No more games." Vexacus grumbled flying away.

"I don't think so!" Shane yelled "Battleizer! Flight mode!"

The other rangers arrived and was shock to see Shane flying in the sky.

"Catch me if you can!" Vexacus dared.

Shane caught up to him easily "Guess who's back!" he taunted

What? Uh? Firing lasers!" He shot at Shane, but he blocked it; "Fine! More Power!" But Shane took them out with his lasers and kept following Vexacus.

"Go Shane!" Tori exclaimed.

"Yeah, get him!" Dustin replied with a smile.

"C'mon! Surrender!" Shane shouted.

"Never!" Vexacus growled as he flew closer to the trees.

"Okay, you ask for it!" Shane flew close to Vexacus and slashed at the ship. He finally destroys the ship with his Ultralaser.

"Oh wow!" Tori smiled.

"Awesome!" Blake said in awe. They circled around him, admiring the Battleizer.

"That's was awesome!" Dustin remarked.

"Shane!" They all turned and saw Skyla ran up to Shane and hug him.

Dustin smirks when he saw Skyla "Ooh, who is this girl?" he asked.

"I'll tell you guys everything when we return back to Ninja Ops," Shane replied.

Everyone agreed and head back to Ninja Ops.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

At Ninja Ops, Shane has explained everything that happening to him to everyone.

"Welcome to the group, Skyla," Tori says with a smiles.

"Thanks," Skyla replied with a smile.

"Wow," Hunter pats Shane's back "You must be exhausted from it".

"Definitely," Shane agreed.

"Let me get this straight," Blake said "So that dream you had was actually a memory from when you were a kid".

"Yup," Shane agreed "But it didn't stopped me from this," he grabbed something from behind his back. It was a present for Tori.

Tori smiles "Shane, is that my birthday present?" she asked.

Shane nodded "You didn't think I forgot about your birthday did you?"

Suddenly Dustin walked in "Look what we have for you, Tori," He was carrying a birthday cake in his hands "Happy Birthday Tori!"

Soon Cam came walking out from the back with Marah carrying two presents in his hands "Happy Birthday Tori!"

"Guys," She smiles, looking at everyone "I don't know what to say".

"Just considers this a make up party for the party that was ruin by Lothor and his goons," Cam replied.

"Make a wish, Tori," Dustin says, still holding the cake in his hand.

Tori close her eyes, making a wish and then blowing the candles out.

Everyone cheer and clap their hands.

"So, what did you wish for?" Dustin asked.

"I can't tell you," Tori slightly hit Dustin in the arm "If I told you my wish then it wouldn't come true".

Hunter claps his hands "Alrighty, it's time to open presents!"

Tori opens Blake's gift: a perfume, Dustin's gift: a light blue jacket, Shane's gift; a surf board, Hunter's gift, a bracelet, Cam; a laptop that he build, and finally Cyber Cam which was lotion cream

Tori was about to test the lotion cream out when Cam stopped her "Uh, I wouldn't use the lotion if I were you," he suggests.

"Okay," Tori replied,

"See," Shane touches Tori's shoulder "You should never use anything that Cyber Cam gives," he advises.

"I agree," Dustin smiles, putting the cake down on the table "I try on the sun screen on my skin, it turn me orange," he show them his arm that is orange.

Tori laughs "Lucky you didn't put it on your face".

"I got you to thank for," Dustin replied.

Marah walked up to Tori and extend her hands out, holding a gift "Happy Birthday Tori".

Tori smiles "Marah, you didn't have to," she says before opening Marah's gift for her. It was a small brown music box "Thank you, Marah," she hugged Marah "I love it!"

"Now enough with the gift," Blake says with a smile "Who wants some cake?"

Everyone laughs and went over to cake.

"Trust me, this one birthday I will never forget," Tori replied with a smile.

**TBC: So tell me what you think. Please Review and I will update as promise**


	18. Ch 18: Shimazu Returns, Part 1

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Quite, here it comes!" Shane grinned a bit.

Shane, Skyla, Tori, and Dustin were sitting in the lounge area of Storm Chargers watching Totally Talented on the TV. Dustin and Shane humming the theme song of the show as it came on, and Tori just rolled her eye and laughed a little. As the show started, Kelly walked over and switched the TV off.

"Hey what was that for?" Dustin asked as he and Shane looked up at Kelly in shock.

"Yeah, we were watching that." Tori stated.

"You're kidding me," Kelly folds her arms, lifting one of her eyebrows "You don't actually watch that, do you?" she asked and the three of them looked down.

"This is an action sports shop. There will be no trash TV viewing here. Sorry." She stated walking off.

Blake and Hunter walked over and noticed the TV was off. "Where's Stu?" Blake questioned.

"Denied." Shane frowned.

"I was getting sick of watching it anyway." Hunter shrugged.

"Dude, you did not just bag on Totally Talented." Dustin told Hunter.

"I said I was sick of watching it, not being on it." Hunter grinned as he high-fived Blake.

"They're looking for future stars. That's us. We're trying out next week," Blake told them.

"Really? What do you guys do?" Dustin asked with a smirk on his face.

Blake folds his arms "Hey we do plenty."

"You know, Shane, you have a great voice. You should try out." Tori suggested.

Skyla smiles and looked at Shane "I didn't know you can sing," she says.

Shane wrapped his arms around her shoulder "There are things you don't know about me," he smirked "What about you, Tori? You're a fierce dancer." He pointed out.

"And me, sax master extraordinary." Dustin laughed.

"Whoa, hold up a sec." Blake interrupted. "You guys are cutting into our action here."

Shane chuckles and pats Blake's shoulder. "I thought you guys were all about competition."

"Anyway, I should go practice. There's a jazz class at 7." Tori remembered.

"See ya guys and good luck," Dustin says as he got up from the couch.

Shane, Skyla, Tori, Dustin got up and left while Hunter and Blake sat on the couch and sighed a bit.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

At Ninja Ops, Marah was sitting in the chair in front of the computer screen watching it with Sensei.

"Cam, did you find what you are looking for," she asked.

"No," Cam's voice replied "Still looking".

At the museum, Cam went into a room that the man of museum told him where it was at. Inside the room was with shelves full of all sorts of asian antiques and artifacts. He was walking down one of the aisles looking for the artifact

"I know it's around here somewhere." He muttered as he looked up and down the shelves.

"Cam," Marah's voice "Look on the other side of the shelves," she suggested.

"Let me see," he went over to the other side of the shelves "Uh ah here it is," He grabs the wooden crate box off from the shelf and carried it over to a table.

"I'm heading back to Ninja Ops," he says into his communicator.

"Okay," Marah replied.

Cam was walking out from the room when the cloaked Motodrone walked out of nowhere and right in front of him. He was taken back a bit.

"Motodrone?" Marah was shock to see Motodrone again "But that can't be!"

"Perry? Is that..." Cam started to ask.

"I have no use for Perry. I am my own being, brought to life by the great and powerful Lothor." Motodrone replied.

"Well anyway that is very nice for you to be brought back but I have to go." Cam turned around holding the wooden crate box.

"Not before you hand that over." Motodrone referred to the crate.

"If you want it, come and get it," Cam turned back to the monster.

Motodrone grabbed his cloak and pulled it off. Cam touch his left shoulder of his clothes and yanks it off as well revealing his ninja uniformand stood in a fighting stance. Then he charges at Motodrone.

Motodrone tries to attack Cam, but Cam blocked the attack. He duck under Motodrone and went behind him. Then he kicks his foot into Motodrone's torso that made him stepped back a bit.

Motodrone growls and was about to attacks Cam when suddenly Cam disappears along with the wooden crate box.

Motodrone growled, letting out a blast of energy at the statue and suddenly it came to life.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Cam appears back in Ninja Ops in front of Marah. He smiles "Thanks Marah," he says.

"I guess you're not the only one good with computer," She replied.

"I must have underestimated you," Cam placed the wooden crate box on the table.

"I'm glad you made it back safe son," Sensei says, relieves to see Cam.

Suddenly the wind rangers and Skyla came in noisily practicing their so call talents for the Totally Talented contest. Shane was singing, Tori were dancing and Dustin was playing his saxophone.

Cam and Marah looked at each other and then at the wind rangers wondering what's going.

Cam looked down at his dad who was clueless.

"Hey Cam. Hey Marah," Tori greets them with a smile.

"Hey it's the kids from fame. Please tell me this isn't part of the ninja training," Cam says with a sighs.

"What's going on here?" Marah asked out loud, getting the Wind Rangers attention.

"They are practicing for a show," Skyla replied.

"We going to be on Totally Talented." said Dustin.

"Don't you have to have...forget it." Cam stopped midway.

"Ah, someone green with envy." Shane commented with smirks.

"No just green. Look guys you aren't the only ones with hidden talent."

"Cool, so what do you do?" asked Tori.

"If I showed you, it wouldn't be hidden."

The three wind rangers turned to Marah and Shane and Dustin placed their arms around her shoulders.

"Marah you know Cam better than anyone else, so what is his hidden talents?" the they asked her..

"Um well..." Marah begins to say and she looked at Cam who gave her a "Don't say anything" look.

"Sorry but I don't know what Cam hidden talent is either," she told them.

Cam smirks and turned back to his father "Dad, I got it."

"Got what?" Shane asked.

"I don't know," Cam said, half laughing as he looked at the box. "Can we open it?"

"Only in case of emergency," Sensei said. "Whatever is in that container is far too powerful to be used otherwise."

"Maybe Sensei is right, Cam," Shane says feeling comfortable and unsure about opening the box "You should only open when it's an emergency".

Everyone looked at Shane with a smirk on their face.

"What?" Shane asked in confused.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

At the Storm Chargers

Dustin was sitting in the lounge by himself cleaning and polishing his saxophone while the news was on about the sighting of strange wolf creatures.

_"A strange wolf like creatures has been seen in the forest, outside Blue Bay Harbor. Until the authorities can be sure that the area is safe, citizens are advised to stay close to the city."_ announced the newswoman.

Dustin was busy watching the news that he didn't notices Tori walked into the lounge.

"Did they say anything about..." Tori asked, but stopped when she saw the news on TV.

"Big wolf looking things. Weird huh? Wonder what will happen." Dustin says with curiosity.

"You think maybe the power rangers should check it out." Tori asked as she begins to leave.

"Let's go tell them," Dustin replied, following Tori out the door of Storm Chargers.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Mobile Command Centre was driving through the forest. Inside Cam was at the computer with the wind rangers, Skyla, and Marah surrounding him.

"Any sign of them Cam?" asked Shane.

"Well I don't see anything but doesn't mean there's nothing out there." replied Cam as the computer was homing on where the wolves were.

"Well I vote that we do a little bit of patrolling." Shane suggested.

"Mmm hmm." Dustin agreed.

"Where are the thunders?" Cam asked, noticing Hunter and Blake was absent from the group.

"Totally secret talent show practice." answered Tori with a smirk on her face.

"Not them too." Cam sighs, shaking his head.

Then suddenly the computer beeped and picked up something and the screen zoomed in to a part of the forest.

"Wait! I'm picking something up, there!." Cam stated.

The truck stopped

"Marah, stay here and keep watching from the computer for anything, and see if you can contact Hunter and Blake for me," Cam told her.

"Okay," Marah nodded "Be careful".

Everyone nodded and went outside to find the roaming wolf creatures that were suppose to be near. The five of them started to walk through the forest and padding footsteps could be heard behind them.

"Okay, they're right behind us." whispered Shane and everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Are you sure about that?" Dustin asked.

The wolves came out right into the opening growling at the ninjas and all of them turned around.

Tori looked at Dustin "You were saying," she chuckles.

"Guess its time for some obedience training." Shane asked.

"Lead the way." Tori replied.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

Cam, Dustin, and Tori nodded.

"Ninja storm, Samurai storm, ranger form!" they called out and morphed.

The rangers pulled out their swords and both sides charged at each other. The rangers started to attack the wolves but they were stronger than they thought and the wolves dodged all their attacks. Skyla managed to kicks one of the wolves sending it flying and smack against a tree. Then the wolves used their speed and dashed all over the place in blurs and hit the rangers and Skyla as they went pass them. The wolves then grouped up again and started to advance on them while the rangers and Skyla moved back not knowing what to do.

"Alright, I'm taking suggestions." Shane asked.

"A rolled up newspaper?" Dustin suggests.

"How about one of those electric collars." Tori added.

"A chain to tie them all up," Skyla says.

Suddenly an explosion went in front of the rangers causing them to shield their faces.

"Huh?" said Tori

"What the?" Dustin replied in confused.

"What's going on?" Shane asked.

As the smoke clears away, the wolves were getting off the ground looking around confused.

A person wearing a black cloak appears behind the wolves.

Hunter and Blake arrived in time and rush over to the rangers.

"Please tell me, you guys did that?" Tori asked.

"No, it wasn't us," Hunter replied.

"It was her," Shane says all of a sudden and everyone looked at him, He points his finger at the person wearing the black cloak.

"It's you again!" he replied.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think?**

**As always review and I'll update.**


	19. Ch 19: Shimazu Returns, Part 2

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Who is that person?" Lothor slams his fists down, demanding an answer. He looked over at Zurgane and the Fake Marah.

"I have no idea sir," Zurgane replied.

"Perhaps, it's an allies of the rangers," Marah says "Allow me to go down there and investigate it".

"Aright!" Lothor agreed "Go down there and destroy the rangers and that person for me!"

Fake Marah nods and vanishes.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

In the MobileCommandCenter truck, Marah who was watching the computer saw the person wearing the black cloak left in hurry. She has suspicious of who the person was. Wanting to confirms her suspicious, she left outside and went after the person wearing the black cloak.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"It's you?" Shane stepped forward with Skyla.

Tori looked at Shane "You know that person?" she asked.

Shane nodded "She saved me and Skyla's life".

"How about we reminisce later after we take care of them," Blake says, looking at the wolves that were starting to approaches them.

"Right," Shane turned his attention on the wolves.

The wolves lunge at the rangers.

"Down boy!" Hunter yelled as he kicks one of them in the stomach.

"Bad dog." added Blake who uses his navy blaster and blast at the wolves.

While Hunter was busy with the wolves in front of him, another one approaches from behind him and nearly about to attack him when it got kick in the face by the person wearing the black cloak. She landed next to Hunter.

"Thanks," Hunter replied as he turned and looked at her.

The person wearing the black cloak nods.

One of wolves tries to bite Dustin in the arm, but got punch in the jaw by Dustin's fist "Didn't your mother ever teach you some manner and not to bite others!" he shouted.

Skyla kicks one of the wolves in the back and flips backward. She then grabs a tree branch that was ground as another wolf approaches "Here, fetch boy!" she swing the three branch and it smack right into the wolf's face "Bullseye!"

Tori on the other uses her ninja power and blasts the wolves with water "Don't forget to wash behind your ears!" she teased.

"Here, let me help dry your furs," Shane blows air out from his mouth sending all the wolves flying away.

All rangers regroup "Excellent work guys," Shane says.

Tori suddenly notice that the person wearing the black cloak was gone.

"Where did the mysterious woman go?"

"What?" Shane says as he and others looked around.

Dustin looking around when he spotted Marah was running somewhere. Hastily, he took off after her.

"Dustin!" Tori called after him, wondering where he was running to "Why did Dustin took off like that all of sudden?"

Hunter shook his head "I don't know, but I'm going after him," he says.

Shane nods "We'll go with you," he replied and then following Hunter with the others right behind him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Marah was running fast trying to catch up with the person wearing the black cloak when out of nowhere a beam of light blast her in the back, knocking her to the ground.

She looked up as Fake Marah appears in front of her from a far "Going somewhere?"

"You!" Marah sat up, wincing in the pain "What do you want?"

Fake Marah smirks, held one of her hand out and point her finger at Marah "To destroy you along with the rangers".

"If you destroy me, then you'll destroy yourself," Marah points out.

Fake Marah drops her hand to her side "You got me there, but," she smirks and lift her hand up "But I can still hurt you," she says before she blasts at Marah.

Marah rolled out of the way and got up "If its fight you want then you shall have it".

Fake Marah scoffs "Please, like you can defeat me without your powers".

Marah attacks Fake Marah, punching her in the face and kicked her in the stomach "I may not have my powers, but I can still fight you".

Fake Marah growls and tries to attack Marah, but Marah flipped backward dodging the attack.

Suddenly, Marah was starting to feel weak and pain. She collapses to the ground, clutching her stomach.

Fake Marah approaches to Marah, grabbing Marah's arm. She pulled Marah up on her feet and leans toward Marah and spokes "You can feel the pain can't you? I say it again, you are weak"

"Marah flinches as she heard what Fake Marah said "And a burden to the others especially the yellow ranger".

Fake Marah smirks knowing that Marah is hurt by the words she says "Might as well drain you more of your energy".

"No," Marah yelled as she tries to break free. She felt her wrist burning and felt her energy being drain again.

"Nobody, can save you now," Fake Marah says when sudden out of nowhere a beam light blasts Fake Marah in the back.

Fake Marah loose her grips on Marah and stumble backward "What!" she looked and saw the person in the black cloak holding her hand out, pointing at Fake Marah.

Fake Marah glares at the person wearing the black cloak running over to Marah side. Marah was sitting on the ground holding her wrist.

"How dare you interfere," She blasts at the person wearing the black cloak. The person wearing the black cloak manages to dodges a couple of Fake Marah's attacks, but ended up getting blasts in the arm.

The person wearing the black cloak collapses to the ground clutching her right arm that was bleeding.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" Fake Marah approaches up to the person wearing the black cloak and was about to attack when out of nowhere a Lion Hammer came flying and knock Fake Marah off her feet.

"Marah!" Dustin shouted as he demorph and ran to her side,

"Dustin," she softy said, happily to see him. He held her in his arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Marah nods "I'm fine, thanks to her," Dustin and Marah looked over at the person wearing the black cloak.

"She saved me," she told Dustin.

The person wearing the black cloak got up as Fake Marah was getting up from the ground.

Dustin notices the person wearing the black cloak was injured. He help Marah get up, placing a hand on her waist. She was leaning on him as he walked over to the person wearing the black cloak.

"Get out of here!" The person wearing the black cloak shouted.

Dustin shook his head "No, I'm not leaving you behind," he refused to leave.

The person wearing the black cloak suddenly got in front of Dustin and Marah. Dustin saw Fake Marah was aiming at them and blasts at them'

"NO!" he yelled.

He was about to push the person wearing the black cloak out of the way when Hunter appears in front of the person wearing the black cloak blocking the Fake Marah's attack with his sword.

Fake Marah realizes she was outnumbered "This is not over rangers, I'll be back!" she says before she vanishes.

"I'll be ready when you returned," Hunter replied.

Then he demorph and turned around, looking at the person wearing the black cloak "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered and winces in pain.

He saw her clasps her hand on her right arm that was bleeding "You're hurt," he quickly grab a crimson small rag from his pocket.

Before the person wearing the black cloak can denied, he wrapped the rag around her right arm and tied it, making sure he doesn't hurt her.

"Thank you," she says before she begins to walk away.

"Wait," Hunter called out her "Why don't you come with us".

"I can't," she slightly glances at Hunter "But thanks for the offer," she replied and then disappears just as the others show up.

Tori rushes over to Dustin and Marah "Are you guys alright?" she asked.

"We are fine," Dustin replied and then looked at Marah "The mysterious woman saved Marah's life".

Shane notices Hunter was standing and was staring at the something. He went over to Hunter and tap Hunter's shoulder.

Hunter jumps a little and turned around looking at Shane.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Shane asked.

Hunter sighs "I'm worried about that mysterious woman; she was injured on the right arm by the fake Marah. It felt like I know her somehow".

"Well, don't worry she'll be fine and hopefully you will know who she is," Shane says "Oh, don't forget about Kaitlyn man".

Hunter snorts and smile "Dude, shut up," He lightly punches Shane in the arm.

"Hunter, Shane," Cam called out to them "Let's go!"

Hunter and Shane nodded and follow Cam and the other back to Ninja Ops.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

At Ninja, everyone was surrounding Cam as he opens the book showing to them.

"Take a look at this," he said, turning a book so the others could read it. "I saw... it, at the museum. But it was just a statue!"

"Who is this dude anyway?" Dustin asked.

"Shimazu," Sensei explained. "An ancient warlord. What you saw was his spirit, preserved for centuries in an ancient mask carved in his likeness."

"But what does he have to do with those dog things?" Blake asked

"Shimazu was known for terrorizing the people of the villages with creatures called Wolfblades," Cam explained to them.

"These wolves are roaming around BlueBayHarbour now?" Hunter asked. Cam turned to Hunter and nodded. "How is that possible?"

"Maybe it has something to do with Motodrone," Cam came up with his own theory.

"So now we have a three thousand year old masked man running around the city with his three pets!" Shane groaned.

"Don't forget Lothor!" Dustin added and everyone looked at him "What?"

Tori sighs "So much for looking on the bright side of things.

"Dustin brings up a good point," Sensei spokes ""if Shimazu has brought to life by Motodrone, there's a good chance he has already aligned himself with Lothor".

"Great!" Shane folds his arms "More trouble for us".

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

On Luthor's Ship

Kapri was in her room standing in front of the mirror. She was staring at her injured right arm.

**Kapri's Flashback**

_Kapri's sword collides with Hunter's sword "Give up?" she asked, trying to act like she was really trying to kill him because she knew the Imposter Marah and her Uncle was watching her._

_"Never!" Hunter retorted as he shoves her away, slashing her arm._

_"Ah!" she shrieked, grabbing her arm._

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_Kapri managed to dodge a couple of Fake Marah's attack. She ended up getting blasted in the arm._

_The person wearing the black cloak collapsed to the ground clutching her right arm that was bleeding._

**End of Kapri's Flashback**

Kapri was worried that Fake Marah would eventually discovered that she was the person wearing the black cloak. She can't let that happened soon because she needs to find a way to saved Marah.

For now, she would have to hide her injury from Fake Marah and Lothor. A commotion snaps her out from her thoughts. Quietly, she opens the door of her room and peek out of it. She saw Lothor and Fake Marah was talking to Shizamu

"I'll make him speak." and Lothor threw an energy blast at him.

The warlord brought his arms up to protect himself.

"Ahh, it was a test." hissed Shimazu.

"Ha, that would made him speak"

"The strength of your modern warriors are great, my Wolf Blades are up to the challenge. However, we must increase the numbers if we are to have success." stated the warlord.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Motodrone, prepare to join the battle."

"Yes sir, my thoughts exactly."

"I don't pay you to think. Just get down there."

"Oh no," Kapri muttered, realizing that the rangers are in trouble.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The main computer beeped and everyone surrounded Cam who was at the computer at the moment.

"What is it Cam?" Shane asked.

"No sign of Shimazu but I got Motodrone on the scanner."

"He's mine. You guys look for the three Wolf Blades." Hunter says before he begins to leave.

"Alright we'll take the forest." said the wind red ranger.

"And I'll track what's going on from the Samurai Star Chopper." Cam added. He then walked over to Marah "Are you going to be okay here?"

Marah turned and gave a small smile "Yeah, I'll be fine, go," she told him.

"Alright, ready?" everyone got into position.

Dustin notices Marah was standing alone on the other side of the room "Guys, you go ahead and I'll meet you there," he told his friends.

"Alright," Shane nodded "Ready?"

"Ninja storm, Thunder storm, Samurai storm! Ranger Form!" the rangers called out.

The Samurai Star was flying through the air and Cam had the tracking system on.

"Tori, Blake, I got you on the tracking system. You got three boogies approaching."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Dustin walked over to Marah who has her back turn toward him "Marah?"

She turned around and was shock to see him "Dustin? Why aren't you with the other rangers?" she asked.

He touches her arms "I want to make sure you're alright".

She smiles "I'm fine, honestly. Go help the rangers and we will talk later," she says and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Dustin nods and smiles. Then he went over and stand in the middle of room

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!" he yelled and morph.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The Wolf Blades came out of nowhere and attack Tori and Blake.

"We found them Cam." said Blake as he braced himself on the ground from the attack.

All three wolves stood in front of the two rangers and growled at them.

"Nice, puppy you wanna play fetch?"

"Better call for the others. Shane, Dustin, Tori and Blake need you at the city square." Cam informs the other rangers.

"I'm on it," Shane replied as he was driving his tsunami cycle. Then he stops when he saw Dustin coming toward him.

You got that." He asked when Dustin skid to a stop on his tsunami cycle.

"Got it." Dustin nods and they both took off towards the others.

"Easy big fella. Nice and easy." Tori said as he stepped back with Blake in front of her.

The black Wolf Blade growled and jumped at them but an energy blast hit him while it was in the air, knocking the wolf back to the ground. Shane and Dustin were coming toward Blake and Tori on their tsunami cycles.

"What up dog." Shane called out.

"Time for you to get house broken." Dustin jumped off his tsunami cycle, pulled out his sword and attacked one of the wolves and Shane did the same.

"Be careful Shane, they might have rabies." Tori warned.

"Their bark is worst than their bite." Shane says as he fought against two of them and was losing.

"Hey look!" Dustin shouted.

Over on a bench by a tree, Shimazu suddenly appeared laying on his side with his elbow propped up supporting his head.

"Heh, heh, heh. Come, come power rangers. Don't you know wolves can smell fear? You obviously sent them into a fleeting frenzy." the warlord laughs as he sat up.

"The only one who should be afraid is you." Dustin retorted.

"And whoever designed that ridiculous outfit." Tori added as she was staring at the monster.

"Why would I be afraid of children?" Shimazu stated.

"Please tell me he did not call us children." Shane asked, starting to get annoy with the monster.

"Let's work this loser!" Blake shouted and lunges at the monster with the others following him.

The four rangers were running toward Shimazu but were stopped by the Wolf Blades, Shane went after the warlord while the others took care of the wolves. The rangers weren't doing so well and Shimazu got Shane under his foot, literally.

"Shane!" Dustin shouted.

The others ran to help him but Shimazu blasted them with an energy bolt. Suddenly out of nowhere, Skyla flips into the air and kicked the warlord away. Shimazu stumbled backward. "Shane, are you okay?" she asked as she helps him get up.

"Skyla?" he was surprised to see her "You shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous".

"If that's how you say thank you, then you're welcome," Skyla remarked.

Shane was about to say something when he got tosses to aside by Shimazu.

"Shane!" Skyla tries to rushes over to him, but Shimazu grabs her by the throat.

"You have a lot to learn. You can start with respecting your elders. That goes for your little playmates too." He tightens his hand on Skyla's neck and the wolves got in front of them.

Skyla was gasping for air as she struggling to break free.

"Let her go!" Shane shouted as Dustin, Tori, and Blake rush over to help him up.

"Try asking nicely red ranger," Shimazu says.

Suddenly, Dustin has an idea. He looked over at Skyla who nods as if she knew what he was planning.

Skyla took Shizamu by surprise by stepping on his foot and elbow him hard in the ribs. He releases her, dropping her to the ground just as Dustin got his Lion Hammer out and tosses at Shizamu who stumble backward from the hit.

The rangers took the opportunity and escape away.

No matter what, I will find you." The warlord growls angry.

His Wolf Blades howled and took off searching for the rangers.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Hunter was chasing Motodrone on his Glider Bike and he quickly changed it into flight mode. He took off into the air and circled around fired his lasers at Motodrone.

"Hey! Up here!"

Motodrone went flying off his bike and landed on the ground hard but rolled into a kneeling position fired an energy blast that hit Hunter's bike directly.

"No, I'm hit! I'm hit!" Hunter shouts as he went down crashing while Motodrone walked away.

"Hunter, are you alright? Can you hear me?" asked Cam who was watching from above.

"I'm fine but my bike gonna need a little body work. Cam, can you get a fix on Motodrone, he disappeared." Hunter stumbled away from the crash.

"I'm working on it but nothing yet."

The wolves were still searching for the rangers and went pass them as Blake, Tori, Skyla, Shane and Dustin were under some stairs and their morpher beeped.

"Shane, I got Motodrone at the beach but the Wolf Blades are right around the corner from you." Cam's voice informed them.

"We'll take care of the flea bags." Blake says

"Okay, I'm on my way Cam." Shane replied then he turned and looked at Skyla "Skyla, I need you go back to Ninja Ops".

"Okay," Skyla agreed "But please be careful Shane," She says, giving him a kiss on the cheek and then left.

Shane notices Tori, Blake, and Dustin were smirking at him with a smile on their faces

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," All three of them answered,

Shane snorts and then left.

Once Shane was gone the three came out from under the stairs and the wolves turned around towards them on the stairs.

"Man don't these dogs ever lie down?" Blake asked.

The wolves jumped at them and in a streak of blurs going all over the place they started to attack the rangers. One of the wolves grabbed Dustin and slammed him against a wall and all three of them gang up on him.

"Dudes, I'm getting thrashed here," Dustin shouted.

"Time to send you to the pound." Tori said as she changes her sword into blaster mode and fired at the wolves.

The wolves just dodged out of the way and rolled to safety and quickly stood up again growling.

"You mutts need flea collars." Tori stated.

"And muzzles." Dustin added as he went over to Tori side.

"Where's animal control when you need them?" Blake asked.

From up above on a balcony, Shimazu appeared again.

"Not him again!" Dustin groans.

"You two take care of the big dogs and I'll deal with him," Blake told them.

Dustin and Tori nodded.

"Be careful, Blake," Tori says before she left with Dustin.

"Take this!" Blake uses his navy blaster and blasts at Shimazu.

"Alright, this calls for desperate measures."

Shimazu blew his whistle once more but this time his Wolf Blades started to attack each other instead.

"No! Stop! What are you doing?" Shimazu shouted.

"Now is our chance," Dustin looked at Tori who nods at him.

Tori and Dustin quickly jumped into air and charged up their weapons.

"Ninja power!" They slash right down at the wolves.

The wolves got hit and they exploded into white sparkles and were gone.

"Let's bail on this dog house," Dustin said and they started to leave.

"You may have won the battle but the war is far from over." stated Shimazu as he teleported away.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Everyone was back in the Ninja Ops from battling Motodrone, Shimazu and his Wolf Blades. They were surrounding around Cam's computer. Most of them were rubbing the aches and pains from the fight.

"You all done well but I'm afraid Shimazu has proven himself a worry opponent." Sensei stated.

"No kidding, those wolves were dogging us big time." Dustin replied, rubbing his arms.

"Unfortunately they're not done." Cam says and everyone turns and looks on the screen. It shows the wolves coming back again but fused together and super sized.

"No way!" called out Tori unbelievingly.

"You got to be kidding me." stated Shane.

"That's not good," Dustin exclaimed.

**TBC: Whew it's a long chapter. Review and tell me what you think**


	20. Ch 20: Shimazu Returns, Part 3

**Chapter Twenty**

"That's one ugly mutt." Tori commented when she saw the wolf monster grow big on the computer screen at Ninja Ops.

"Man," Shane puts one of his hands behind his head "Just when we thought we defeated that ugly mutts, it came back into a huge ugly monster!"

"Man, the leash laws in this town need some serious work." Hunter says as he watches the computer screen.

"And more animal patrol officers," Blake added.

"You guys better get out there before it decides to make the federal building into a chew toy, Cam says as he types on the keyboard.

"Or his food," Dustin joked and everyone looked at him "Just kidding"

Cam shook his head. Then he turned and looked at Skyla "Skyla, I think you should stay here," he suggests.

Skyla sighs and nod "Okay, be careful," she says to the other especially Shane who nods.

Dustin, Tori, Blake, and Hunter follow Shane and stand in the middle of the room

"Dustin?"

Dustin turned around and saw Marah walked up to him "Don't worry I'll be fine," he assured her, giving her a smile.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

Tori, Dustin, Hunter, and Blake nod.

"Ninja storm, Thunder storm, ranger form! Ha!"

The rangers arrived with their zords, the Storm and Thunder megazords.

"Let's pound this hound." Shane said before he presses some buttons on his control panel.

The others nodded

The megazords and the Wolf Blade started to advance on each other at the same time. The Thunder megazord punched the Wolf Blade but it blocked it and went pass to attack the Storm megazord. The Wolf Blade hit the Storm megazord and turned around just in time to block the Thunder megazord's punch. The Wolf Blade then uses his claw to attack the Thunder megazord when The Storm megazord manage to grab hold of the Wolf Blade from behind. It didn't last long because the Wolf Blade shoves the Storm Megazord away and attack back

Then the Wolf Blade let out an electrical energy, blasting at the two megazords and damaging it.

"Hunter! Minizord formation," Shane shouted.

"Good call Shane!"

"Power disks, locked and dropped," They both shouted at the same time.

Once the disks were in the two golden power spheres that contain the Minizord came out

"Rangers forming the Thunderstorm Megazord, wind power, thunder power, unite!" the Minizord said.

Immediately the two megazords quickly combined and formed into the Thunderstorm Megazord and when the Wolf Blade saw this it just growled.

"That's right flea bag. Keep yapping, we got something for you. Lion Laser attack!" Shane shouted.

Immediately with a pull of a cord from the megazord's chest, it released its ultimate attack which hit the Wolf Blade and exploded.

"Yeah!" Shane exclaimed.

"Yes!" Skyla and Marah cheer.

"They did it!" Cam exclaimed.

All of sudden where the flames and smoke was, the Wolf Blade appears again standing with no scratch on it

"You gotta be kidding!" Shane shouted.

"What!" Cam, Marah, and Skyla eyes widen in shock.

"No!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Tori stated.

"No way!" Blake shouted.

"I don't believe this!" Dustin exclaimed "How can it be!"

The Wolf Blade then launched itself into the air, jumping at them and tackled down on the Thunderstorm Megazord.

"Cam, do something!" Marah looked at her cousin with a worried expression.

"Shane," Skyla muttered as she was watching the computer screen.

"I'm going to get them out of there," Cam says before he presses a red button and the rangers appear in the ninja ops right behind him, Marah, and Skyla

"Dustin!" Marah rushes over him as he demorphs and hugs him

He hugs her back and smiles "I'm okay, Marah," he replied, noticing how worried she was.

Shane walked over to Skyla "Are you alright?"

Skyla nods "I was worried about you when I saw what happened on the computer screen," she told him.

He slightly smiles and hug her "I know".

**Later On**

While Cam was checking over the damage of their zords, the rangers took up refuge on the small table in Ninja Ops.

"Man, I can't believe we got our butts kick out there!" Dustin rubs his arms as he looked at the others.

Marah was standing next to Dustin while Skyla was by Shane's side.

"Okay, listen up everybody," Cam announced as he returned back from checking "the zords should be back online by tomorrow at the latest. But, we're going to need reinforcements"

Shane looked around at his friends "Well, I'm open to any suggestions on how to deal with these freaks"

"I have one," Cam stated, turning to his father "Dad, I'm pretty sure this is a clear case of emergency"

"Say no more, Cam" Sensei answered "You have my permission"

Blake grinned and clapped his hands "Yes! We're finally going to see what's in the box"

The wall behind Cam slid upwards. He went over and pulled out the box he had retrieved from the museum.

"Anyone want to take bets?" Hunter asked

Shane smirked "Oh, it's got to be like some really old sword..." he suggested

"Or a cool fighting staff" Dustin added

Cam placed the box on the table as the rangers gathered around. Then he proceeded to open it, revealing another ancient scroll inside. The rangers sighed.

"Great," Tori said with fake enthusiasm "just what we need. Another ancient scroll"

Cam removed the scroll from its confinements and started to read through it

"Uh Cam?" Shane begins "I just wanted to ask -"

"Shh!"

"Okay..." he looked back at his friends "maybe we'll just leave you alone"

Blake smirks "So what do we do while we wait for the dog pound?" he questioned

"Be strong," Sensei answered "and be alert!"

The rangers nodded

"Let's go dude," Hunter said, patting his brother on the back. "We also...got something to do" he added as the wind rangers turned to him and Blake.

"Call if you need anything," Blake shouted over his shoulder as he and Hunter disappeared from Ninja Ops.

The wind rangers frowned "That was really weird..." they murmured, looking at each other wondering where the thunder rangers left to.

Tori looked at Shane and Dustin "Should we... follow them?"

"Don't ask me," Dustin back away holding his hand up "I'm kinda busy with helping Kelly".

Shane looked at Skyla and Tori "Let's go!" He grabs Skyla and Tori hands and pulled them along with him, following the brothers.

Dustin folds his arms as Cam walked up next to Marah and him "You think those three will get caught spying?" he questioned.

"Apparently yes," Cam answered with a smile on his face.

"Man! I wish I can see the looks on their face when they get busted!" Dustin laughs.

Marah and Cam shake their heads laughing at Dustin's comment.

"I should head over to Storm Chargers, Marah do you want to come with me?"

Marah looked at her cousin "Can I?'

"Sure why not"

"Thanks Cam," she hugs her cousin with a smile on her face.

"Dustin, take care of Marah".

"Don't worry Cam, I will protect her"

Cam nods and Marah and Dustin left out of Ninja Ops holding hands.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Outside Storm Chargers, Kelly was taking out the trash when she spots someone was hiding behind the dumpster. Curiosity, she walked over and saw a person dressed in the black cloak unconscious. "Are you okay?" she kneels in front of the person dressed in the black cloak.

There was no response for the black cloak so Kelly went over and tries to lift the person dressed in the black cloak up.

"Kelly!" Dustin's voice shouted.

"Back here!" she hollered.

Moment later, Dustin came out from the back door with Marah right behind him.

"Kelly, what are you doing outside in the back?"

"How about giving me a hand and ask question later," she suggests.

"Sure," He went over and helps Kelly when his eyes widen "Hey, that's the person dressed in the black cloak. She was the one who saved Marah's life!" he exclaimed.

Marah immediately went over to Dustin side after she heard what he said "What happened to her?"

"I don't know, I found her unconscious out here," Kelly answered as she and Dustin got the unconscious person dressed in the black cloak on her feet "We need to take her inside in the room upstairs".

"Kelly, how come you never told me there's a room upstairs in Storm Chargers?" Dustin asked.

Kelly sighs "Let's take her inside first and I will answer your question".

Dustin nods "Here, let me carry her," He put one of his hands behind the unconscious person dressed in the black cloak's back and his other hand under the person dressed in the black cloak's legs. Then he lifts her up, carrying her bridal style back into Storm Chargers.

In Storm Chargers, upstairs in a room, Dustin lays the person dressed in the black cloak gently down on the bed. Then Marah went over and touches the person dressed in the black cloak's hand "She's shivering," she looked up at Dustin.

"I'll go get my spare clothes that I have," Kelly said before she left.

Dustin and Marah looked at each other wondering the something. They really want to know who was the person dressed in the black cloak.

"We should take this dirty cloak off," Marah speak first before Dustin could "To check her injuries".

"I'll help you, Marah," he offered.

Marah's hand was on the hood of the black cloak. She was hesitating whether she should remove it when Dustin touches her hand giving her an "it's ok" look. Then she pulled the hood of the black cloak off and was surprise to see the person face "Kapri?"

"I don't believe this!" Dustin exclaimed, can't believe what he was seeing.

Marah finish removing the black cloak off of Kapri's body and saw the wound on Kapri's arm that was swollen and bleeding. Then there was another wound on her stomach that was bleeding "She must have been in a battle and was injured badly".

"I recognize that wound on her arm," Dustin stares at the wound on Kapri's arm "That imposter Marah gave her that".

"Hunter gave her that wound first," Marah added and Dustin looked at her surprised and shock "How did you know that, Marah?"

"I can read her thoughts".

"But I thought all your powers were transferred to the imposter of you".

"Yes, all my powers are gone. This is only a gift I had since I was little. I can read mind from the people that I have bond with and it only when I come in contact with their skin like a hand or arm".

"Do you think you could read my mind?"

"Uh," Marah looked away "I'm not sure I can your mind".

"Why don't you give a try," he suggests, extending his hand out toward her.

Marah was about to touch Dustin's hand when his morpher beep

"What is it, Cam?"

"_Dustin you need to come to Ninja Ops right away!"_ Cam responded.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Dustin got up and looked at Marah "Are you coming, Marah?"

Marah shook her head "No, I'm going to stay right here with her if that okay with you".

"That's fine with me," He went over and kissed her on the cheek "I'll come back here soon," he told her before he left.

Kelly came in just as Dustin was leaving "I found some clothes that would fit her, Marah," She looked at Kapri lying in bed "Wait isn't that Kaitlyn?"

Marah looked at Kelly and sighs.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"I feel kind of guilty," Tori said as she pressed her back against the wall "spying on them like this"

Hunter and Blake were around the corner; heading up a flight of stairs and disappearing into the door at the top. Tori glances around the corner and saw them disappear inside; she waved to Shane to follow them.

"Hey," Shane said, shrugging his shoulders "All's fair in love and show business!" he smiled "I've got to find out what they're doing for Totally Talented! Come on!" and he started towards the steps.

"You guys lost?" a voice asked behind them, stopped them in their tracks.

All three turned around and saw Blake and Hunter standing there folding their arms. He and Hunter had ninja streaked behind the two wind rangers and Skyla, scaring them senseless.

Shane looked mildly embarrassed "Hey!" he said, with a fake smile, before realizing he had been caught "I hate when you guys do that!"

"You guys need something?" Hunter smirked.

"Uh." Skyla looked at Shane who was trying to come up with an explanation.

"Uh," Tori started "Well, we were just in the...uh...neighborhood..."

"Tori, you're such a bad liar!" Blake smiles "Don't even go there!"

Suddenly Shane's morpher beeped "Thank god for the beeping sound," Shane muttered "Go for Shane," he said into it

"_Shane, you and the other rangers must come to Ninja Ops right away!"_ Cam responded

Shane nodded "On our way" he said, and the four rangers with Skyla took off.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Marah and Kelly have finished changing the clothes for Kapri and took care of Kapri's injury.

Now Marah was covering Kapri with the blanket "Kelly, do you know if she's going to be fine?"

"She's going to be fine, Marah. I already gave her some pills so all she need is some rest. She can stay here".

"Thanks Kelly"

"It's no problem at all," Kelly smiles "I just can't believe you and Kaitlyn are related".

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you about it".

"It's ok, don't worry about it".

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Let me get this straight. You want what?" Tori asked as Cam held his hand out.

"Your power disks," Cam answered.

"I know I'm the slow one, but doesn't that mean we'll have no powers?" Dustin asked.

"Yes, it's only temporary until I return"

"I don't think this is such a great idea," Blake said unsure

Yeah, I kind of like knowing I can kick space ninja butts if I have to." Hunter added.

"I understand your hesitation rangers but it is the only way." Sensei spokes as he rolled up to the rangers on this podium.

"How is giving up our power disks, help us defeat Shimazu?" Shane asked, still debating whether he should give his power disk.

"To defeat his Wolf Blades we must open the portal to the ancient world, your six power disks are the only entity powerful enough to do that," Cam explained "And according to the scroll we need that much power in order to obtain the power that is kept there."

All of sudden, Cyber Cam appears from behind Cam holding the scroll. He was standing next to Cam.

"Look if anything happens, Cyber Cam can activate the zords. You can still operate them, but you'll be in civilian form"

After a little bit of hesitation, everyone started to hand over their power disks to Cam.

"Thanks," Cam replied.

"We'll be ready." Shane says.

"Well wish me luck." Cam turned around and activates his Cyclone Morpher "Samurai storm, ranger form. Ha!"

Cam was on his Samurai Star going to his destination when Wolf Blade appears in front of his sword "Whoa! What the?" he exclaimed in surprised.

The Wolf Blade immediately attacked the Samurai Star with its paw and sends the chopper flying to the ground.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Cam!" Shane shouted.

"We have to help him." said Tori.

"Uh, hello? Anyone notices the three headed giant dog on the loose." Cyber Cam stated.

"Let's go!" Shane says and the others following right behind.

"You know, you really need an attitude adjustment." Blake suggests as he starting to leave.

"You can try, but it's not in my programming." Cyber Cam turned around in his chair.

"Are sending the zords in your programming?" Hunter asked with sarcasm.

"Yeah!" Cyber Cam turned back to the computer "Good luck," he types a few keys and then he presses the red button.

With their Power Disks with Cam, the rangers went into battle in their zords unmorphed

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_Motodrone was about to attack Hunter who fell off his Glider Bike after he got hit when the person dressed in the black cloak appeared aiming her hand at him. Quickly, Motodrone leaped toward the person dressed in black cloak away from Hunter who assumed that Motodrone has left._

_Motodrone and the person dressed in the black cloak were immediately in battle. The person dressed in the black cloak was winning when suddenly Motodrone punched hard in the person dressed in the black cloak's stomach before blasting her and sending her flying backward crashing into the warehouse._

_Later on, the person dressed in the black cloak was walking alone into an alley where she collapsed and fainted behind the back of Storm Chargers._

Kapri slowly opens her eyes and notices Marah was staring down at her "Marah?"

"Thank god, you're awaken and okay, Kapri".

"Where am I?" Kapri asked in confused "How did I get here?"

"Your at Storm Chargers, Kelly found you unconscious behind the dumpster in the back" Marah answered "And Dustin was the one who carried you inside".

"How long was I out?"

"For awhile, you were badly injured".

Kapri sighs, but immediately sat up wincing in pain.

"Take easy, Kapri," Marah put her hands on Kapri's shoulders.

"Is Hunter alright?" Kapri asked all of sudden with concern.

"Hunter is okay, don't worry Kapri".

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The rangers were getting beat up by the Wolf Blade when suddenly Cam arrives in time with the new weapon, the Lightning Riff Blaster. He uses it to summon the Mighty Mammoth Zord, which combines with the Megazord to destroy Wolf Blade finally.

Back at Ninja Ops

The rangers was celebrating their victory in destroying the Wolf Blade and getting ready for the Totally Talent show which is tomorrow when Dustin decides to leave. Hunter notices and follows Dustin outside "Dustin, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Storm Chargers to see Marah".

"How come Marah is there?" Hunter asked with curiosity.

"Uh," Dustin tries to come up with an explanation "well, she's helping Kelly'.

'Helping Kelly?" Hunter glances at his watch "Last time I checked Kelly closed Storm Chargers early today".

Dustin face palm his face for being stupid and not remembering that Kelly closed early today.

"Ok spill it, what's going on?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Marah filled everything that happened to Kapri as Kapri did the same.

"You know it dangerous for you to return back to Luthor's ship".

"I know, Marah," Kapri sighs looking down her hands.

"What are you planning to do, Kapri? Are you planning to go back to Luthor?"

Kapri nodded "Yes after I'm better".

"No, you can't," Marah shook her head, disagreeing.

"Marah, I have to go back," Kapri touches Marah's hands "I'm doing this for you. I have to find a way to saved you. Once I do, I'll leave Luthor for good".

"But I don't think you should".

"I'll be okay, Marah".

Marah was about to said something when Hunter came bursting in with Dustin right behind him.

"Hunter?" she blinks her eyes confused then she looked at Dustin wondering what he said to Hunter.

Hunter went over to Kapri side "Kaitlyn," he grabs one of her hand and held it in his hands "I heard what happened, are you alright?"

Marah got up and went over to Dustin

Kapri nods "I'm fine, Hunter," she assures him with a small smile,

Dustin and Marah quietly left the room leaving Hunter alone with Kapri.

Downstairs in Storm Chargers

"What did you told Hunter?" Marah asked once she and Dustin are downstairs alone.

Dustin sighs "I told him that Kaitlyn had an accident. Some idiot rammed her with his bike. Lucky that idiot didn't ram her that hard or she would have a concussion".

"And he believed you?"

"Yeah," Dustin nods "I didn't want to tell Hunter something that Kapri doesn't want him to know. So I'll let her tell Hunter instead".

"Or he could find out on his own," Marah added.

"Truth," Dustin agreed "But let's not worry about that right now, let's talk about something else," he suggested.

"Like what?"

"Us"

Marah looked at Dustin confused.

"Marah," he touches her arms "I notice that something was bothering you lately and I want to know what was bothering you"

"It's nothing," She looked away not wanting to talk about it "I was only worried about Kapri," she said a moment later, looking at him.

"Is that what was bothering you?"

Marah nods

Dustin smiles and hugs her "Don't we'll figure out a way to help Kapri," he assured her.

"Thanks Dustin," she slightly smiles, still thinking about what Fake Marah said.

_Fake Marah approaches to Marah, grabbing Marah's arm. She pulled Marah up on her feet and leans toward Marah and spokes "You can feel the pain can't you? I say it again, you are weak" Marah flinches as she heard what Fake Marah said "And a burden to the others especially the yellow ranger"._

_"Am I a burden?"_ she wondered

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"I was worried when Dustin told me what happened to you," Hunter told her.

"What did Dustin told you?

"He told me some idiot rammed you with his bike, lucky it wasn't hard or else you would have a concussion," Hunter replied, slightly upset "I wish I was there so I can beat the crap out that idiot that rammed you".

Kapri (Kaitlyn) smiles "It's okay Hunter, I'm fine now, so let it go".

Hunter sighs "Okay, but that doesn't mean I'm letting you out of my sight".

"Does that mean you follow me everywhere I go?"

"No, not really because I don't want you to think that I'm a stalker or a bad guy," he teased.

Kapri (Kaitlyn) laughs

"Well I should leave and let you rest," he got up and was about to leave when he remembers something "I almost forgot, I want to ask you something, Kaitlyn"

"What is it?"

"Would like to go to the Totally Talent show to see me perform tomorrow?"

"Sure," Kapri (Kaitlyn) agrees with a smile.

Hunter smiles "Great! I'll come by and pick you up tomorrow".

Kaitlyn nods and Hunter left out the door.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

At the Totally Talent Show

Cam walked onto the set of Totally Talented with his guitar as he met up with the rest of the group.

"Hey, you made it," Tori said.

"Sure it's not Cyber Cam?" Blake looked at him.

"It's the real me." Cam answered as he lifts his head up to look at the others with a smile on his face.

"That thing won't summon any Mammoths, will it?" Hunter laughed.

"It might, I've been known to rock a few worlds," Cam smirked.

"Big words for such a little man," Shane teased. "Don't feel too bad when you come in second."

"Or third and fourth." Dustin added and the others laughed a bit.

Cam suddenly notices Kaitlyn was standing next to Hunter and smirks "I see you brought someone along with you".

Hunter looked at Kaitlyn and smiles "Yeah I did and so did Dustin".

Dustin put his arms around Marah and chuckles "I brought Marah here to cheer me on!"

"Me too!" Shane added as he also turns and looked at Skyla who was standing next to him.

Tori smiles "I guess Dustin, Shane, and Hunter has someone cheering for them".

"You're not jealous are you?" Blake smirked.

Tori snorts "No," She lightly hits him in the arm "I'm afraid you might be jealous if I'm the winner of the Totally Talent".

"Ouch," Hunter laughs, patting his brother in the back

The show started and the rangers took their seats. The host introduced the show then Tori went up to do her dance first. Next, it was Shane singing a song, which was a great performance. Then Dustin went up and plays his saxophone with Marah watching him. Cam was after with his guitar and managed to rock this world.

Blake and Hunter were next with their secret talent. Hunter was rapping while Blake was the disk jockey. Hunter ended the performing with a high kick

The last performance came as a shocking to everyone. It was Choobo in a disguise that didn't look good.

"Choobo?" Marah looked at Kapri who was looking at her in shock.

"That's not good," Dustin scratches his head confused.

"Urgh! That outfit is ugly!" Hunter remarked.

"Anyone got a bucket? I feeling like puking just by looking at that outfit Choobo is wearing," Blake said.

"Man! He's a horrible singer," Shane cringes and covers his ears.

Kapri was glad that Choobo didn't recognize her in the civilian form.

"Would someone please shut him up?" Tori exclaimed.

"Maybe someone should throw something at him," Dustin suggests.

"Anyone got something we can throw at him?" Cam asked.

Everyone was looking around for something to throw at Choobo when the host got up on the stage and stop the horrible performance "Okay, that's enough performance for today".

Choobo wasn't happy about it that he blasts the host and disappears angry.

"That's it! I quit!" The host walked off pissed.

"Great, nobody wins!" Dustin sighed.

"I don't know Dustin, I think we're all winners," Cam laughed before his hat was knocked off by Hunter.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think.**


	21. Ch 21: The Wild Wipeout Part 1

**Chapter Twenty One**

It has been two days since the Totally Talent Show. Kaitlyn (Kapri) and Hunter has been hanging out with each other a lot. Marah was so happy that Kapri was here with her, but for how long would Kapri stay? That was question that Marah couldn't help but wonders. Marah was at Tori's van sitting in the chair watching the peoples having fun at the bench.

Sensei has given the rangers' a day off again from Ninja training. Cam, Tori, Dustin, Blake, Hunter, Shane, Skyla, and Kaitlyn (Kapri) were playing beach volleyball.

They were split into two teams. On one team were Dustin, Tori, Kapri, and Hunter and the other team were Blake, Cam, Skyla, and Shane.

The game was a tied and it was Hunter turn to serves the ball.

"Hey!" Blake looked over at Hunter who glances up at him, holding the volleyball in his hands "Don't even think about using your ninja power".

Hunter snorts "Yeah right! Like I'm going to use it," he said, getting ready to hit the ball.

He tosses the ball in the air and then leap up, smacking it to the other side of the net, which earn a point for his team. It took Shane, Skyla, Cam, and Blake by surprised because they didn't got a chance to react when the ball went over to net quick in a blink of an eye.

"Yeah!" Dustin yelled as he high five Hunter, Tori, and Kaitlyn (Kapri) "We won!"

Tori, and Kaitlyn (Kapri hug each other cheering. Then Kaitlyn ran over to Hunter and hug him. He hugs her back, lifts her up and spinning her around.

"Okay, that was an awesome serve," Shane said as he went to grabs the ball "But it was a great game though"

"Are you sure you didn't use your ninja power, Hunter," Blake folds his arm, glaring at his brother.

Tori lifts one of her eyebrows up "Really Blake? Is that your way of saying congratulation?"

Blake was about to say something when Cam walked up and touches his shoulder "Don't worry, Hunter didn't use his ninja power. I was watching him serve".

"Can't we have rematch?" Blake sighs.

"Sorry, maybe some other time," Dustin grabs his bag off the ground "I have to head over to Storm Chargers and help Kelly"

Shane touches Blake's shoulder "Sorry, I can't either, skating practice," he said before he took off with Skyla.

"I have to head back to ninja ops to check on anything attack from Lothor and his goons," Cam said as he walked away leaving Tori and Blake.

Blake looked at Tori before he glances down at his watch "Oh," he quickly grabs his bag "I almost forget I have to meet the guys at the dirt track," he begins to leave, but stopped to looked at Tori "Do you want to come, Tor?"

"No, it okay, you go ahead," she smiles and told him.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you later," Blake said before he left in a hurry on his dirt bike.

Hunter and Kaitlyn were walking toward Tori who turned around and looked at them "Let me guess, you two have to go?"

"Actually," Hunter smiles "I was planning to go to the dirt track to practice on my dirt bike and Kaitlyn has agrees to come. Do you want to come?"

"No, I'm thinking about going out and surf on my surfboard".

"Alright then, have fun Tori," Hunter said before he and Kaitlyn left.

Tori then walked over to Dustin and Marah.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with me to Storm Chargers?" she heard Dustin asked Marah.

Marah got up "Yeah I'm sure, I'm going to stay here and hang out with Tori if that's ok with you".

"That's fine with me," he smiles and hugs her "Just be careful and call me if anything happen".

"Don't worry, Dustin," Tori smiles and puts her arms around Marah's shoulder "I'll watch Marah and trust me she will have fun with me"

Dustin chuckles "Alright, I'll come back here once I'm done with my work at Storm Chargers," he got on his dirt bike and left leaving Tori and Marah alone.

Once Dustin was gone, Tori turned and looked at Marah "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Marah looked at Tori confused "Why?"

"Well, because usually you would go with Dustin and why aren't you?"

"I just want to be alone to clear my mind and beside I want hang around here and have some fun with you".

"So, you want to have some fun here, right?"

Marah nods.

"I got idea," Tori smirked. Before Marah can ask what it is, Tori grabs her hand and drag her along to wherever she was heading to.

"Where are we going, Tori?"

"You'll see!"

**An Hour Later**

"I don't know about this," Marah said, holding the surfboard as she slowly walks into the water.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," Tori got into the water and waited for Marah to join her.

Marah exhales before she walks all the way into the water and joins Tori.

Tori helps Marah get on the surfboard. Once Marah was on the surfboard, she was wobbling and trembling "Are you sure it's safe, Tori?" she asked with uncertainly. She has never surf on the surfboard before and it was freaking her out.

"It's safe, Marah. Just take easy and sturdy yourself on the board"

"I'm trying," Unable to hold her balance on the surfboard, Marah ended up falling into the water backward.

"Marah!" Tori rushes over and help her up "You're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine".

"Here let me help, Tori offers and help Marah get back and the surfboard. She then teaches Marah how to balance on the surfboard. After a couple time falling into the water, Marah got the hang up and was enjoying surfing with Tori who was impressive with Marah not giving up on trying to surf.

Marah was having a blast, feeling the wind blowing her face "Thanks for showing how it is to surf!" she turn and looked at Tori.

"No problem! I'm glad you enjoy it and having fun!"

Tori and Marah was enjoying surfing in the wave that they failed to notices a monster aiming at them. Before the girls knew, they ended up getting swept under the water and drown when they got hit by a big wave.

"Miss, can you hear me? Are you alright?" A voice was asking Marah as she slowly become conscious.

"Where am I?" she tries to get up when she felt a pain to her head "Ow my head!"

"Don't move, miss, you need some rest," she felt a pair hands push her back down on the bed.

As her vision become clear, she was shock to see who was staring at her

"Lothor?"

"Yes, I'm Mayor Lothor," he answered.

She quickly sat up and got off the bed "Where's Tori?" she back away look around for Tori or the others.

"Tori? Lothor looked at her confused "Oh, do you mean the blond girl that was with you?"

"Yes!"

"She's over there," he points to the blond girl who was lying unconscious on the other bed. The Kalzaks was surrounding her.

"Tori!" Marah rushes over there, pushing the Kalzaks out the way. She touches Tori's arms and shakes her gently "Tori, wake up!"

Tori groans open her eyes and touching her head "Marah? What happened?" She slowly sat up "Where are we?" She looked around and immediately got up when she saw Lothor and the Kalzaks. She got in front of Marah in her fighting pose.

Lothor quickly held his hands up in surrender "Please, I don't want to cause any trouble, ladies".

"What!" Tori and Marah looked at each other confused.

Suddenly Zurgane came bursting "Mr. Mayor, the rangers are attacking again!"

"Oh no," Lothor eyes widen "Not again!"

Tori looked over at Marah and wondering if she was hearing it right "Rangers," she muttered.

Marah was wondering the same thing as she looked at Tori confused. Lothor and Zrugane was still in a conversation when Tori interrupts them "Okay, I'm totally confused, what's going on?"

Lothor sighs and looked at her "The Ninja rangers are terrorizing the Blue Bay Harbor and hurting the civilians".

"No way! You must be joking," Tori laughed "You expect me to believe that?

"But it's true".

"No, it can't because the Ninja rangers fight evil to protect the Blue Bay Harbor not destroying it".

"That's right!" Marah agreed, not believing that the rangers would attack Blue Bay Harbor "The person that's trying to destroy the city and hurting the civilian is you!"

"Me?" Lothor points to himself "I would never hurt my people or bring harm to this city".

"Okay," Tori blinks her eyes and shakes her head "This is weird and confusing".

Marah looked at Lothor and notices that he doesn't seem evil like she knew before. It like this is a total different Lothor from the one she knew.

The news came on TV about the rangers and Lothor, Zurgane, Tori and Marah looked up. They were shock to see the rangers attacking civilians.

"No, it can be," Marah mutters, can't believe what she was seeing. Dustin and the rangers were attacking peoples and Blue Bay Harbor.

"We got to go," Tori grabs Marah's hand and walked passed Lothor.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Lothor turned around and looked at them "You girls are still hurt and need some rest".

"It's okay," Tori slightly smile "We need to go check on something. Thank you for saving us," she said before she and Marah left quickly.

Outside, Marah and Tori saw bunch of Kalzaks running around playing with kids and helping peoples.

"Okay, this is freaky," Marah remarked.

"This doesn't seem right," Tori looked around "We need to go find the others and ask what's going on".

Marah nods and follows Tori to Ninja Ops.

**~Real World, At the Dirt Track~**

Hunter was practicing on the dirt track on his bike while Kaitlyn was watching him for a far holding a small camera. As he went passed by her fast, she took of a picture of him at an awesome view. He pulled up to her, taking off his helmet "So, what do you think?"

"That's was great!" she remarked with a smile.

"I see you were taking some picture of me," he said, noticing her camera in her hands.

"Oh," she smiles sheepishly "I thought you wouldn't mind if I took a picture or record you on camera.

"No, I don't mind at all," he smiles "Since you took some picture, it gave me an idea".

Before she can ask what it is, he took her camera out her hands and went over to a guy that was fixing a bike "Hey Perry, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Perry got up, wiping his hands with a rag.

"Here," he gave the small camera to Perry," Take a picture of me and friend over here".

"Ok,"

Hunter went over to Kaitlyn who looked at him confused "Though you might want a picture of me and you".

She smiles and he put his arms around her pulling her close to him. Then they smiles at the camera.

"Perfect!" Perry took a picture and then gave the camera back to Hunter "Hey, I don't want to be nosy, but is she your girlfriend?"

"Uh..." Hunter looked at Kaitlyn who looked away blushing.

Perry chuckles "its ok, you don't have to tell me, I'll see you guy later," he waved and then left.

There were awkward between Hunter and Kaitlyn. Hunter was about to say something when Kaitlyn beat him to it "I think he was just joking".

"Yeah," he chuckles "I mean we do make a good couple," he accidently let it slip and immediately covered his mouth.

"What did you say?" she looked up at him confused, not sure if she was hearing it right.

"Nothing," he went over to his bike and then looked at her "You want to ride my bike?"

"No, its okay," she shook her head "I don't know how to ride the bike. I would probably wreak your bike".

"I'll teach how to ride my dirt bike," he offered with a smile.

"I..."

"Hunter!" Dustin interrupted as he came over to them riding on his dirt bike.  
"What's going on, Dustin?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Have you guys seen Tori and Marah?" Dustin took off his helmet looking at them with a worried expression.

Kaitlyn and Hunter shook their head.

"Weren't they're at the beach?" Hunter looked at Dustin confused.

"Yeah they were supposed to be," Dustin scratches his head "I want over there and they weren't there".

"Okay, that so weird, where would they go?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know, I thought they might be here," Dustin looking around, hoping to see Marah and Tori.

"Did you check with Cam yet?"

"Yes," Dustin nods "I did check with Cam, they're not there either. Shane, Skyla and Blake already begin to search for them".

"Me and Kaitlyn are going to search for them," Hunter got on his dirt bike "I'll call if we found them".

"Thanks," Dustin says before he took off.

"C'mon Kaitlyn, get on".

Kaitlyn nods and got on behind Hunter. She placed her hands on the side of his waist. She didn't wrap her arm around his waist. Hunter notices it and glance back at her "Hang on tight, okay,"

"Ok".

Hunter drove forward, but immediately steps on the brake hard causing Kaitlyn to wrapped arms around his waist tight. He smirks when he looked down seeing her arms wrapped around his waist. Then he drove off searching for Marah and Tori.

**~The Alternate Universe, At Ninja Ops~**

Tori and Marah came walking in and saw the guys training

"Guys!" Tori called out to them "Listen, the whole city is flipping out!"

"Hey, Tori, there you are! Blake smiles "Who's your friend?" He walked over to her and Marah

"You totally missed out!" Hunter smirk "Hey, what's your name?" He turned his attention on Marah.

"Didn't you guys hear me?" Tori asked, staring at the guys confused "I saw on the news that the Power Rangers were out there thrashing everything!"

"We're out of control!" Shane exclaims with a smile and high fives Blake.

"That was you guys?" Tori asked, can't believe what she was hearing.

"Please tell us, it not true," Marah said with sadness and slightly anger in her eyes.

"Don't tell anyone!" Blake hushed them, putting a finger on his lip. "We wouldn't want to get into trouble."

"What's up with you anyway?" Hunter asked. "You've been acting weird!"

"I've been acting weird?" Tori asked "We should be asking the question like what's wrong with you guys?"

"What's with the whole goody goody routine?" Blake asked. He saw the look of hurt on Tori's face. "Sorry, my bad... but what are you going to do? Cry about it?" he laughed.

"I'm almost done with a new weapon that's really going to rock this town!" Dustin smiled as he got off the super computer and went over, standing next to Hunter.

"That's why you're the mechanical master!" Cam smiled.

"Dustin, a master?" Tori laughed.

"Got a problem with that?" Dustin smirks then he turns his attention toward Marah when he notices her "Who's the chick, Tori?" He walked up to Marah "She's cute!"

"Dustin, don't you recognize me?" She looked at him in puzzlement

Dustin smiles "No, but I definitely like you," he said before he grabs her and kiss her on the lips.

Marah's eyes widen in shock. She really wants to kiss Dustin, but this is not how she wants it to be. She placed her hands on his chest and pushes him away "What's wrong with you!" she yelled.

"Sorry my bad," Dustin slightly smiles "You don't have to make a big deal out of this. It's just only a kiss".

Tori notices Marah was hurt and upset by Dustin's action. Judging from the look on Marah's face, she knew it was Marah first kiss. Without warning, she slapped Dustin across the face. Dustin and the guys were shock by it. The Dustin she knew would never do that at all. So something was definitely wrong. She was really worried now and turned to Sensei. "Sensei, please, what's happened?"

"What are you looking at me for?" Sensei asked. "If you don't want to be a Ranger anymore you know where the water fall is, don't let it splash you on the way out!"

"Or maybe you need a little help finding the way?" Dustin teased as he rubs the cheek that was swollen from Tori slapping him.

"So, what's it going to be?" Blake asked. "Are you with us, or not?"

"If you're talking about thrashing the city, then no," Tori replied and took Marah's hand. Then she begins to back away toward to exit.

"Have it your way then," Dustin said as the other Rangers circled around them. The boys attacked them.

Marah got push by Hunter to the ground hard, hurting her shoulder. She clutches her shoulder as Tori got in front her "Hey! Back away!" She kicks him in stomach, making him tumbling into the others. Seeing the guys on the ground, she ran out of the Ninja Ops pulling Marah along.

Tori and Marah ran to the park. They stopped and sat at a bench breathing heavy and try to figure things out.

"Marah, are you alright? Does you shoulder still hurt?"

"I'm fine," Marah slightly nods "The pain on my shoulder went away already".

The pain on her shoulder is gone, but what Dustin did to her didn't go away. She knew it wasn't Dustin she knew, but still it hurt her. She can't believe that this her first kiss with Dustin and it not how she picture it would be. First Fake Marah's words were hurting her and now this.

"There's got to be an explanation for this! It's a bad dream, or a parallel dimension," Tori said before Toxipod ran behind her with a kite. "Definitely parallel dimension!"

"So, that explain why the rangers are bad and Lothor and this goons are good," Marah finally understand what's going and turned to looked at Tori "How are we going to get back to the real world, Tori?"

"I have a plan Marah," Tori said before she got up "C'mon Marah, let's go".

Marah nods and follows Tori.

**~Real World, At Ninja Ops~**

Blake, Shane, and Skyla were watching the computer screen as Cam was typing on his keyboard.

"Anything?" Shane asked.

Cam sighs and shook her head "Nothing, I can't seen to track Tori nor Marah down".

"C'mon, Tori where are you?" Blake muttered with concern in his voice. He tried searching Tori, but no luck in finding her or Marah.

"Where can they be?" Shane asked.

Suddenly, Dustin came running in "Cam, did you find them yet?" he asked in between breath. He bends over with his hands on his knees breathing heavy.

"No luck," Cam turned around in his chair looking at Dustin.

"Dammit!" Dustin punches his fist on the wall of Ninja Ops. Shane and Skyla went over to him.

"Don't worry, we'll find them," Shane assured the earth yellow ranger.

"You don't understand Marah is out there, she might be hurt or kidnapped".

"Tori is out there too and missing, you know," Blake added, looking at Dustin.

Dustin glares at Blake "Well, Tori can fight and Marah can't since she got power taken by the Fake Marah".

"Good point there, Dustin," Shane remarked as he pats Dustin's back.

Blake went over and touches Dustin's shoulder "I know how you feel Dustin because I feel the same way about Tori and want to find her as much as you want to find Marah, but we have to believe that they'll be okay".

Dustin slightly smiles "You're right, Blake," he sighs and looked at the computer "I hope Hunter has luck finding them".

"Me too," Blake agreed.

**~The Alternate Universe, At the Park~**

"How are we going to find where Lothor is?" Marah asked.

"I guess we are going to have to find someone that knows where he is," Tori said as she looked around the park.

"Let the flowers grow!" they heard singing and turned around, seeing Kapri and a version of Marah dressed in a hippies outfits.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Tori exclaimed.

"No way!" Marah added as she shock to see a version of herself.

"Okay, now I'm just plain freaked out!" Tori sighed. She turned to the hippies. "Who are you girls supposed to be?"

The girls turned to Tori and Marah, with smiles. "Hi! I'm Marah Marigold Moonbeam."

"And I'm Kapri, Rainbow Producer!"

"We're folk singers!" Marah Moonbeam smiled "Oh my, you look just like me!"

Marah chuckles "I get that a lot, but we are not related if you are asking".

"Oh," Marah Moonbeam smiles "That's okay"

"Let the flowers grow!" they started singing.

"Okay! I get it," Tori yelled over them. "Now let me get something straight... Aliens, Kalzaks, various monster types are all good?"

"Oh yeah!" Marah Moonbeam smiled.

"And everybody's afraid of the Power Rangers?" Marah asked.

"Oh yeah!" Kapri said in a not so happy tone. "They do whatever they want and stomp on anything that gets in the way! They're horrible, evil creatures!"

"You're not from around here, are you?" Marah Moonbeam asked as she looked back and forth at Tori and Marah.

"Clearly," Tori sighed. "But let's not get into questioning where I and my friend are from. I want to ask you if you know where Mayor Lothor is"

"Yeah, we know where he is!" Kapri answered.

"Can you take me to see him?" Tori asked

"Of course! Helping is like, my favorite thing!" Kapri smiled, grabbing Tori's hands while Marah Moonbeam grabs Marah's hand, which totally weird to Marah.

"You've got to promise me something," Tori said, looking them straight in the eye and speaking as if they were children. "No more singing!"

"And no more question either," Marah added.

"Okay!" they laughed "Let's go!"

Five minute later, Marah and Tori arrive at the Mayor Lothor's place.

"Here we are!" Kapri smiled as the pushed away the beaded door.

"You have a seat, and the mayor will be with you shortly!" Marah Moonbeam said.

"We got to go though; we're performing at a puppet show this afternoon!" Kapri beamed. Tori and Marah smiled, knowing they wouldn't be around much longer, but their smile fell when both Hippies Marah and Kapri announced a group hug.

"No... don't!" Marah and Tori yelled when Hippies Marah and Kapri pulled both Marah and Tori into a hug.

"Can't breathe," Tori and Marah mutter and Hippies Marah and Kapri let them go. Marah and Tori sat down in the chair as the alternate version of Kapri and Marah left. A moment later the Mayor Lothor came running out.

"It's good to see you girls again," he smiles "How can I help you?"

Tori was about to say something when the news came on the TV. She and Marah turned to the monitor and saw the Rangers attacking the city.

"Not again! Tori and Marah sighed.

"It's terrible, isn't it?" Lothor asked. "Nobody knows what to do about the Power Ranger problem."

"But it's your responsibility to unleash some butt whooping on these guys!" Tori explained "You can't just let them attacking the city.

"I don't want any trouble!" Lothor said. "I'm sorry."

"If you won't stand up to them then we will in order to protect Blue Bay Harbor".

With that being say, Tori and Marah left out the room disappointed.

**Later On**

"I told you! You're not going to destroy Blue Bay Harbor!" Tori yelled, standing in the rangers' way.

"Back off Tori," Blake laughed. "We wouldn't want to hurt you!"

"I wouldn't worry about that!" Tori smirks "Marah, stand back".

Marah nods and moves backward.

"Ninja storm! Ranger Form!"

Tori blinks her eyes confused when she notices she wasn't in her ranger suit "Why is it not working? The others laughed, throwing insults at her, especially Blake

"For the last time, get out of our way!" Hunter yelled as they all pointed their weapons at her.

"No," Tori stated coldly, refusing to leave.

"Fine, then you leaves us with no choice Tori," Hunter said before he and other rangers attack her. Tori fought back when all the Rangers attacked her in ranger form. Marah couldn't stand to watch Tori take on all rangers by herself so she grabs a wooden stick that she find on the ground and went to help Tori.

Before she could reach Tori, Dustin threw her to the ground as Blake flips Tori over on her back and then the rangers all point their weapons at her and Tori.

"Don't bother getting up!" Shane yelled. They raised their weapons and brought it down fast. Tori and Marah close their eyes waited for attack to come, but an explosion went off behind the Rangers, sending them flying.

"What was that?" Tori asked and looked to see Lothor walking up. She and Marah was surprise to see him.

"Pardon me gentlemen, but I have been elected to protect the city and I intend to do it!" he yelled.

"Don't make me laugh!" Blake yelled. "Everybody knows you're scared of us!"

"That may be true! But they're not!" Lothor smiled, calling forth is army of Zurgane, Marah and Kapri, Shimazu, Vexacus, Motodrone, and Choobo.

"Nobody's going to stop us!" Blake yelled. The fight was on

Tori and Marah can help but chuckles as they see the Rangers receiving a butt whooping from the monsters. The Rangers were finally brought down and defeated.

"I hope you teens have learned your lesson!" Lothor smiled.

"That if we trash anymore stuff we get our butts kicked?" Blake asked.

"Exactly!" Lothor laughed.

"You ruined everything!" Blake yelled at Tori.

"I thought you girls were cool!" Dustin staring at Marah and Tori slightly upset.

Marah looked away not wanting to look at Dustin and Tori places a hand on Marah's shoulder.

"I was over this bad boy deal anyway!" Hunter yelled. "I was thinking about taking up skateboarding!"

"Skateboarding?" Shane asked, "Naw, that's lame. I'm thinking motocross!"

"Motocross?" Blake asked. "What about surfing? Now that's cool!"

"Surfing?" Tori laughed.

"Thank you for everything!" Lothor smiled as the Rangers were taken away.

"It has been interesting," Tori smiled. "But, me and Marah would really like to get back home."

"Maybe you girls should just go back the way you girls came," Marah Moonbeam suggested, earning props from Kapri.

"Going back the way we came..." Tori smiled as she has an idea in mind.

Tori and Marah arrives at the beach holding surfboards in their hands "Are you ready for this, Marah?"

"Ready as I'll ever be".

"Let's go!"

The girls ran to into water and got on their surfboard.

**~The Real World, At Ninja Ops~**

A beeping sound alert and Cam looked up at his computer screen "Guys!"

Dustin, Shane, Skyla, and Blake ran over.

"Is it Tori and Marah?" Shane asked.

"I believe so," Cam answered with a smile.

"Alright!" Blake cheers and clasps hand with Dustin who smiling "Let's go!"

"I'll contact Hunter and let him know," Cam said and turned around in his chair

Shane, Skyla, Blake, Hunter, Kaitlyn, and Dustin arrive at the beach and saw Tori and Marah lying unconscious in the sand all wet.

"Marah! Tori!" Dustin and Blake shouted.

Marah and Tori woke up and quickly back away when they saw the guys.

"Stay away!" Tori yelled

"I showered and everything!" Dustin said, confused by girls behavior toward him and the others.

"Dustin, is that you?" Marah asked.

He smells his armpits before smiling "Yeah," he laughed.

Before Marah knew it, she found herself running toward Dustin and hugs him "Dustin!" she cried as he hugs her back. He rubs her back and smiles "It's ok, you're safe now".

"Where were you?" Blake asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah dude, what happened?" Shane finished.

"You scared us all!" Hunter added

Dustin let go of Marah as Kaitlyn went over "Marah, I'm glad you're okay," she said before hugging Marah.

Tori smiles and immediately hugs Blake "I'm glad to see you again".

Blake smiles "I'm glad you're back too, Tor".

"So what happened to you and Marah?" Shane asked.

"I'll tell you about it later," Tori smiles. She then noticed people were running away panicking "What's going on?"

"Monster attacking the city," Dustin simply said.

"Now, that's what I like to hear," Tori laughed "Marah, you go back to Ninja Ops".

Marah nods and went over to Kaitlyn and Skyla "Let's go, Kaitlyn".

"Cam," Tori begins to say.

"I'm on it," Cam interrupts her and teleports Marah, Skyla and Kaitlyn back to Ninja Ops.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tori and Blake was sitting on some rocks by the beach. She had told him what happened to her and Marah in the alternate universe.

"Wow, that's totally mess up," Blake remarked.

"I know," Tori agreed "And did I mention that you tried to hurt me, no I should said destroy me and Marah"

"It would never ever happen!" Blake said.

"How do you know?" Tori laughed.

"'Cause no matter what dimension we're in I'd still like... like you," Blake smirked. Tori smiled back at him.

He touches her hand and lean in as she was also leaning in. The lips touch and immediately Blake pulled Tori toward him deepen the kiss as Tori respond back to the kiss.

Then they pulled away for air and Tori put her head on Blake's shoulder "I guess I can ask you out on a date," he turned and looked at her "What do you say?"

She looked at him and smiles "I would yes".

"Then it's a date," He said and then he and Tori stares out at the beach where people were playing in the sand and in the water.

Suddenly Tori got up and extend her hand out toward Blake who looked up at her confused.

"C'mon, Blake I want to show you something".

"Show me what," he grabs her hand and she pulled him up.

"You'll see," she smiles and pulled him toward the beach into the water.

Meanwhile on the other side of the beach, Marah and Dustin were sitting on a hill staring down at the love bird, Blake and Tori. They were both happy for them and glad to see them sort out their feeling. Dustin and Marah can't help but laugh seeing the sight where Tori were teaching Blake how to surf, which he didn't do well.

Marah had told Dustin what happened. He was shock and angry to know what his alternate universe self did "I'm sorry for what he did to you. I can't believe he would do that to you," He looked at her slightly sad and upset "I wish I was there so I can beat the crap out him".

"Don't worry about it; it wasn't really you at all".

"Still, it was me though," Dustin looked for a second and then at her "But there one thing though that me and my alternate self have in common".

"What's that?" She looked at him.

"It doesn't change the way I and him feel about you"

"Dustin," Marah started to said, but Dustin stopped her.

"Please just hear me out; since I met you, my feeling for you has been growing. I can't stop thinking about whenever I'm away from you. When you were missing, I was scared and thought that I would never see you again," He grabs one of her hands and held it his hands "It got me thinking that I should tell you how I really feel".

Marah knew what Dustin was trying to say. She also felt the same way about him, but was unsure if she should tell him.

"Marah," he continues "I like you," he finally said it "I really like you and I was hoping that you would give me a chance to know you. I promise I would never leave you nor hurt you no matter what happened. What do you say?"

"I," she looked down hesitated. In her mind, she can't forget what Fake Marah said to her. She really doesn't want to be a burden to him.

"Marah?" She looked up at him. She can sense that he was nervous to hear her answer.

**TBC: Whew, what a long chapter that is. So what do you think Marah answer would be? Review and tell me what you think. Please, Please review and I'll update.**


	22. Ch 22: The Wild Wipeout Part 2

**Thanks for the review. I apologize for any errors in this chapter. I will go back and check again. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"It doesn't change the way I or him feel about you"

"Dustin," Marah started to said, but Dustin stopped her.

"Please just hear me out; since I met you, my feelings for you have been growing. I can't stop thinking about whenever I'm away from you. When you were missing, I was scared and thought that I would never see you again," He grabs one of her hands and held it his hands "It got me thinking that I should tell you how I really feel".

Marah knew what Dustin was trying to say. She also felt the same way about him, but was unsure if she should tell him.

"Marah," he continues "I like you," he finally said it "I really like you and I was hoping that you would give me a chance to know you. I promise I would never leave you nor hurt you no matter what happened. What do you say?"

"I," she looked down hesitated. In her mind, she can't forget what Fake Marah said to her. She really doesn't want to be a burden to him.

"Marah?" She looked up at him. She can sense that he was nervous to hear her answer.

"I," She looked up at him still hesitating. She knew really want to be with him, but still have doubt about it. Still she doesn't want to hurt him by saying that she can't

Dustin was still waiting for her answer. She sighs and placed her hand over his hand that was holding her other hand "Dustin, I..."

A rustling sound was heard and Dustin and Marah turned toward the direction of the noise.

"What was that noise?" Dustin got up and help Marah get up. Then he and Marah went and see what was making the noise. To their surprised, it was Shane and Skyla hiding behind a huge bushes spying on them.

"Hey! What are you guys doing back here?" Dustin folds his arms glaring at the air red ranger.

Skyla glances over at Shane who was trying to come up with an explanation.

"We were scavenger hunting and accidently stumble upon you and Marah," Shane quickly answered, hoping the earth yellow ranger would believe.

"Scavenger hunting?"

"Yeah!" Shane smiles "You know where you have to collect all the items on list to win".

Dustin smirks "So, where is your list then, Shane?"

"_Busted!" _Shane sighs "Fine, we were spying on you and Marah," he admitted.

"Oh," Dustin slightly chuckles.

"Why are you two spying on me and Dustin? Marah asked Why didn't you two spy on Blake and Tori?"

"Actually, I only tag along with Shane because he ask me to," Skyla said.

"We would, but Blake would know right away that we are there," Shane explained.

"Hm, I see".

"Hey!" Blake's voice shouted "What's going on?" he asked as he and Tori walked over to Dustin and Marah.

"Shane, Skyla? What are you two doing here?" Tori asked when she saw them.

"Spying," Dustin simply replied, feeling a little annoyance.

"Spying?" Tori and Blake turned and looked at Shane and Skyla.

"You two were spying on them?" Blake asked slightly chuckled.

Shane nods "Yes, we were spying on them," He turned and looked to Dustin "Dude, I'm sorry for spying on you and Marah".

Dustin smiles "Nah, it's ok dude, I'm not upset, but you did interrupted us though," he clasps hands with Shane.

"I know," Shane smiles "It won't happen again".

Skyla notices Marah was quiet and haven't said a word "Marah?" She walked over "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Uh... Okay," Marah turned and looked at Dustin "I'm going go with Skyla if that's ok with you".

"Sure, go ahead," Dustin smiles "We'll talk later".

Marah nods with a smile

Shane kisses Skyla on the cheek "I'll see you later and be careful," he told her.

"Okay," Skyla replied before she and Marah left.

Tori who was watching Marah and Skyla leaving turned and looked at Dustin "Hey Dustin, can I talk with you?"

"Sure, but let me do something first," he went over to Blake "Hey man, do you mind if I borrow your girlfriend?" he whispers in the Navy Thunder ranger' ear.

"Yeah, it not problem at all," Blake said with a smile, knowing that Dustin was joking around. "Beside me and Shane are going head over to the dirt track to look for Hunter".

"Thanks, I'll catch up with you guys at the dirt track," Dustin said before he left with Tori.

Then Shane and Blake left and went over to the dirt track.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you and Marah okay?" Tori asked as she and Dustin was walking side by side.

"We are fine," He looked at her slightly confused "Why?"

"I notices something was bothering Marah lately and I was wondering if you knew about it".

"Apparently no, she doesn't tell me about it," Dustin sighs "I tried asking her, but she said she was okay and that she was worried about Kapri".

"Kapri?" Tori blinks her eyes "Isn't she on Luthor side though?"

"Yeah"

"Hm, it weird that we haven't seen Kapri appears and attack us," Tori looked at Dustin who was looking at somewhere else.

"Yeah," he agreed _"If you actually knew the truth, you would understand,"_ he thought.

"Do you think Kapri might be good? Tori asked all of sudden and Dustin looked at her.

"She could be"

"Then how come she hasn't showed up or talk to Marah?" Tori asked.

"Maybe she busy," Dustin assumed even though he knew the truth.

"You could be right," Tori agreed with a smile.

They continue to walk ahead when Tori spokes again "Did Marah told you what happened in the alternate universe?"

Dustin nods

"Everything?" She asked, slightly confused and Dustin looked at her.

"If you talking about the kiss that my alternate self had with Marah. Then yes".

"So, how do you feel, knowing about it?"

Dustin tightens his fist "Angry like I want to punch the living crap out of him!"

Tori can't help but laughs "That would mean you would be hurting yourself," she joked.

Dustin glares at her before a smile appears on his face "Ha, ha, very funny".

"Sorry," Tori giggles, but then she stopped.

"I confess my feelings to her," Dustin said a moment later.

"Wow," Tori blinks her eyes in surprised "What did she say?"

"I don't know, she didn't give me answers since we got interrupted"

"Oh, but do you know if she felt the same way about you?"

"I'm not sure if she felt the same way about me," he sadly said.

"Don't worry, Dustin," She touches his shoulder "I'm sure she has feeling for you, give her some time and eventually she will talk to you".

Dustin smiles "You probably right, let's head over to the dirt track"

Tori nodded and follow Dustin.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the dirt track, Hunter was sitting on his dirt bike while Kaitlyn was standing next to him.

"I don't know about this," she said, unsure if she should do this.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Hunter assured her "Beside I got your back".

She sighs and looked at him "Fine, I'll give a try," she finally agreed.

"Great!" He got off his dirt bike "Go ahead and get on".

Kaitlyn got on Hunter's dirt bike, placing her hand on the handle of the bike. Then Hunter shows her how to work the dirt bike and tell the name for the parts on the dirt bike.

Blake and Shane arrive at the dirt track and notices Hunter was with Kaitlyn.

"He's teaching her how to ride his bike," Blake smirks and folds his arms "Now this I gotta see for myself".

"I can't wait to see how this turn out," Shane added also folding his arms.

"Now that you know everything about the bike, you are ready," Hunter said.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready," Kaitlyn hesitates, worried that she might wreck Hunter's bike.

Dustin and Tori arrive three minute later and walked over to Shane and Blake.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tori asked.

"Check it out," Blake points to Hunter and Kaitlyn.

"Whoa," Dustin laughs "You're kidding me right? He turned and looked at Blake "Hunter is teaching Kaitlyn how to ride his bike?"

"Yeah," Shane smiles.

"Wow! You don't see that everyday," Tori remarked with a smile.

"Man, I got to see this!" Dustin beamed

"If it makes you feel better," Hunter smiles "I sit right behind and help you" he offered

"I think that would be better," Kaitlyn agreed and Hunter got on the bike right behind her. Then he wrapped his arm around her, placing his hands over her hands that were on the handle of the bike.

"Ok, to take off, you need to take it easy and press slowly on the handle," he shows her where to press "Now give a try".

"Okay," Kaitlyn presses the handle, but accidently press it too hard "Ah!" she shrieks as the bike took off really fast and Hunter flew off the bike to the ground on his back.

"Ooh!" Shane, Blake, Tori, and Dustin cringe.

"That gotta hurt!" Blake remarked.

"Hunter, help!" Kaitlyn shouted as she was swirling on the bike.

Hunter got up with one hand behind his back and start chasing after Kaitlyn.

"Look at him run!" Shane laughs and receives a whack in the head by Tori and Blake. Dustin hits him the arm.

"Ouch! That hurt you know," he rubs the back of his head and then his arm.

"Kaitlyn look out!" Hunter shouted as he notices she was about to crash into a tree.

Shane who notices what was happening, reacting quickly using his ninja power: wind, moving the bike away from the tree.

Dustin, Tori, and Blake sighs.

"That was a close call," Dustin looked at Shane "Thank god you use your power, Shane".

"Yeah, but I really hope I don't get trouble by Sensei for using my ninja power," he said, worried how Sensei would react when he find out.

"Don't worry Shane, Sensei will understand," Tori assured him.

Hunter managed to catch up to Kaitlyn and got back on the bike, helping Kaitlyn take control of the bike "Ok, it's ok, I got it," he slows down the bike.

Kaitlyn finally took control of the bike with Hunter help and was able to learn to ride the bike after a few minute of struggling.

"Hey, you got it!" Hunter smiles when he sees that she was able to ride his bike.

"I did it!" she exclaimed.

"Since you did well, how about we get some ice cream," he suggests.

"Sound good to me" Kaitlyn says and continues to drive, feeling wind blowing in her hair. Unexpectedly, she felt Hunter wrapped his arm around her waist. She looked down slightly blush and smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Marah, I know what's bothering you," Skyla said as she and Marah was walking.

"You do?"

Skyla nodded "I know that you were hesitating to Dustin how you really feel about him because you're worried that something might happen to you and also you feel that you are a burden to him. Am I right?"

"Yes," Marah looked at Skyla confused "But how did you know?"

"I can feel what your heart was thinking," Skyla explained "It like reading your mind".

"I see"

"Marah," Skyla smiles "Dustin doesn't think that way of you. He cared for you and wants to be there for you. So don't consider a burden to him or anyone because you're not"

"But you don't understand I..." Marah begins, but got interrupt by Skyla.

"I do understand Marah, you have doubt because of Fake Marah is still out there and you worried that Dustin would get hurt".

Tears starting to form in Marah's eyes "I don't want to see him get hurt by Fake Marah or Lothor," she admitted "I can't be with Dustin knowing that Fake Marah is out using my power hurting people.

Skyla touches Marah's arms "Don't worry Marah, the others especially Cam is finding a way to stopped Fake Marah and to get your power back," she assured.

"Still, I can't help but worried".

"I understand that"

"What should I do?" Marah asked still unsure what she should do.

"You tell Dustin how you feel and maybe open up to him instead of keeping everything to yourself." Skyla give an advice, hoping Marah would agree.

Marah thought about what Skyla said for a minute before making a decision. She looked at Skyla and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Zurgane!"

"Yes sir!" Zurgane came rushing in and looked at Lothor who was sitting in his chair.

"Have you seen Kapri?"

"No sir, I haven't," Zurgane shook his head "Maybe she went to visit a friend or something," he assumed.

"Visiting?" Lothor looked at Zurgane "That's weird; she should be back by now".

"Maybe, she stays with a friend a bit long"

"Hm," Lothor put a hand under his chin "Oh well, I deal with Kapri later, Zurgane sent down the Kalzaks and attack the rangers".

Yes, right away sir," Zurgane nods and left.

Watching from a far, Fake Marah turned away with a serious look on her face "While he busy with the rangers, I can deal with Marah," she begins to walked away "There can only be one Marah and that is me," she said before teleporting away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hunter walked over to Kaitlyn holding two ice cream cones. She was sitting on Hunter's bike with one arm on top of the bike's handle.

"Here," he gave one of the ice cream cones to her and she took it with a smile on her face.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

They were about to eat their ice cream cones when a truck pass by them splashing cold water on them.

"Ah!" Kaitlyn shrieked.

"Hey!" Hunter shouted "Watch where you going you moron!" He then turned back and looked at Kaitlyn who was giggling "You're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but our ice creams is not," She and Hunter looked at the ice cream cones lying on the ground.

Hunter smiles "I'll go get another one," he begins to walked away when Kaitlyn grabs his arm.

"No, it's okay, don't worry about it," She smiles, but suddenly stop when she notices the Kalzaks appears behind Hunter from a far".

"What is it?" Hunter notices Kaitlyn's expression and turned around to see what she was staring at "Oh you got to be kidding me!" he got into his fighting pose as the Kalzaks approach up to them. He was standing in front of Kaitlyn protecting her.

Dustin, Shane, Tori, and Blake shows up and got into their fighting pose.

"Hey guys, mind if we join you?" Shane asked, looking at Hunter and Kaitlyn.

"Not a problem at all," Hunter answered.

"Let's get the suckers!" Blake exclaimed before he and other rangers attack the Kalzaks.

Hunter pulled Kaitlyn behind him as the Kalzaks charges at him. He kicks two of them in the stomach as the other Kalzaks comes rushing at him. One of the Kalzaks pushes him from behind and he collides into Kaitlyn with their lips almost touching. Their eyes were widen in shock and surprised.

"Sorry," he apologizes to her before he left to go fight the Kalzaks

Kaitlyn was standing next to Hunter's bike watching them fight. She was worried that Lothor might found out where she was when a Kalzak approaches her from behind. The Kalzak was about to attack her when someone tap his shoulder.

"Excuse me," The kalzak turned around and saw Dustin "But you shouldn't be attacking a woman," Dustin says before he kicks the Kalzak in the stomach, sending it flying "You're alright?" He turned and looked at Kaitlyn

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you"

"You're welcome," he said before he took off and help the others.

Suddenly Zurgane appears and attack Hunter from behind. Kaitlyn gasps _"Oh no!"_

Hunter got up and looked at Zurgane "Okay, if that's how you want to play it," he said before he morphed.

Then he attack Zurgane with his Thunder staff.

The other rangers soon morph into the ranger form and fought off the Kalzaks with their weapons.

Kaitlyn want to help, but knew if she make a move Zurgane would figure who she is and then Lothor would also know. Quickly, she looked around for a place to change herself into the cloaked figure. She saw small storage room and quickly ran inside of it.

Zurgane blasts Hunter in the chest, knocking his Thunder Staff out his hand. Then he grabs the Thunder Staff and aim at Hunter who demorph, lying on the ground

"Now die!" Zurgane swings the Thunder Staff down at Hunter who shields himself with his hands when a sword blocks the Thunder Staff from hitting Hunter.

Hunter and Zurgane looked up and was surprise to see the person wearing the black cloak.

"YOU!" Zurgane growls.

The person wearing the black cloak smirks "Surprise to see me," she said before she kicks in the stomach. Then she extends her hand out to Hunter who grabs it.

"Thanks," he said after he got up the ground.

The person wearing the black cloak nods "Here," she gave him his Thunder staff "

"This is not over, I'll be back," Zurgane growls and disappears as Dustin, Shane, Tori, and Blake ran over to Hunter and the person wearing the black cloak.

"Are you okay, Hunter?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to," he turned to look at the person wearing the black cloak and notices she was gone. "Where did she go?" he looked around.

Shane shrugs "I don't know".

"Wait a second," Tori notices someone was missing "Where's Kaitlyn?"

"Oh no," Hunter eyes widen "Kaitlyn!" he turned to looked for her when he saw her standing by his bike. He ran over to her with a smile "Are you okay?"

Before Hunter can react, Kaitlyn went up to him and hug him "I should be asking you that, I was worried about you when I saw you got attack by the monster".

He smiles and hugs her back "It fine now, I'm okay," he assured her.

Suddenly Hunter and Kaitlyn heard someone clear their throat and they let go.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but we need to head back to Ninja Ops and ask Cam what's going," Shane said.

Hunter nods "Let's go".

They all left to Ninja Ops

XXXXXXXXXX

Cam was busy at his computer when Marah and Skyla. Without looking, Cam already knew who it was "Hey Marah, Hey Skyla".

"Hey Cam," the girls replied.

"Is Dustin and others here yet?" Marah asked.

Cam shook his head "No, but they're heading over here," he turned around in chair looking at Marah and Skyla "Why? Is something wrong?"

Marah and Skyla shook their head.

"No, it's nothing, Marah just want to talk to Dustin about something," Skyla explained with a smile.

"Oh," Cam folds his arms and smile.

Marah looking down hiding her blushing

"How about letting your cousin know what it is?"

Skyla chuckles "Cam, you know she can't tell you. It's between her and Dustin".

"I was kidding," Cam chuckled.

Suddenly Dustin, Shane, Tori, Blake, Hunter, and Kaitlyn came walking in. Dustin was surprise to see Marah.

"Marah," he walked over to her.

"Dustin, can I talk to you?" she asked.

Dustin nodded and follows her, but then stop and looked at Shane "No spying," he points his finger at the air red ranger and smile.

"Okay, I won't," Shane chuckles, putting his hands up.

After Dustin and Marah, Hunter turned and looked at Cam "Zurgane and the Kalzaks attack us earlier, do you know what's going on?"

"Something tells me that Lothor is up to something, but I'll look into it"

Kaitlyn starting to back away and turned toward the exit _"I can't stay here long; I need to go back onto Lothor's ship. I have to find out what's going on. If I don't go back then some bad might happen. Plus, I still need to find a way to save Marah"_ She glances over at Hunter who busy at the computer with the others talking to Cam _"Thank you Hunter for showing me good time that I would never forget. I'm sorry I won't have a chance to say goodbye, but this is goodbye for now. Please forgive me"_. Making sure no one was watching, she teleports away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dustin and Marah were walking along Blue Bay Point next to each other. It was silence between them. Dustin glances over at Marah who was looking down.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She stopped walking and looked at him "Dustin, about what you told me..."

"Marah," he interrupts her and grabs her hand "I know you have a lot thing on your mind. So if you're not ready, its okay," he smiles "I totally understand".

She looked down at his hand that was holding her hand and then looked up at him "Dustin, I..." she sighs "I really like you too," she finally said it "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before when you confessed to me. The reason is that I had doubt about you and me. I was afraid that this relationship won't work and also being with me would put in danger especially when Lothor and Fake imposter of me is after me".

Dustin smiles and shakes his head "Marah, that's the risk I'm willing take. I'll promise I will protect and will found a way to save you. Being with you is one thing I would never regret," he told him.

"But I was evil before," she sadly mentioned.

"It's true that you were evil once," he pats her hands "But you are good now".

"Dustin, there is something you need to know," she pulled her hand away from his hand and turn away "The truth is during Beevil Incident, I was ordered to used you, to gain your trust and then crush you"

"But you didn't," he points out.

"I know," she looked down "But I felt a shame about it".

Dustin grabs her arms and turned her around to face him "Marah," he tilts her face up to looked at him "Don't feel a shame about it, you have proven that you are good".

"I did?"

"Yes," he smiles "You saved my life from Beevil. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be standing here," he told her.

A smile suddenly appears on Marah's face "Thanks Dustin," she said before she hugs him.

He smiles "You're welcome".

Then they let go and stare at each other. Dustin touches Marah's hair with his hand then leans forward and kisses her on lips. Marah responds back, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him close to her and Dustin deepen the kiss that turn into passionate one.

A minute later, they pulled away from air and looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

"I love you, Dustin," Marah spokes all sudden and receive a shock look from Dustin.

"I love you too, Marah," Dustin beamed.

**TBC: Yes Dustin and Marah are official a couple. Yay! Tell me what you think. The next chapter will be the episode Double Edge Blake, It will have some Dustin and Marah scene and a little bit of Hunter and Kapri.**


	23. Ch 23: Double-Edged Blake Part 1

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Tori had just entered Storm Charges and spotted Dustin behind the counter with a yellow towel hanging over his left shoulder. He was working on a tool that was in his hands. She sighs, thinking about what happened for the past few days. Her and Marah had traveled to an Alternate Universe, Her and Blake are dating, Marah and Dustin confessed their feelings toward each other which was a little surprised to her because she knew how they felt toward each other. Cam was fine with it when he found out about Dustin and Marah being a couple. Then finally Hunter was upset and depressed that Kaitlyn is missing. He had been searching for her and has no luck finding her.

"_I wonder if Dustin knew where Kaitlyn is?"_ she wondered as she begins to walk toward Dustin when Blake walked passed by her "Hey" she smiles at him.

Blake smiled in return "Hey," he said, without stopping

"Where you going in such a hurry?" she asked him, turning around on the spot

He hesitated "Uh, nowhere..." he stuttered

"You want to go riding after work, maybe?" she suggested

Blake stopped once and turned back to her "Nah, I got loads of work to do and uh...I'll see ya later, alright?" he waved and quickly left, running into Skyla as she was coming in. He smiled and nodded at her before taking off across the parking lot and into a black convertible that had just pulled up.

"Where's he off to?" Skyla asked as she approached Tori

"I have no idea," the blonde murmured, watching the navy ranger for a while longer before she and Skyla walked over to Dustin who looked up at them with a smile.

"Hey girls, what's up? Where is Marah?"

"Cam is running some test on her," Skyla explained "He want to check her to see if she's okay".

"Oh," Dustin nodded.

"Dustin, do you know where Blake is going?" Tori asked, still wondering where Blake went off to in a hurry.

"Don't know," he shrugs "Maybe ninja training with Hunter," he assumed

Tori looked away, blinking her eyes "I have a feeling that Blake is not ninja training with Hunter," she said as Skyla placed a hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

**XXXXXXXX**

At Ninja Ops, Marah was sitting down while Cam was holding a clipboard, looking at it.

"Cam, how does it look for me?"

Cam looked up at Marah and sighs "Not good," he sat down next to her as she sadly look down at her hands "Marah, there's something you should know".

She looked at him and sighs "Okay, tell me".

"When the Fake Marah attacked you, she planted a virus inside you".

"A virus?" Marah eyes widen in shock "What kind of virus is it?"

"A virus that can actually destroy and drain the rest of your energy," Cam answered.

Marah closes her eyes "It's too late for me, isn't it" she said and Cam touches her hands

"No, it's not," She looked up at him confused "Marah, there is a way to save you".

"How?"

"Destroy Fake Marah," Cam simply replied, which made Marah more confused than before.

"But, Didn't you said that I would die if Fake me is destroy," she asked him.

"I did say that, but I manage to find a way to destroy Fake Marah without killing you," Cam smiled.

"And that would be..."

"With Kapri help"

"Kapri?"

Cam nodded "Yes Kapri, she has found a way to save you and has secretly contacting me".

"Did she tell you what it is?" Marah asked.

"Not yet," Cam shook his head "But she will contact me again once she make sure that what she found actually work".

"Do you think it would work?"

"Marah," Sensei spokes all of sudden and Cam and Marah turn to look at him on Cam's computer desk "You must have faith in Kapri that she would be able to save you" You are the reason why she returned to Lothor's ship".

"I know, it just that I'm worried about her".

"Me and Cam know how you feel, Marah," Sensei said with understanding "Kapri can handle herself and will be okay," he assured.

"You're right, Sensei," she said with a small smile. Then she turned and looked at Cam "Cam... about Kapri".

"Yeah"

"Well, I want to ask if you..." she hesitates whether she should ask him. Cam notices her hesitation, decides to help her out since he already knew what she was planning to ask.

"If I know Kaitlyn is Kapri and also the cloak figure, am I right?"

Marah looked at him in shock that he knew all along that Kaitlyn is Kapri "You knew?" she found herself asking him.

Cam nodded

"But how did you know?"

"I put the pieces together," the green samurai chuckles "And beside you and Kapri are my cousin so I can easy recognize you and Kapri in civilian forms".

Marah looked down and laugh "I never knew you were that smart".

Cam put his arms around Marah's shoulder and smirks "There are things you don't know about me".

"Why didn't you say anything at all?"

"Let just say I like to keep quiet and didn't want to say anything," he told her.

**XXXXXXXX**

Kapri was in her room holding a small device in her hand. It was similar to one that Marah had given to Dustin defeat Beevil.

"This should work," she stares at device.

Kapri had created a device using her energy power. With the device that Kapri created, it can defeat Fake Marah. In order for the device to work, it has to be shot at the right time. Deciding that she would be the one to face Fake Marah and destroy her for good, Kapri would have to talk to Cam about the device and let him check it out for any glitch.

Suddenly the door of her room opens and she quickly hid the device in her pocket just as Fake Marah walked in "Kapri, Master Lothor order us to go down and attack the rangers".

Kapri got up "Let's do this," she nodded and then follows Fake Marah.

**XXXXXXXXX**

All the rangers except for Blake were at Ninja Ops. Dustin and Tori were sparring alongside Skyla and Shane who having fun with each other. Hunter was standing beside Cam who was sitting in his chair typing on the keyboard and looking at screen.

Skyla twists Shane's hand behind his back and smirks "Do you give up?

"Never," Shane answered, before he outsmarted her, freeing himself from her grip. Then he grabs her hand and twists it behind her back with her facing him. He was leaning on her with a smirk on his face "I win," he said before he let her go.

Marah was sitting in the chair that Cam got for her asleep with a blanket over her when the mainframe beeped causing her to wake up and turned in Cam's direction. The others had stopped sparring and also turned in the same direction at the main frame. A balloon type creature appeared on the screen, hiccupping and attacking people with balloons as small puffed explosions appeared when the balloons popped.

"Those are some nasty hiccups," Tori commented, twisting Dustin's hand behind his back

Suddenly Fake Marah and Kapri appeared on the screen and Marah looked at Cam.

"Aw man, not those two," Tori complained.

"I thought those two were on vacation or something," said Hunter who had his arms folded and was also watching the screen.

Shane nodded "We better get out there," he said, before realizing they were a ranger short "Wait where's Blake?"

"I don't know," Hunter said, "Tori?" he asked the blue ranger

"Don't look at me," Tori responded "I can barely get a 'Hello' out of him"

Everyone then looked at Dustin who shrugs his shoulders "Hey, I don't know either," he told them.

"Cam," Shane said, as Marah joined the others "You try to get a hold of him, we'll deal with this guy".

"And I deal with Fake Marah and Kapri," Hunter added.

"I'll contact Blake right away," Cam replied before he types on the keyboard.

Dustin turned to Marah and kissed on her cheek as Shane gave Skyla a hug. Then Tori, Hunter, Dustin, and Shane went over to the middle of the room.

"Ready!" Shane asked.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"HA!"

And they were off, Ninja streaking.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hunter arrived where Fake Marah and Kapri were.

"Well, well, look like only one ranger arrives," Fake Marah smirked.

"_Hunter!"_ Kapri was shock to see him.

"You are going to wish that I haven't arrived once I'm through with you two!" Hunter points at both Kapri and Fake Marah.

Fake Marah pulled out her sword "Well, let's get started!" She lunges at the crimson ranger while Kapri watch.

Hunter immediately blocks her attack with his Thunder Staff and slashes her in the chest. Fake Marah tumbles back away and grabbed her chest. She looked at Kapri "Don't just stand there! Attack!" she hollered.

Kapri tightens her fists "Sorry Hunter," she muttered before yanking her sword out and charge at him.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Excellent work Inflatron," Shimazu said, as he stood alongside the new balloon monster of Lothor's army

The monster nodded in appreciation "Thank you," he answered, his voice was squeaky like he was full of helium gas. Suddenly, the rangers jumped down from their vantage points of different buildings and landed in front of the two space freaks.

"What's this I see?" Shimazu asked "why, it's the end of the Power Rangers"

"I'm so toxic," Inflatron began "if you burst my bubble, where you stand will turn to rubble!"

The rangers exchanged looks "You think he's telling the truth?" Tori asked, turning to Shane who stood beside her

"I don't know," he answered

"Well, I said we pop him!" Dustin said, and started forward but Shane held him back

"Wait!" the red ranger said with his arm across the yellow ranger's chest "maybe I can neutralize him!" He jumped into the air, as his hand caught his Ninja sword.

Inflatron threw out one of his tentacles and slashed at Shane's wrist, sending the red ranger to the ground clutching his wrist in pain.

"Shane!" Tori yelled, as she run to Shane side. Dustin stood in front of the three protectively, as Tori knelt beside Shane.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked

Shane groaned "My arm!" he complained "It burns!"

"That's nothing!" Inflatron laughed, before sending a wave of balloons at the rangers as they exploded on impact

Shimazu laughed and watched as the rangers roll on the ground, after the balloons attack "Look at them!" he laughed "They're pathetic!"

"Ready for more?" Inflatron asked, and he readied himself for another attacked, before a voice interrupted

"Hey!" Blake yelled as he appears in front of two freak monsters. "I hate to burst your bubble, but you forgot about me!"

Shane looked up as well as the others "About time dude!" he said, holding his Ninja sword in his hand

**XXXXXXXXX**

Fake Marah and Kapri slash Hunter in the chest. He fall the ground, grabbing his chest in pain as Fake Marah walked up to him.

"Give up and ready to die!" She swings down her sword at Hunter when he outsmarts, pulling out his Crimson Blaster and blast her in the chest.

Fake Marah flew backward and fall the ground in pain as Hunter got up. Kapri looked at Hunter, still holding her sword in her hand knowing that he would attack.

She ran toward him and was about to attack him when he blast her in the chest with his Crimson Blaster, knocking her to the ground in pain. Hunter notices something flew out from Kapri. Curiously, he decides to check it out. To his surprised, it was a small crimson rag "What the?" he pick up the small crimson rag off the ground "How did she has this when I remembered putting it on the cloak figure person," he wondered when he got blast from behind by Fake Marah.

"Hunter," Kapri weakly muttered.

Hunter landed on the ground, still maintaining a firm holds on Crimson small rag.

**XXXXXXXXX**

As the others made their way back to their feet, Blake turned in half a circle before throwing lasers from his helmet at Inflatron and Shimazu; the two moved back from the blast as the ground beneath his feet erupted in sparks. The other rangers re-grouped around Blake "Alright guys," Shane said "Let's put it together - Storm Canon!"

But before they could fire Blake stepped in front of them, his arms crossed over his chest. "Uh, Blake?" Tori asked "you with us here?"

"Hang on!" Blake told her over his shoulder

Tori frowns "Blake?"

The navy ranger looked back at Inflatron and Shimazu "I know what I'm doing," he said. Dustin, Tori, and Shane frowned as they watched Blake as he removed a large blade with pointed blades on each side. He spun it around above his head before holding it out towards Shimazu and Inflatron.

"Hey," Shimazu said in surprise "What's this?"

"Blake!" Dustin said, moving toward the navy Ranger "What are you doing with that?"

"Be careful!" Shane warned him "We don't know what we are dealing with yet!"

Shimazu leaned into Inflatron and whispered something in his ear before he disappeared behind him, as Blake spoke once more; catching his friends' attention.

"Trust me!" Blake told them, before he jumped forward and started slashing at Inflatron with the staff, causing the alien to shout out in pain. He slashed the staff through the air and hit a balloon, which bounced the blade back. The navy ranger then slashed the staff around as he spun with it and cut straight across the middle of Inflatron as sparks of navy electricity followed.

Inflatron rolled across the ground, as sparks flew. "I'll be back!" he said as he got back on his feet and disappears.

Blake lowered the staff, as they others re-grouped around him

"Whoa," Shane breathed in amazement, as the others stared at Blake waiting for an explanation.

"Where's Hunter?" Blake asked all sudden when he notices his brother wasn't here.

"He's battling with Fake Marah and Kapri," Shane answered "We better go help him.

Then Shane and the other rangers' ninja streak over to Hunter. When they arrive, Hunter was fighting Kapri and Fake Marah at the same time.

Kapri notices the rangers has arrived from her peripheral vision and knew she has to act quickly. She slams her sword against Hunter's thunder staff and pushes him tumbling backward.

Blake immediately lunges over to Hunter and slashes Kapri in the arm. She tumbles backward and grabs her arm in pain. Then Blake kicks Fake Marah in the stomach before he rushes over to Hunter side.

"Hunter, are you okay," he asked as he helps his brother up.

"Yeah," Hunter look over at Kapri and saw her clutching her arm, wincing in pain "Wait a minute, her arm that..." he muttered.

"Huh?" Blake confusedly looked at his brother "What are you talking about, Hunter?"

The other rangers rush over to Hunter and Blake as Fake Marah got up and went over to Kapri who was still clutching her arm in pain.

"This isn't over yet, rangers," Fake Marah sneered before she disappears along with Kapri.

"Hunter, are you alright," Shane turned to the crimson ranger who staring at spot where Kapri was standing before she vanished "Uh, earth to Hunter!"

"Huh? What?" Hunter turned and looked at Shane.

"Dude, is everything alright with you?"

"Yeah," Hunter nods "I'm okay," he said, tightening his grip on the crimson rag in his hand.

Dustin stares at Hunter and knew something was definitely bothering the crimson ranger. He has a hunch that it's probably has something to do with Kapri (Kaitlyn). _"Did Hunter figure out something about Kapri?" _he wondered.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"The analysis is almost done," Cam said

The others had returned from battle and were crowded around him at the mainframe as he ran a tox screen on Inflatron to get the complete low down on him, before the Rangers faced him once more. As the scan run, Marah suddenly felt weak and dizzy. It like her energy had been drained. So, she pretends that she was okay and act normal like nothing was wrong with her. She didn't want Dustin, Cam and the others to worry about her especially when they have to deal Inflatron.

"There," Cam said, suddenly "see for yourself"

The others frowned, and Cam smiled sheepishly "Sorry," he said, "in simple terms; it seems Blake was right..."

"Sweet!" Blake said, high-fiving his brother

"Inflatron is a carbon based life form," Cam went on "comprised of inhered gasses, binded in nature"

"So what are we talking about?" Tori asked

"According to his results," Cam explained "we can destroy Inflatron without risking the surrounding area"

"So the thing was full of hot air, after all" Dustin sighed in relief, as Tori pat him on his shoulder when she notices Marah's face was a little bit pale.

"Are you alright?" she asked and Dustin turned to Marah with a concern look.

Marah looked at Tori and Dustin and gave them a small smile "Yeah, I'm just tired and sleepy," she fake a yawn.

"Okay, but I think you should get some rest," Tori touches Marah's shoulder.

"I will in a minute," Marah replied.

Dustin was about to say something to Marah, but Shane interrupts him.

"So," Shane started "how do we get rid of Inflatron? I mean...it doesn't seem like he wants to go down to easily..." he trailed off as movement caught his eye, glancing over his shoulder he saw Blake twirling the staff from the battle around in circular movements. Cutting of his train of thought and speech, he moved towards the navy ranger with the others in tow. "Hey, uh, Blake..." he started hesitantly "You want to talk about that thing now?"

Blake looked down at the staff, "Sensei Omino left this to me" he explained "the night before the ThunderAcademy was taken. He told me to take good care of it, and that I would know when the time was right to use it." and he spun it around in a circle in front of them.

"Didn't he say you were also supposed to train with it?" Hunter asked.

The navy ranger spun the staff around, before looping it under his arm and behind his back "Who says I haven't been?" he asked, smirking at his brother. Before he turned and walked out of Ninja Ops, The others were either preoccupied with Blake's skills, or with the tox scan of Inflatron, that they missed the look on Tori's face as she followed Blake out of Ops.

**XXXXXX**

Blake stopped in the middle of the woods near the entrance of the ruins of the ThunderAcademy. Unaware, Tori was following him behind, but out of view. It wasn't long when Blake arrives at his destination.

He looked around when he came back out into the sunlit grounds, expecting to see his usual sparring partner. There was a yell from behind him and he spun around to see the masked Ninja. She jumped down off of the cliff she had been standing on, over-looking him and the sparring lesson began. Blake flipped backwards further into the grounds, before he spun around and blocked the attacks from the second ninja, he blocked the attack from the second Ninja's staff with his own, as he kicked the Ninja back away from him.

He spun around and slashed over the masked Ninja with his staff, but they rolled across the ground under the attack and then back onto their feet before him. Blake raised his staff to protect himself as the masked Ninja pulled her staff under his feet and flipped him in the air as he landed on his stomach, before rolling onto his back and raising his staff to protect himself once more.

Tori appeared at that moment; all she could see was Blake on his back with someone towering over him pressing a sharp staff down at her friend "Blake!" she yelled, causing the navy ranger and the Mask Ninja to look up towards her in surprise.

"Tori?" Blake said, as he made his way back to his feet "No!" he tried to stop her but she run past him at the Mask Ninja. The blonde caught the masked ninja, who spun her around and the staff into the back of Tori's shoulders sending the blonde to the ground.

When she came to, Tori became aware of Blake and the masked Ninja standing over her.

"Are you okay, Tor?" Blake asked; as he reached down to help her up "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you," Tori answered him, before turning to the masked ninja "and it's a good thing I did!" and she fell back into a defensive position.

"You don't understand," Blake said stopping the blue ranger before she had a chance to attack "Tori, I want you to meet someone. This is Leanne" he motioned to the ninja beside him, who removed the mask covering their face, to reveal a red headed female. "Thunder Ninja class of 2000"

Leanne, bowed in respect as Tori spoke "Thunder ninja?" she questioned

"Blake's told me a lot about you," Leanne said, reaching out a hand to shake Tori's hand "I'm glad we can finally meet"

"Leanne was a Thunder blade champion," Blake went on to explain "she graduated before the school was taken by Lothor"

"So your –" Tori started,

"Helping Blake train," Leanne finished for her "Yes"

Tori nodded "I'm such an idiot" she said, brushing her hair out of her face

"I actually think it's kind of cool, how you came at me to defend your friend" Leanne pointed out with a smile in Blake's direction

"Yeah," Blake said "me too"

Tori bit her lower lip as she fought the blush that was trying to rise in her face.

Suddenly there was a flash and Kelzaks appeared on a cliff overhead of the three beneath them. Tori, Blake and Leanne immediately fell back into defensive positions.

"Kelzaks here?" Leanne questioned in surprise

Tori looked over her shoulder at the red head "They don't exactly wait for invitation"

The Kelzaks jumped off the cliff and rushed forward to three of them and the fight begins.

**XXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Hunter was sitting on a boulder rock on the hill near the dirt track. He was staring at the crimson rag in his hands.

"How did Kapri get her hands on this?" he confusedly asked out loud. "Unless..."

**~Hunter's Flashback~**

His sword collided with Kapri's sword.

"Give up?" she asked

"Never!" Hunter retorted as he shoved her away and slashed her right arm.

"Ah!" she shrieked and grabbed her right arm. He noticed that her right arm was bleeding.

**XXXXXX**

Hunter appeared in front of the person dressed in the black cloak and blocked the Fake Marah's attack with his sword.

"This is not over rangers, I'll be back!" Fake Marah growled before she vanished.

"I'll be ready when you returned," Hunter replied.

He demorph and turned around, looking at the person dressed in the black cloak "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered and winced in pain.

He saw her clasped her hand on her right arm that was bleeding "You're hurt," he quickly grabbed a crimson small rag from his pocket and wrapped it on the person dressed in the black cloak's arm.

**XXXXXX**

Hunter notices something flew out from Kapri when he blast her in the chest with his crimson blaster. Curiously, he decided to check it out. To his surprised, it was a small crimson rag

"What the?" he picked up the small crimson rag off the ground "How did she has this when I remembered putting it on the cloak figure person," he wondered

**XXXXXX**

Kapri slammed her sword against Hunter's thunder staff and pushed him tumbling backward.

"Hunter!" Blake immediately lunges over to Hunter and slashes Kapri in the arm. She tumbles backward and grabs her right arm in pain. She looked up at him with a painful expression.

**XXXXXX**

**~End of Hunter's Flashback~**

"Unless, Kapri is the black cloak person," Hunter assumed, tightens his grips on the crimson rag in his hand.

Suddenly his morpher beeps "What is it, Cam? He quickly said into his morpher.

"_Hunter, we need you at Ninja Ops right away!" _Cam's voice answered.

"I'm on my way," Hunter got off the boulder rock and ninja streak over to Ninja Ops.

**XXXXXX**

In the middle of the woods somewhere on the outskirts of BlueBayHarbor, Shimazu, Zurgane and Motodrone appears and looked around.

"Well," Motodrone growled from beneath his cloak "what are we doing here?"

"We are waiting!" Zurgane hissed turning to him "the rangers will be here shortly" he crossed his blades "After that, it will be the beginning their demise"


	24. Ch 24: Double-Edged Blake Part 2

**Thank you, for the reviews. **

**Here is the next update and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**~At Ninja Ops~**

Cyber Cam was sitting in front of the computer main frame watching Mobile truck going into the forest. Marah and Skyla was standing behind him also staring at the screen when Marah suddenly felt dizzy.

"Marah?" Skyla turned and notices Marah's expression "Are you alright?" she asked, placing a hand on Marah's back.

"I feel dizzy," Marah answered, almost collapsed. Lucky, Skyla caught her and help steady her.

"Cyber Cam," Sensei spokes "Do you remember what Cam told you what to do in case the virus starting to affect Marah?"

"Yeah, it's in my programming," Cyber Cam got up and injects a needle in Marah's neck.

"What is that for?" Skyla confusedly asked as she looked at what Cyber Cam was doing to Marah.

"It is something that Cam created to slow down the virus? Cyber Cam answered.

"Oh," Skyla nodded and then notices that Marah has fallen asleep.

"You should take Marah to her room," Cyber Cam suggested.

"Okay," Skyla agreed and lead Marah to her room as Cyber Cam sat back down in the chair and observes what was happening on the screen.

**XXXXXX**

Inside the mobile command centre, Shane, Dustin, Hunter stood behind Cam as he searched for the disturbance in the woods surrounding Blue Bay Harbor. He found the spike and zoned in on it, before a picture of Zurgane, Motodrone and Shimazu appeared on the screens.

"Talk about bad things happening in threes," Hunter grumbled, as he saw Zurgane, Motodrone, and Shimazu appeared on the screen.

Shane nodded in agreement "Let's get out there" he said

"I'll contact Blake and Tori," Cam told the three rangers who nodded before they morph.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Ha!"

Motodrone laughed as the rangers rode into view. "I knew it," Zurgane growled from behind his sword resting on his shoulder.

"Where are the others?" Shimazu questioned, as only Hunter, Shane and Dustin rode into view

Motodrone gripped his robes and pulled them off "Who cares?" he asked "let's get them!" and he hopped onto his bike and rode towards Dustin; there was a spark and the two hit the ground as the yellow ranger turned on his bike and sped off after the gold monster.

Zurgane growled as he clinked his swords together and slashed them at Hunter who rode towards him; the crimson ranger ducked and the blades moved straight over him but hit the back of his bike causing damage and sparks to fly.

Shimazu acted more and more like a clown everyday; as he jumped around as Shane rode towards him on his Tsunami Cycle. The ancient war lord jumped into the air and landed on the back of Shane's bike.

"Hey!" Shane yelled "get off!"

Shimazu removed the red rangers Ninja Sword from his back and held it across Shane's chest as he drove.

**XXXXXX**

Back at the Thunder Academy grounds; Tori, Blake, and Leanne was still fighting off the Kelzaks. Blake held off his own group like he normally did, with ease. He jumped around one attack and brought his staff down on the back of the Kelzaks when his morpher beeped. He swings his staff behind him as he lifted the morpher to his lips.

"Blake the gas bag is back," Cam's voice sounded "He's at the beach, can you get over there if I send a Tsunami Cycle?"

Blake looked up at Tori and Leanne they were doing fine; the blue ranger caught his eye having heard the message through her own morpher; she nodded at him "Go" she said, Blake nodded once at her and she returned to fighting.

"On my way," Blake answered, as he started to back up from the fighting; he flipped over a few ruins of stones and ducked behind a wall to morph "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" he morphed "Power of Thunder!"

As promised Cam sent his Navy Tsunami Cycle, he hopped onto it and rode off towards the beach where Inflatron was situated.

"This is going to be a gas," Inflatron squeaked

Blake revved his engine as he rode in along the sand "Think again freak show," he said, shooting navy lasers at the alien and sending him through the air before he landed on his feet a few feet away.

"Come on then!" Inflatron said, turning back to Blake "Show me what you got!"

"No problem!" Blake said, as he pulled his bike to a stand still and got off of it. He removed his staff and jumped into the air at the balloon alien; but Inflatron was waiting and threw out a tentacle and pushed Blake aside like a rag doll causing him to roll across the rocks behind Inflatron.

"Smooth move," the alien said as he turned towards the navy ranger, who was getting back to his feet.

Blake managed to get back to his feet and rushed forward as he slashed at Inflatron with his staff, but the alien remained unpaved by the attack. As the navy ranger slashed downwards with the staff, Inflatron wrapped his tentacle around it and pulled it down.

"Stop it!" he said "that tickles" he inspected the weapon "Nice weapon…to bad you don't know how to use it!"

Blake struggled to free his staff from the alien's grip, before he was thrown sideways once more and rolled across the beach "Why isn't this working?" he asked himself, as Inflatron laughed above him

"_Control your emotions_ _Blake," _his Sensei's voice echoed inside his mind, as he flashed back to his training days at the academy with Leanne to master the Thunder blade you must never give an opening.

"I've got to keep focused," he said, getting back to his feet "I can do it!" he raised the Thunder blade and rushed forward; only to be attacked once more and sent rolling across the sand and back up to his feet once more.

"Let's party," Inflatron said, as he hiccupped and shot balloons at the navy ranger, causing explosions and sparks to fly.

**XXXXXX**

Cam was still inside the mobile command centre when suddenly Kapri appears behind him. He quickly turns around "Kapri?" he said, surprised to see her "What are you doing here?"

"Listen Cam," She looked around making sure no one was following her "I can't be here long because Imposter of Marah might be on to me".

"Ok, Cam still confused why Kapri was here.

"I did mention to you that I would come find you to give you something remember?"

"Yeah, but this isn't a good time to come..." Cam begins to said, but immediately stopped when Kapri gave him a device.

"What is this?" he asked a moment later as he was staring at the device in his hands.

"It's a device that can destroy Fake Marah and save Marah," Kapri explained "I need you to take a look at it to see if there any glitch in it. I'll find you again at the dirt track or somewhere that is private".

"Okay, I'll take a look at it once," Kapri quickly vanished leaving Cam alone "I help the rangers with Motodrone, Zurgane and Shimazu," he finished talking.

**XXXXXX**

Blake groaned as he dragged his hand through the sand as he lay on his stomach once more; this was harder than he had anticipated.

"Now for the final blow," Inflatron said as he walked towards Blake

"_Think Blake_," his Sensei's voice said once more "_the staff can be used in many ways; do not be limited by what you think is possible"._

"That's it," Blake said, getting back to his feet "your mine now!" and he raised the Thunder blade in front of him, and snapped it cleanly through the middle.

"Uh oh," Inflatron said, as he backtracked at this

Blake raised one end of the staff and threw it at Inflatron, hitting the main gas pipe on his body; there was an explosion and excess air started to leak out from the mains. "Sky of Wonder!" Blake said raising the second end of the staff into the air "Power of Thunder!"

He then jumped through the air as blue electricity flashed; he slashed downwards with the Thunder blade as the electricity flowed through it, there was a split second and Inflatron exploded.

"I remember Sensei," he mumbled as he thought back to the time he beat Leanne at the Thunder Academy.

Blake's visor snapped open, just as the others turned up around him. Shane, Dustin, Hunter, from one side. And Tori from the other.

"Great job, dude" Shane congratulated him "You did it!"

Blake nodded once and turned back towards Tori, who smiled "I never doubted you", she told him.

The navy ranger smiled broadly at the blue ranger.

Seconds later, Inflatron was back, standing at 30 feet tall and towering over them like a skyscraper. "Now I'm really inflated," he said, as the rangers craned their necks to look up at him.

"Cam," Shane said, loudly into his morpher "It's zord time"

"_I'm right with you guys!_" Cam answered back, as he sent the zords

"Yeah!" the five of them said, before ninja streaking into their zords. Their Megazords transformed one by one before two Megazords stood proudly on the beach.

"Let's pop this poser," Tori said from her Dolphin Zord

"Right on!" Blake agreed

After creating their own individual zords; Shane and Hunter transformed into one big zord, as Inflatron spoke from across them. "Try these on for size," Inflatron said, sending a number of balloons at the Megazord and lifting it into the air "Up, up and away…" before he fired lasers at them and the balloons popped "and now for the big let down!"

The control panels inside the Megazord sparked causing the rangers to flinch and cover themselves as best they could.

"Hang on guys," Cam said, appearing on the rooftop near-by, he had the guitar in his hands; he plucked at the strings as a loud ringing noise played out "Activating Mammoth Zord" and the Mammoth Zord appeared behind them.

"What's that?" Inflatron asked

The rangers combined with the Mammoth Zord, and moved in front of Inflatron for what they knew would be the end of the battle.

"Ready Blake?" Shane asked

"Yeah," the navy ranger answered "let's do it!"

Using their combined powers and the Mammoth's powers, the Mammoth Zord and the Megazord fired their laser weapons as Inflatron.

"I'm popped out!" he cried before exploding, once and for all.

**XXXXXX**

The end of that day, after the battle, and the training sessions, Blake found himself walking along the beach with Leanne.

"I was studying in Nepal, when the Thunder Ninja Academy was attacked" Leanne explained "I came back and there was nothing but a big hole in the ground, where the school used to be. My father and everyone else just gone…how did you escape being captured by Lothor?" she suddenly asked

Blake turned to her, "Um…uh, it's a, uh…Long story" he said, not really know whether he should tell her everything that happened. It was after all a really long story. "Listen, Sensei Omino, he will come home Leanne…I know he will"

"I hope so," Leanne said

Blake shook his head "Nah, I know so…there is a lot of people working hard to bring all the ninjas home safely"

"Thanks," Leanne said, coming to a stop and facing him "it's nice to know someone cares"

Blake looked up and smiled as he spotted Tori, walking towards the beach "Yeah," he said "I know what you mean"

Leanne followed his line of sight and smiled "So, let me know if you want to do anymore training…"

"Yeah, thanks" Blake said watching her walk away as Tori reached them

"Hey," the blonde greeted

"Bye," Leanne said turning to the two ninjas "It was fun" she waved and left the beach, leaving Blake and Tori alone in one another's company.

"Bye," Blake said, before turning to Tori

"I just wanted to apologize for following you like that," Tori explained "if I had known you were training"

"Look," Blake said, cutting across her "you don't have to apologize. Besides, you're kind of cute when you're jealous" he grinned

"Jealous?" Tori asked "no way was I jealous!"

Blake laughed at her defensiveness "Yeah right," he said "Whatever you say"

"I just thought that it seemed you needed help," Tori retorted

Blake stopped, causing her to stop and turn to him "Help?" he asked, pointing at himself "I'll show you who needs help!"

And the two started to mess around on the beach; fighting and chasing one another.

**XXXXXX**

At the Ninja Ops, Dustin was sitting in Marah's room next to her when Marah woke up "Dustin?" she slowly sat up with Dustin's help.

"Hey, how do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel better," she smiled "I guess all I need was some sleep".

"I know, Skyla told me what happened while I was gone with the others and I did ask Cam and he filled me in about your situation".

Marah looked at him "So you know?"

"Yeah," Dustin nods and touches her hand "You should have told me what was going on".

"I didn't want you to worry about me," Marah looked down at her hands.

"Marah, I know you don't want me to worry about you because you don't want to be in the way of my ranger duty," Dustin said "But not letting me know what's going on with you would make me more worried and I won't be able to focus or deal with my ranger duty".

"I know".

"Marah," He tilts her chin up making her looked at him "Promise me you won't hide anything from me and will let me know anything that's going on with you".

"I promise," she replied and he hugs her.

"No matter what happen, we will deal with this together," Dustin assured her before he kissed her on her lips which she responds back.

**XXXXXX**

Hunter was walking around at the dirt track alone. He was hoping to find Kaitlyn there, but so far he hasn't seen her.

"Where could she be?" he muttered in concern.

Lately, he haven't heard from her or seen her. It like she disappeared without a trace. He tried asking peoples around the dirt track if they seen her, but all of them shook their head or replied they never seen her.

He was about to leave when he saw familiar face. A smile appears on his face "Kaitlyn!" he called out to her.

As Hunter approaches Kaitlyn, he saw her look up at him with a smile "Hunter," she said.

"Where have you been lately?" he asked when he was in front of her "I have been searching everywhere for you?"

"I was visiting a relative who lived far away," she answered "Sorry, I left without saying goodbye," she apologized.

"It's okay;" he touches her arms "I'm just glad you're here," he beamed, but stopped when he saw her winces in pain "Are you alright?" He let go of her arms and notices her right arm has a bandage on it "What happened to your right arm?"

"Uh," Kaitlyn immediately placed her hand on her right arm "I had an accident when I visited my relatives?" she told him.

"What kind of accident?" Hunter begins to get suspicious of Kaitlyn's bandage on her right arm.

"On the way visiting my relatives, I got into a car accident".

"Oh," Hunter winces "But, you're okay right?"

"Yeah," Kaitlyn nodded.

"What matter is that you're okay and nobody was hurt," he touches her hair with his hand before he touches her shoulder.

Kaitlyn looked at him surprised "You were worry about me?" she asked.

"Yeah," Hunter nodded and smiled "I was worried that I would never see you again.

There were silent between. Neither of them said a word. Instead they were staring at each other.

"Kaitlyn," Hunter spokes breaking the silence "Would you like to..."

"Hunter!"

Hunter and Kaitlyn turn and saw Kelly walking over to them "Sorry to bother you guys, but I really need your help at Storm Chargers".

"It's ok," Kaitlyn smiled "I was about to leave anyway".

"What," Hunter turned to her "You're leaving?"

"Don't worry; you'll see me here again".

"But," Hunter was about to say something when Kaitlyn leans up and kisses him on cheek before leaving.

He was shock and speechless at what just happen as he watches Kaitlyn walking away.

"C'mon Hunter," Kelly grabs his arms making him follows her.

**XXXXXX**

Earlier at the dirt track, Kapri was there waiting to see if Cam or Dustin would show up, telling her about the device. She didn't expect to see Hunter there nor speak with him. When he asked about her injured right arm, she afraid that he might found out the truth and was trembling while trying to come up with a reason for her injury

Lucky for her, he believed her story when she told him. She was relieved that he didn't ask anymore about it. There were awkward silence between them when he was about to asked something, but didn't get a chance to because of Kelly, which was her time to go.

She would stay a little bit longer, but she was afraid that Fake Marah or Lothor's goons might see her. So she told him goodbye and surprisingly gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she left slightly blushing on her face.

"I can't believe I did that," she muttered and slightly smiled before teleporting away.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think?**


	25. Ch 25: Eye Of The Storm Part 1

**Thank you, Thank you ****for the reviews. Here is next update. Enjoy and don't forget to review :) **

**Chapter Twenty Five**

At Storm Chargers, Dustin was working the night shift for Kelly and Hunter was there working with him. Dustin notices that Hunter hasn't said anything and was deeply in thoughts.

Hunter couldn't stop thinking about Kapri, Kaitlyn, and the black cloak figure person.

He was wondering was it coincidence that Kapri, Kaitlyn and the black cloak figure person having the same injury on their right arms "Nah, I must be thinking too much," he muttered.

"Did you say something, Hunter?" Dustin turns and looked at Hunter questioning.

"What?" Hunter looked at Dustin in confused.

"I heard you say something"

Hunter snorts "It was nothing, I was just murmuring to myself".

"Oh okay"

It was quiet for a moment when Dustin spokes

"Is something bothering you, Hunter?" he asked as he was working on a tool in his hands.

"No, nothing is bothering me,"

"Really, nothing is bothering you?"

"Okay, maybe there is something bothering me," Hunter admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not really sure if I should," Hunter hesitates for a moment before looking at Dustin "You know what, I'll talk to you and maybe you can help me".

"Okay," Dustin puts the tool down on table, wiping his hands on the small yellow towel that was hanging over on his shoulder "Let's hear it".

"Alright, you remember Kaitlyn, right?

"Yeah," Dustin nodded.

"Well I saw her".

"Oh, so you finally found her," Dustin chuckles and pats Hunter in the back "See, I told you that you would see her again".

"Yeah," Hunter smiles and continues what he was saying "Anyways, I saw her at the dirt track yesterday and we talked. I notice her right arm was injured".

Dustin realizes what was actually bothering Hunter and have a hunch what it might be "Maybe she had an accident that she injured her right arm," he assumed.

"That's what I thought at first until I comprehend something,"

"What is it?" Dustin asked even though he knew what the answer might be.

"Remember the fight I told you about?"

"Uh," Dustin blinks his eyes trying to recall back what fight Hunter was talking about when one memory appears in his mind "Was it the fight that happened when I was busy saving Marah?"

"That's the one," Hunter snaps his fingers "I told you that I slashed Kapri in her right arm".

"Wait a sec," Dustin interrupts, raising his hand up "Are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?

"What do you think I was planning to say?"

"I think you are saying that Kaitlyn might be Kapri, am I correct?"

Hunter looked away. It never occurs to him that Kaitlyn might be Kapri. In his mind he was thinking that Kapri might be black cloak figure person. Now that Dustin mentioned about Kaitlyn and Kapri, he is starting to put bit of pieces to together "Maybe," he answered a moment later and look at Dustin "Do you think it's possible that Kaitlyn is Kapri?"

"If it were true, how would you feel about it?" Dustin asked.

Hunter shrugs "I don't know, right now I confused".

"About what?"

"Well before you mentioned about Kaitlyn might be Kapri, I thought that Kapri might actually be the black cloak figure person," he looked down and plays around with the tool that Dustin had lay down on the counter "Now, I'm not sure about it".

Dustin sighs and was about to say something when Blake, Tori and Skyla walked in from the front door of Storm Chargers.

"Hey, are you guys finished yet?" Tori asked as she, Blake and Skyla walked over to them.

"Yeah, we're done," Dustin answered.

"Did Shane come yet?" Skyla asked as she looked around.

Hunter and Dustin shook their heads.

"No, he didn't come here yet," Hunter replied.

"So," Blake touches his brother's shoulder "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Dustin and Hunter replied.

"Aw," Blake smirks "I know what you two were talking about"

"You do?" Tori, Skyla, Dustin and Hunter asked in unison.

"Girl issue," Blake simply replied and Tori playful hit him in the arm.

"I'm starting to worry about Shane," Skyla said all of sudden and everyone look at her.

"Shane did say he would be here," Dustin looked at his watch and then at everyone "I wonder what's keeping him busy?" he questioned.

Tori look around when she spotted Shane walked in all gloomy "Found him," she smiled and everyone turn toward the front door of the shop.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, "he apologizes.

"Shane," Skyla smiles and rushes over to him.

"Hey Skyla," he smiles back at her and hugs her. Then he walked over to the others with his arms around Skyla's shoulder.

"What's wrong, you don't look so good," Dustin said, noticing Shane's sad expression.

"I just found out my big brother's coming to town," Shane sighs and Skyla touches his chest.

"That bummed me out too," Blake teased and Hunter hits him in the arm.

"What's the matter with that?" Hunter asked.

"He's like, the perfect son," Shane explained. "Successful, got a great job, nice house. He's not into skateboarding."

"Why doesn't he try motocross?" Dustin asked and received a whack in the back of the head by Tori "Ow!" he yelled.

"Welcome to the club," Blake teased and Dustin glares at him.

"Don't worry everything will be fine with you and your brother," Hunter assured the red air ranger.

"I'm pretty sure that your brother would be happy to see you," Tori added.

"I doubt that," Shane replied.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll go with you to see your brother," Skyla offered.

"Really," Shane turns to her "You would go with me?"

Skyla nodded with a smile.

"Thanks," Shane smiles and kisses her on the lips. She responds back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Blake clears his throat "Uh guys, you might want to do that somewhere else that is private and romantic," he suggests and everyone starts laughing.

Shane and Skyla stop kissing and both of them were looking at Blake with a smile on their faces.

"Dude, don't hate, just because you don't kiss Tori that much," Shane teased causing Tori to blush and Blake to look away embarrass.

**XXXXXX**

Marah and Skyla were standing to side, next to the mobile command centre watching the wind rangers and thunder rangers in a conversation. The rangers were at a rock canopy training on their bikes earlier when Dustin, Tori, and Shane wrecked their Tsunami Cycles. Now Blake and Hunter were the only one with their bikes by their side.

"So, any word from Cam about the Tsunami Cycles yet?" Hunter turns and asked the wind rangers

"Cam said the bikes won't be ready for a week." Dustin groaned a bit.

Shane walked over to Hunter's bike and patted it. "Well, looks like we're just going to have to practice with these two."

"I'm game," Tori agreed as she walked over and pats Blake's bike.

"Uh," Blake looked at the red ranger and the blue ranger "I don't think it's a good idea,".

"I agree," Hunter folds his arms and stares at Shane and Tori "I honestly don't think this is a good idea. You just trashed your own bikes; what makes you think you can handle these bikes" he motioned to his and Blake's bike.

"We will just have to see, won't we?" Shane got Hunter's bike and turn to the blue ranger "C'mon Tori".

"Right with ya," Tori nodded and got on Blake's bike.

"Guys, I really think you should listen to Hunter and Blake advice," Dustin suggests with a chuckled.

"Relax dude, Shane smiled "Nothing would go wrong," he assured.

Blake and Hunter gave each other a nervously looks "I doubt it," they muttered with a sighed.

"You know what, I can't watch this," Dustin walked over to where Marah was standing with Skyla and stood next to her folding his arms "It's going to be ugly!" he said before covering his face with his hands.

"I agree," Marah said with a sighs.

"I hope they know what they are doing," Skyla added as she turns to Dustin and Marah.

Shane and Tori kick started the Thunder's Tsunami Cycles, and opened the throttle's; but they didn't get very far and only seemed to succeed in going around in circles.

"Careful!" Hunter called out to them as he watching the destruction

Blake gasped "Their too powerful!"

"Holy Guacamole!" Dustin exclaimed slightly chuckled.

"Look out!" Skyla shouted, as the Thunder Tsunami Cycles crashed to the ground

"Ooh!" Dustin, Blake, Hunter, Skyla, and Marah cringe as they watch what was happening.

Shane and Tori rolled off from the Thunder Tsunami Cycles to the ground as the engines died upon the impact with the ground.

"Shane!" Skyla rushes over to the red ranger with the others right behind her.

Shane and Tori quickly got to their feet and bowed sheepishly "Sorry guys," they apologized

"Shane," Skyla appears next to him "Are you alright?" she asked as she was checking for injuries on him.

"I'm fine," he grabs her hand "No scratch and bruise on me," he told her.

Marah moved forward and pulled Hunter's bike up with Dustin's help. Then she and Dustin push it towards the mobile command centre as Blake was following behind them with his own bike. Cam shook his head as he hurried down the ramp to help Marah and Dustin pushing the bike up into the space behind the Winds Tsunami Cycles, before he helped Blake.

"Well, that was productive" Hunter said, crossing his arms over his chest and turns to the Tori and Shane.

Tori turned to him quickly "Come on Shane, we can't let these guys show us up" she said turning to her friend "Shane?"

"Huh? What?" Shane snaps out from his thoughts and turn to Tori "Oh, sorry Tor," he apologized "I can't really focus right now"

Dustin touches Shane's shoulder as he and Marah appears next to him and Tori

"You're brother's visit is really messing with you, huh?" Blake asked, appearing beside Tori.

"Yeah," Shane answered "Look, I gotta go; I gotta meet him at the skate park or else he'll freak if I'm late"

"Just be cool Shane," Blake called after Shane who was leaving with Skyla "you haven't seen him in a while, maybe he's changed"

**XXXXXX**

The skate park was extremely busy, if not with people skating then with others sitting around the side just watching and cheering on their friends. Shane Clark was one of the people in the skate park, he had started out just watching and waiting for his older brother to show up, but had ended up skating while he waited. Skyla was standing on the side cheering for him when he skates toward her.

"Still worried about your brother?" She asked when she notices his frustration expression.

"Yeah," he nodded "I'm worried that he's not really here to see me because he missed me. Not only that, but I'm worried that he might not like you".

"Shane," Skyla smiles and touches his face "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure everything will be fine," she assured him.

Shane smiles and was about to kiss Skyla when he spotted his brother. It wasn't really that hard considering he was really out of place with his dressy suit and brief case in his hand and looking around in great distaste.

"What is it Shane?'

"He's here," Shane points out and she turns to look where Shane's brother was standing "That's him?"

"That's him alright," Shane said "His name is Porter and he really serious about his work".

"I see," Skyla nodded with understand. She notices that Shane didn't made a move to go over there "Shane, go over there to your brother," she ushers him.

Shane looked at her and sighed "Okay," he answered before he skates over to his brother.

"Hey," he said when he had come to a stop and picked up his skateboard "You made it man" he added, wrapping his arm around his brother for a hug "Yo, did you see me land that front slide, no grind?" he questioned excitedly

"Actually, I wasn't really watching" his brother answered him "do you think we could go somewhere a little less active, so we can talk?" he asked

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Shane agreed "But wait!" He stopped his brother "I want you to meet someone",

"Okay," Porter nodded and Shane gestures Skyla come on over "Porter, this is my girlfriend, Skyla, and Skyla, this is brother, Porter," he introduces Skyla and Porter to each other.

"It's really nice to meet you," Skyla smiles and extends her hand out.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too," Porter replied, not looking at Skyla nor shakes her hand "Do you mind if I can talk to my brother alone?"

"No, not at all," Skyla still smiles "I should be going anyway".

"I'll catch up with you later, Skyla," Shane kisses Skyla on the cheek and then she left, leaving him alone with Porter.

Shane look at his brother in annoy before he led the way out of the skate park.

"Listen Shane," his older brother said as the two brothers walked along the coast "Mom and dad are a little worried about you,"

Shane jumped off of his skateboard to walk beside his brother "Well what do you mean?" he asked

"Well, Shane your not a kid anymore" his brother pointed out "your growing up, and we're all kind of wondering what's next"

"Next?" Shane asked curiously

"Yeah, well it's a big world out there" his brother explained "Have you made any plans about what you're going to do for the rest of your life"

"Well, I've been kind of busy lately" Shane admitted, but not to the extent of the truth because he knew he couldn't.

"See that's what I was afraid of," his brother interrupted

"Look, it's not what you think okay" Shane tried to explain, without giving away the real details

"Here's what I think," his brother began once more "I think you should spend a little less time skateboarding and with that girl. You should spend more time focusing on what is more important in life"

Shane stopped walking and faced off against his brother "You mean, what's important to you" he said

His brother stopped walking and turned back around to face his little brother "I didn't make the rules," he said "I just follow them"

"Yeah, well I don't" Shane responded "I can't believe you; you come over here and start bagging on me! Not only just that, but you were being a jerk to Skyla when she haven't done anything wrong to you!"

"Maybe because I felt that girl and skating boarding are the reason that you're not worried about your own future!"

"Okay, first of all, I didn't mind you're being a jerk to me, but being a jerk to my girl friend is not acceptable to me! And another thing, her name is Skyla!" Shane spats "I mean, you don't know what I have been going through"

"So, tell me!" his brother retorted a little angrily

Shane faltered "I can't" he answered

"I have a business appointment," Shane's brother continued "we will talk about this later" and he walked off, leaving Shane to watch him leave.

**XXXXXX**

Cam, Tori, Dustin, Marah, Hunter, and Blake were walking around town.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Blake asked.

"How about a movie," Dustin suggests.

"Nah," Everyone shook their heads with a smile.

Marah notices Hunter haven't said anything "Are you alright?" she touches his shoulder, startling him a little.

"Yeah," He turns to Marah "Oh hi Marah, what were you saying?" he asked because he didn't heard what she asked him earlier.

"I was asking if you are alright?" she repeated the question.

"I'm fine," he assured her with a smiled, but Marah knew that he wasn't fine and that he was thinking about Kapri.

"Dude, what's going with you?" Blake asked as he turns to look at his brother.

"Nothing," Hunter answered "Just thinking about how Shane is doing with his brother".

"I wonder if Shane and his brother are okay and sort out their differences," Tori questioned.

Cam was about to say something when all of sudden peoples around them starting to run around and freaking out for no reason.

"What's going on?" Marah asked.

"No clue," Tori replied as she confusedly looked around.

"The dogs! The dogs!" A man screamed randomly as he ran.

"What dogs?" Hunter questioned with a confused look on his face.

Dustin looked around and seemed confused. "Uh, I don't see any dogs."

"Well, there's that dog-faced freak." Blake pointed at an ugly monster that was with Motodrone and some Kelzaks.

"Rangers, let me help you face your fears, Eyesac!" Motodrone said as Eyesac roared and fired two beams at the rangers.

"Marah, you go somewhere safe," Dustin said as he touches her shoulder.

"Okay," Marah nods "Be careful, Dustin," she said before she left.

"Ready?" Cam asked, taking the lead.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Samurai Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

All the rangers drew out their swords and staffs, and began fighting the kelzaks. Eyesac's eyes glowed as he shot a red beam in Dustin's direction, Marah who was standing from a far watching and notices it "Dustin look out!" she cried.

Dustin immediately ducked when he heard Marah scream and noticed Eyesac fired his red beam. The beam hit a Kelzaks and a collar appeared around its neck, making the kelzaks freak out.

"What is that thing?" Tori asked.

"No idea, but it looks nasty." Dustin commented as they looked at the kelzaks.

"Hey, where's Shane?" Cam asked

Tori shook her head. "No idea."

**XXXXXX**

Shane returns back to the skate park to retrieve his backpack that he had left behind and also want to see if Skyla was still there waiting for him. As he approaches to pick up his back pack, he heard a beeping noise and immediately pulled out his morpher. Then he sighed as he picks up his backpack and took off ninja streaking to the scene, where he failed to notice his brother, who had seen him run off and followed him.

Shane rounded a corner and came out at an outrageous scene; his friends were fighting the Kelzaks, Motodrone and a freaky looking lizard monster.

"Glad you could make it," Hunter said as he lifted his thunder staff up, as Kelzaks attacked with their swords, "Join the party".

Shane nodded and pulled off his backpack, and threw it aside "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" he said, before morphing and rushing into battle, unknowingly noticing his brother who was watching from behind a pillar. He was totally shock and surprise to found out that his brother was a red ranger.

After dealing with a few pests, Shane turned to Eyesac "You want to play rough?" he asked "Battlizer!" the amour appeared on his body before he jumped into the air and combined with the flight mode. He flew high into the sky, before coming back down "Full power!" he said as his lasers charged up, and he fired high voltage lasers at the Kelzaks, causing them to disappear with a spark.

"We're not finished," Motodrone growled before he and Eyesac also disappeared

Shane touched down once more; as the rest of his friends rushed out to join him

"Shane, you rock" Tori said, coming to a stop in front of him

"Smooth move, dude," Dustin commented as he, and Marah arrive with Cam, Hunter, and Blake come to a halt behind him and beside Tori.

"Thank guys," Shane smiled, but stopped "Where's Skyla?" he asked.

"I thought she was with you," Hunter replied as he looked at Shane confused.

"Did something happen between you and Skyla?" Tori asked with a concern expression.

"It's nothing," Shane shook his head "She left me alone to talk to my brother and I thought she would find you guys".

"We'll look for her," Cam offers and the others agreed.

"Thanks guys," Shane slightly smiled. In his mind he was hoping that Skyla was alright.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think?**


	26. Ch 26: Eye Of The Storm Part 2

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Shane went to the spot where he dropped his backpack. When he got there, his backpack was gone.

"What the...?" he questioned as he confusedly looked around and then sighed thinking the worst.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat from behind him. Shane surprisingly turned around to find his brother standing there holding his backpack. He froze realizing that his brother had seen everything

"Is there something you want to tell me?" his brother asked.

He exhales knowing that he would have to explain to his brother what was going on.

XXXXXX

Skyla walked into Ninja Ops and notices the place was empty with no sign of Cam anywhere except for Cyber Cam, who was sitting in front of the computer main frame.

"Hey," He turns around in his chair and smiles at her "What's up?"

"Um, is Cam here?" Skyla asked as she looked around.

"Nope, he went out with the gang," Cyber Cam got up and went over, wrapping his arm around her shoulder "But I'm here if you need to talk".

"Uh, its okay," She slightly smiles "I rather talk to Cam when he comes back".

"Cyber Cam," Sensei spokes as he appears on the table next to Skyla "I need you to keep an eye out for Lothor and his goons".

"Okay," Cyber Cam agreed and went back to sit down in front of the main frame computer. Then Sensei turns to Skyla

"Skyla, what did you want to talk to Cam about?"

Skyla sighs and kneels down in front of Sensei at the table "It's about Shane," She told him.

"So, I take that you met his brother".

"Yes, at the skate park," Skyla nodded "And he wasn't the caring brother that I thought he was," she added.

"I think Shane and Porter would work things out," Sensei told Skyla.

"I know, but" Skyla begins, but Sensei stopped her.

"You must not judge a person from just meeting them for the first time," he explained "But you must get to know the person".

Skyla sighs and smiled "Thanks Sensei," She got up "To be honest, I wasn't upset at all. I was little sad though".

"I understand, Skyla".

"I'm so glad that I talk to you Sensei, now I'm going to go find Shane," She turns and walked out of the ninja ops "Thanks again, Sensei," she said before she steps outside of Ninja Ops.

XXXXXX

"So, Lothor attacked the Wind Ninja Academy" Shane explained the whole story of what had happened in the past few months to his brother "and then Sensei passed on the ranger powers"

"Wow," his brother exclaimed "my baby brother is a Power Ranger, the red Power Ranger".

Shane smiled and nodded "Sometimes I don't believe it myself" he responded "hey, look you can't tell anybody about it, it's not even safe for you to know"

"Well, look, your secrets safe with me" his brother promised "Boy, I feel pretty stupid, I mean here I was telling you that you needed to be more responsible, and you're the one responsible for protecting the whole planet"

"Well," Shane started "I'm not a little kid anymore"

"No you're not" his brother agreed "and I'm really proud of you" he added with a smiled.

Shane smiles at his brother; he had been waiting to hear those words for a long time. He just didn't realize that he had to become a ranger for his brother to actually say it.

XXXXXX

Dustin, Tori, Marah, Hunter, Blake, and Cam had returned back to Ninja Ops. Cam is now sitting in the chair at the main frame computer with the others around him

"I've analyzed the brainwaves of the people that Eyesac attacked," he explained. "It seems that the collar can harness the deepest fear"

"That's low," Tori spoke up "Even for Lothor"

"We better make the repairs to the tsunami cycles," Hunter crossing his arms. "Just in case we need them"

"Yeah," Blake agreed looking across at Tori "Someone had a little accident"

The blue ranger grinned and looked sheepishly as the others chuckled at her misfortune.

"Okay, we'll go with you" Dustin looked over at Blake and Hunter "Some of us could use some practice," he said as he was following the Bradley brothers when Shane walked in.

"Hey," Hunter said, high-fiving the red ranger "See ya"

Shane nodded as he watched them leave "Yeah. Hey, uh, Sensei...can I talk to you? Alone?" he glanced at Cam who nodded.

"I'm going," he said, getting up and following the others out of Ninja Ops.

Later on, Shane was telling Sensei what happened with him and his brother.

"The thing is I'm kinda glad that he knows," the red ranger explained "For the first time in our lives, he respects me"

"I'm sure he respects you for more than the fact that you are a Power Ranger," Sensei spoke

Shane twisted around Cam's chair and sat down "Hey, no offence Sensei" he said "You really don't know my brother at all"

"And how well do you know your brother?" Sensei questioned

Shane sighed "Well, he's a lot older" the red ranger answered "Growing up, was like we were in different families. So I guess we hardly knew each other at all"

"Don't you think you need to know someone before you can earn their respect?" Sensei asked

Shane sighed; for once he didn't have an answer.

XXXXXX

Skyla was walking around looking for Shane when she spotted Porter talking on his cell phone. She exhales and begins to walk over to him when Motodrone and Eyesac appeared in front of Porter.

"Porter," she said before she took off running toward him

"I hate cell phones," Motodrone said, firing a laser at the cell phone in his hand and destroying it instantly. Suddenly everyone around them starts screaming and running.

Eyesac was about to blasts Porter with one of his fear collars when Skyla appears next to Porter, pushing him out the way and end up with the fear collar around her neck.

She collapses on the ground and screams as Porter rushes over to her side.

"Your turn!" Eyesac puts his fear collar around Porter's neck.

Just at that moment Shane appeared "Porter! Skyla!" he yelled and got in front of them. Then he turns to Motodrone and Eyesac "Skyla and my brother have nothing to do with us!"

"But you do red ranger," Motodrone growled "attack!" and Eyesac fired lasers at Shane who dodged and morphed.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" he yelled. Then he pulled out his Ninja Sword and lunged at Eyesac. Motodrone quickly move forward and grabbed Skyla and Porter

"Come with me," he ordered as Skyla and Porter withered around with their fear was unleashed before their eyes only

"Hey!" Shane yelled "Let them go!" and he fought off Eyesac and run towards Motodrone, Skyla, and his brother. Motodrone pulled off his robe and threw it at Shane, as his world went black for a few moments, once he had successfully removed the robe; he spotted Eyesac firing lasers at Skyla and Porter and effectively pushed them to aside, with a great consequence. One of the fear collars had been locked around his neck, bringing forth his own fear.

_Shane was sitting in a fettle position on the floor rocking back and forth as his brother whispered in his ear._

_"You're a disgrace to this family! You've let us all down! I'm so disappointed in you"_

_"No," Shane murmured, "NOOO!"_

XXXXXX

"NOOO!" Shane yelled out, in the real world as he held his head as his fears took control, Motodrone and Eyesac laughed at his futile attempts to break free, before being blasted backwards by a number of lasers as the other rangers appeared on the thunder tsunami cycles. Tori was riding on the back of Blake while Dustin was on the back of Hunter.

"Yeah!" Dustin cheered, as the others came to a stop

"We might be too late," Tori said, as she dropped to her knees beside Shane who was groaning in fear as Dustin went to check on Porter and Skyla.

Marah, who was watching the computer screen at Ninja Ops, was concern for Dustin. When Cam was busy typing away on the keyboard, she quietly sneaks out of Ninja Ops.

"Shane?" Tori said as she touches Shane's shoulder.

Eyesac tosses his fear collars at them. One of the fear collars got attach on Tori around her neck.

_"Please," Tori cried as she sat in the middle of a room on a stool and covered with a black silk cloth "Please, don't cut my hair. Please not my hair!"_

_Invisible hands came out of nowhere each holding scissors as they attacked her blonde hair. She screamed and cried in vain as she tried to stop them but it was no use._

The other fear collars almost got Dustin when Marah appears all of a sudden and push Dustin away, getting the fear collar around her neck instead.

She collapses to the ground and grabs her head "No!" She shouted.

"Marah!" Dustin rushes over to her and grabs her shoulder "Snap out of it!" he shouted.

_Marah was lying when she look up and saw Fake Marah standing over Dustin's lifeless body._

"_You are useless and pathetic that you can't even save the person you love," Fake Marah laughed "And also, all you friends" she added._

"_No," she cried._

"_You are alone now," Fake Marah approaches up to Marah "And nobody is here to save you"._

"You bastard!' Dustin lunges at Eyesac and ends up with the fear collar around his neck.

_Dustin found himself in his motocross gear and floating in midair, when he started to fall he started to panic. "No, no I'm falling" he said, but all he could think about was getting hurt._

_"Please" he pleaded "don't let me fall"_

_But every time the ground came closer, the further away it became. And he started to panic all over again._

Meanwhile, Hunter and Blake rode on their tsunami cycles down some stairs as Motodrone fired lasers at them and knocked them to the ground. Suddenly, Eyesac grew larger and laughed at the two thunder rangers.

"Enough messing around!" Hunter exclaimed as he and Blake took out their crimson blaster and navy antler, and shot at Eyesac. Eyesac opened his mouth was about to suck them into his belly when out of nowhere the black cloak figure person appears in front of Blake and Hunter and unleashed her energy beam at Eyesac.

Hunter was surprises to see the black cloak figure person and has a suspicion that it's Kapri. Before he can ask, Eyesac blasts at them, knocking them to ground.

The black cloak figure person flew backward, hitting her back against the wall, and landed on the ground on her stomach first with her hood coming off.

Hunter immediately rushes over to the black cloak figure person and was in shock to see that his suspicion was right. Kapri is the black cloak figure person.

"I don't believe this!" Blake exclaimed when he appears next to his brother. He was also surprised to see the identity of the black cloak figure.

XXXXXX

"I've got to help them!" Cam said as he watched the destruction take place on the screen inside Ninja Ops; Skyla, Shane, Porter, Dustin, Marah and Tori were all being attacked by their fears, and Hunter and Blake was helping Kapri who was knock out cold. Cam was also in shocked to see Kapri arrived in the scene to help Blake and Hunter out.

"Wait son," Sensei ordered "You must first finish the project you have been working on; it is the only thing powerful enough to destroy Eyesac and free the rangers from his power"

"I found a periodic gap in his brainwaves," Cam explained "If only I can get them to believe that the fears aren't real, maybe they can fight it long enough for me to get there"

"An excellent suggestion," Sensei said "I will use my telepathic ninja powers to assist the rangers. And he closed his eyes and contact Dustin, Tori, Marah, Skyla, and Shane.

"Hunter! Blake!" Cam contacts the Bradley brothers "You need to stop Eyesac".

"We're on it," Hunter answered and then he and Blake got into their zords forming into the Thunder Megazord.

Sensei was able to reach to the others and they finally broke free from Eyesac's spell.

Skyla and Marah got up and stumbled. Dustin and Shane hastily catch them before they fell backwards completely, but before anyone could make sure Skyla and Marah was okay, Cam's voice sounded over the morphers "_Okay guys, you may have broken Isaac's spell, but to be completely free of the collars you must destroy Eyesac. Use the Zords to distract him, until I get there"_

"Okay, Cam" Shane said before he, Dustin and Tori got into their zords to help Hunter and Blake out.

Thunder Megazord was getting beating up by Eyesac when the Wind Megazord attacks him from behind.

"Hey guys, sorry we are late," Shane said to the thunder rangers.

"About time," Blake smirked.

"Let's take on this sucker," Dustin beamed.

Both Thunder and Wind megazord attack Eyesac, but end of getting knocks to the ground. Eyesac was about to attack the rangers again when Cam fired lasers at him

"Right on time dude," Shane called to the green samurai ranger

"You're welcome!" Cam responded

Hunter turned to the others "Our turn!" he said

"Not without us!" Dustin added.

"Yeah!" Tori nodded.

"Check this out!" Cam said, as he uploaded two separate power disks,

Shane took his "Sweet!" he exclaimed.

"Alright!" Hunter said

"Initiating Hurricane Megazord!" Cam commanded, and the three megazords merged together to form one. On the inside, the rangers all lined up in front and behind one another in the head.

"Hurricane Megazord!" they yelled together

The seating arrangements were planned according to teams; in the front were the wind rangers, in behind them were Hunter, Blake and Cam.

Eyesac's eyes blinked and the collars re-activated around Shane, Dustin, and Tori.

"I'm losing it!" Tori yelled

"Argh!" Dustin shouted "I'm falling!"

Shane groaned from up front "Believe in yourself!"

"We're trying, man!" Dustin retorted

Eyesac attacked, but the rangers deflected the attack and threw him backwards; he flipped over and landed on his feet before throwing blue lasers at the rangers which were deflected also, thanks to Cam.

"Let's show him some real power!" Hunter said,

"Typhoon power!" the six rangers yelled, as the star on the front of their zords started to spin wildly and a tornado erupted from them, it caught Eyesac and lifted him into the air, where he exploded.

The nightmare collars around the rangers' necks disappeared the moment Eyesac was destroyed. Even the nightmare collars disappear from the peoples neck in Blue Bay Harbor who had been affected had the same result. Porter snaps out from his nightmare and confusedly looked around when a hand extends out to him. He looked up and saw Skyla standing in front of him with Marah.

He grabs her hand and she pulled him up to his feet with Marah's help "Thanks, Skyla" he replied with a smiled before he turns to Marah and thanks her as well.

"You're welcome," Skyla and Marah answered

Hunter returned back to where Kapri was to find out that she was gone.

"Hunter, are you alright?" Blake asked as he catches up to his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hunter answered.

XXXXXX

Porter, Shane and Skyla were at the skate park, Porter had decided to believe in his brother and let him just be a kid, there was plenty of time to worry about growing up after he had saved the world and everything. So he was found sitting on the edge of the ramp watching his brother skateboard. Skyla was sitting next to him also watching Shane skateboarding.

They were quiet between when Porter turns to her and spokes

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you," he apologized "I finally understand Shane and know that you're important to him," Skyla smiled "And I also know that you would always be there for my brother. It just took me awhile to realize that and you also save my life".

"You are also important to Shane too," She pointed out.

"You really think so?"

"I believe so," Skyla nodded with a smiled

"Thanks," Porter smiled and then he and Skyla returned back to watching Shane skate.

"Whoo," Porter cheers and clapped as Shane came to a stop beside him

"Hey, what?" Shane asked "Skateboarding isn't just for losers anymore?"

"Hey, well you know there isn't much," Porter started but Shane cut him off

"Uh, don't go there" he warned

Porter laughed "Hey, if you like it, then that's good enough for me"

"Thanks," Shane said "You know, your opinion is important to me. I just wished we could have seen eye to eye, without the eye thing"

Porter smiled and nodded "Do you know what I saw when I was wearing that disgusting contraption?" he asked his brother

"What?" Shane asked.

"Seeing you unhappy and I thought just because you weren't living life my way, you couldn't be happy. But you've shown me, that you can live your life your own way, and, uh, and I'm really proud of you"

Shane smiled

"And not just because you're a, uh..." Porter trailed off

Shane stopped him and smiled

"Not only that," Porter turns to Skyla "But you got yourself a wonderful girlfriend," he commented.

"Thanks," Shane said before high-fiving his brother and hugged him. Just like brothers should have.

"Oh, hey, uh" Shane said, coming out of the moment and taking off his helmet "You want to, uh, give skateboarding a go?"

"Okay, maybe just this once" Porter said, not like he had a choice, but when he attempted to ride he fell off almost immediately cause Shane to laugh at him.

"Shane!" Dustin called out to him as he, Marah, Tori, Cam, Blake, and Hunter walked over to him, Skyla and Porter.

Dustin had his arms wrapped around Marah as he walked over to Shane.

"Hey Guys!" Shane smiled and then turns to his brother "Porter, I would like to meet my friends; Dustin, Marah, Tori, Cam, Hunter, and Blake".

"It's nice to meet you all," Porter shakes all of their hands.

"The pleasure is all ours," Dustin beamed.

"Beside Shane told us a lot about you,' Tori added "And now we finally get to meet you".

"Well yeah, he's my brother," Porter puts his arm around Shane's shoulder "And I'm proud of him".

"How about we give you a tour around the place and then get something to eat," Cam offered.

"Sure! That sounds like fun," Porter agreed and follows them out from the skate park. Shane and Skyla were walking behind them. Shane has his arm around her.

"You know what," Skyla looked up at Shane.

"What?" he smiled down at her.

"Porter isn't that bad once you get to know him," she smiled.

"Yeah," he agreed.

Hunter was walking away feeling unhappy when someone taps his shoulder. He turns to his side and was surprised to see who was standing next to him.

"Kaitlyn?"

"Can I join you and your friends, Hunter?" She smiled.

"Of course," he smiled and wrapped his arm around her. Then he walked up off, following the others with a smile on his face.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think.**


	27. Ch 27: Battle for Survival Part 1

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Vexacus was walking back and forth on the ship, thinking to himself "_It's time to get rid of my competitors and once they are out of the way, I can get my plan into action_," he thought.

"Moping alone, are you?" a voice spokes all sudden.

"Who dare to spy on me?" Vexacus turns and saw Fake Marah leaning against the door with her arms folded.

Oh, I'm not spying," she smirked "I just want to dropped by and ask you a favor".

"A favor?"

"Yes, a favor," Fake Marah walked up to Vexacus "I already knew what your motive is," she begins and Vexacus immediately points his hand at her "But that doesn't mean I would interfere".

"What do you want?" Vexacus lowers his hand, but not all the way.

"Like I said before, I want a favor"

"What favor?"

"I want you to lure the rangers out and keep them busy"

"And why should I do this?"

"If you do this, I won't stop you from proceeding with your plan".

"But why do you want me to keep the rangers busy?"

"Because I want to obliterate Marah once and for all," Fake Marah answered with an evil grin "There can only be one that survive and that's me".

"Hm," Vexacus looked away for a moment "Fine, it's a deal," he turns around and shakes Fake Marah's hand and then walked away.

**XXXXXX**

Cam was up late in the middle of the night, alone at Ninja Ops examining the device that Kapri gave him. He was carefully checking it to make sure that it was working okay.

"Can you explain to me why you are up late, son," Sensei spokes, startling Cam who looked and saw his dad landed on the table in front of him and the device.

"Dad, don't scared me like that," he sighs, calming down.

"Sorry Cam, but I'm concern that you're not sleep and curious to know why?"

"I'm working on a device that can actually save Marah," Cam explained.

"And this is the device that Kapri gave you, right?" Sensei asked as he stares at the device.

"Yes," Cam nodded "I already run some test on it and its work fine," he smiled "All it need is a little more adjustment and some energy power to make it stronger".

"This energy power, if wouldn't be your amulet would it?"

Cam sighs

"Son, it could be dangerous for you to use your amulet on the device," Sensei warned.

"I know dad, but if this device can actually save Marah then it's a chance I'm willing to take".

"I understand Cam, so be careful"

"I will dad," Cam looked down at his amulet that he's wearing around his neck for a minute before he took it off.

**XXXXXX**

In the morning at the Storm Charger, Blake and Tori walked in and notices the place was empty except for Dustin who was working at the counter.

"Hey Dustin," Blake said as he and Tori walked over to Dustin.

"Hey guys," Dustin looked up at them with a smiled "What's up?"

"Nothing, we just want to drop by and see how you are doing," Tori asked.

"Where's Kelly?" Blake looked around "How come the place is empty?"

"Kelly went to get some more supplies and peoples are probably at the skate park watching Shane perform".

"Where's Hunter?" Tori asked all of sudden "Shouldn't he be here helping?"

"He was here earlier, but he left with Marah to talk about something after he asked me if it's okay that he could talked to her alone".

"What would they be talking about?"

"Don't know," Dustin shrugs "He probably asking her for an advice," he assumed.

"Blake, what do you think?" Tori turns to the navy ranger.

"Don't know either, but I'm going to go find Hunter," Blake told her.

"I'll go with you," she offered.

"No, its okay," Blake smiled "You stay here with Dustin," he said before walking out the door.

"Dustin," Tori said without taking her eyes off of Blake who was walking out the door.

"Yeah," Dustin replied as he walked out from behind the counter over to her.

"Is it just me or does Blake knows something we don't know about?"

"Uh," Dustin scratches his head "Tori, I think you're thinking too much," he chuckled "Beside, Blake told you that he's going to see Hunter," he points out.

"I know," Tori turns to Dustin "It just that lately, I notices Hunter and Blake have been acting weird, well mostly Hunter".

"All I notices lately is that Hunter have been hanging out with Kaitlyn and sometime Blake come along to hang out with them," Dustin replied

'Dustin," Tori smiled and playful hit him in the arm.

" Ow," he rubs his arm "What?" he confusedly looked at her with a smile on his face.

"So, you're not jealous that Hunter is hanging out with Marah?" Tori lifts one of eyebrows and folds her arms.

"No," Dustin shook his head "Hunter and Marah are friends and beside Hunter like Kaitlyn".

"What! Are you serious?" Tori looked at Dustin in shock "Did Hunter told you?"

Dustin realizes what he just said "Hunter didn't tell me," he chuckles "It's just my assumption that's all".

"Oh," Tori laughed.

** XXXXXX **

Hunter and Marah were sitting at a table outside a restaurant.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Hunter?" Marah asked.

"About Kapri," Hunter answered.

"Kapri?" Marah blinks her eyes confused.

Hunter nodded.

"What about Kapri that you want to talk about?"

Hunter looked around for a moment before he looked at Marah "I know Kapri is the black cloak figure," he quietly told her.

Marah eyes widen "What?" she asked unsure if she heard Hunter correctly.

"I know the black cloak figure is Kapri," Hunter repeated again to where she can hear him.

Marah can't believe that Hunter know her sister is the black cloak figure, which got her wondering what else does he know. "How?" she asked a moment later.

"The battle with Eyesac, Hunter sighs and continues "Kapri showed up as the black cloak figure and saved me and Blake from getting swallowed by Eyesac into his belly. She got injured which knock her out and reveal herself in the process when her hood comes off".

"Wait! Blake knows too?"

"Yes".

Marah sighs and looked down "So, is this why you want to speak to me?"

"Not really"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I want to ask you if you kept in contact with Kapri."

"Why?" Marah confusedly looked at Hunter

Hunter hesitates for a moment before he continues "I want to know if Kapri is okay," he said, receiving a surprise look from Marah.

"You... you're worried about my sister?"

"Yeah, I mean I really want to thank her for saving my life and Blake life".

"Hunter, I do keep in contact with my sister and she's okay," Marah answered.

Hunter was about to say something when suddenly bunch of Kelzaks appears from a far. He quickly got up when he notices them "We should continue our conversation later after we deal with these guys," he suggests.

Marah nods and Hunter lunges at the Kelzaks, kicking one of them in the stomach. One of Kelzaks grab Marah's hand "Let's go!" she yelled, punching it in the face before tossing a chair at the other Kelzaks who was running toward her.

Hunter flips two Kelzaks on their back when he notices bunch of Kelzaks were pile up on Marah "What the?" he quickly rushes over and pulled them off of her.

"What do they want with you?" he asked her.

"I don't know, but there are too many of them," she begins to back away with Hunter in front of her as the Kelzaks move in closer to them.

"Don't worry, I won't let them take you," he assured her when out of nowhere Blake leaps out and knock most of the Kelzaks away from Hunter and Marah. Hunter kicks four Kelzaks in the chest, sending them flying backward to the ground.

Blake landed next to Hunter "Mind if I join the fun?"

"Sure!" Hunter got into his fighter pose "I can use more help",

"Did someone ask for some more help?" Shane's voice spokes at he and the others ninja streak and appears in front of Blake and Hunter.

Dustin immediately went over to Marah "Are you okay?" he touches her shoulder

"Yeah," she smiles and was relief to see him.

"Stay here, I'll be back for you".

"Okay, be careful"

Dustin left and joins the others.

"Let's do this!" Hunter said.

"Ready?" Shane steps forward and asked.

"Ready!" Everyone yelled.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form! HA!"

They morph and then attack the Kelzaks

While the rangers were busy fighting Kelzaks, a monster appears and flings an arrow at a tree that Marah was standing at. She quickly dodges as the arrow hits the tree.

"Huh?" Dustin notices the monster approached Marah and quickly leaps over "Hey back off," he attacks the monster, getting it away from Marah. Shane and Tori rushes over and help Dustin out while Hunter and Blake deal with the Kelzaks.

Marah slowly got up, noticing the arrow pins to the tree. A piece of paper was attached to it. She quickly yanks the arrow off the tree, removing the piece of paper from it and looked at it.

It said, "Meet me in the forest alone. It's time to battle to see who will the last one standing".

She balled the paper up in her hand as the monster escapes when he realizes he was outnumber along with the Kelzaks.

The rangers power down and went over to Marah.

"Are you alright, Marah?" Tori asked.

"I'm fine," she smiled.

"Why were the Kelzaks and the monster after you?" Hunter asked and Dustin immediately got worried.

"What do they want from you, Marah?" Dustin asked with a worried tone.

"They probably want me dead," Marah replied as if was nothing and that she wasn't scared or shock at all.

"We need to take Marah back to Ninja Ops where it's safe," Shane suggests

"I agree," Dustin nods and turns to Marah "Let's go".

The rangers head back to Ninja Ops to tell Cam what was going on.

**XXXXXX**

"Excellent, my plan is working well," Fake Marah grins "Soon, I will destroy Marah once and for all".

"Let's hope no one interfere that is," Vexacus taunted and Fake Marah glares at him.

"I already make sure no one would interfere," she told him.

\Unaware, Kapri overheard the whole conversation and quietly left into her room.

"Marah," she muttered "I need to do something now, I hope Cam already finish with the device".

**TBC: Uh Oh, Marah is in trouble. How is Kapri going to help? Review please :) **


	28. Ch 28: Battle for Survival Part 2

**Thanks for the amazing reviews. Here is next chapter update.**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Somewhere in the forest, Zurgane was waiting patiently when Lothor appears right behind him.

"Zurgane, what is it that you want to see me about?" Lothor asked as he walked over to Zurgane "This better be good".

"Sir, I want you to meet someone that can help you defeat the rangers".

"Really," said Lothor who was now interested "So, where is this person you want me to meet?"

Suddenly a blur figure person ninja streaks, appearing next to Zurgane and in front of Lothor.

"Right here," Zurgane points the mask figure person next to him "I introduce to you, Janessa. She is evil and her loyalty belongs with us. Also, she's definitely a fighter and will have the rangers down on their knees".

"Excellent!" Lothor laughs "Welcome to group, Janessa. Let's see how well you fight".

Janessa got down her knees "Yes sir," she answered before getting up. She turns to Zurgane who nodded "Show Lothor your skills, Janessa," he ordered.

Janessa nodded and extends her hand out. A sliver staff appears in her hand. It has a crimson gem on top of it with spike stick out from side. She aims at the tree and blasts it into pieces.

"I'm impressed," Lothor commented "But how about you try your skills on them," he snaps his fingers and the Kelzaks appear "Attack!" he ordered.

The Kelzaks immediately lunge at Janessa who immediately swing her sliver staff, whacking six Kelzaks in the face. Then she jumps into air and aiming her sliver staff at them. A red energy beam came out from the crimson gem and blasts at the Kelzaks turning them into dust. As Janessa land back on the ground on her feet, she swings her staff behind her and bows down to Lothor and Zurgane.

Lothor clapped his hands "Well done, Janessa," he turned to Zurgane "and excellent work Zurgane, let's head back," he said to Janessa and Zurgane before teleporting away.

Janessa got up and went over to Zurgane.

"Great job Janessa".

"Thank you, sir".

"Just make sure you do that well when you are fighting the rangers".

"I won't let you done sir".

"Good, now let's go.

Zurgane and Janessa teleports back to the ship.

**XXXXXX**

At Ninja Ops, everyone has already explained everything to Cam, Skyla and Sensei.

"Marah, are you okay?" Skyla turned to Marah and asked.

"I'm okay".

Cam turns to Marah "Marah, did they gave you some thing like a warning or something?" he asked.

"Um," Marah looked down for a moment before she looked at Cam "Actually, I was attack by this," she shows the arrow to everyone.

"An arrow?" Shane asked.

"Let me take a look at it," Cam said and Marah gave the arrow to him "Did it come with anything?"

"No," Marah shook her head "It was plunge into the tree and almost hit me".

"Any guess on who's after you?" Blake asked.

"Not really," Marah replied even though she knew who it was. She didn't want anyone to know because she didn't want anyone to worry especially when they have to deal with a monster that attacked them earlier.

Skyla smiles and touches Marah's shoulder "Don't worry we will figure out who's after you?" she assured.

"Thanks," Marah slightly smiled.

"You guys should go home, I will try to see who's after Marah," Cam told the rangers.

All rangers agree and begin to leave except for Dustin who shook his head, refusing to leave Marah "No, I want to stay here and help," he offered.

Cam was about to speaks when something occurs to him "Actually, Dustin you can stay because I'm going to need your help".

"Okay," Dustin nodded

You too, Hunter," Cam added as he turns to Hunter who stopped walking and turn around when he heard his name. Blake was standing next to him wondering what was going on. Shane and Tori also stopped and turn around.

"Hey Cam," Blake folds his arms, staring at the Samurai green ranger "What's going on? Why do you want Dustin and Hunter to stay behind and not me or the others?"

"Yeah, I would also like to know," Shane said as he and Tori walked over to where Dustin was standing.

"Me too," Tori agreed.

"Since all of you know about Kapri and Marah, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you guys what's going on," Cam walked over to the main frame computer's desk and grabs the device off of it. He then turns around and shows it to everyone.

Dustin was in shock when he saw the device in Cam's hands "Hey that device look like..."

"The one I used on Beevil," Marah finished what Dustin was planning to said.

"Cam, where did you get that device?" Shane asked.

"Cam, what's going on?" Tori added as she looked at the device and then looked at Cam with a confused look.

Hunter and Blake looked each other thinking about same thing. They both have a hunch who gave the device to Cam.

"This is a device that will be use to defeat Fake Marah," Cam begins to say.

"But, if Fake Marah is destroyed then Marah would die," Tori points out.

"We can't take that risk, Cam," Dustin said, disliking the idea.

"Sorry, but I'm going have to agreed with Dustin and Tori," said Shane who also disagreed with the idea. "Also, we don't know if that device would work".

"It would work," Cam told them "All it need is a powerful energy source".

"Powerful energy source?" Shane stares at Cam.

Cam sighs "Kapri gave me this device..."

"Hold on," Shane interrupts "Kapri gave you the device? Isn't she on Lothor side?"

"Actually, Kapri is not on Lothor side," Hunter spokes all of sudden and everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"What Hunter means is that Kapri is good," Blake helps Hunter out "She saved me and Hunter's life".

"Kapri is the black cloak figure person," Hunter added.

"What!" Shane exclaimed "Are you serious?"

Hunter and Blake nodded. Dustin doesn't seem surprised to know about Kapri being the black cloak figure, but he was surprised to find out that Hunter and Blake know.

"When?" Shane asked.

"When you guys were wearing dog fear collars around your neck," Blake teased and everyone glares at him "Just joking around".

"Why didn't you guys tell us about this?"

"You wouldn't believe us," Blake answered.

"So, Kapri is on our side now?" Tori asked Cam.

Hunter was wondering the same thing as he glances over at Cam waiting for the answer.

Cam nodded.

"The reason she still on Lothor's ship is because of me, she was trying to find a way to save me and destroy fake me," Marah explained and Dustin placed his hand on her shoulder reassuring her that he understand.

"Oh," Shane looked at Marah "I'm sorry Marah, I didn't know".

Marah shook her head "It's okay, I don't blame you Shane, you didn't know because I didn't tell you or anyone else".

"She didn't tell me either," Dustin added "I figure it out on my own".

"If we knew sooner, we could have help," Tori said as she walked over to Marah.

"I figure everything out on my own too," Cam admitted.

"Okay," Shane claps his hands "That left me with one question".

"What is it Shane?" Cam asked.

"What powerful energy source do you need for the device?"

**XXXXXX**

"I sent her your message," the monster told Fake Marah "Do you want me to proceed attacking the rangers?"

"Of course, now get to it".

"Right away," the monster disappeared.

Fake Marah smirks, feeling great that her plan was working.

"How can you be sure that she would show up?" Vexacus asked.

"Oh she will show up or else I will kill the yellow ranger," she coldly stated "The yellow ranger life is in her hands".

"Does Lothor know about this?"

"No, but even if he does know, he doesn't care what I do with her".

"What about Kapri?"

"I kill her if she interferes".

"Let see if your plan would work," Vexacus mutters as he folds his arms.

**XXXXXX**

"Let's me get this straight," Shane spokes "You want to use your amulet, Dustin, and Hunter power on the device".

"Yes," Cam replied.

"How do you know it would work?" Skyla asked.

"I run some test on it and Kapri did transfer her power to create this device".

Hunter tenses up when he heard what Kapri did. He doesn't know why he was worried for her. All he knows that Kapri wants to save Marah. What bugs him that why she didn't come to them for help? Could it be that she doesn't want to blow her cover or is there more to it?"

"I'm willing to give a shot," Dustin said and Shane looked at him.

"Dustin, are you sure about this?"

"If it mean saving Marah then count me in".

"Same here," Blake nodded.

Shane was surprises to see Dustin and Blake willing to help with no hesitation and wonders why he was debating. He looked at Marah and asked himself if he really want to help her?" The answer is yes, he would because he considers her as his friend.

"Marah did help us defeated Beevil and turn her back on Lothor, so I want to help also," said Tori who looked over at Marah with a smiled.

"You can count me in too," Hunter spokes.

Everyone turns to Shane waiting for his decision.

"Shane," Skyla walked over him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay," Shane nodded with a smile "I'll help too," he said a moment later.

"Thanks Shane," Dustin said with a smiled.

"No problem," Shane smiled and clasps hands with Dustin.

Cam placed the device on the table and everyone gathers around except for Skyla and Marah who stand to aside and watch.

"You guys ready for this?" Cam looked at everyone.

"Yeah" Blake and Tori answered.

Hunter and Dustin nodded.

""Let's do this," Shane answered before he and the others use their power on the device.

**XXXXXX**

Kapri was pacing around nervously when she heard a noise. Curiously, she went to check it out and find Lothor talking to Zurgane and a mask figure person who was standing next to Lothor. The mask figure person was dressed in a black uniform with purple and crimson stripes on the sides.

"Kapri, there you are," Lothor said when he notices her standing there "Come over here, I want you meet our new allies".

Kapri nodded and went over to Lothor

"Kapri, this is Janessa, she will help us fight the rangers. Janessa this is my niece, Kapri," he introduce them to each other.

"Nice to meet you, Kapri," Janessa said.

"Same here," Kapri answered.

"From now on Kapri, you and Janessa will be working together,"

"What about..."

"Don't worry about her, she can fight her own battle," Lothor replied, knowing Kapri was asking about Fake Marah. Speaking of Fake Marah, he was starting to wonders what she has been up to lately. He notices Kapri, Zurgane, and Janessa was waiting for him to say something.

Lothor clears his throat "All of you are dismiss," he told them.

All of them left leaving Lothor by himself.

"Vexacus!" he hollers and few second later, Vexacus came running in.

"Sir, you call me"

"Yes, do you know what Marah clone is up to?"

"Uh," Vexcaus was wondering if he should tell Lothor when he remembered the conversation he had with Fake Marah "No sir," he said a moment later "But I do know, she want to destroy Marah".

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Hm, interesting".

"Should I stop her or shall I destroy her?"

"No, I want to see how it goes"

"Okay"

"You're dismiss"

Vexacus nodded and left.

**XXXXXX**

"Man, I'm exhausted," Shane said as Skyla massages his shoulders. He grabs her hands stopping her "Thanks Skyla, but I don't want you do that," he smiled.

Skyla smiled and put her arm around his shoulder "But I want to," she said before kissing him on the lips. He responds back, pulling her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Would you two get a room, there are still peoples here," Blake teases with a smiled.

"Very funny dude," Shane answered and everyone laughed except for Marah. Dustin notices Marah was looking down and haven't said much.

"Are you okay, Marah," he asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm fine;" she smiles at him "I was just thinking to myself"

"About what?"

"Everything"

Dustin hugs her "Don't worry, Marah. We will figure everything out," he assured her.

"I have to go home and get some sleep," said Tori who got off the floor.

"Wait for me, Tori. I need you to drive me back to my place" Shane got up with Skyla "Cam, Call us if anything comes up," he said before giving Skyla a kiss on the cheek and then left.

"Me too," said Blake who turns to Hunter "Are you coming bro?"

"Nah, you go ahead, Blake".

Blake nodded and left leaving Hunter and Dustin at Ninja Ops with Cam, Skyla, and Marah.

"Good night everyone," Skyla said before she left to her room.

"Night Skyla," everyone replied back.

"I guess I should go too," said Dustin who was about to leave when he felt someone grabs his arm back. He looked and notices Marah's hand was on his arm.

"Dustin, can you stay with me for awhile?" She asked "I want to talk to you".

"Sure," Dustin nodded "Let me go grab my bag and I'll meet you in your room so we can talk".

Marah nodded and Dustin kisses her on the lips. Then she left to her room as Dustin went to retrieves his bag next to the table. As he went pass Hunter, Hunter turned and looked at him with a smirk.

"What?" Dustin asked.

"How about a goodnight kiss for me too, Dustin," Hunter teased.

"Dude, shut up," Dustin laughs and hit Hunter in the arm before he left to Marah's room.

After Dustin left, Cam turned to Hunter, wondering why he's still here. "Hunter, do you want to talk about something to me?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you need my help"

"Really?" Cam asked, giving an "I don't believe you" look.

"Fine," Hunter sighs "I want to ask you about the device"

"What about the device?"

"Are you planning to give the device to Kapri?"

"Yeah," Cam nodded "Why?"

"I was hoping you let me give the device to her"

"What for?"

"I just want to ask her something, that's all," Hunter replied, hoping Cam would agree. Cam was starting to be suspicious that Hunter is up to something, but decides not asked or go further into it.

"Fine," Cam finally answered "I need to check the device one more time and then I give you the device tomorrow to give it to Kapri".

"Thanks Cam, "Hunter smiled and walked out of Ninja Ops. He finally has a chance to speak to Kapri and hopefully he would get some answers.

**XXXXXX**

Marah was sitting in her bed when Dustin came in. "Marah, what do you want to talk about?" he asked as he sat down next to her and held her hand.

"I want you to promise me something"

"What is it?"

"If anything happen to me, promise me you will keep on fighting and don't be sad".

"Marah," Dustin smiled "its sound like you are saying goodbye, is everything okay?" he begins to worry.

"Everything is fine, Dustin," She looked at him "I was only worried that I might not make it".

"But you will, with my help, Cam, and everyone else," he assured her.

"But I want you to promise me though"

"Okay," Dustin nodded "I promise".

Marah smiles and Dustin hugs her, pulling her close to him "I will always protect you and love you no matter what happen," he told her.

Tears starting to forms in Marah's eyes when she heard what Dustin said "I love you too, Dustin," she softly said.

They were silence for awhile.

"Dustin," Marah said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah"

"Can you stay with me for tonight?" She asked.

"Okay," Dustin agreed.

Dustin and Marah lay in bed together. Marah was in Dustin's arm with her head on his chest. He pulled the blanket up, covering him and Marah.

"Night Marah," he kisses her forehead before closing his eyes

"Night Dustin" she responds back. For the rest night, Marah couldn't fall asleep. She was busy thinking about the battle with her and Fake Marah, how it's going to be, and wonders if she would survive it. Even if she was afraid, she would still go and fight Fake Marah to defeat her for good.

She slowly moves her head to looked up at Dustin to see that he has already fallen asleep "I'm sorry, Dustin," she muttered, touching his face with her hand before she lay her head back down on his chest and closes her eyes, falling asleep.

**XXXXXX**

In the morning at Storm Chargers, Dustin was working in the work room when Shane, Tori, and Blake walked in.

"Hey Dustin," Blake greets as he, Tori, and Blake walked into the work room.

"Hey guys," Dustin turned to look at them.

"What's the matter, Dustin," Tori asked, noticing Dustin was not happy.

"It's Marah"

"Did something happen between you two?"

"No, not at all," Dustin shook his head "It just that, she have been down lately since she was attack".

"Maybe she was worried," Tori assumed.

"That what I thought at first," Dustin agreed "But then she made me promise something".

"What is it that you promise?" Shane asked.

"If anything happen to her, I have to promise her that I would keep on fighting and don't be sad about it".

"That's weird," Tori blinks her eyes "Why would Marah want you to promise?"

"Maybe she worried that she might not survive," Shane assumed.

Dustin was about to say something when their morphers beep.

"What is it, Cam?" Shane spokes in his morpher.

"The monster is attacking again at the park," Cam answered "I'll contact Hunter and will meet you there".

"Okay," Shane replied before him, Dustin and Tori ran out of Storm Chargers.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest, Marah was walking to her destination. When she arrives, she saw Fake Marah was already there with her back facing her.

"So, you have arrived," Fake Marah turns around to look at Marah.

"Yes," Marah answered "I always kept my word that I would fight you and this time I'm planning to defeat you. If it means that I would die in defeating you, so be it," she got into her fighting stance.

"Hm, such word," Fake Marah smirks "but can you do it?" She tosses a sword at Marah who catches it "Since we are battle, I might as well give you a sword because you will surely need it".

Marah smirks "Thanks, it would make it easily to defeat you," she taunted.

"Just to make no one would interfere," Fake Marah snaps her finger and a blue barrier appears around them "This barrier is strong and no one will come in or out of it".

Marah tighten her grips on the sword as she glares at Fake Marah.

"Let's this battle begin," Fake Marah said before she and Marah lunge at each other.

**TBC: I want to introduce another character in. She is on the villain side and does have secret of her own. Who is Janessa and what is her past. Janessa's past will be discovered in the following chapters. Stay tuned for it. It's a surprise and shocking.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	29. Ch 29: Battle for Survival Part 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Here is next update. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

The ranger arrived at the scene where the monster was. "Stop right there!" Shane yelled.

"Ooh, rangers, you are here," the monster turns to rangers "Time to have fun with you, rangers".

"Ready?" Shane turns to Tori, Blake and Dustin who nodded.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!'

"Ha!"

They all yelled, morphing into their ranger suit and then pulled their swords out.

"Kelzaks Attack!" the monster yelled and the Kelzaks appears. Immediately the rangers rush forward attacking the Kelzaks.

**XXXXXX**

At the dirt track, Hunter was walking when his morpher beeps. He looked around, making sure no one was watching before he spokes "Cam, what is it?" he asked.

"_There a monster attacking and the rangers need you,"_ Cam answered.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I give the device to Kapri," Hunter said before he cut off the communication between him and Cam. Then he continues walking.

Meanwhile Kapri appears at the dirt track in her alien form and looked around for Cam "C'mon, Cam where are you?" she muttered. "Marah is really in danger right now and I need the device to help her".

She was busy trying to find Cam that she didn't notices where she was going and end up bumping into a person "Sorry," she apologizes and looked up to see the guy that attacked her before "You!"

"Hey sweet thing, nice outfit" he smirked "Miss me?"

"Move out of my way," she pushes him out the way to walked away when he grabs her arm. "Let me go!" she tries to yanks her arm back, but the guy has a firm grip on it.

"I don't think so," he snapped his finger and his men walked over to him "Got the rope?" he asked.

"Yup," one of the men replied.

"Now tied her up," he ordered his men.

Kapri immediately struggles when the guy turns to her and slapped her across the face. Angrily, she bites the guy's arm hard.

"Ah!" the guy yelled, pulling his arm back and then got punch in the face by Kapri. He tumbles backward and Kapri took off running. "After her!" he ordered his men.

The men chase Kapri who stopped and turned to them. She is tired of running and it's time to shows them that she's not the person to be messing with. As the men reach her, she kicks them and flip one of them on their back when one of the men came up from behind and tackles her to the ground hard, causing her wound on her right to slightly open and bleed. Then they flip her over on her back. Two men were pinning her down as the guy that she punched earlier walked over to her and kneels down.

He grabs her by the neck "Think you so tough now," he growls and slapped her across the face.

Hunter who was walking around searching for Kapri came upon the sight of the men attacking a woman. He tightens his fists when he recognizes who the woman was and notices the guy was about to kissed her. Hastily, he lunges toward them and grabs the guy by the collar and flings him to the ground. Then he kicks the men in the stomach and punches two men in the face.

Kapri eyes widen when she saw who her savior was "Hunter," she muttered. She saw Hunter turns to her and went over to her.

"Kapri, are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded when she notices the guy that tried to kissed her earlier was getting up, taking out a knife "Hunter, look out!" she yelled when she saw the guy lunges at him.

Hunter turns and stopped the guy's attack with his arm. The knife slices his arm,

"Ah!" he winces in pain as he grabs his arm that was bleeding. Then he kicks the men in the stomach before grabbing Kapri and helps her up.

"Stay here," Hunter told her before he went over to guy and grabs him by the collar.

"Please let me go," the guy begged.

"Look like you not that tough at all"

"I'm not, I was only pretending to act tough," the guy explained. "I want to act tough so I can get the women".

"You disgust me," Hunter pulled out his pocket knife.

"No, please don't," the guy begged again when he saw Hunter pulled out a knife.

"No, I think I kill you, No wait," he paused "I have a better idea," he smirked.

The guy eyes widen when he realizes what Hunter was planning to do "No, please don't. Think of my family".

Hunter wrinkles his eyebrows "You don't have a family," he said in annoyed.

"Someday I will".

"Shut up," He swings his knife at the guy.

"No please"

Hunter stopped and lower the knife "If I ever see you mess with her or any other women, I'll kill you, got it!"

The guy nodded and Hunter tosses him to the ground "Now scram!"

The guy and his men got up and ran away.

Hunter put his pocket knife away and walked over to Kapri "Are you okay?" he asked her, but stopped when he notices the red bruise on her face and her right arm was bleeding. The same spot that he saw on Kaitlyn and cloak figure person. He begins to suspicious more and more pieces were coming together.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thank you," she answered and was about to leave when Hunter grabs her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go," she said, avoid answering the question.

"Are you searching for Cam?" He asked and she immediately turns to him.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because he sent me here to give you this," He pulled out the device out and shows to her. She looked up at him before she took the device from him.

"Thanks, I have to go," she begins to walk away.

Hunter wants to confirm something that was bothering him. As he watches her walk away, his legs begin to move and went after her "Kapri wait!"

He saw her stopped and shoulder cringes as he walked up to her. "Your right arm, did I injure it?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

She slightly turns to him "Yes," she simply replied a moment later before she walked off.

Hunter was watching her leaving thinking about wound on Kaitlyn and Kapri's right arm. Lately, he hasn't heard from Kaitlyn. She has been gone longer than before. Now he has a hunch that Kaitlyn and Kapri is the same person. Instead of confronting Kapri about it, he decides to leave it alone and get to know her. If he were to confront her about, she will go away and wouldn't come to him as Kaitlyn,

Halfway walking, Kapri stopped walking and turned to Hunter "Hunter" He looked up at her "Marah and Fake Marah are battling in the forest," she told him before she vanished.

"Wait!" he called out her and ran over to spot she was standing before she disappeared.

Hunter puts his hand behind his head _"Oh crap, I need to tell the others what's going on"._ He thought before he ninja streaks over to the rangers.

**XXXXXX**

Dustin and Tori was fighting the monster when the monster grabs Tori by her neck and tosses her to the ground. Then he slashes Dustin in the chest.

"Dustin! Tori!" Shane shouted as he fought off the Kelzaks to get to them.

"Let's go up a level!" he blasts at small device that attaches to Dustin's arm.

"What the?" Dustin tries to yanks the small device off of his arm when it shocks him "Ah!"

"Dustin!" Tori try to help, but got punches in the stomach by Dustin. She landed on the ground, grabbing her stomach wincing in pain.

"Tori!" Dustin yelled, trying to stop himself from hurting her, but his body was being control by the monster.

"Attack her!" the monster orders Dustin.

Dustin immediately lunges at Tori who were getting up.

"Dustin, stop!"

"I can't!"

Dustin slashes Tori two times in the chest.

"Tori! Get away from me. I can't control my body".

Tori covers herself as Dustin swings his sword down at her when a sword blocks his attack. He looked up and saw Blake.

"Dustin, don't let it control you!" Blake said as he was fighting Dustin.

"I can't stop myself!"

Shane finished off the Kelzaks and went over to Tori, helping her up. "Tori, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine".

"Ooh, red ranger, catch fast" the monster said.

"Huh?" Shane turns to the monster, but he wasn't quick enough to stop the monster's attack. The small device was attached on his arm

"Oh no!" He looked at Tori "Tori, get away from me before I hurt you!"

Tori immediately back away from Shane and ran over to Blake.

"Destroy the Blue ranger, Red ranger!"

Shane took off toward Tori "No stop!" he tried to stop himself, but his body was not listening.

He was about to blast her.

"Tori!" Blake yelled as he notices what was going on as he was fighting Dustin.

**XXXXXX**

Marah kicks Fake Marah in the stomach and did a back flip when Fake Marah blasts her with an energy beam. She landed back on her feet all exhausted, but didn't stop to rest. Instead, she ran toward Fake Marah swinging her sword. Their swords collides and Fake Marah smirks "Not bad, but I can tell that you are starting to feel weak. Just give up and surrender to me".

"Never!" Marah growls and shoves Fake Marah away. Then she leaps into the air and swing down on Fake Marah when Fake Marah blasts at her. She tries is to dodges it, but end up getting hit in the chest.

"Aah!" Marah fell to the ground on her back.

Meanwhile Kapri was running in the forest _"Don't worry Marah, I'm coming"._

**XXXXXX**

Shane was about to blast Tori when Hunter and Cam appears and stopped him. Cam grabs his arm and Hunter slashes the small device with his crimson staff, which deactivate it. The small device fall of Shane's arm to the ground.

"Alright! Thanks Hunter," Shane looked at him and smiles in relief.

Cam helps Tori up "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tori nodded "Thanks to you and Hunter".

"Now, let's go help Blake," Shane told them before he took off running toward Blake and Dustin.

"Hunter, you go help Shane. Me and Tori will take on the monster," Cam said to Hunter.

Hunter nodded and left while Tori and Cam lunge at the monster.

"Ready for this Tori," Cam turns to Tori and asked.

"Let's do this," Tori nodded.

Cam removed his gold armor and his visor spun around. "Super Samurai Mode!"

"Sonic Fin!" Tori pulled out her weapon as Cam pulled out his sword.

Tori and Cam then ran toward the monster.

"Testing!" Tori yelled into the Sonic Fin making the monster tumbling backward.

Cam ninja streaks over to the monster, striking him the chest multiple times in the chest with his sword.

"Dustin stop!" Blake yelled.

"I'm trying!" Dustin tries to stop himself from attacking the Navy Ranger.

Hunter swings his crimson staff at Dustin's arm, deactivating the small device. It broke off of Dustin's arm and drop to the ground.

"Hey, I can control myself!" Dustin moves his arms around "Thanks Hunter"

"No problem," Hunter smiled "Let's go help Tori and Cam.

"Okay," Dustin said before he ran off to help Cam and Tori. Blake notices something was bothering Hunter.

"Hunter, what's wrong?" He walked over and touches his brother's shoulder.

"We need to hurry up and defeat this monster because Marah is in trouble and she need our help".

"What! We must tell the others about this," Blake beings to leave, but Hunter grabs him back.

"No, we can't tell them yet until the monster is defeated".

Blake nods "I understand, let's go defeat the monster," he said before he and Hunter took off to help the others.

Cam and Tori kicks in the chest as Shane and Dustin double team. Dustin jumps to the ground, landing on his stomach. Shane got on his friend's back, using Dustin as a Skateboard to attack the monster.

"Hawk Blaster!" He blasts at the monster. The monster tumbling back and landed on the ground on his back.

"Alright!" Dustin cheers as he got up with Shane's help.

Hunter, Blake, Tori, and Cam rushes over to them.

"Let's finish this monster up," Shane said.

They immediately join their weapons together forming the Thunderstorm Cannon.

"Aim and," Shane shouted.

"Fire!" they all yelled, blasting the monster into bits.

Lothor watches the screen angrily "Scroll of Empowerment descend!" he shouted as he press a button

A scroll was descends to Earth and emit energy, enlarging the monster.

The rangers call on the zords forming their megazords and defeated the monster.

"Guys, Marah is in trouble," Hunter told them.

"What!" Dustin exclaimed as he turns to the Crimson ranger.

All rangers got out of their megazord and appear on the ground. They immediately took off to the forest praying that they would make it to Marah in time.

**XXXXXX**

Kapri has arrived where Marah and Fake Marah were fighting. Fake Marah and Marah were both down on their knees breathing heavy. Their sword were implanted in the ground in front of them.

Fake Marah got up slowly "I will destroy and once you are gone, the rest of energy shall be mine and I will take your place."

"That won't happen," Marah got off the ground "Because I'm going to defeat you first".

"We'll see about that!" Fake Marah pulled her sword off the ground "Yah!" she shouted as she swings her sword.

Hastily, Marah yanks her sword and block it, kicking Fake Marah in the stomach. Then she rushes toward Fake Marah swinging her sword when she got blasts in the chest by Fake Marah.

"Ah," she fell to the ground on her stomach.

"Marah," Kapri muttered before she ran toward Marah when she got hit by the barrier, which send her flying backward.

Marah tries to get up, but end up falling back down. Fake Marah aims her sword at Marah as Kapri got off the ground, pulling the device out from her pocket. "Please, let this work," she said before she took off toward the barrier.

The rangers arrived at the scene and saw Fake Marah aiming her sword at Marah.

"Marah!" Dustin rushes forward to help her, only to be toss backward by the barrier and landed to the ground.

"Dustin!" Tori rushes over to help him.

Hearing her name being said, Marah turned and saw Dustin and others.

"Dustin," she muttered as she watches Dustin got up with Tori's help.

"There barrier that keeping us from entering," Hunter spokes as he reaches out and touches in front of him. A visible barrier appears when he hands came in contact with it.

"How are we supposed to help Marah when we can't get in?" Tori asked.

"We have to try to see if we can break the barrier," Dustin pulled his Lion hammer weapon out and tries to whack the barrier, but it backfire and blast him in the chest.

He flews backward and was caught by Shane.

"Are you alright?" Shane asked him.

"I'm fine," Dustin answered as he got up.

"Man, that's one strong barrier," Blake remarked before he pulled his Thunder Blade Staff "Let's see if my weapon can break it". He swings his staff, but end up get toss backward "I guess not," He looked up to see the barrier is still there.

Kapri was standing in front of the barrier on the other side trying to think of a way to get in and help Marah when idea occurs to her. Hastily, she closes her eyes, trying to teleport herself inside the barrier. Within second, she found herself inside in the barrier. Marah got toss to the ground by Fake Marah when she tried to kick Fake Marah in the chest.

"Hawk Blaster!" Shane shouted. He pressed the trigger and a powerful turbine revs up to allow powerful shots, but it wasn't strong enough to break the barrier. "Man! It's didn't work either!"

"My turn," Hunter rushes forward, swinging his staff at the barrier. The barrier reflect his attack right back at him, sending him flying backward.

"Hunter!" Blake rushes forward and catches his brother "Are you okay?

"Yeah," Hunter got up with Blake's help.

"None of our weapons can penetrate that barrier," Shane said with frustration.

Dustin can't stand there and watch Fake Marah attacking Marah "We need to do something," he turns to his friends.

"Marah is getting worn out and looked like she can't handle it in there," Tori added as she notices Marah was getting up slowly and wobbling.

"How about we combine our weapons together," Blake suggests.

"Great idea Blake," Shane nodded "Let's..."

"Wait," Cam interrupts and everyone looked at him "It's too risky. If we try to blast the barrier with the Thunderstorm Canon, it would explode taking Marah and Fake Marah along with it".

"Man, what are we going to do now?" Shane asked.

Dustin tightens his fists and ran over to Hunter. He looked around to see if there was a way in.

Hunter was trying to figure out a way to get in when he suddenly notices Kapri appearing inside the barrier "Kapri," he muttered.

Fake Marah slashes Marah across the chest and then blast her again in the chest.

"Marah!" Dustin yelled.

Marah landed in the ground as Fake Marah walked over to her and grabbed her by the throat "Goodbye!" She swings her sword down at Marah.

"No," Dustin and the others shouted.

Suddenly, an energy beam blasts Fake Marah from behind, making her release her grips on Marah. Marah drops to ground, gasping while trying to catch her breath.

Fake Marah turns around and saw Kapri standing with her device in her hands.

"You!" Fake Marah growls "How did you get in?"

"I don't need give you an explanation," Kapri answered "All you need to know is that I'm going to destroy you!"

"I don't believe this," Tori said, surprised to sees Kapri inside the barrier.

"How did she get in?" Shane asked.

"I have no idea," Cam answered.

Fake Marah lunges at Kapri who dodges and kicks Fake Marah in the stomach. Marah, who was on the ground, notices an opening in Fake Marah's back. It was a weak spot for Fake Marah.

Seeing the chance to defeat Fake Marah, Marah got up, reaches for her sword on ground and charge at Fake Marah. Kapri seeing what Marah was planning to do, keep on fighting Fake Marah to distract her.

"What makes you think you can save Marah?" Fake Marah asked.

"I don't have to think, because I believe I can"

"What!"

Marah screams and stabbed Fake Marah hard in the back. Fake Marah shrieks as the energy came out of her and blasts at Marah and Kapri. Marah landed on the ground on her back.

"_Here is my chance,"_ Kapri aims the device and blasts the energy beam at Fake Marah. This time, she pressed down on the button and didn't let go.

"Ah!" Fake Marah screams and turns to Marah "If I'm going down, you are going down too," she lunges at Marah.

"Marah!" Dustin yelled as he rushes forward, but he pulled back by Shane, Blake, and Tori.

Kapri rushes forward to help, but get blasts by Fake Marah, She got tosses out of the barrier, dropping the device behind.

"Kapri!" Hunter rushes forward and caught Kapri in his arms. He looked down to and saw she was unconscious.

Marah saw the device and quickly retrieves it as Fake Marah grabs her by the throat.

"Any last word?" Fake Marah asked.

"Yeah," Marah glares at Fake Marah "I win," she pressed the button on the device, overloading Fake Marah.

Marah tries to get free, but couldn't.

"Marah!" Dustin shouted as he tried to break free to get to her.

Fake Marah laughed; tighten her grips on Marah's neck. Marah was gasping for breath as she stares at Dustin.

" Marah! Noooo!" Dustin extends his hand out to her.

A loud explosion erupts inside the barrier and the rangers cover their faces.

The barrier disappears and smoke slowly dissolves, revealing Marah standing there in the alien form emotionless.

Dustin angrily ran forward to attack her when she vanishes. He fell to ground on his knees and punches the ground "No, this can't be happened!" he yelled.

Tori kneels down next to Dustin and touches his shoulder "I'm sorry, Marah is gone," she sadly said.

Shane, Hunter, Blake, and Cam closes their eyes, feeling sad especially Cam who had just lost his cousin.

Back at Ninja Ops, Skyla breaks down in tears seeing her friend die. Cyber Cam also was sad to see Marah gone that he actually shred tears.

Dustin slowly got up and walked away, not saying a word.

"We need to head back to Ninja Ops so I can check on Kapri" Cam said to Shane, Tori, Blake, and Hunter.

"Let's go," Shane said as he and others head back to Ninja Ops.

**XXXXXX**

"Excellent job!" Lothor commented with a smile on his face "You manage to destroy Marah and causes the yellow ranger to suffer".

"I'm glad to see you happy master," Marah said.

"Yes, and since you did well, you have a day off," Lothor said.

"Thanks," Marah nodded and left to her room.

Once she's in her room, she pulled out the device out and stares at it in her hands.

**TBC: Is Marah really dead? Review and tell me what you think.**


	30. Ch 30: General Deception, Part 1

**Chapter Thirty**

At Ninja Ops, everyone was quiet since they came back from the aftermath battle between Marah and the Fake Marah. It didn't go well at all especially when they watches Marah died in attempted of trying to destroy Fake Marah who's still survived, which was a shock to everyone. Dustin was sitting at the corner by himself, not saying a word nor looked at anyone. Marah's death really affected him can't help but feel sad for him. She has never seen him like this. Everyone tried to talk to him, but he shrugged them off, not saying anything. He didn't even cried at all even though Tori can tell that he wanted to.

Dustin got up "I'm going call it a day and go home now," he said before he left out of Ninja Ops.

"Poor Dustin," Tori muttered before she turned her attention on Kapri and Cam.

Kapri is now awake and Cam was running some test on her. Hunter had carried her back to Ninja Ops after she got knocked out cold. She was startled when she heard what happened to Marah. Matter of fact, she haven't said a word since Cam told her what happened to Marah.

"_No, Marah can't be dead,"_Kapri thoughts _"She has to be alive. That device should have work"._

When she had used their device on Fake Marah, it has extract Marah's power out of her. So, chances are that Marah could still be alive if she was able to retrieve her powers back.

"Kapri, you are going to be okay," Cam spokes all of a sudden, snapping her out from her thoughts.

"What did you say Cam?"

"I said that you are going to be okay," Cam repeated it again "I run some test on you to see if something is wrong with you and so far nothing".

Kapri slightly smiled "Thanks Cam," she got up and head toward the exit when Hunter stopped her.

"Are you leaving?" he asked, sounded disappointed.

"I can't stay".

"Why not?"

"I just can't, please understand".

Tori walked over to Hunter and Kapri "Kapri, where are you planning to go especially when Lothor might know that you betray him".

Kapri sighs "I want to find out if Marah is really dead or not," she replied causing Dustin to look over at her.

"How?" Hunter asked.

"When I blasted Fake Marah with the device, it extracted Marah's power from her," Kapri explained "If Marah manages to get her power, it's possible that she might be alive".

Dustin rushes over to Kapri and grabs her arms "Are you sure that Marah might still be alive?" he asked.

"Dustin," She sighs "I'm not that sure, I don't want to give you hope and then come back empty, which is not fair to you".

Dustin lets go of Kapri's arms and nodded before he turned and walked over to Tori who placed her hand on his shoulder.

Kapri looked at everyone and then at Hunter "I'm sorry, but I must go now," she said before she left.

Hunter was sad to see Kapri leave. He really wants to tell her stay, but instead he remains quiet and didn't say anything. Blake went over to his brother "Go after her, Hunter," he ushered his brother.

Hunter doesn't need to be told twice, he immediately took off after Kapri. Outside of Ninja Ops, Kapri was walking away feeling sad. She really didn't want to leave either, but had to because she worried that Lothor might hurt them once he know about her betrayal. So far, everything is quiet which mean Lothor doesn't know about her betrayal.

That is good news to her because it would help us find out if Marah is really dead or not. She was about to teleports to the ship when she heard footsteps running.

"Kapri wait!" she heard Hunter's voice calling out to her. She turned around saw Hunter rushing up to her.

"Hunter, I already you that I..." she begins to say when Hunter stopped her, grabbing her arms and pulled into his embrace. She was in shock by what Hunter did and was about to push him away when he spokes.

"I admit I didn't want to go, but that doesn't mean I'm going to make you stay," he whispers in her ear "I want you to know that if you find out that Marah didn't make it, just remember that there's one person that care and want to help you".

Kapri become emotion when she heard Hunter said those words. She hugs him back and buried her face in his chest letting the tears fall.

"Thank you, Hunter," she whispered back.

They were in each other arms for awhile. An hour later, Hunter let her go and grabs one her hand and held it "Be careful, Kapri".

Kapri nodded and slowly pulled her hand away "Good bye Hunter," She said before she teleported away.

Hunter watches her teleports, knowing that he would see her again not as Kapri, but as Kaitlyn.

Kapri appears back on the ship and was about to go to her room when she felt something dangling on her wrist. She looked at her wrist and saw a bracelet with a small crimson crystal heart shape. She smiled realizing that Hunter must have put it on her wrist without her noticing.

After that she walked to her room to figure out what her next move would be.

**XXXXXX**

**Two Weeks Later**

**Outside Storm Chargers**

Tori and Skyla were loading the guys' camping gear inside the back of Tori's van, which was completely filled up.

"I hope this camping trip can cheer Dustin up after what happened," Skyla said "He haven't been in a cheerful mood lately.

"I know," Tori said; understand why Dustin wasn't happy at her. He would always work and never went out to have fun at all. "Ever since Marah has been gone, Dustin haven't been himself. I mean he does go on his ranger duty and ninja training, but never once I seen him smile".

"Even if he did smile, it would be to show that he's okay to everyone because he doesn't want anyone to worried," Skyla added.

Tori puts hands on her hips when someone came out of Storm Chargers "I thought you guys said you were only going camping for a few days." Tori said when she saw Hunter walked out of Storm Chargers. "This is enough gear to outfit a whole city."

"What? It's just the necessities." Hunter shrugged and grinned a bit.

The girls watched as Dustin came out and they raised their eyebrows at what he was carrying.

"A TV?" Tori asked with a smiled.

"How else are we gonna watch Super-Cross tomorrow?" Dustin asked as he loaded the TV inside the van giving them a smile. Even though it's a smile from Dustin, Tori know full well, he was trying to act like he was fine.

"You're not supposed to watch the Super-Cross tomorrow, Dustin." Tori started as she closed the trunk. "It's called roughing it."

Shane, Hunter, and Blake came out from Storm Chargers carrying their own supplies. "Yeah, well if men were meant to rough it, why did he invent a portable generator?" Shane pointed out as he placed a red generator in the van.

Tori got inside the van, in the driver's seat as Blake went over to the passenger side and open the door. "Well get in the van before I change my mind." She told the boys as she put her seatbelt on.

"Thanks again for giving us a ride." Blake told Tori as he got inside.

"No problem. We wouldn't miss seeing you guys in the wild for the world." Tori smiled. "And if it would help cheer Dustin up, then it's worth my time. Plus this way, we'll be able to find you when things go horribly wrong." she added as she smiled too and Skyla can't help but laughed.

Blake rolled his eyes and grinned as the rest of the guys got inside. "Come on, four of us are highly trained ninjas, and also we have good outdoor experience. What could possibly go wrong?"

Later on, the rangers were still in the van and Tori were driving through the forest.

"Hey dudes, have you ever wondered why the sky is blue, and not see-through?" Dustin asked randomly.

"No." Tori said with a bit of amusement.

Skyla shook her head. She was sitting next to Shane who wrapped his arms around her.

"Same here." Hunter agreed.

"Well, I mean, it's just air, right?" Dustin pointed out as he looked up and Shane held back a laugh. "It should be see-through! You ever wonder about that?"

"Uh, Dustin, I'm the air guy." Shane stated. "You know, 'Power of Air'? You worry about the dirt and figure out why it's brown." He suggested as he, Hunter, and Blake laughed.

"Hey, I was just asking." Dustin raised his hands in innocence.

Tori and Skyla just smiled at the boys as Tori continued to drive. All of sudden a girl in mountain climbing gear ran out of nowhere onto the road.

"Help!" She called.

"Who's that ahead," Skyla asked.

"Last time we stopped at the side of the road, our school got sucked into space." Dustin reminded the others, sensing something is not right.

Tori ignored Dustin and pulled over to the side before everyone got out. "Are you alright?" Tori asked as they approached the girl.

"It's my friend. We need help." The girl panicked slightly. "Do you guys have a rope?"

"Did you pack a rope along with the CD player and the laptop?" Tori asked as she turned to Shane and Hunter.

"As a matter of fact, we did." Shane responded as he and Hunter grabbed the gear from the trunk. "Got it!"

After getting the gear, the rangers and the girl ran to a cliff side, where they saw a bunch of mountain climbers. "Her harness got stuck to the rope." The girl told the rangers as they stopped. "She's stuck!"

Shane leaned over to see the victim crying for help. "Hold on!" He yelled. "We're gonna get you outta there!"

"Lower me down." Blake decided. "I'm the lightest."

"No, I'll do it," Dustin spokes all of sudden and everyone turned to him.

"Dustin, I don't know if it's a good idea for you to go," Shane worried that Dustin might do something stupid like commit suicide.

Dustin touches Shane's shoulder "Trust me; I'm not that stupid to do something stupid. I'm okay," he assured his friends.

Shane sighs and nodded as he and the other guys huddled up a bit. "Okay, we should be ready to go into ranger mode if things get too ugly."

"Reading your mind, bro." Hunter agreed.

Dustin quickly got into the climbing gear while Blake tied his rope to a large rock. "Okay, we're good." The navy ranger assured the others and Dustin.

Dustin nodded before he lowered himself down the cliff side. Once he reached the victim, he patted her shoulder. "You're doing great. Don't worry; I'm going to get you out of here." He told the victim, who was shivering in fear. "Hey, you okay?"

Meanwhile at the bottom of the cliff, Zurgane appeared before pressing a button on a device and shooting a beam at the victim. Suddenly, the victim snapped its head up and transformed into a Kelzaks fury, making Dustin jerks back a bit. He was in shock to see the victim was actually a Kelzaks fury.

"No way!" he shouted.

Shane looked at Dustin's rope to see that it was loosening. "It's slipping!" He and Skyla went over and grab the rope trying to keeping it from slipping.

"Dustin!" Tori cried as she looked over the edge. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine." The girl replied with a sinister tone in her voice, before transforming into a Kelzaks fury and pushing Blake and Hunter away.

The other mountain climbers walked over and transformed into Kelzaks furies too, so the rangers got into fighting stances.

"Okay, I didn't see that coming." Blake muttered.

"Me either," Hunter agreed as he and Blake got into their fight stances.

"That's what I was hoping." Zurgane said as he appeared. "Attack!" He commanded as the Kelzaks furies started fighting the rangers.

The Kelzaks went over to Shane and tries to pull him and Skyla away from the rope when Skyla kicks them in the stomach and forms a barrier around her and Shane. Shane looked at her in surprised. She looked at him with a smile and gave him an "I'll explain to you later" look.

Meanwhile, Tori rushed over to cliff and looked over to see Dustin avoiding hits from a Kelzaks fury as he was fighting.

"Dustin!" She called as the Kelzaks fury knocked Dustin upside down on the rope.

"Oh No!" Dustin's eyes widened when he saw the Kelzaks fury cut the rope. He yelled as he started falling down really fast.

"No!" Tori screamed as she watched Dustin fall when out of nowhere the black cloak figure appears from below and held her hand out.

"_Kapri?"_Tori thoughts when she saw the black cloak figure.

A light forms from the black cloak figure's hand and shoot at Dustin stopping him from falling. Then the black cloak figure help by moving him back up with her hand to the cliff where Tori was.

Tori reaches out and grabs Dustin's hand "I got you," she said as she help him up. Dustin was busy staring at the black cloak figure in shock that the black cloak figure save his life. He was wondering if the black cloak figure was Kapri or not.

Once Dustin was on the ground safely, Tori looked to him "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dustin nodded with a smiled "Thanks".

"No problem," Tori sighed and smiled with relief "Ready to join the fight and help the others out?"

"Yup, let's go".

Meanwhile, the other rangers regrouped at the top of the cliff as Tori and Dustin streaked in front of them.

"You guys okay?" Dustin asked.

"Never better. I think it's time to clean up these clowns." Shane decided as the rangers stood in a line. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Ninja Storm!"

The rangers drew their swords/staffs and Blake switched his Thunder Staff into its Star Mode.

"Attack!" Zurgane ordered as the Kelzaks furies charged at the rangers.

"Ninja Sword Gold, Power Up!" Shane exclaimed as his sword glowed gold. Shane slashed his sword in the air and knocked the kelzaks furies to the ground.

"Ninja Sword Gold, Power Up!" Tori and Dustin called as their swords turned gold too. Each of them slashed their swords too and hit the Kelzaks furies.

Shane battled Zurgane, but eventually fell to the ground. "You wanna play rough? Fine!" Shane growled as he got up and called upon his battalizer and went into Flight Mode. "Battalizer, Laser Engaged.

"Fire!" He yelled as he shot a large beam at the Kelzaks furies, who fell to the ground and disappeared.

Zurgane was still standing with a grin face

"What's so funny?" Shane asked "I don't see anymore Kelzaks here".

"What's going on?" Tori asked as she, Skyla and other rangers join Shane "Why is Zurgane grinning?"

"Maybe he lost his mind," Blake assumed.

"Yeah," Shane agreed "Let's just attack him already".

The rangers immediately lunged at Zurgane when a red energy beam ball strikes them in the chest, knocking them to the ground on their back.

"What was that?" Shane looked up with the others rangers and saw a blur figure ninja streaks and landed beside Zurgane.

"Huh?" Blake stared at the blur figure that's dressed in a black uniform with crimson and purple stripes wearing a mask. She was holding a sliver staff with a crimson gem. "Who is that?"

"I don't know,' Dustin grabbed his chest in pain "Wasn't that person who attack us?''

Tori shook her head "I have no idea".

"Me either," Shane added.

"No clue," Hunter replied also staring at the mask figure person.

"Say hello to my solider that is able to kick all you rangers' butts," Zurgane laughed "Attack them and show how strong you are!" he ordered.

The mask figure person aims her sliver staff at the rangers "Prepare to feel my wrath, rangers," she coldly said.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think.**


	31. Ch 31: General Deception, Part 2

**Chapter Thirty One**

The rangers immediately lunged at Zurgane when a red energy beam ball strikes them in the chest, knocking them to the ground on their back.

"What was that?" Shane looked up with the others rangers and saw a blur figure ninja streaks and landed beside Zurgane.

"Huh?" Blake stared at the blur figure that's dressed in a black uniform with crimson and purple stripes wearing a mask. She was holding a sliver staff with a crimson gem. "Who is that?"

"I don't know,' Dustin grabbed his chest in pain "Wasn't that person who attack us?''

Tori shook her head "I have no idea".

"Me either," Shane added.

"No clue," Hunter replied also staring at the mask figure person.

"Say hello to my solider that is able to kick all you rangers' butts," Zurgane laughed "Attack them and show how strong you are!" he ordered.

The mask figure person aims her sliver staff at the rangers "Prepare to feel my wrath, rangers," she coldly said.

She blasts the red energy beam ball at the rangers and Skyla who immediately move out the way and got up on their feet

"Are you okay, Skyla?" Tori turns to Skyla who was next to her.

"I'm fine," Skyla replied.

"Tori," Shane said as he and Dustin got up "Protect Skyla".

"Okay," Tori nodded and stood by Skyla side.

"Lion Hammer!" Dustin yanks out his weapon and slams it down on the ground causing the mask figure person to lose her balance and fell to the ground. Then he grabs his sword out and lunged at the mask figure person who immediately got up and block his sword.

"Nice try, yellow ranger," she slashes Dustin across his chest with her sliver staff that transforms into a sword, which took Dustin and the others by surprised. Dustin landed on the ground and grabs his chest as he looked up.

"Are you kidding me?" Shane can't believe what he was seeing with his eyes.

"That staff can transform into a sword?" Tori turned to Blake who looked at her confused and was wondering the same thing.

"Unbelievable," Blake exclaimed.

Dustin landed on the ground as Hunter lunges toward the mask figure and swings his Thunder staff at her. His staff slams against the mask figure's sword "Who are you and why are you working for them?"

"It's none of your business!" the mask figure person kicks Hunter in the stomach. Her sword quickly transforms back into the sliver staff. Then she blasts the energy red beam at Hunter who dodges it as he did a back flips and then ninja streaks over, grabbing the sliver staff. The mask figure person grabs Hunter's arm and tries to flip him over on his back when Hunter stops her, by grabbing her hand with his other free hand.

"Huh?" Hunter stares at the mask figure person when he realizes something "You..." Before he can finish what he was saying, she whacks his hands out the way and flips him over on his back.

"Hang on Hunter, I'm coming," Blake rushes over and swings his fist at the mask figure person, hitting her in the face "Oops my bad".

The mask figure person growls and punches Blake across his face. Then she spins around and kicks him in the stomach, sending him flying backward into the stack of boxes.

Shane called upon his battalizer and went into Flight Mode. "Battalizer, Laser Engaged". He aims at the mask figure person "Fire!" He yelled as he shot a large beam at the mask figure person, who blocks it with her sliver staff.

"No way!" Shane exclaimed in shock.

"What!" Hunter got up as he saw what was happening.

The mask figure smirks and reflects the large beam toward Shane.

"Shane!" the others shouted when out of nowhere the samurai green ranger appears and block the large beam. He reflects the large beam to the wall of the cliff.

"Thanks Cam," Shane turns to Cam, relieves to see him.

"No problem".

"Cam, right on time," Blake ninja streaks over to Shane, Cam, and Tori

Suddenly the mask figure person flies up into air and aims her sliver staff at the rangers.

"What is she doing?" Tori asked as she, Blake, Cam, Shane, and Dustin looked up at the mask figure person.

"Flying and trying to retrieve," Blake answered.

Hunter senses what the mask figure person was about to do and immediately grabs Dustin's arm, pulling him up "Run!" he shouted to Dustin and the others.

Shane, Tori, Cam, and Blake ran with Hunter and Dustin behind them as the mask figure person fires a hug blast, which landed right behind them.

The rangers with Skyla manage to escape safely.

"Excellent job," said Zurgane who went over to the mask figure person when she landed back down on the ground on her feet "Return back to the ship. I have other plans in mind".

The mask figure person nods and teleports away.

**XXXXXX**

The rangers unmorphed and Skyla were walking back to the van. Shane had just finished talking to Sensei through his morpher.

"Okay, he said there's nothing we can do back there that we can't do here." Shane told the others.

"Yeah, especially when we got our butts whoop by the mask figure person," Blake tosses a small stick that he was playing in his hands to the ground "Man, I wish I know who the mask figure person is so I can knock the senses out of him or her".

"Her," Hunter said all of sudden and everyone halt, turning to him.

"What?" Shane asked.

Hunter looked up at everyone "The mask figure person is a she," he told them.

"Oh," Blake nodded, folding his arms "How do you know this?"

"When I was fighting the mask figure person, I grabbed it hand. It was smooth and little bit firm, but it was definitely a girl".

"Great," Blake slightly smiled "Did you by any chance saw her face?"

Hunter rolled his eyes "Yeah, her mask that was on her face," he answered with sarcasm.

Blake chuckles "Man, I forget about that".

"So, what are we going to do now?" Tori asked.

"Lay low for now," Cam told them "I'm going to head back to Ninja Ops to see if I can find any info on the mask figure person and to see if Lothor sent any monster to attack".

"Skyla, you go back with Cam," Shane suggests "I want you out of harm way and until everything is safe".

"Okay," Skyla nodded and kisses Shane on the cheek "Be careful," she told him before she walked over to Cam and stand next to him.

"Alright, I'll contact you guys if anything comes up," Cam said before he left with Skyla.

"Cool." Dustin said as he patted Shane's shoulder. "So we camp?"

"We camp!" Shane grinned as Hunter high-fived him and all the guys cheered.

Tori rolled her eyes and smiled in amusement. "I still don't know how you guys can call it 'camping'."

"Tori, don't say anything until the experience." Blake told her.

"I'm not experiencing anything." Tori turned to Blake as she leaned against the van. "I'm just dropping you guys off, and then I am out of here," she said before she got in the van.

The rangers got back inside the van with Tori before she drove off. Once they arrived, Tori removed most of the gear out of the trunk with Dustin's help.

"And that's the last of it." she muttered as she put the last bag down. She turned around to look at the guys and frowned a bit when she saw the guys' camp set-up.

The guys had set up a large tent with chairs and tables. Shane was carrying the TV and set it on the table.

"You guys have got to be kidding." Tori muttered.

"Now this is the life!" Shane grinned as he plugged the TV into the generator.

"This isn't camping, it's a bloody resort!" Tori stated as she crossed her arms. "All you need is a water slide and a luau."

"Now that would be cool." Dustin commented as he sat down in his chair and before switching on the TV.

"Hey, anybody want to order pizza?" Hunter suggested as Dustin raised his hand in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm up for that." Blake decided. "None of that pineapple stuff though."

"Fine." Hunter rolled his eyes and picked up his phone before groaning. "No signal. Look like we're having hamburgers. Now, where's the fridge?"

Tori just scoffed a bit. "I think you guys are missing the point." She started

"The point is to have fun." Blake stated. "Are sure you don't want to stay?"

"I'll pass, but thanks for the offer." Tori replied as she started walking back to the van.

"Besides, Cam needs help at Ninja Ops." Tori added. "Remember, I'll pick you guys up the day after the tomorrow. Bye guys," she said before she got into the van.

Then she started up the engine. When she tried to drive away, the tires got stuck in the mud.

"Oh great," She groaned before sticking her head out the window and smile nervously at the guys. "Guys, can I get a little help?"

The guys agreed to help and walked over to the back of the van. They start putting all their weight into pushing the van out of the mud.

Tori started the engine and steps on the gas. As the engine accelerated, mud was spurted up from underneath the wheels and splatters the guys from head to foot.

The van moved forward and hit the generator causing the TV, radio, and fan to stop working, while the guys fell into a large mud puddle. The guys walked in front of the van, covered in mud, while looking at Tori through the wind shield.

"Oops." Tori smiled nervously at them.

**XXXXXX**

Tori was sitting by the stream when the boys came back. She got and walked over to them

"Look, you guys, I'm so sorry about your generator." she apologized.

"It's not your fault." Blake insisted. "Things happen."

"So, how was the shower?" she asked, as she frowned and bit her lip.

"Uh, you could say it was refreshing." Shane started.

"But cold would be more accurate." Hunter finished as he and the other guys chuckled a bit.

Tori laughs, but then stopped when she notices that there three guys and one guy was missing "Uh guys," she looked around "Where's Dustin?"

"What!" Shane turned around "He was right behind us earlier, where did he go?" he asked as him, Hunter, and Blake looked around for Dustin.

"Probably to use the restroom," Blake joked.

Tori hits him in the arm as Hunter and Shane glare at him.

"Let's go search for Dustin," Shane suggests as he walked ahead to search for his friend.

Soon, Tori, Blake, and Hunter join Shane in searching for Dustin.

**XXXXXX**

Dustin was sitting against tree, staring up into the sky. For the past couples of days, he had been busy working at Storm Chargers trying to take his mind off of what happening lately. He knew the others were trying to cheer him up, which he's grateful for it, but even though he's happy, he can't seem to get Marah off of his mind.

"Dustin!" He looked up and saw Tori running up to him "There you are, we having been looking all over for you".

"Sorry," he apologizes "I just want to be alone to clear my mind".

Tori sat down next to him "You miss her don't you?" She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Everyday"

"It's okay if you want to cry, Dustin," she squeezes his shoulder and he turned to look at her.

"Thanks, but I'm okay," he reassures her with a smiled.

He was about to get up when Tori stopped him. Before he knew it, Tori wrapped her arms around him and hug him. "I'm sorry about Marah". She whispers in his ear.

Dustin hugs Tori back and cries on her shoulder. She placed one of her hand on the back his head and rubs his back with the other hand "It's okay".

From a far, Shane, Hunter, and Blake was watching Tori comforting Dustin. It wasn't long before they walked over to Tori and Dustin. Shane, Hunter, and Blake kneel down next to Tori and placed their hands on Dustin's back.

Dustin looked up and was surprised to see them. They each gave him a reassuring looks that everything would be okay and that they are there for him.

Back at Ninja ops, Cam and Skyla saw Shane, Tori, Hunter, and Blake were comforting Dustin and wish they were there for Dustin. They knew that Dustin would know they would be there for him and will help him through rough times.

**XXXXXX**

Tori and the guys went back to the camp site. Shane was walking beside Dustin "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now," Dustin nodded "Thanks". He smiled.

"No problems at all. That is what a friend is here for".

"I'm not sure if this makes up for it, but your burgers are on the grill, and your sodas are getting cold in the stream." Tori told the guys as they grinned.

Blake opened up the grill to reveal the sizzling near-cooked burgers on the inside. "In that case, you are forgiven." He smiled at Tori.

"Great!" Hunter clapped his hands "Let's eat!"

"Yeah!" Shane and Dustin beamed.

Suddenly, the rangers heard something and looked up to see two figures streaking into the forest. "Come on!" Shane called as the rangers ran away.

The rangers arrived to see Vexacus and Shimazu.

"Thought I smell garbage," Hunter said with a glare.

"We'll see who gets trashed." Vexacus laughed evilly with Shimazu.

"No offense, but you two don't seem like the outdoor types." Shane told the two evil space aliens.

"We're not." Vexacus said as he clenched his fist. "We're just here to see your ultimate demise."

Tori just looked a little confused at Vexacus' words and raised her eyebrows. "Don't you mean 'cause our ultimate demise'?"

"Actually, I like your way better!" Vexacus exclaimed as he fired a blast of energy at the rangers, who were able to duck in time.

"Man, just when you thought it was safe to have a day off." Shane muttered as the rangers got into a line. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm,"

"Thunder Storm,"

"Ranger Form, Ha!"

"Ninja Storm!"

The rangers charged at Vexacus, who was easily about to beat them as he grabbed Dustin's sword. "Your swords are no match for me, boy."

"Oh yeah!" Dustin kicks Vexacus in the stomach making him tumble backward "How about now!"

Vexacus growls and lunges at Dustin, grabbing him by the throat "You're not strong, not when you lost someone you love," Dustin tightens his fists "It's a shame that Marah has to die protecting you".

Dustin growls and manages to free himself from Vexacus's grips "I'll teach you to mess with me!" he swings his sword at Vexacus who blocks it and knocked Dustin to the ground.

"Come on, guys. Let's put 'em together!" Shane said as he took out his Hawk Blaster and he and the other Wind Rangers combined their weapons. "Storm Striker!"

"Strike this!" Vexacus exclaimed as he fired at blast at the rangers. "You like spaghetti?" He asked as he shot strings at the three rangers and made them hit each other before dropping them on the ground.

Meanwhile, Hunter, and Blake fought against Shimazu. Blake grabbed Shimazu by the waist with his Navy Antler, but Shimazu was able to get out of its grip.

"Not this time!" He laughed as shoved Blake.

"Thunder Staff, Tornado Star!" Hunter called as he threw it at Shimazu, who only laughed and disappeared. "What?"

"Where did he go?" Blake looked around.

Shimazu's giant appeared as it attacked two thunder rangers and shot lightning at them. All five rangers eventually regrouped and turned to Vexacus and Shimazu. "It seems you have met your match!" Shimazu laughed again.

"You are finished, rangers!" Vexacus threatened as the rangers pointed their weapons at them.

Suddenly, some green lasers hit the two evil space aliens as Cam made his way over in his ranger form. "Cam, good to see you." Tori greeted.

"I picked up something on the radar heading this way." Cam told the others as they walked over to his side.

"Worse than these two super freaks?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." Cam nodded. "Way worse."

"Okay, let's finish this up!" Hunter clenched his fists. "No one ruins my weekend!"

The Wind and Thunder Rangers connected their weapons while Cam summoned the Lightning Riff Blaster.

"Thunder Storm Cannon!"

"Lightning Riff Blaster, Laser Mode!"

"Fire!" Shane and Cam called as both of them pulled the trigger on their weapons.

The two giants balls of energy shot towards Shimazu and Vexacus, who deflected them, so the blast hit the rangers instead. "This is too easy." Shimazu said as he placed his hand on his waist.

The ground started shaking as a large blue and gold zord emerged from the ground. "What's that?" Shane pointed at the zord.

"It's Zurgane," Cam said, recognizing the Zord

"Oh, not again" Shane complained

"Haven't you had enough failure for one day?" Shimazu asked, from the ground as he looked up at the new Zord

The rangers pushed themselves back to their feet and looked up at the new battle they were about to fight "Your on Zurgane" Shane said

"Yeah!" the others agreed

And they all jumped into the air as they Ninja streaked into their Zords, to form their respectable Megazords, and before long three high powered Megazords stood before Zurgane.

"I'm waiting." Zurgane taunted.

"We haven't used this one in a while." Tori said as she took out a power disk before loading it into the slot. "Power Disk, Locked and Dropped!"

As a power sphere came out, the rangers failed to notice a red light from Zurgane's zord scan the sphere as the red Star Blazer came out.

"Star Blazer!" The Wind Rangers called as three different colored starts attached to Zurgane's zord and sparked it up a bit.

"That got him," Tori said

Hunter and Blake stepped in front of the Wind Megazord "This one's mine," Hunter said, placing his Power sphere in the machine beside "Power Sphere! Locked and dropped!"

"Sting blaster!" the Thunders yelled, as a stingray blaster appeared out of a power sphere and they fired it at Zurgane, who blocked the attack this time.

Cam was next, and the Samurai Star Megazord stepped up in front of the Thunders "I got one for you" the green ranger said "Locked and dropped!" a golden power sphere appeared outside of the green rangers Zord, as the bumblebee popped out of it. Cam caught the wire and threw it towards Zurgane, who deflected the attack.

"Now it's my turn," Zurgane growled as he crossed the arms of his Zord and fired lasers at the rangers seconds later.

The three Megazords hit the ground.

"Whoa," Shimazu said from the ground as he watched the tables turn in the Megazord battle

"Hmm," Vexacus murmured "interesting turn of events" he said

Vexacus and Shimazu decides to retrieve and deal with the rangers some other time.

Zurgane watched the rangers Zords hit the ground with a thunderous result, he laughed evilly from inside his Zord

"My victory is at hand" he growled, and more evil laughter filled his sword.

Zurgane looked down at the rangers' megazords through his own zord. Just as he was about to finish off the Wind Rangers, the Samurai Star Megazord blocked the hit and kicked Zurgane's zord away.

Shane grinned. "Whoa, where did you learn that move?" He asked as the Storm Megazord got up.

"I am the one in charge of upgrades, remember?" Cam reminded the red ranger.

"Well it's pretty sweet." Shane commented.

Before the two rangers could finish their conversation, Zurgane was about to strike the Samurai Star Megazord. Luckily, the Thunder Megazord shot lasers at Zurgane before he could touch the Samurai Megazord. The Thunder Megazord punched Zurgane's zord to ground before regrouping with the other megazords.

"You guys ready to finish this?" Hunter asked his teammates.

"Let's do it!" Shane announced

"Yeah!" The rangers nodded as Shane, Hunter, and Cam received the disks for the Ninja Firebird before placing them in the slot. "Locked and Dropped!"

Once again, a red light scanned all three power spheres, but it went unnoticed by the rangers. The pieces came out from the power spheres and formed the Ninja Firebird. The three megazords connected with each other before the Ninja Firebird attached itself on too, creating the Hurricane Megazord.

The star on the front of the megazord span rapidly fast, creating a tornado, which hit Zurgane's zord, and was successfully able to destroy it.

"Alright!" Tori cheered as she high-fived Shane.

"Yeah, no more Zurgane!" Shane grinned.

"I don't think so, guys" Cam said. "Zurgane is smart. There's a good chance he could've survived."

"But we trashed his zord." Hunter pointed out.

"Even if he got out, he's got nothing." Dustin added.

Cam still wasn't convinced. "Something doesn't feel right. It was just too easy."

"You call that easy?" Blake asked with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Go back to your campsite." Cam told the other rangers. "I've gotta check something out at Ninja Ops."

"I'll come with you." Tori decided. "I'm so over the whole camping thing."

Shane turned around and looked at Cam. "Let us know if you find anything out."

"Got it." Cam nodded before the rangers disconnected their megazords.

Cam and Tori streaked into the Samurai Chopper and flew out of the forest.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think.**


	32. Ch 32: General Deception, Part 3

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Shane, Hunter, Blake, and Dustin were walking back to their campsite.

"Man, I don't know if I can sit out here and have a good time after all this stuff." Hunter told the others as they walked. "I just need to chill out for a while!"

"Well I need to fill my grill." Dustin said as he rubbed his hands together. "Cheese burgers, here I come!"

"Oh, pickles. Tell me someone brought pickles." Blake asked the guys. "I can't have a cheese burger without pickles."

"Chill, man. I brought them." Shane patted Blake's shoulder and grinned. "We're seconds away from eating like kings!"

Once they arrived at the campsite, they found that it was completely trashed.

"What!" Dustin exclaimed as he looked around "No way!"

"I don't believe this!" Blake groaned as he walked to the grill, where the burgers were burnt. "This cannot be happening!"

"You know what, I say we bag here, and go find some greasy fast food." Dustin suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Let's all take your car." Shane said with a sarcastic tone.

"Dude, you know I don't have a car."

Hunter just sighed and groaned a bit to himself. "Great, we're stuck! Stranded! Grounded!" He exclaimed. "We're like the cast from Survivor."

"Jeez, Hunter, do you seriously have to say that," Dustin said as he turned to the crimson ranger.

"This whole trip is turning out to be one bad idea." Blake stated.

"Look, guys, we're ninjas." Shane started. "Aren't we trained to use what's around us? Haven't you heard the saying 'when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade'?"

"Well, I didn't see any lemons around here." Dustin said as Shane face palmed his head. "And between you and me, lemonade really isn't going to do it for me right now."

Shane grabbed a container and a pot from the ground. "It's a saying." He told Dustin as he tossed him the container. "Let's just see if we can find anything around here. Let's spread out, guys. And nobody comes back without any food!"

"You're on!" Hunter grinned a bit as he and Blake picked up some buckets before all four male rangers split up.

**XXXXXX**

At Ninja Ops; Cam had set up the mainframe computer to search the surrounding area for any disturbances. Tori was standing beside him, leaning forward as she was watching the screen while Skyla was sitting in a chair.

"It just doesn't seem logical," Cam muttered to himself, but Tori can hear what he was saying.

"Cam," Sensei spoke up "at times one must turn away from a problem, in order to find its solution"

"I've turned everyway I know how," the Samurai explained "I'm not even sure there is a problem!"

Just then the computer beeped.

"Look like you find something," Tori turned to Cam.

"What did you find, Cam," Skyla asked as he appears next to Tori.

"I'm getting a weird energy reading," Cam explained "I think Zurgane used some kind of power replicator on us"

Tori frowns "Meaning?"

"It means we are in big trouble" Cam answered.

Suddenly the picture on the screen changed as another Zord appeared; "Well there goes the neighborhood," Tori said,

"Guys," Cam said, opening a link to the others "I hate to tell you this; but we got another emergency on our hands".

"I hear you Cam" Shane answered.

"With you bro," Blake agreed

"On my way" Hunter said and he took off to find the others

Dustin who stood on the edge of a river nodded "Right behind you dude!" he said into his morpher.

Cam and Tori rushes over and stand in the middle of the room.

"Be careful guys," Skyla said to Tori and Cam who nodded at her.

"Ready?" Cam asked

Tori nodded "Ready"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

**XXXXXX**

Hurricane Megazord arrived in front of Zurgane and his new zord.

"What's the deal?" Shane asked.

"I'm back and you're through!" Zurgane growled.

"Zurgane?" Cam realized. "I knew it!"

"Alright, let's take this guy out!" Shane told his teammates.

As the Hurricane Megazord attacked the Hyper Zurgane Zord, they were pretty much evenly matched. The rangers took out the star from the Samurai Chopper and slashed the Zurgane Zord multiple times, but it wasn't affected.

"What's the matter, rangers?" Zurgane taunted. "You aren't surprised, are you?"

The Zurgane Zord fired a fist at the rangers' megazord. The rangers' megazord immediately jump out of the way, before landing back on the ground.

"I have another surprise for you." Zurgane said as he pulled out a green power disk with a bronze star on it before placing it in a slot and pulling down on the handle.

"Power Disk, Locked and Dropped."

The rangers watched as a silver power sphere appeared in front of the Zurgane Zord.

"No way!" Tori cried.

"He has a power sphere." Shane realized.

"What a poser." Dustin muttered.

"I knew it!" Cam exclaimed.

"This is brutal." Hunter stated.

"Totally brutal!" Blake agreed.

Shane glared at the Zurgane Zord. "You can't use our powers against us!" He insisted.

"We'll just see about that." Zurgane said as the power sphere opened to reveal a sword with two large spikes on the side.

"Maximum Power!" Zurgane announced as he swung his sword.

The rangers activated their shield, but when the sword came down, it broke through the shield and damaged the megazord.

"Whoa, hang on, guys!" Shane cried as the megazord shook.

The Zurgane Zord slashed the Hurricane Megazord multiple times before it fell to the ground.

"Is everybody alright?" Tori asked, but the other rangers just groaned in response.

Zurgane pointed his sword on the megazord before raising it and getting ready to finish the rangers off. "No!" The rangers yelled.

"Mammoth Zord, Online!" Cam commanded as he grabbed the Lightning Riff Blaster and summoned the Mammoth Zord, which fired a power sphere at Zurgane.

The megazord punched the Zurgane Zord away as the rangers watched Zurgane damage the Mammoth Zord.

"He's immobilized the Mammoth Zord." Tori exclaimed.

"Okay, let's put a new spin on things." Shane decided.

The star on the megazord spun around rapidly and launched a tornado at Zurgane, who used the sword to deflect the attack right at the rangers.

"_Rangers, return to Ninja Ops at once."_Sensei ordered the rangers from Ninja Ops as he and Skyla watched the battle on the computer. _"Use the Ninja Firebird to cloak your retreat."_

"Aw man!" Shane complained as he slammed his fist on the top. "We're on our way, Sensei." He responded before they called upon the Ninja Firebird and they got transported back to Ninja Ops.

**XXXXXX**

At Ninja Ops, the rangers' and Skyla were gathering around the computer main frame watching Zurgane attacking the city.

"He's using our powers to attack the city!" Shane pointed out

"We've got to get back out there!" Hunter insisted.

Cam shook his head "I need more time before the Zords will be ready to battle again"

"How are we going to fight that thing with the Zords?" Tori asked

Sensei hopped up onto Dustin's head and landed on the table "Think rangers, what else have you got at your disposal?"

"What about the Gliders?" Dustin asked

Blake nodded "and the Tsunami Cycles"

"Excellent thinking," Sensei complimented them "individually your weapons would be over-powered but together your resources will be significant"

Shane nodded "Alright, follow my lead. Maybe we can draw him out of that thing" he glanced around at the others who nodded "Lets go"

"I'll bring the Zords when their repaired" Cam told them "Good luck" The rangers' nodded before streaking out.

Cam turned his attention back to the screen, which showed the zords being repaired. "I better work fast."

"Let's hope the rangers' can be able to hold off Zurgane's attack until the zords are ready," Skyla added.

**XXXXXX**

"Hey Zurgane!" Shane yelled as he flew into view on his glider, "Are you going to hide in that thing all day?"

"Yeah!" Tori agreed as she flew in behind Shane, Dustin behind her "come out and fight us!"

"Or are you too scared?" Hunter asked as he rode in on his Tsunami cycle beside Blake.

"Look," Dustin said "no Zords!"

"Come and get us!" Tori taunted.

Zurgane growled a he jumped out of his zord and attacked the Wind Rangers, making them fall out of their gliders and onto the ground, so the Thunder Rangers pulled over their bikes in front of them, before all the rangers looked at Zurgane.

"I can fight you on my own!" Zurgane insisted.

"Go time!" Shane said and the five rangers raced forward to start their battle with him.

Hunter and Blake attacked first with their Thunder staffs; Zurgane blocked their attack with his swords, before slashing across them in the chests with his swords, sending them to the ground.

He then turned to Shane, Tori and Dustin who had appeared behind him, they attacked with their lasers, but Zurgane blocked each and everyone of them before sending back an attack of his own, sending the Wind rangers to the ground.

All the rangers got up and continued to attack, but they failed each time and ended up on the ground again. The Wind Rangers combining their weapons together.

"Fire!" Dustin commanded as they fired a beam into the air, which turned into a 100 ton ball that was about to fall on top of Zurgane. Zurgane used his sword to slash the weight in half.

"What?!" Dustin exclaimed in shock.

"There's more!" Zurgane added as he threw his swords in the air before firing beams at the rangers. Zurgane caught his swords as he laughed at the rangers, who were on the ground again.

Shane wince a bit as he raised his morpher to his mouth. "Cam, we're running out of options here!"

"_Got it!"_Cam's voice responded as he hit the large button on the keypad. _"I'm on my way and I'm bringing some backup."_

The rangers looked up as they saw the zords heading their way and they all cheered.

"If that's the way you want it, to the zords!" Zurgane announced as he leapt into his Zord. "I'm back in the saddle, and I'm ready to ride!"

"Let's do this!" Shane told his teammates as all the rangers jumped into their zords, and formed their megazords.

The Zurgane Zord fired a fist at the Storm and Thunder Megazords, damaging them slightly as the five ninja rangers screamed. The Samurai Star Chopper shot lasers at the Zurgane Zord before transforming into its megazord mode.

"Time to call out the Hurricane." Shane decided as he took out a power disk.

"You got it!" Hunter nodded.

"Yeah!" Cam agreed as he and Hunter pulled out their matching power disks.

Shane, Hunter, and Cam placed their power disks in the slots before twisting the handles. "Locked and Dropped!"

Once the Ninja Firebird was formed, the three megazords combined to form the Hurricane Megazord.

"Give it your best shot!" Zurgane taunted as he took out his sword.

The megazords charged at each other as Zurgane's zord slashed the Hurricane Megazord repeatedly, making it stumble back.

"Full Power!" Shane commanded as their Star Sword glowed red and they slashed the Zurgane Zord, but it disappeared before the star could touch it.

The Zurgane Zord appeared behind the megazord and stabbed it. Zurgane's sword glowed blue before he slashed the megazord, which exploded a bi as the rangers screamed.

"It's over for you!" Zurgane yelled at the rangers.

"Not even close," Cam shouted "Mammoth Zord online!"

The Megazord turned to the Mammoth Zord as it appeared

"Good job!" Tori said when she saw it

Dustin nodded "Awesome!"

"Let's go for it!" Shane commanded

Zurgane sent an energy blast at the Mammoth Zord but it made no difference as the Mammoth Zord continued onwards. The rangers combined with the elephant and towered over Zurgane who looked up at them.

"Give up!" he commanded

"Never!" Shane shot back, they then commanded the Megazord and shot out several different power spheres as they lined up and opened before attaching themselves to the Mammoth adding to the Power outage "Ready!"

"Ready!" Tori responded, closely followed by the others

"Ready!" Dustin said

"Ready!" Hunter said

"Ready!" Blake answered

"Ready!" Cam finished

"FIRE!" they all yelled, and using each of their energies and powers, the Mammoth and the other weapons all shot out energy blasts; it hit Zurgane's Zord and he exploded.

"Yeah!" the rangers all cheered when they saw Zurgane was gone…once and for all.

**XXXXXX**

Later in the evening, Tori pulled over by the guys' campsite. "Here we are." She said as she, Skyla, and Cam got out of the van.

"I can't believe these guys still wanted to go camping after all this," Tori pointed out, as the three of them walked towards the campsite "All I want to do is sleep"

"I agree," Skyla nodded with a smiled.

"Me too" Cam agreed. "I just didn't want them thinking I was...well, lame."

Tori smiled and touches Cam's shoulder "You're not lame, Cam," she told him and he smiled back at her.

The three of them stopped walking when they found the guys asleep in their fold-out chairs while snoring. Tori, Skyla, and Cam laughed a bit to themselves as they looked at the other guys.

"Aw, aren't they cute or what," Tori smiled as she turned to Shane and Skyla,

"And adorable," Skyla added, slightly giggles.

"I bet Zurgane's in worse shape than them." Cam assumed.

Tori nodded in agreement. "No doubt."

**XXXXXX**

Zurgane stumbling out from his zord wreck and was about to leave when he is greeted by Vexacus.

"Time for a new general to lead! Your days are over, Zurgane, and mine are just beginning!"

"Not if I can stop you here!" Zurgane growled.

Zurgane and Vexacus got into a battle, which ends up with Vexacus ruthlessly destroying Zurgane. Vexacus walked away as Zurgane fell to the ground and explode into bit.

Unaware, the mask figure person saw the whole scene and was out of Vexacus view.

"Zurgane is dead," she muttered "It's time for me to put the rest of Zurgane's plan into action," she said before she walked away.

**XXXXXX**

****Dustin was working at the Storm Chargers. Kelly has asked him to watch the shop while she went on an errand. It was lunch time and Dustin was about to take a break when suddenly the door of Storm Chargers opens and a woman with blond hair walked in. She was wearing a crimson t-shirt and blue jean.

"Hi," she said as she walked over to Dustin.

"Hey," Dustin looked up "How can I help you?"

"Yeah," she smiled "I was wondering if I can get a job here?" she asked him.

"Uh," Dustin looked down for moment before he looked up at her "You're going to have to ask Kelly, she's the boss here".

"Can I talk to her then?"

"She's not here right now".

"Oh okay, I guess I would have to come back later then, huh".

"Yeah," Dustin chuckled "

"My name is Janessa by the way," she extends her hand out.

"Dustin," Dustin shakes her hand.

"Dustin," she smiled "I guess I will see you around or here if get the job".

"Okay I guess," Dustin nodded.

Janessa turned and walked out the door, passing by Tori, who were walking into Storm Chargers. She turned and watches Janessa leaving and then looked at Dustin in confusion.

"Okay, who was that girl, Dustin?" Tori asked as she walked over to Dustin.

"Just someone looking for a job here," Dustin answered. "Her name is Janessa".

"So, you're not in to her, are you?"

"What!" Dustin shook his head "No Tori, never," he answered.

Tori laughs and playfully hit Dustin in the chest "I was kidding, Dustin".

Dustin laughs "Good one," he remarked. "So, what brings you here?"

"First of all, I want to see my friend and secondly, Sensei wants me to get you because he wants us to ninja train".

"Oh, but I can't leave here yet".

"Why?"

"Kelly wants me watch the shop until she gets back," Dustin told her.

"How long has she been gone?"

"For awhile now," Dustin checks his watch "She should be back about now".

As on cue, Kelly came walking into the Storm Chargers with a small box in her hands "Thank you, Dustin for watching the place". She told him "Oh hi Tori," she smiled when she notices Tori.

"Hey Kelly, um can Dustin leave because we need to be somewhere important?"

"Sure," Kelly nodded.

"Thanks Kelly," Tori grabs Dustin's arm and drags him out of Storm Chargers.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think.**


	33. Ch 33: Evil Wild Rangers Part 1

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Somewhere in a desert, the mask figure person was holding a gray rock in her hand. She tosses to the ground and blasts at it with her sliver staff "Rise up again, Mandilok!" She yelled.

The gray rock exploded and Mandilok appears in front of the mask figure person and quickly bow down to her "I'm at your command".

"Good, you will obey my master order or else you will be destroy," she coldly stated.

"As you wish," Mandilok agreed "I'll do as you order".

Suddenly, Lothor appears and walked over to the mask figure person "Excellent work, you did what I told you to do".

"Thank you, Master," the mask figure person answered.

"Return back to the ship," he ordered.

The mask figure person nodded and teleports away.

"Mandilok," Lothor begins "Let me just say to you, welcome back. I bring you back for a reason".

"And that would be what?" Mandilok asked.

"To destroy the power rangers," was Lothor's respond.

"Power rangers," Mandilok clenches his fists "That won't be a problem because I have been dying to get my revenge on the rangers".

"Good," Lothor smiled "I'll let you get on with your plan".

"For my plans to work, I need soldiers".

"No problem at all," Lothor snaps his fingers and the Kelzaks furry appears.

"That will do," Mandilok smirked.

**XXXXXX**

Shane, Tori, and Dustin are in a battle with a hologram that Cam activate outside of Ninja Ops. Dustin, Shane, and Tori were surrounding by Kelzaks fury.

"Are you guys ready for this," Shane turned and asked his teammates.

"Ready!" Tori and Dustin nodded before all three of them pulled out their swords

"Yaaaa..." Dustin swings his sword at the Kelzaks Fury before spinning around and kicks them in the stomach.

"yaaaaaa..." Tori slashes at the Kelzaks Fury as she was running in the water.

"YAAAAAAA! Shane flies up into the air and swings his sword down at the Kelzaks Fury.

They managed to defeat the Kelzaks Fury and cheers happily.

"That's was fun!" Tori commented.

"Man, I totally whoop their butts," Dustin beamed.

"Yeah, that's was awesome!" Shane smiled "Wanna go for another round, guys?" he asked.

All three of them glance at each other before shaking their head "Nah!"

"Great job, guys," Cam walked over to them "I guess all those training came in handy".

"Thanks Cam," Shane nodded before he turns to Tori and Dustin "How about we call it a day, so what do you guys say?"

"Sound good," Tori agreed.

"Yeah," Dustin smiled "Maybe we can get something to eat". He suggested.

"Let's go then," Shane was about to leave when he stopped and turns to Cam "Cam, are you coming?"

Cam thought for a moment before he replied "Sure why not," he agreed and joins them.

As all four rangers were walking away, a yellow beam suddenly hit them, sending them flying back and landed in on the stomach on the ground.

"What was that?" Shane asked as he got up.

"I don't know," Tori got up with Dustin's help. "Don't tell me Lothor send a monster down to destroy us," She said in annoyed.

"Maybe, it's the mask figure person," Dustin assumed.

"I doubt it," Cam answered.

A monster with two mouths and a themed on the mouth (and name a pun on mandible), having dozens of them all over his body appears laughing.

"What the..." Shane said as him, Dustin, and Tori got into their fighting stances.

"Is it me or do I see a monster with two mouths," Dustin turns to his teammates.

"Apparently, I see an ugly monster with two mouths," Tori replied.

"Hey, what do you want?" Shane shouted "Who are you!"

Instead of answering, Mandilok blasts fire energy from his hands, hitting Shane, Tori, Cam, and Dustin who landed on the ground on their stomach.

"Prepare to die ranger!" Mandilok approaches the fallen rangers on the ground, getting ready attack when out of nowhere a sharp claws belonging to white gloves slashed across his chests. He tumbling backward and angrily looked up at the intruder.

"What the-?" Shane wondered as him, Dustin, Tori, and Cam looked up in surprised.

Standing there in five different colors were rangers they never seen before.

"Ready guys," the red leader began, "Defenders of Earth: United We Roar! Power Rangers: Wild Force!"

An explosion set off behind them as they posed, their claws gleaming in the sunlight.

"Other rangers?" Tori gasped as she squirmed on the ground.

"I don't believe this," Dustin was in shock as he slowly got up the ground and help Tori and Cam up.

"Prepare to be destroy, Mandilok!" Red ranger spoke again.

"You!" Mandilok growls and was angry to see Wild Force rangers.

"Do you miss us," Taylor teased "Because we sure didn't miss you".

"Look like we are going to have to destroy you again," Max added.

"I don't think so," Mandilok tightens his fists "You see I have a plan and you are part of it"

"Wha…"

Before the Wild Force can reacted to what was about to happen, Mandilok blasts at them and lucky the red ranger pushes the white ranger out the way. The white ranger was lucky that she didn't get hit, but her friends weren't. As her friends landed on the ground, they demorph and groan in pain. There was black patch smudge on their necks.

"Guys!" The white ranger rushes over to them "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I think..." The red ranger starts to replied when the black patch smudge shock him and the others "Aah!" he yelled along with the others

"Cole! What's going on, are you okay?" she touches when he shoves her backward to the ground. He and the others grab their head in pain.

The Wind rangers and Samurai green ranger rushes over to the white ranger and help her up.

"Are you alright?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, but my friends aren't".

"What's going on?" Shane asked.

The white ranger shook her head "I don't know," she said in concern.

The wild rangers stop screaming and immediately turn to the Wind Rangers, Samurai green ranger and White Wild Force ranger.

"That's not good," Dustin said.

The white ranger step forward, but got grabbed by Tori "Don't, your friends is not themselves".

"But..."

"Attack them!" Mandilok orders before he disappears.

Prepare to be vanquished, rangers," the red ranger coldly stated.

"No!" the white ranger shouted, can't believe what she was hearing from his friends.

"Jungle Blaster!" The red ranger shouted as he and his teammates combine their weapons together.

"Oh no!" Tori shouted

"Fire!"

The Wind rangers and White ranger was blast in the chest and landed backward to the ground on their back demorph.

"Let's finish them!" The yellow ranger said to the red ranger.

"Let's do it!" the red ranger nodded.

"No!" the white ranger got in front of Wind rangers and the Samurai green ranger, shielding them with her arms open "Don't, you can't destroy them. They are power rangers like us. Please don't Mandilok brainwash you guys," she begged.

"Out of the way, Alyssa or be destroy with them," the red ranger warned her.

Refusing to leave, Alyssa remained standing where she was.

"I decide you made your decision," the red ranger before he uses the Jungle Blaster on her, wind rangers, and the samurai green ranger.

"No," Tori shouted as Dustin and Shane got and hastily ran over to Alyssa when Hunter suddenly appears and block the attack with Thunder Shield in his hand. He reflects right back at the Wild force rangers who dodges out of the way.

Blake help Tori and Cam up "Are you guys alright?"

Tori and Cam nodded.

"Rangers, return to Ninja Ops," Sensei's voice came over the communicators.

"But Sensei—"

"Now, Shane," Sensei's voice run through.

Shane sighed, "Right."

Dustin grabbed Alyssa's arms "Come with us and we will find a way to save them," he assured her.

Alyssa turned to him and nodded "Okay," she agreed.

"Going somewhere, rangers?" the wild force rangers charges at them when Shane tosses something on the ground and it exploded in front of the Wild force rangers. As the smoke clears, the wind rangers, thunder rangers, and samurai green ranger along with Alyssa was gone.

"The Wind Rangers got away," Wild Yellow ranger observed.

"Then we'll find them and destroy them for good. They can't hide for ever," Wild Red affirmed as they stormed off.

Unaware to the Wild Force rangers, Kapri saw the whole thing "I need to help them," she muttered before she teleported back to the ship.

**XXXXXX**

When Kapri is back on the ship, she went to her room, but was cautious to her surrounding. Once she's sure that no one is following her, she open the door and left inside. As she closes the door behind her, she notices the cloak figure person was sitting on her bed, waiting for her.

"The rangers are in serious trouble and we need to help them," she informed the cloak figure person.

"Explain to me what's going on," The cloak figure person removed it hood, reveal to be Marah

Kapri explains to Marah what she saw happening. Marah nods after Kapri finished "We need a plan before we decides to help the rangers".

"I know," Kapri looked down at her hands before she looked up at Marah "There is something I'm not clear on it".

"What is it, Kapri?"

"How did Mandilok arrive here in the first place?" Kapri asked.

"He got resurrect back".

Kapri eyes widen "Who resurrected him back, Marah?"

"Janessa did," Marah answered.

"Arrgh!" Kapri got up angrily "Her! I never did like her!"

"Don't say that".

"Why not?"

"Because Janessa has a good side"

"How would you know that?" Kapri stares at Marah in confusion and wonder why Marah think that Janessa might be a good person. "In case you haven't notice, Janessa attacked the rangers and nearly destroy," she added.

"I know," Marah said as starting to think about a certain ranger when Kapri mentioned about the rangers the second time

"Then why are you saying that Janessa has a good side?"

"Because I stumbled on her one time and saw her kneeling on the ground clutching her head in pain." Marah explained. "It seems her memory of past was coming back to her, but then Zurgane appears and stopped the pain erasing it by placing his hand on his head".

"So, are you saying that Janessa has her memory erase and was implant with evil thoughts of destroying the rangers".

"Yes," Marah nodded "And now that Zurgane is dead, we need to help her regain her past memory back".

Kapri sighs and smirked "Like that's going to be easy".

"I never say that it will, right now let's put our head together and come with a plan to help the rangers".

"Sounds good, and I know a person that can help us".

"That wouldn't be the crimson ranger, is it?" Marah smirked.

"Yeah it is," Kapri answered, slightly blushed "I was hoping to contact him".

"But you're not-"

"Marah, I know you don't want me to tell the others that you are alive, but in order for Hunter to help us, he needs to know".

"Fine," Marah gave in and Kapri smiled "But can he keep a secret?"

"He can, trust me," Kapri assured her sister.

**XXXXXX**

The rangers are now at Ninja Ops going over what had happened. Cam was at the computer while Skyla was bandaging Alyssa's arm.

"Thanks," she replied

"No problem". Skyla smiled.

"Who are those guys?" Shane asked as he slumped down near their mini table.

"Wild Force Rangers," Cam responded shortly.

"Well, yeah dude, I kinda understood that when they said that whole 'United We Roar' thing," Dustin said as he absently scratched his head.

"Dustin's right Cam. We know they' are Wild Force Rangers…I mean, I thought we were the only ones, beside Blake and Hunter," Tori said.

Cam swiveled around his chair, "Yes, as far as I can tell, they defintely Wild Force rangers and trying to figure out what made them go ballistic on us".

"So, did you figure it out yet," Blake asked.

Cam moved so the rangers could see the computer screen. "There, were 5 teenage/young adult humans".

"Cole Evans, Taylor Earhart, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, and Alyssa Enrile," he looked over at Alyssa who nodded "are all from the team Wild Force, guardians of the Animarium in Turtle Cove."

"So why are they in Blue Bay Harbor…and why are they attacking us?" Shane questioned.

"I'm not sure…but for some reason, I think my no good uncle has something to with this," Cam said solemnly.

"Wait, I remember something," Tori put her hand up "That two mouth monster blasted them"

"And there was a black patch smudge on their necks," Alyssa added as she got and walked over to them "I think they're being control against their own will"

"I think is more like brainwashing to me," Hunter told her.

"Cam, is there a way to remove those black patch on the Wild Force rangers," Shane asked.

"There is a way, but I need some time to figure it out," Cam turned to his teammates and Alyssa "We don't risk hurting them or worse".

"So, what do we do now?" Blake asked.

"Stay low for now until I contact you guys".

"Why if the Wild Force rangers attack again," Tori asked.

"Then we will have to fight them making sure they don't hurt innocent peoples," Cam replied before he turned to Alyssa "You can stay here with me".

"Okay," Alyssa nodded.

"I have a question, who was that two mouth monster anyways?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, I want to know about that creep too," Shane nodded.

"He's an org," Alyssa answered.

"Org?" everyone turns to her.

"What is an Org, Alyssa?" Cam asked.

Alyssa explained to the Ninja rangers about the Org and about Mandilok and how she and Wild force rangers fought them.

Suddenly, a beep noise sounded and everyone looked around for it.

"What's that noise?" Tori asked.

"Don't tell me the wild force rangers are back," Dustin added.

"No, they're not," Cam answered as he checks on the computer main frame.

"Then what's the beeping sound," Shane asked.

"Sorry," Hunter held his phone up with a sheepishly smiled "its my phone".

"Dude," Blake sighed "May I suggests changing your ring tone because that ring tone sounded similar to the alarm on the computer main frame".

"Okay," Hunter stares at his phone and notices he has a text message. It says "Meet at the dirt track and come alone". He immediately knew who the text message was from and looked at everyone with a smiled.

"So, what was the beeping sound about?" Blake folds his arms as him and the others wait for Hunter's answer.

"A fangirl want to meet me," Hunter walked toward the exit "I'll tell her not to text message me no more and will find out who gave this number to her," he said before he ninja streaks away.

"Man, does these fangirls ever] heard of an email," Shane asked,

"I guess not," Blake chuckled.

**XXXXXX**

"Excellent work, Mandilok!" Lothor commented.

"Thank you, master," Mandilok bows down as Lothor walked over to the Wild Force Rangers "Welcome aboard rangers".

"Thank you, master," the wild rangers all replied.

Lothor laughs "I like them!"

"Shall I have them attack the rangers again," Mandilok asked.

"Not now," Lothor sat in his chair "Let's them go insane of trying to figure what to do".

"As you wish master," Mandilok nods.

**XXXXXX**

Dustin was walking in the Storm Chargers and notices Kelly was no where to seen_ "Maybe she's in the back,"_ he thoughts

"Kelly," he called out to her when he heard a crash in the work room and quickly ran into "Kelly!" he looked around when he notices a blond woman was sitting on the floor grabbing her head in pain.

It appears she was working on something when she drops on the floor. It was laying on the floor broken.

"Are you okay," Dustin slowly approaches to the blond woman and placed a hand on her shoulder. She recoils back and spins around getting ready punched him when he stopped her, grasping her fist with his hand "Wait!"

Dustin eyes widen when he realizes who the blond woman was "Janessa?"

"Dustin?"

He let go of her fist and she slowly lowers it.

"Janessa, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I work here".

"What!" He looked her in confusion "You got hire?"

She nodded and winces in pain, grabbing her head in pain.

"Are you okay?" he touches her shoulder again.

"My head hurt," she winces in pain "Ah!" she collapse to ground, but Dustin grabs her by the arms and lead her over to chair. She sat down still grabbing her head.

"Wait, I got something that would help stop that headache," Dustin took his bag off of his arms and kneels down on the floor digging in it.

Janessa was grabbing head wincing in pain when she was hit with a memory.

**-Janessa's Memory-**

At the Thunder Academy, a little blond girl and a little blond boy were training together when the little blond boy accidently hit the little blonde girl in the stomach with his fist, but it wasn't that hard,

The little blond girl collapsed on the ground, grabbing her stomach in pain. The blond little boy eyes widen and quickly appeared by the little blond girl side "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm okay," she assured and the little blond boy helped her up.

"Hunter!" Sensei Omino walked over to them "What happened?"

"I..." Hunter was about to speak when the little blond girl interrupts him "I trips on my feet and fell." She told Sensei Omino

"Is that true, Hunter?" Sensei Omino strictly looked at Hunter.

Hunter was speechless and was lost in his own thoughts when he heard what the blond girl said. A nudged in his arm snapped him out. He looked over and saw little blond girl was looking at him. She was gesturing him to say something.

"Is it true?" Sensei Omino repeated his question.

"Yes," Hunter replied quickly and nodded.

Sensei Omino turned to the little blond girl "Janessa, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay, Sensei," she reassured him.

Sensei Omino nodded "You two take a break from training," he ordered before he left

"Yes Sensei," Hunter and Janessa replied.

After Sensei Omino left, Hunter turned to Janessa and smiled "Thanks".

"You're welcome," she smiled back at him.

**- End of Janessa's Memory-**

Janessa removed her hands from her head in confusion with the memory as Dustin got a yellow bottle from his bag and went over to her. He pulled in a cup and gave it to Janessa.

"Here," He gave the cup to her.

Instead of taking the cup, Janessa looked up at Dustin confused.

"Take it," he told her with a smiled.

"What is it?" she asked unsure if she should take it.

"Trust me, it would make your headache go away," he assured her.

"Thanks". She took the cup and drank it.

"So, how do you feel?" Dustin asked her after she finished drinking.

"Better," She smiled and gave the cup back to him.

"See, I told you if would help," he chuckled. "Mind telling what happen to you earlier".

"I have a sickness and it involve with the headache," she told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, feeling sympathy her.

"So, what was that drink you gave me?" Janessa asked, changing the subject.

"My mother made it for me to drink, it helps take stress and headache that I have," Dustin explained.

"Well, thank you for it".

"You're welcome".

Janessa got up and went to grabs the tool on the ground.

"What were you working on?" Dustin asked as he walked over to her.

"I was trying to fix this for Kelly," She stares at the tool in her hands "But, now it's broken and I don't know if I can fix it," she said in disappointment.

"Let me see if I can fix," Dustin offered.

"Ok," she gave the tool to Dustin who take a look at it "Yeah, I think I can fix it".

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Thanks," she excitedly said.

Dustin notices her expression and laughed.

**XXXXXX**

Hunter made to the dirt track and found Kapri was waiting for him from a far at the tree. He quickly ninja streaks over to her "You wanted to see me," he said.

"I need your help," Kapri answered as she walked up to him.

"Okay," Hunter nodded and signals someone to come out. To Hunter surprise, it was the cloak figure person. He looked back and forth at Kapri and the cloak figure person in confusion.

"What's going on here, Kapri?"

The cloak figure person removed her hood and Hunter eyes widen in shock.

"Marah?"

In his mind he was wondering if it's Fake Marah he seeing or could it be that Marah that's alive.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think?**


	34. Ch 34: Evil Wild Rangers Part 2

**Chapter Thirty Four**

Somewhere in the forest, a woman was pacing around with a worried expression "Where is he?" she muttered.

Suddenly a man in a turban and cloak appearing walked silently, his footsteps erased by the ever blowing wind. He walked toward the woman and took his hood off. The woman smiles when she saw the man. The man wasn't alone; behind him was a horned beast.

"Merrick! You made it," the woman ran toward the man and hugs him.

The man hugs her back "Princess Shayla, are you alright?" he lets go of her and looked at her "I came here as fast as I could when I sense something was wrong".

"There is something wrong," Princess Shayla begins, but then stops when notices someone else was with Merrick "Zen-Aku?" She looked up at Merrick confused "How is it..."

Merrick smiles and touches her shoulders "Princess, it's okay, he's not going to harm you or anyone else," he assured, "Zen-Aku is good and is traveling with me".

"I came here with Merrick to help," Zen-Aku told her.

"Okay," Princess Shayla nodded "Merrick, the others ranger are under Mandilok's spell except for Alyssa. You need to help them". She informed the Lunar Wolf ranger.

"I will," Merrick was about to leave when Princess Shayla grabs his arm "Wait! Before you go, you need this," she gave him his morpher and jacket.

"Thanks," Merrick said as he takes his jacket and morpher "C'mon, princess we need to take you some where safe," he grabs her hand and lead the way with Zen-Aku following behind.

**XXXXXX**

Blake, Tori, and Shane were walking toward the Skating Park.

"Hey Blake, do you believe that Hunter would go meet a fan girl?" Tori asked the navy thunder ranger.

"Nope, he's up to something".

Shane turned to Blake "Dude, if you know he was lying then why didn't you stop him earlier?"

"I rather not stop him and let him go to whatever he needs to be".

"Did you know where he is?" Tori asked.

"Probably at the dirt track," Blake assumed "I'll question my brother later".

"Ooh I can't wait to see it," Shane teased with a smirked before him, Tori, and Blake continues to walked toward the Skate Park.

Out of nowhere, an energy beam blasts at three ninja rangers, sending them tumbling backward to the ground.

"What was that?" Blake questioned as he grabs his chest in pain.

"I think we're about to find out," Shane answered as he saw the Wild Force rangers coming toward him, Tori, and Blake.

"Not them again," Blake said in annoyed.

"Rangers…prepare to be destroyed," Cole said lowly.

"Not likely," said Shane who got off the ground with Tori and Blake "Ready guys?"

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

Red and Blue wind rangers and Navy Thunder ranger stood side by side, ready to fight off the four Wild Force Rangers.

"Get them!" Cole ordered.

**XXXXXX**

Dustin's morpher beeps and Dustin immediately covers it with his hand. He looked around and notices Janessa was busy talking to Kelly so he left outside.

"What is it, Cam?" Dustin asked.

"The Wild Force rangers are back," Cam answered "Tori, Blake, and Shane need you. They're near the skate park".

"Okay, I'm on my way," Dustin said before he ran off.

**XXXXXX**

Hunter was surprised and shock when the cloak figure person appeared and walked over to him and Kapri. He looked back and forth at Kapri and the cloak figure person in confusion.

"What's going on here, Kapri?"

The cloak figure person removed her hood and Hunter eyes widen in shock.

"Marah?"

In his mind he was wondering if it's Fake Marah he seeing or could it be that Marah is alive. Assuming that it's probably Fake Marah, Hunter got into his fight stance. Marah was in her civilian form while Kapri was in her alien form.

"Wait Hunter," Kapri spokes "She's really Marah".

"Marah is really alive?" asked Hunter who was in shock to find out the Marah is alive.

"Yes," Kapri confirmed.

"How did you find out that Marah was alive?"

"I'll explained to you later, but right now we need your help".

"We have figured out a way to help freed the Wild Force Rangers from Mandilok's spell," said Marah who walked up and stand next to Kapri.

"How?"

"Before I can answer your question, I want to know something," Kapri said.

"Okay," Hunter nodded.

"Do you trust us?"

Hunter thought for a few minute before he grabs on her hands and held it. "Yes, I trust you..." He looked over at Marah "And also you too".

Kapri smiled "Then we need to borrow your Crimson Blaster".

"Okay, when do you need it?"

"Like now," Kapri answered "We just want to add something to it. I promise I'll return back to you".

"Okay," Hunter nodded before he morphs and pulled out his crimson blaster. "Here," he gave the Crimson Blaster to Kapri who took it and held in her hands.

"Thanks, I promise to return to you soon," Kapri said before she teleports away with Marah.

"I believe you," he muttered when his communicator "What is it, Cam?"

"The other rangers need your help; they're near the Skate Park fighting the Wild Force rangers".

"On my way," Hunter replied before he ninja streaks away.

**XXXXXX**

Tori and Dustin got tosses to the ground by Taylor and Cole. Blake rushes over to check on them when Danny grabs him for behind and slams him to the ground.

"What a pathetic rangers," Cole sneered.

"That's it!" Shane angrily said "You're asking for it! Ninja Sword!" he yelled.

He jumped into the air and yelled "Ninja Sword—Air Blade!"

It seemed to connect with the red ranger in a blue slash, but in reality, it was his Red Lion Fang holding the Ninja Sword.

"What?" Shane asked, bewildered.

"Red Wind Ranger…you're no match for me," Cole stated.

"We'll see about that!" Shane shot back.

Cole chuckled and let go of the Ninja Sword, then punched Shane several times with his Lion Fang. Shane landed on the ground next to Tori and Dustin.

Max, Cole, and Taylor regroup together and approach them when Hunter appears and slashes across their chest with his Thunder Staff.

"Hunter, you're here," Tori said as Hunter rushes over to her, Shane, and Dustin.

Shane, Tori, and Dustin were glad to see him.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to you," Dustin replied.

Blake immediately blocks Danny's weapon with his Thunder Blade and kicks him in the stomach. Then he regroups with Hunter, Shane, Tori, and Dustin.

"We don't want to hurt you," Hunter said to them.

"Yeah, but we want to destroy you rangers," Max replied with a grin.

"Then you leave us with no choice," Shane said before he turned to Tori and Dustin who nodded.

"Lion Hammer!" Dustin yelled, pulling his weapon and slams to ground making the Wild Force rangers tumble on the ground on their backs.

"My turn!" Tori said "Sonic Fin!" she shouted, pulling out her weapons

"Let dance!" she speak into the Sonic Fin and sound waves blasts from it, lifting the Wild force rangers off their feet and then toss them to the ground on their back.

"Hawk Blaster!" Shane shouted and presses the trigger of his weapon. A powerful turbine revs up and powerful shots was blasts out from it at the Wild Force rangers who immediately block it and reflects it right back at the Ninja rangers, knocking them the ground.

"They're too strong," Tori said as she limped with her Ninja Sword.

"How can we stop them?" Blake asked.

"We can't give up," Dustin said.

"Let's take them down!" Shane growled.

"No," Hunter stopped them "We must retrieve back to Ninja Ops. I already have a plan in mind to stop them".

"Alright," Shane agreed "Let's go!"

The ninja rangers quickly ninja streak away to the Ninja Ops.

"They got away on us again," Taylor turned to Cole.

"Don't worry, they'll be back," Cole said before he turned and walked away with his teammates.

**XXXXXX**

"What is your plan?" Shane asked once he and the other rangers return safely to Ninja Ops.

Hunter was wondering if he should tell the others, but then he realizes that he shouldn't because he had promise Kapri that he wouldn't.

"I have been working on crimson blaster and figure out a way to reverse the spell on the Wild Force rangers," he informed everyone.

"Really?" Alyssa immediately got up and walked over to Hunter "You can actually break the spell on my friends?"

Hunter nodded.

"So, that's what you have been up to," Blake said as he turned to his brother.

"Yeah," Hunter said, feeling a bit guilty for not telling his friends the truth_ "Sorry guys,"_ he thought.

"Great, is your crimson blaster ready?" Shane asked.

"Apparently no, I'll let you guys know when it's done".

"So, I'm guessing we sit and wait until they show up again, am I right?" Blake asked.

"That's the plan," Hunter replied. "I'm going go and work on my device".

Everyone nodded and Hunter ninja streaks out of Ninja Ops.

**XXXXXX**

Somewhere in the forest

Kapri was standing near the tree alone when Marah appears dress in the black cloak with her hood off. She walked over to Kapri who quickly rushes over to her.

"So, did you have it?" Kapri asked.

"Yeah," Marah nodded "I have it, Kapri". She shows the sliver staff from behind her back.

Kapri smiles "I knew you would and I'm glad that you did".

"We better do this quickly because the wild force rangers are about to attack again," Marah informed. "And I must get this back before Janessa realizes it's missing".

"How did you manage to get Janessa's staff without her noticing?"

"Let's just say that I have some help getting it".

"Help?" Kapri blinks her eyes "Who?"

**~Marah's Flashback~**

Marah was walking quietly toward Janessa's room when she bumped into someone. She looked up and was surprised to see Taylor, yellow wild force ranger.

"Sorry ma'am," Taylor quickly apologized.

Marah clears her throat and remain calm while reminding herself that she's Fake Marah who emotionless "Just watch where you're going next time".

Taylor nodded and was about to leave.

"Wait!" Marah spokes. Taylor stopped as Marah walked over to her "Since you're here, I need a favor from you".

**~ End of Marah's Flashback~**

"So, you asked Taylor to distract Janessa so you can easily grab her staff," Kapri said with understanding, "Not a bad idea, Marah," she smiled.

"Thanks Kapri, but we need do this quickly".

"Okay," Kapri nodded and held out Hunter's crimson blaster "Let's do this".

"Here take this," Marah gave a small white pearl to Kapri "Place it on the crimson blaster," she ordered.

Kapri placed the small white pearl on the crimson blaster and then looked at Marah.

"Hold the crimson blaster still, I'm going to blast at the white pearl with sliver staff so it might get ugly," she warned her sister.

"Okay," Kapri nodded and Marah immediately aim the sliver staff at the small white pearl on the crimson blaster. Then she blasts a red energy beam at it.

The white pearl slowly melt and glow as it merges with the crimson blaster "C'mon, almost there," Marah muttered.

Within second, the white pearl break and disappears into the crimson. The force from the white pearl caused Kapri to fly backward toward the ground on her back. Marah stops the blast from the sliver staff and rushes over to her sister.

"Kapri, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kapri got up with Marah's help "Did it work?"

"It work," Marah smiled "Now, you need to get this to Hunter quickly".

"Okay," Kapri teleports away to find Hunter while Marah teleports back to the ship.

**XXXXXX**

Near Blue Bay Harbor

Merrick, Princess Shayla, and Zen-Aku were on their way to see the Ninja rangers when suddenly a Time Force Eagle vehicle appears in front of them. On board were two red rangers. One of them were driving the vehicle while other one was standing on the outside, hanging on to something.

Both red rangers got off and landed in front of Merrick, Princess Shayla, and Zen-Ku. One of the red rangers steps forward and aims his quantum defender at them especially at Zen-Aku.

"I knew I sense trouble," He glares at Zen-Aku "Now prepare to be destroyed!"

"Wait, stop Eric!" Merrick steps in between Eric and Zen-Aku "Don't destroy him".

"Move out the way, Merrick!" Eric demanded, refusing to lower his weapon.

Princess Shayla got in front of Merrick, shielding him.

"Princess," Merrick stares at her in shock "What are you doing?"

"Eric, please listen to us," she pleaded.

"Eric," Wes went over and touches Eric's shoulder "Just listen to what they have to say," he suggests, hoping his friend would agree.

Eric looked at Wes then at Princess Shayla "Okay," he lowers his quantum defender down to his side "I'm listening and this better be good," he nodded.

Merrick and Prince Shayla smiles at each other in relieve.

**XXXXXX**

"Hm," Cam suddenly sat up in his chair when he notices the main frame computer found something. A picture screen pops revealing two red rangers and three stranger talking "Guys, come quick!"

Tori, Alyssa, Dustin, and Blake were training. Tori were training with Alyssa while Dustin was training with Blake. They immediately stopped when they heard Cam calling to them and rushes over to him. They stare at the screen slightly confused.

"Two red rangers?" Blake turned to Tori who also wondering the same thing.

"And who are those three strangers?" Tori asked.

"They are my friends," Alyssa answered with a smiled, but stopped when she notices Zen-Aku _"What! How can he be alive when Merrick destroyed him already?"_ she wondered. _"Is he good and on our side?"_

"Friends," Dustin, Tori, and Blake turn to her.

"Yes," Alyssa nodded "That Merrick, and Princess Shayla".

"What about that weird creepy monster?" Dustin added and points at the screen.

"That's Zen-Aku," Alyssa answered.

"What about the two red rangers?" Blake asked.

"They're Time Force rangers, the red ranger and the quantum red ranger".

"Cool!" Dustin smiles "I knew there were other rangers".

"What are they doing here?" Tori asked.

"They came to help us," Alyssa smiles and then turn to leave.

"Hold it," Blake stopped her "Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going to see them".

"Not without us," Blake said as him, Tori, and Dustin walked over to her "We want to see them too".

"You can ride with me on the Tsunami cycle," Tori said.

"Thanks, Tori," Alyssa replied.

"Cam, go with them," Sensei suggests. "Cyber Cam will take your place and watch out for any attack".

"Okay," Cam nodded and joins the others,

"Wait, should we contact Shane?" Dustin asked.

"Don't worry, I have already contact Shane," Cam said "He and Skyla are on their way".

"Alright, we will run into them and tell them what's going on," Blake said before he and others left out of Ninja Ops.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think?**


	35. Ch 35: Evil Wild Rangers Part 3

**Chapter Thirty Five**

"Okay, let me get this straight," Wes spokes "Cole, Taylor, Max and Danny are evil because they got cast under a spell by an Org commander named Mandilok?" He turns to Zen-Aku "And he's a good, right?"

"Yes," Princess Shayla answered "That's why me, Merrick and Zen-Aku are on our way here to stop them from hurting innocent people and the rangers".

Wes nodded.

Merrick folds his arms and stares at Eric "So, why are two here anyways?"

"Same reason you three are here," Eric simply replied.

"That's great!" Princess Shayla smiled.

"We haven't heard from Taylor since she told us that she has to joined with the Wild Force rangers to Blue Bay Harbor to stop the Org" Wes explained "We tried calling her, but got no reply from her, so we came here to see if everyone was okay".

Merrick smirks, knowing that Eric and Taylor like each other. Eric immediately gave him a glare, adding a "wipe that smirk off your face" look.

"I'm glad you two show up," Princess Shayla said to Eric and Wes "Because we can use the help we can get".

"Glad we can help you guys," Wes replied. "Let's go stop that Org".

Merrick, Princess Shayla, and Eric nodded.

All four them was starting to leave when suddenly they heard a noises coming toward them. Immediately Wes and Eric draw out the weapons as Merrick and Zen-Aku got in front of Princess Shayla in their fighting stances.

Dustin, Tori, Cam, and Blake drove out of the forest on their Tsunami cycles in their ranger suits and immediately stop when they saw two red rangers aim their weapons at them and two strangers was getting ready to fight them. They all put their hands out.

"Wait a minute, we are not monster," Blake told them.

Alyssa got off from behind Tori and demorph "Princess Shayla, Merrick, Wes, Eric, they're on our side," she informed them.

"Alyssa," Princess Shayla smiles and Alyssa rushes over "You're safe," she hugged Alyssa.

"Yes," Alyssa let go of Princess Shayla and turns to the Ninja rangers "Thanks to them".

Eric and Wes lower their weapons and demorph.

"So, these guys must be the newbie rangers," Eric said as he and Wes walked over to the Ninja rangers.

Tori, Dustin, Cam, and Blake got off the Tsunami cycles and demorph before they approach Eric and Wes.

"I'm Wes and this is my partner and friend, Eric," Wes introduces himself and Eric to the Ninja rangers.

"I'm Cam," Cam shakes Wes and Eric hands "And these are my friends, Tori, Dustin, and Blake".

"Nice to meet you guys," Tori said as she, Dustin, and Blake shake Eric and Wes hands.

"Yeah, it's cool to meet other rangers like you guys," Dustin added with a smile on his face. Then he points to the monster "He's a good guy, am I right?"

Merrick nodded "Yeah, he's a friend of mine, and I'm Merrick".

"The Lunar Wolf ranger," Dustin said he shakes Merrick's hand "It's great to meet you".

Alyssa sighs in relieve when she find out that Zen-Aku is good and a friend to Merrick "Glad to hear that," she told Merrick who smiles at her in return.

"So," Blake spokes a moment later "I guess you guys know about the Wild Force rangers turning evil, right?"

"Yeah we know," Wes turns to Eric and notices he wasn't happy at all. He knew Eric really care about Taylor and knowing that Taylor got turn to evil was making Eric upset.

He placed a hand on Eric's shoulder and turns to the Ninja rangers "That's why we are here to help. We hate to see evil rangers"

"I know how that feel," Dustin sighs and Blake glares at him "No offense, Blake, but you and Hunter were once got turned to evil and nearly obliterate us".

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder," Blake said with sarcasm.

"Uh guys, now is not time to reminisce," Tori reminds Dustin and Blake about the situation.

"Sorry," Blake and Dustin said to Tori before they turned to Wes and Eric.

"Continue," Dustin said with a nod.

"We came here to see if we can help break the spell on the Wild Force rangers," Eric finished.

"We figure out a way to break the spell and turn the Wild Force ranger good again," Cam informed.

"Really? How?" Princess Shayla asked.

"We'll explain later when we return to Ninja Ops," Blake answered.

"Ninja Ops?" Princess Shayla confusedly looked at Merrick who was also confused.

Eric and Wes looked at each other and then at the ninja rangers. Noticing the confuse faces, the ninja rangers' chuckles.

"Follow us," Cam begins to lead the way "Don't worry, it's a safe place," he assured them before he got on behind Blake on the Thunder Tsunami Cycle.

"Princess Shayla can ride with me," Tori said as she walked over to her Tsunami Cycle "If that's okay with you, princess".

"That's fine," Princess Shayla walked over to Tori "But, what about Alyssa?"

"Don't worry I'll ride with Dustin," Alyssa got on behind Dustin.

"Look like everything is under controls," Blake scratches the back of his head "but we got a problem".

"What?" Tori asked.

"What about them?" Blake points to Merrick, Zen-Aku, Wes and Eric.

"Relax, Wes and I already have a ride," Eric went over to Time Force Eagle Vehicle.

"Whoa, nice ride," Blake remarked when he saw Eric's Time Force Eagle Vehicle.

"Cool!" Dustin smiled.

Eric smirks and tap on his vehicle "I bet you never seen anything like it before," he said before he got in.

Wes shook his head "Now, where did I heard that one before?" he questioned before he leap onto the side on the Time Force Eagle vehicle and held on the handrail.

"What about you two?" Dustin asked.

"I have already come prepare," Merrick pulled some out from his pocket and summon out the Lunar Wolf Ranger's Savage Cycle. Then he got on and turn to Zen-Aku "C'mon, get on".

"Right," Zen-Aku nodded and got on behind Merrick.

"Let's go," Blake drove off first with Dustin and Tori behind him and Eric and Merrick following him.

**XXXXXX**

At Ninja Ops, Shane and Skyla were waiting for the others return.

"They should be back by now," said Shane who was pacing back and forth "What's taking them so long?"

"Don't worry, Shane, Cam already told us that he will be back with the others," Skyla answered.

"Skyla is right, Shane," Sensei agreed "You should be patience and wait for them".

"Okay," Shane nodded.

A minute later, Shane and Skyla heard someone came in and immediately rushes over, only to see Hunter walking in.

"Hunter?"

"Oh hi, Shane, Skyla, Sensei" Hunter looked around "Where's the others?"

"They went out and did you finish with your Crimson Blaster?"

Hunter shook his head "No, not yet," he answered with disappointment. Earlier, he went to the dirt track to find Kapri, but she wasn't there so he returns back to Ninja Ops. Hopefully, she would contact him soon about his Crimson Blaster.

Shane was about to say something when Dustin, Tori, Blake, and Cam walked in. Hunter, Skyla, and Shane notices there were other peoples with them.

"Sorry, we were late," Cam apologizes.

"It's okay, Cam," Shane smiles and shook his head "So, what did you want to... WHOA!" he quickly pulled Skyla behind him got into his fighting stance with Hunter when he notices a monster.

"What's that monster doing here?" Hunter glares at the monster.

"Wait a minute Shane, Hunter," Cam stopped them "Let's me explains".

Hunter and Shane looked each other and then at Cam in confusion.

**XXXXXX**

Later on, Cam had filled Hunter and Shane what they missed out on and introduce them to Eric, Wes, Princess Shayla, Merrick, and Zen-Aku.

"Sorry about trying to attempting to attack your friend," Shane turns to Merrick to apologies and extends his hand.

"It's not big deal," Merrick shakes hand with Shane. "It's nice to meet you".

"So, this is Ninja Ops," Eric said as he and Wes walked around and looked around the place. "Not bad," he remarked.

"Nice place," Wes added "I bet Trip would be amazed when he sees this place especially when he likes to work with computer and built awesome technology".

"Wow," Princess Shayla "Amazing," she walked over to main frame computer "Ooh, what does these do?" she was about to touches a button when Cam ninja streaks over and grabs her hand gentle "Uh, you shouldn't touch that, Princess Shayla," he kindly told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry".

Cam let go of her hand "Don't worry about it," he smiled.

"So, mind telling us what your plans is to break spell and free my friends," Merrick asked.

Hunter explains his plan to Merrick, Zen-Aku, Wes, Eric, and Princess Shayla, which they all think it was a good idea."

"Sound good to me," Wes replied after Hunter finished telling his plan and Eric nodded.

A beep sound went off, startling Wes, Eric, Princess Shayla, and Merrick while the ninja rangers stares at Hunter.

"What was that?" Wes asked.

"Sorry," Hunter smiled and looked down at his phone.

"Hunter," Blake sighs "You have seriously got to change that ringtone, bro".

"Fine, I already noted in my mind to do that later" Hunter replied when the main frame computer beeps. The screen pops up showing the Wild Force rangers with the mask figure attacking the city.

"Oh no, they're back again," Cam turns to the others.

"And this time, the mask figure person is with them," Blake stated.

"Hunter," Shane turned to Hunter "How long will your crimson blaster be ready for battle?"

"Just hold them off, I'm going go get my crimson blaster and meet you there," Hunter said before he ninja streaks out of Ninja Ops.

"Ready?" Shane stands out in front while the others stand behind him.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! HA!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!" HA!

"Wild Access!"

"Time for Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

They all rush out of Ninja Ops to the battle field.

"Good luck, guys," said Skyla who was watching the screen with Sensei.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will have Dustin/Marah encounter, but it won't be face to face though.**


	36. Ch 36: Evil Wild Rangers Part 4

**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter Thirty Six**

Shane, Tori, Dustin, Blake, and Cam ninja streaks over to where the Wild Force rangers were.

"So, you pathetic rangers decide to come out from your hiding," Taylor smirked.

"Pathetic! I'll show you who's pathetic!" Shane lunges forward, but Dustin and Blake grab him back.

"Are you prepared to be destroy, rangers?" Cole asked.

"Actually, we're here to stop you!" Blake points his finger at the Wild Force.

"And this time, we have back up, Tori added.

Eric, Wes, Alyssa, Merrick, and Zen-Aku walked out and stand beside the Ninja storm rangers.

"Wow, is that suppose to scared me," the mask figure person sneers at the rangers. "You may have more rangers, but I can still defeat all of you".

"Bring it on!" Shane shouted.

The mask figure person snaps her fingers and her sliver staff appears in her hand "Don't mind if I do!" She blasts at the Ninja rangers who flew backward to the ground in pain.

"Shane, Dustin, Tori, Cam, Blake!" Alyssa ran over to them. "Are you guys alright?"

"Watch out!" Blake warned.

Alyssa looked up and saw the mask figure person leaps into the air, blasting a red energy beam at her. Just when the red energy beam was about to hit her, Merrick and Zen-Aku appear in front of her and block it.

"Are you okay, Alyssa," Merrick looked down at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alyssa nodded as she helps the Ninja rangers get up.

Wes and Eric ran over to Merrick "Let's show this mask figure person how strong we are," Wes said to Eric and Merrick.

"Right behind you, Wes," Eric nodded when suddenly Mandilok appears on the rooftop of an abandon warehouse.

"Huh?" All the rangers looked up.

"Look like we have another company," Shane said.

"Mandilok!" Merrick shouted "You'll pay for this!"

"I don't think so, Lunar wolf ranger," Mandilok smirked "You see," he points at the Wild Force rangers. "You will have to go through them first to get to me".

"We'll just see about that," Eric tightens his fists "Wes, you go helps the ninja rangers fight the mask figure person while I deal with the two mouthed monster".

"Okay," Wes nodded and hastily lunges at the mask figure person while Eric went after Mandilok.

"Kelzaks Furies!" The mask figure person shouted as she snaps her fingers. The Kelzaks Furies appears in front her "Attack!" she orders them.

"Whoa!" Wes fights one of Kelzaks Furies off of him with his Chrono Blades "What are these hideous creatures?"

Shane ninja streaks over to Wes and help fight off the Kelzaks Furies "They're Kelzaks Furies".

"Ninja Sword, Air Blade!" He pulled his sword out and slashes the Kelzaks Furies

**XXXXXX**

Merrick and Zen-Aku leap up into air and landed in front of the mask figure person. The mask figure person immediately swings her sliver staff at them,

"Lunar Cue, Saber Mode!" Merrick blocks the mask figure's attack and kicks her in the stomach. Then he tries slashes her in the chest when she jumps into air.

"What the..."Merrick looked up and quickly dodges when the mask figure person fires the red energy beam from the crimson gem on top of her sliver staff.

Zen-Aku blasts an energy beam from his hands at the mask figure person who dodges it really fast.

**XXXXXX**

Dustin, Tori, Cam, and Blake rush over to help Shane and Wes out.

"Soaring Darts!" Taylor leaps into the air and tosses her darts at Dustin, Tori, Cam, and Blake.

The darts hit Tori, Dustin, Cam, and Blake in the chest and explode.

"Ah!" Dustin, Tori, and Blake fell to the ground on their stomach.

"That's it!" Tori got up angry "I'm tired getting my butt kick by these guys".

"No more trying to reasoning with them," Blake said as he and Dustin got up "Let's fight them and hopefully it will knock some sense into them".

"Yeah!" Dustin, Tori and Cam nodded.

"Sonic Fin!" Tori yelled.

She fired several blasts but to no avail.

"My turn," Max said before he ran at Tori "Blue Shark Fighting Fins!"

"Tori!" Blake shouted and ran over to help her when Max spun around him and Tori in a type of tornado, slicing them with his fins. They flew out from the tornado and landed on the ground really hard.

Max was about attack them when Alyssa stopped him with her White Tiger Baton "Max, stop it, don't hurt them!"

"Stay out of this, Alyssa or you will get hurt," Max warned.

"No," Alyssa shook her head "I'm not going to let you hurt them!"

"Then you leave me with no choice," he was about slices Alyssa with his fins when out of nowhere a Thunder blade blocks his attack.

"What?" Max looked up and saw Blake who hastily kicks him the stomach and then slashes him in the chest with his Thunder blade.

"Thanks," Alyssa looked at him.

"No problem," Blake said before he went after Max.

**XXXXXX**

Dustin leaps into the air where he and Taylor connected blades, hitting each others in the chest. Then they both landed back on the ground.

"Ninja Sword, Dirt Blade! He shouted "Hiyah!" he slams his sword into the ground.

An explosion of dust made it difficult for Dustin to see where Taylor was. Suddenly, he notices a flying yellow something coming towards him. When he realizes it was Taylor, it was too late because Taylor flew by, slicing Dustin several times, and then kicking him into the wall of the cliff.

Dustin landed on the ground on his stomach demorph as Taylor approach him laughing. "Prepare to be destroyed!" She shouted before swings her sword down at Dustin who immediately shields himself. Before Taylor could even slashes Dustin, she got blasts from behind.

"Ah!" She tumbles away from Dustin and fell to the ground.

"Huh?" Dustin looked up and was shock to see the black cloak figure person "Kapri?"

The black cloak figure person rushes over to Dustin and kneels down in front of him. She touches his face with her hands. The touch felt familiar to Dustin as he confusedly stares at the black cloak figure person who face he couldn't see. Then he felt the black cloak figure person let go of his face. He saw her got up and extends her hand out to him.

Without hesitation, Dustin grabs her hand and she pulled him up as Taylor was getting off the ground, glaring at Dustin and the black cloak figure person. He turns to the black cloak figure person and nodded before he morphed.

**XXXXXX**

"Super Samurai Mode!" Cam switches his helmet and pulled out his sword, the Samurai saber. Then he charges at Danny who blocks with Black Bison Axe.

"Nice try," Danny smirks and kicks Cam in the stomach. Cam tumbling backward, but he manages to keep his balance and manage to slashes Danny three times across his chest.

**XXXXXX**

Eric and Mandilok were fighting at the top of the abandon warehouse when Eric blasts Mandilok in the chest with his quantum defender, but it got backfire. Mandilok reflects the blast toward Eric who immediately block it and send it right back at Mandilok. It hit Mandilok in the chest, sending him falling off from the roof to the ground.

"Do you gave up, Org?" Eric asked as he landed back on the ground, aiming his quantum defender.

"Never!" Mandilok shots back before he lunges at Eric.

**XXXXXX**

Shane and Wes mange to defeats all the Kelzaks Furies when they got slashes in the back by Cole.

"Both of you are no match for me," Cole stated.

"We'll see about that!" Shane shot back before he and Wes lunge at Cole.

Wes did a back flip as he kicks Cole in the chest and then Shane leaps up into the air with his sword and slashes down at Cole who immediately caught the sword with both of his hand and tosses Shane backward to the ground.

**XXXXXX**

Somewhere in the forest, Hunter appears and looked around when suddenly a black cloak figure person appears behind Hunter. Sensing someone was behind; Hunter hastily turns around and got into his fighting stances. When he notices it was the black cloak figure person, he let his guard down and walked over to the black cloak figure person.

"Kapri?"

The black cloak figure person nodded before removing her hood "It's me, I came here to give you this," she brings out the Crimson Blaster from her pocket in the black cloak and gave it to Hunter "You need go quickly to help the rangers".

Hunter was about to leave when he stopped and glances at Kapri "What about you?"

"Just go," she smiled "I'll be fine".

"Okay," Hunter nodded with a smile and ninja streaks away.

**XXXXXX**

Taylor and the cloak figure person were fighting with each other. Their swords collide creating an X.

"How dare you interfere?" Taylor growls "Who do you think you are?"

"That is none of your business!" The black cloak figure person shots back and shove Taylor backward.

Taylor tosses her Soaring darts at the black cloak figure person who tries to whack it away with the sleeves of her cloak. She manages to knock some of the darts away when three of darts hit her in the chest.

Dustin immediately rushes over to the black cloak figure person and touches her arm "Are you okay?" He notices some more darts heading toward him and hastily block with his sword. Then he puts his sword away and got up.

"Alright, you ask for it!" Dustin shouted "Lion Hammer!" He strikes the ground hard. The ground trembling causing Taylor to tumbles backward to the ground as she got hit by the force of the Lion Hammer.

**XXXXXX**

Shane and Wes leaps into air and strike Cole with their weapon.

Cole uses Red Lion Fang to grabs Shane's sword and one of Wes's Chrono Sabers.

"What?" Shane asked, bewildered.

"Nice try, red rangers," Cole smirks as he let go of the Ninja Sword, then punched Shane several times with his Lion Fang.

He ended up with Tori, Alyssa and Cam in a pile, smoking from being struck. Tori and Cam got struck by Max and Danny.

Cole then turns to Wes, only to be slashes in the chest by the other Chrono saber that wasn't grabs by his Lion Fang.

"Sorry Cole," Wes muttered when Cole leaps into air and kicks Wes in the chest.

"I'm sorry too, red ranger," he snarls and was about to punch Wes in the chest with the Lion Fang when suddenly a powerful shots from the hawk blaster hit him the back.

Cole fell to the ground as Wes got up and saw Shane running up to him "Are you okay, Wes?"

"I'm okay, thanks"

"No problem".

**XXXXXX**

Danny approaches to Tori and Alyssa who were struggling to get up. He was about to attack them when a rapid bursts of energy blast him in the neck.

"Ah!" he yelled as he landed on the ground on his back. The small black patch disappears as he demorphs.

Tori and Alyssa looked up to see their savior.

"Hunter," Tori smiles in relieves. "You came," She got with Alyssa and walked over to him. "And you have your Crimson Blaster".

"Are you alright?" Hunter rushes over to her and Alyssa and helps them up. 'I came as fast as I could".

"We are now, thanks to you," Tori answered.

"Thank you," Alyssa replied before she rushes over to Danny and shakes him "Danny, are you okay?"

Tori and Hunter went over to Alyssa "Be careful, Alyssa".

Danny groans and opens his eyes. Hunter and Tori got into their fighting stances.

"Danny?" Alyssa stares at her friend, wondering if he's back to himself.

"Alyssa?" He blinks his eyes confused "What happened? Where am I?"

Alyssa smiles "Danny, your back! Thank god!"

"What? Did I did something wrong?" he questioned as he looked at Tori and Hunter "Who are they?"

"No time to talk, I tell you later," Alyssa helps him up "Right now; we need to help the others".

"Help the others? Why?"

"Here's the short version," Hunter points at the Wild Force rangers: red, blue, and yellow "They're evil and want to obliterate us," he points to Tori and himself "The good guys or should I say power rangers".

"That include Alyssa, Merrick, Wes, and Eric too," Tori added "Oh, and you too".

"Oh man!" Danny shakes his head. "So, I nearly destroy you guys didn't I?"

Tori and Alyssa nodded.

"I am so..."

"We can work on your apologies later when we get your friends back on the good side," Hunter taps Danny's shoulder and then took off into battle with Tori right behind him.

Danny turns to Alyssa and nodded "Wild Access!" he morphs and then joins to help Hunter with Alyssa.

**XXXXXX**

Dustin got tosses backward to the ground by Taylor. Immediately, the black cloak figure person got in front of him and blasts at Taylor, who dodges it and tries to kicks the black cloak figure person in the stomach,

The cloak figure person grabs Taylor's foot and spins Taylor around, slamming her to the ground. Taylor fought back, slashing the black cloak figure person in the chest with her Golden Eagle Sword.

Taylor got up and approaches to the black cloak figure person.

"Hey!" She turns around, only to get hit by a rapid burst of energy in the neck. She landed on the ground demorph in pain.

"Hunter!" Dustin said got up and went over to the black cloak figure person who got with Hunter's help.

Hunter knew who the black cloak figure person was, but didn't say anything instead he asked "Are you okay?"

"Yes," the black cloak figure answered, which confirmed to Hunter that his guess was right.

"Hunter, you made it!" Dustin clasps hands with Hunter.

"Yup, I'm going help Shane and Cam," Hunter said "You can handle it from here". He took off before Dustin could speak.

A groan was heard and Dustin turns to see Taylor getting up slowly. Unsure if Taylor was back to herself, he slowly approaches her "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Ow, my head hurt, what happened?" Taylor winces in pain.

"Do you still want to destroy me?" Dustin asked to make sure that Taylor is really herself.

"Destroy you?" Taylor stares at him confused when she's back on her feet. "Why would I destroy, you're a power ranger?"

Dustin sighs and touches his chest "It works". He turns to the black cloak figure person who was still standing beside him. "Thanks for helping me," he smiled and extends his hand out to her.

The black cloak figure person nodded and shakes Dustin's hand. Dustin suddenly felt like he knows the black cloak figure person "Do I know you?" he found himself asking.

Before Dustin can get an answer from the black cloak figure person, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and slightly jumps when he saw Taylor next to him.

"Whoa!"

"Mind telling me what's going on?"

**XXXXXX**

Cam and Blake was fighting Max who kept on slashing them multiple times in the chest with his fins. They landed on the ground and groan in pain.

"Man, why does he keep on using that attack!" Blake said in annoyed.

"You're telling me;" Cam turns to Blake "I'm starting to wonders if that is the only attack he knows".

Suddenly, Blake and Cam got slashes in the chest by Max's claws.

"Now, you got your answer Cam".

"Don't look now, but he was about to attack again".

"Dude, do you just have to say that?"

"Fine," Cam points at Max "Why don't you see for yourself".

Cam and Blake got up and immediately shield themselves when Danny leaps out of nowhere and shoves Max to the ground.

"Huh?" Blake and Cam glances at each other confused and then at Max and Danny.

"Max, stop it. Listen to me!" Danny said.

"Traitor!" Max attacks Danny who dodges out the way and grabs Max's hands.

"Please Max, fight it. Never give up, remember".

"Shut up!" Max shoves Danny backward in Cam and Blake when Hunter shows up.

"Reasoning with them won't help, so don't bother because they're hardhead," Hunter said before he blasts Max with his Crimson Blaster "Shoot first and talk later". He joked.

"Nice one, bro," Blake walked up to his brother.

"I have to say that I'm impressive with your plan," Cam commented.

"Thanks guys," Hunter smiled. "Now, I have to go help Shane and Wes," he told Cam and Blake before ninja streaking away.

Danny rushes over to Max "Max, wake up, buddy," He gently slaps his friend face. "C'mon, speak to me buddy".

"Okay, that's a little bit weird," Blake whispers to Cam who just nodded.

**XXXXXX**

Dustin finished explaining everything to Taylor who felt awful for nearly destroying Dustin and everyone else.

"How about we fight someone that's not on our side," Taylor suggests.

"Sounds good to me," Dustin agreed "What about you?" He turns to the black cloak figure and notices she was gone. _"Where did she go? Was that Kapri?"_ He wondered.

"C'mon Dustin," Taylor spokes all of sudden, interrupt his thoughts. "Let's go!"

Dustin turned to Taylor and nodded before he follows her.

**XXXXXX**

Merrick, Zen-Aku, and the mask figure person flew up into the air slashing each other in the chests. They landed back on the ground, breathing heavy. The mask figure person notices that some of the Wild Force rangers are back to themselves meaning that the spell is broken.

"Look like it my cue to leave," She smirks and then vanishes before Merrick and Zen-Aku could even attack her.

"She got away!" Merrick ran over to spot the mask figure was last standing before she vanished.

**XXXXXX**

Shane and Wes double team and kicks Cole in the chest.

"We don't want to hurt you Cole," Wes tries to get through to Cole "Remember what you were fighting for Cole".

"What I was fighting for?" Cole spokes and lowers his weapons.

"Cole, are you back?"

Cole glares at them "I know what I'm fighting for," He aims his weapon at Wes and Shane. "To destroyed both of you!"

"Nope, he's not back yet," Shane turns to Wes and answered. "Good try, though".

Suddenly a rapid energy beam blast Cole in the neck.

"What was that?" Wes asked as he and Shane turns to the direction where the blast was coming from.

"Hunter!" Shane smiled and rushes over to Crimson thunder ranger "Boy, I'm glad to see you". He clasps hands with Hunter.

"You should be," Hunter answered.

Wes, Shane and Hunter rush over to Cole and help him.

"Cole, are you alright?" Wes asked.

Cole opens his eyes and got up with Wes and Shane helps. He looked around confused.

"What happen and what's going on?"

"We'll explains later," Shane answered as he touches Cole's shoulder "Right now we need to deal with Mandilok first".

"Let's regroup with the others," Hunter added.

Wes, Shane, and Cole nodded.

**XXXXXX**

Eric and Mandilok were still fighting when suddenly the mask figure person appears next to Mandilok and blasts at Eric with her sliver staff. Eric landed on his back as he stares up at the mask figure person. She turns to Mandilok "Return to ship. Master Lothor orders". She gave the orders to Mandilok.

"Yes, right away," Mandilok nodded and teleports away with the mask figure person.

**XXXXXX**

All the rangers regroup together and demorph.

"You guys are back," Merrick said as he joins his friends with Zen-Aku. The Wild Force was shock to see Zen-Aku, but then calm down when Merrick told them that Zen-Aku is good.

"Cole!" Alyssa rushes over to him "You're back!" She smiles and hugs him.

Cole hugs her back with a smiled.

Suddenly someone clear their throat.

"I hate to interrupt," Blake spokes "But, how about you two do that somewhere else that is safe from here".

Cole and Alyssa let go. "Sorry," They both apologized.

Eric ran over to them "About time, you guys are back" He glances over at Taylor who was surprised to see him and Wes.

"Eric," Taylor walked over to him "What are you doing here?"

"Let's see, me and Wes haven't heard from you so we came here to save you and your friends butts".

"Really?" Taylor folds her arms "Or could it be that you miss me?"

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do"

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do"

Eric and Taylor are now standing face to face. Immediately, Cole and Danny rushes over and pulled them away.

"Guys, now is not the time to be arguing," said Cole who has a hand on Taylor's shoulder.

"Fine," Taylor said and walked away from Eric over to Alyssa while Eric walked over to Wes.

"We need to get out of here and back to Ninja Ops before Mandilok decides to come back," Shane suggests.

Cole nodded "Lead the way".

"Follow us," Shane led the way to Ninja Ops. Cole was walking next to Alyssa, glancing at her to make sure that she's okay. Meanwhile Eric and Taylor were the last ones following behind the others. Every few second, they would glance at each other not saying anything. Their hands were brushing against each other before Eric grabs Taylor's hand lacing his fingers with her.

Everyone was following Shane back to the Ninja Ops to go over what their next plan is.

**TBC: Whew that was a long chapter. Yes, the Wild Force Ranger is good again. Review and tell me what you think.**


	37. Ch 37: Ninjas Wild Time in Action Part 1

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

"So, this is Ninja Ops," Danny said as he, and the others walked in Ninja Ops. "It like a place where rangers meet up, right?"

"Yeah," Shane nodded

"Nice place," Max commented as he looked around the place with Danny. "Cool".

"Hey, what's up?" a voice startles everyone. All rangers turn to see Cyber Cam, who suddenly walked out from the back wearing a green beanie hat, a black shirt, a green jacket, brown camouflage cargo pants, and grey sneakers.

"Huh?" the wild force rangers stare at Cyber Cam in front of them. Eric and Wes were also confused when they saw Cyber Cam.

"Oh," Shane folds his arms "It's only you".

"Yup, it's only me," Cyber Cam beamed. "I brought some ice packs for you guys since you guys were injured from the battle". He gave the ice pack to Tori, Dustin, Blake, Cam, Shane, and Alyssa who was standing next to Cole, staring at him confused.

Tori, Dustin, and Blake placed the ice pack on the side of the head while Shane placed on the side of his stomach.

"Where's Skyla?" Shane asked.

"She's in the back," Cyber Cam points behind him "She should be out in a minute with the medicine".

"Okay," Max looked at Cole and Taylor. "I'm confused".

"Me too," Danny agreed "Weren't he with us in battle?"

"Yes," Tori answered as Cam walked behind Hunter who was in front of him.

"Whoa!" Danny and Max eyes widen as they looked back and forth at Cam and Cyber Cam.

"Is it just me or am I seeing double?" Wes asked as him and Eric was staring back and forth at Cyber Cam and Cam.

"No, I'm seeing double too, Wes".

"That's just weird seeing double." Taylor added.

"Maybe he's a clone of Cam," Alyssa assumed.

"No, he's not a clone." Cam assured everyone as he walked over and stand next to Cyber Cam. "He's a virtual replica. I created him to help out at Ninja Ops since I have ranger duty".

"Oh wow," Danny walked over to Cyber Cam. "He look so real," he touches Cyber Cam's arm.

"I am real," Cyber Cam shots back. "And dude, don't poke me".

Hunter chuckles "I think Cam need to do some adjustment to Cyber Can attitude".

"Totally," Taylor agreed when Cyber Cam walked over to her and Alyssa and put his arms around Taylor and Alyssa shoulders "Wow, you two look so hot, what's your name?" He complimented and asked while Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Danny, Max, and Wes chuckles as they watched. Eric on the other hand looks like he was about to pound Cyber Cam if it Wes haven't placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Uh, thanks, my name is Alyssa," said Alyssa who was little confused.

"Taylor," Taylor told him as she slightly glares at him. "And would you mind taking your hands off of me and Alyssa?"

"Sure," Cyber Cam beamed and removed his arm off of Alyssa and Taylor shoulders. He was about to go over to Princess Shayla when Merrick got in front of him and gave him a "don't even think about it" look.

"I think that's enough introducing from you," Cam said as he took out a remote and pressed a few buttons before Cyber Cam disappeared

"Shane Tori, Dustin, Blake, Hunter, Cam," Skyla came out from the back and immediately rushes over to Shane and the ninja rangers. "Are you guys okay?" I saw what happened".

"We're okay," Shane reassured his girlfriend.

"Check it out, Max," Danny whispers to Max when he saw Skyla.

"She's really hot," Max smiles "Hi," He walked over to Skyla "I'm Max," he extends his hand to her.

"And I'm Danny by the way," Danny appears next to Max and extends his hand out to her also. "What's your name?"

"Do they always do that when they meet woman?" Tori looked at Taylor and asked.

Taylor sighs "Sometimes".

"I'm Skyla," Skyla smiles and shakes Danny and Max hands.

Max pulled Danny to aside "Dude, she shook my hand," he looked at Danny and then stares at his hand that Skyla touched.

"She shook my hand too," Danny smiled.

Shane glares at them as Blake walked over to him and touches his shoulder. "Dude, look like those two are checking Skyla out". He teased the air red ninja ranger.

"Just be glad, they aren't checking Tori out," Shane scoffs at Blake who turns and looked at him with a serious look.

"I'll cobbler them!" He spokes to where Shane can hear him.

"Uh, don't you mean clobber them," Dustin corrects Blake when he walked over and heard what Blake said to Shane. "Cobbler deals with eating food". He chuckled.

"Welcome to Ninja Ops, Wild Force rangers and Time Force rangers," Sensei spokes all of sudden, startling the Wild Force Rangers and also Eric and Wes.

"Who just spoke?" asked Max who was freaking out.

"Is it ghost?" Danny asked.

"Or is an Org?" Cole also asked.

Cam and the ninja rangers laughed and shake their heads.

"That's our Sensei," Shane replied.

"And my dad," Cam added.

"Your Dad?" Max turns to Cam "Where? We don't see him".

A small miniature model of a sanctuary where Sensei would meditate came forward and Wild Force rangers looked down at what was inside of it.

Max and Danny jaws dropped down in shock.

"That's your dad?" Max asked.

Cole and Taylor glance at Alyssa who gave them an "I'll explain later" look. Merrick on the other hand, folds his arms and stares at Sensei without saying anything.

"Are you sure that's your dad?" Danny scratches his head "Because I don't see the resemblance".

"And no offense but your dad is a hamster," Max added.

"He's not a hamster," Cam said in annoyed,

"He's a guinea pig," Dustin helps Cam out when he notices that Cam was annoyed and slightly upset.

Danny and Max nodded "But?"

Shane taps both of Danny and Max shoulders "Here's the short version, Cam's dad was cast in a spell and he's stuck as a guinea pig".

"Oh," Max and Danny finally understand. "Sorry," they apologize to Cam and Sensei.

"It's okay," Cam walked over to his main frame computer and begin doing some research. "We need to come up with a plan to defeat Mandilok.

"I agree," Cole nodded, "Me and my friends were shock when we found out that he's back".

"So, you guys came here to stop him, right?" Tori asked.

Taylor nodded "Princess Shayla contacted us about Mandilok and we came here as quickly as we can to help. The rest you guys already know".

"There is one thing I don't get," Dustin spokes.

"What's that?" Cam asked.

"How did Mandilok return," Dustin turns to the Wild Force Rangers. "Especially when you guys already destroyed him".

"Something tells that Lothor has something to do with Mandilok coming back," Sensei replied.

"Speaking of Lothor," Shane folds his arms and smirks. "I bet he's pissed that the wild force ranger are back on our side.

**XXXXXX**

"Arrgh!" Lothor walked back and forth, throwing his hands up in the air frustrated "I can't believe Wild Force rangers are on the ninja rangers' side!"

"Sir, allow me to help destroy them," Vexacus offered.

Lothor went over to his chair and sat down in it "You?" He thought for a few minute before he continues "Fine, you, Janessa, and Mandilok will go down and destroy the rangers!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" All three of them replied.

"Now go!"

Vexacus, Mandilok, and Janessa nodded and turn to leave.

"Wait a minute," Lothor stopped them and looked around "Where's Kapri and Fake Marah?"

"Right here master," Marah responded with the emotionless expression. She walked in with Kapri and Shimazu right behind her "What can I do for you, master?"

"I want you," he points to Marah "To join Vexacus, Janessa, and Mandilok in the battle with the rangers".

"Yes master," Marah replied and bows down. In her mind, she was shock that Lothor want her to join Vexacus, Janessa, and Mandilok in battle to destroy with rangers, which doesn't want to. Still, she has to agreed in order to make Lothor think that she's Fake Marah.

"What about me, uncle?" Kapri asked.

"You and Shimazu will also join them too," Lothor answered. "Now, get to work!" he ordered.

Kapri, Marah, Janessa, Vexacus, Shimazu, and Mandilok nodded and teleport away.

"What about me, sir?" Motodrone asked.

"You'll stay here and watch them until I give you orders".

"Yes sir," Motodrone agreed.

**XXXXXX**

The alarm for the main frame computer sounded and all rangers ran over to Cam see what's going on. A screen pops up showing Marah, Kapri, the mask figure person (Janessa), Vexacus, Shimazu, and Mandilok attacking the city and the peoples.

"Looks like Lothor is sending his goons out to attack," Cam said.

"Man, I knew Lothor was up to something," Blake added.

"I don't believe this," said Hunter who staring at Kapri and Marah on the screen._ "What's going and why are Kapri and Marah helping them?"_

"Who are they?" Cole asked, pointing at Vexacus, Shimazu, Mask figure person, Marah, and Kapri.

"I'll explain on the way there to you guys," Shane replied.

Tori notices Dustin haven't said a word at all. His eyes were focus on the screen staring at Marah. She notices the painful look in his eyes and knew that he was thinking about Marah.

"Dustin?" She touches his shoulder and he slightly jump before he turns to her.

"Let's go".

Dustin nodded and follows Tori to the center of room with the others.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!

"Ha!"

"Wild Access!"

"Time for, Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

**XXXXXX**

Kapri, Marah, Janessa, Vexacus, Shimazu, and Mandilok were destroying everything in their path.

"Stop!"

Kapri, Marah, Janessa, Vexacus, Shimazu, and Mandilok looked and saw the Wild Force, Time Force, and Ninja Storm rangers appears in front of them.

"Well, well, look who came out the play," Vexacus smirked.

"Prepare to be destroy, rangers!" Mandilok added.

"Mandilok!" Cole points at Mandilok. "Prepare to be destroyed!".

"Bring it on!" Mandilok taunted.

The mask figure person stepped forward and aims her sliver staff at the rangers and blasts them.

They immediately try to get out the way, but most of them got hit and landed on the ground.

"Alyssa!" Cole rushes over to Alyssa side. "Are you okay?" He helps her up.

"Yeah, I think so," Alyssa replied

Eric helps Taylor up while Blake and Hunter help Dustin, Tori, and Cam. Shane on the other hand lunges at Vexacus.

"Kelzaks!" Vexacus shouted and the Kelzaks appears in front of him, blocking Shane. "Attack!" he ordered.

"Let's help Shane," Hunter said.

"Right!" Dustin, Blake, Tori, and Blake nodded and follows Hunter while the other rangers following right behind them.

**TBC: Review**


	38. Ch 38: Ninjas Wild Time in Action Part 2

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

Kapri, Marah, Janessa, Vexacus, Shimazu, and Mandilok appeared in the street and saw peoples running away panicking.

"It's time to trash this place!" Vexacus blasts at cars and peoples that were running away. Soon enough, Shimazu, Janessa, and Mandilok join Vexacus and attacked anything that in their way.

Marah and Kapri glance at each other with hesitation when the others weren't looking before they attacked also because they knew that if they don't attack, the others including Lothor will get suspicious of them.

"Stop!"

Kapri, Marah, Janessa, Vexacus, Shimazu, and Mandilok looked and saw the Wild Force, Time Force, and Ninja Storm rangers appear in front of them.

"Well, well, look who came out to play," Vexacus smirked.

"_Dustin"_ Marah muttered when her eyes landed on the yellow wind ninja ranger. In her mind, she really wants to rushed over there and hug him, but couldn't especially in this situation. She notices the look that he was giving her. It wasn't a surprise look at all. It was a hatred look, which made Marah realizes that Dustin assumed that she's Fake Marah and that he's seeking revenge.

Kapri on the other hand was staring at Hunter who was staring back at her with a surprised look. She knew she has some explaining to do.

"Prepare to be destroy, rangers!" Mandilok added.

"Mandilok!" Cole points at Mandilok. "Prepare to be destroyed".

"Bring it on!" Mandilok taunted.

The mask figure person aka Janessa stepped forward and aims her sliver staff at the rangers and blasts them.

They immediately try to get out the way, but most of them got hit and landed on the ground.

"Alyssa!" Cole rushes over to Alyssa side. "Are you okay?" He helps her up.

"Yeah, I think so," Alyssa replied

Eric helps Taylor up while Blake and Hunter help Dustin, Tori, and Cam. Shane on the other hand lunges at Vexacus.

"Kelzaks!" Vexacus shouted and the Kelzaks appears in front of him, blocking Shane. "Attack!" he ordered.

"Let's help Shane," Hunter said.

"Right!" Dustin, Blake, Tori, and Blake nodded and follows Hunter while the other rangers following right behind them.

Shane, Cole, and Wes team up and fight Vexacus.

"Hawk Blaster!" Shane aims and blast at Vexacus who dodges out the way.

"Nice try red ranger, but you missed".

"Chrono Sabers!"

"Huh?" Vexacus looked up and saw Wes in the air. Wes swings down at Vexacus, slashing him in the chest.

Then Cole appears and whacks Vexacus repeatedly in the stomach with his Lion Fang.

**XXXXX**

Alyssa, Tori, Danny and Max were fighting the Kelzaks using their weapons: Baton, Shark Fighting Fins, and Bison Axe while Merrick, Zen-Aku and Cam take on Shimazu.

Merrick and Cam charge at Shimazu to attack him at the same time.

"Saber Mode!"

"Green Samurai Saber!"

Merrick, Zen-Aku, and Cam slash at Shimazu, who only laughed and disappeared.

"What?" Merrick exclaimed as he and Zen-Aku looked around confused.

"Where did he go?" Cam wondered.

Shimazu's giant head appears and attacked the three of them, blasting lightning at them.

"Cam!" Tori rushes over to help, only to get blast in the chest by Shimazu's giant head.

**XXXXX**

"Quantum Defender!" Eric aims and blasts at the mask figure person who blocks it with her sliver staff. "Let's see how you feel getting blast by your own attack!" She reflects the blast right back at Eric.

"What!" Eric exclaimed as he slightly back away with a startle look.

"Thunder Shield!" Blake ninja streaks in front of Eric and blocks the blast. "That was a close one," He turns and looked at the Quantum ranger "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Eric taps Blake's shoulder "Thanks".

The mask figure person lunges at Blake and Eric and leaps in the air.

"Watch out!" Eric warned and pushes Blake out the way. The mask figure person swings her leg at Eric who caught with his hand. He twists her leg, only to get kick backward by the other leg.

He landed on the ground on his back as he stares up at the mask figure person "Man, that was good. I didn't expect that". He got up and get into his fighting stance. "But, I can still kick your butts" he added and then yelled as he ran toward the mask figure person.

The mask figure person and Eric fight as Blake pulled out his Thunder Blade. He rushes over to help Eric, but suddenly stopped when he notices that some of mask figure person's fighting skills was from the Thunder Academy.

"_How did that mask figure person learn those moves?"_ Blake can't believe what he was seeing. _"Only students from Thunder Academy can learn those moves. That impossible! Unless..."_

Eric got slashes in the chest by the mask figure person's sliver staff and landed in front of Blake.

"Eric, Are you okay?"

Eric groans as he sat up, grabbing his chest in pain "Yeah, I'm still fight". He tries to get up when Blake stopped him.

"Eric Don't, you too injure to fight, let me handle this"

Blake ran toward the mask figure person and swings his Thunder Blade.

**XXXXX**

Hunter was fighting with Kapri. Their swords collide together with their faces near each other.

"What are you doing, Kapri?"

Kapri glances around making sure the other rangers were keeping Lothor's goons busy. Then she turns to Hunter "Trust me, I'm only pretending to fight you because Lothor is watching me. I don't want him to get suspicious of me or Marah".

Hunter nods and was relieves to hear that Kapri is still good and was only pretending to fight him and the rangers. Also, that would mean that Marah was also pretending too. Speaking of Marah, Hunter realizes something and his eyes widen.

"Oh no!" he gasped.

"What?"

"Marah".

"What about Marah?"

"She's fighting Dustin, isn't she?"

Kapri gasped when she realizes what Hunter was talking about it "Oh no, Dustin probably think Marah is Fake Marah".

"Exactly, he might even try to destroy Marah for revenge," Hunter points out. "He took Marah's death pretty hard.

"No," Kapri placed a hand on Hunter's arm, "We must stop him".

Kapri can't bear to lose Marah again. She almost lost her sister once before and now she is about to if she doesn't stop Dustin. She was about to walked way, but Hunter grabs her back.

"Wait, you can't," Hunter squeezes her hand to let her know that Lothor's goons might be watching especially Lothor. "I'll go".

"Wait, but you must do something first".

"What is it?"

"Attack me".

"What!" Hunter shook his head "No, I won't" he refused.

"You have to or else Lothor will know about my betrayal. Me and Marah would be in danger".

"But..."

"Hunter, please," She gave him a smile. "I'll be okay," she assured him.

Hunter sighs "Okay," He looked down for a moment before he shoves her away and slashes her in the chest with his Thunder Staff

"Ah," Kapri shrieks as she landed on the ground on her stomach.

Hunter stretches his hand out toward her and was planning to rush over to her, but realizes he couldn't. He tightens his fists _"Sorry Kapri. I promise I'll make it up to you"._ He thought before he took off to find Dustin.

**XXXXX**

Dustin swings his sword at Marah who blocks it and kicks him in the stomach, but it wasn't a hard kick. It was merely to make him to tumbling backward and away from her. He landed on the ground on his back as he stares up at her.

Taylor was flying the air toward Marah.

"Huh?" Marah looked up and saw Taylor, but it was too late because Taylor swoops down and slashes her in the chest back and forth with her claws.

"Ah!" Marah landed on the ground on her stomach.

"Gold Eagle Sword!"

Marah quickly dodges out the way before she got slash again. Taylor landed in front of Dustin and helps him up. "Are you alright, Dustin?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks Taylor"

"No problem".

"Alright, it's my turn".

"Go for it," Taylor touches Dustin's back.

Ninja Sword Gold, Dirt Blade!" Dustin called as he thrusts his sword into the ground and pointed it at Marah, but before he releases his attack, it got block by a Thunder Staff.

Dustin looked up and was confused and shock to see Hunter. "Hunter! What do you think you are doing?"

"Dustin, don't do or else you will regretted".

"Hunter, let's go," Dustin retorted. "I need to destroy her".

"Why seek on revenge, Dustin".

Dustin growls. "Have forgotten already, Hunter?" He points at Marah. "She was the one who destroyed Marah, the person I care the most about".

"Huh?" Taylor looked back and forth at Dustin and Hunter. _"Wait, did Dustin lose someone close to him?"_

Hunter really want to tell Dustin that the person he was about to destroy was actually Marah, but he couldn't. "Dustin, listen to me," he try to get through to his friend. "Revenge is not the answer. Marah wouldn't want you to do this. Don't let anger cloud your mind".

Dustin suddenly stopped struggling when he realizes Hunter was right. Marah would never want him to do this. What was he thinking?" Did he actually let anger take control of him?" Hunter let go of Dustin when he notices that Dustin was not struggling anymore and was quiet.

"Let's go help the others, Dustin".

Dustin slightly nodded and following Hunter. Taylor starts to walk away, but stopped and glances at Marah.

"_Something is not right,"_ She blinks her eyes confused. _"Shouldn't she be attacking us? Why didn't she?" What going on?"_

Taylor wants to go over to Marah and asked her, but knew the others need her so she ran off to catch up with Dustin and Hunter.

**XXXXX**

The rangers regrouped as Lothor's goon regrouped.

"Are you guys ready to surrender?" Shane asked.

"Never!" Shimazu growled.

"I don't think so," Vexacus added.

"Dream on, you fools," The mask figure person glares at the rangers.

"You make me laughs" Mandilok sneered.

"We will never surrender," Kapri points at the rangers with an emotionless expression. Blake glances over at Hunter and whispers "What Kapri think she's doing?"

"It's call acting, bro," Hunter whispers back with sarcasm.

"Attack!" Vexacus shouted as he and the others lunge at the rangers when Motodrone appears in front of them. "Motodrone, what do you think you are doing?"

"Lothor orders all five of you to return to ship except for you Mandilok," Motodrone turns to Mandilok. "He wants you to destroy the rangers".

"Fine," Vexacus agreed and teleports back to ships with the mask figure person, Shimazu, Kapri, and Marah.

Mandilok turns to the rangers and laughs "Now, it's time for me to destroy the rangers!"

"I don't think so," Shane charges at Mandilok, only to get blasts in the chest.

"Shane!" Tori and Dustin rushes over to him.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked as she and Dustin helps him up.

"Yeah, I'm okay".

Eric ran out and blasts at Mandilok with his Quantum defender, but Mandilok blocks it.

"No way!"

"Hm, Quantum ranger," Mandilok smirked and blasts a black mists at Eric in the face.

"Ah!" Eric grabs his face.

"Eric!" Taylor rushes over to him.

"Mandilok!" Cole leaps up in the air and attack with Lion Fang when he also got hit by the black mist in his face.

"Ah!" Cole shouted as he fell to the ground.

"Cole!" Wes and Alyssa with Danny, Max, and Merrick rush over to Cole.

"No! Stay away!" Cole shouted.

"What!" Danny looked at Max confused,

"Cole, are you okay?" Alyssa asked.

Cole got up and turns to the rangers "No, I can't control myself!" He aims his weapon at the rangers.

"Cole, what are you doing?" Merrick asked.

"I can't control myself!"

"Eric?" Taylor touches Eric's shoulder when she got punch in the stomach.

"Ah!" Taylor landed on the ground and looked up at Eric, wincing in pain while grabbing her stomach. "Eric, what are you doing?"

"Taylor," Eric aims his Quantum Defender at her "Get away from me, now!"

"Eric," She slowly got up. "No, I'm not going to leave you".

"We need to do something," Blake said as he looked over at his teammates.

"Blake is right," Cam agreed. ""We need to destroy Mandilok before make us destroy each other".

"How?" Dustin turns to Cam. "We can't get near him without getting hit by his black mist which turned us bad".

"I got an idea," Shane answered and turns to Blake. "Blake, I need to borrow your Thunder Shield, if that's okay".

"Sure!" Blake gave his Thunder Shield to Shane.

"Hunter, Merrick, Wes, I need you guys to come with me".

Merrick, Wes, and Hunter nodded and walked over to Shane who told them his plan. A minute later, Shane turns to Dustin, Tori, and Cam.

"You guys stay here and helps Cole and Eric," he told them.

"Good luck, Shane," Cam touches Shane's shoulder.

"Go defeated that two mouthed monster," Dustin extends his hand out.

"Sure will," Shane clasps hands with Dustin.

"Be careful,' Tori added before Shane, Merrick, Wes, and Hunter took off toward Mandilok.

Shane ran toward Mandilok and called upon his battalizer and went into Flight Mode. "Battalizer, Laser Engaged. Fire!" He yelled as he shot a large beam at Mandilok who got hit in the chest.

Mandilok growls and glares at Shane "YOU!"

"Hey Mandilok over here," Hunter ran toward Mandilok with his Thunder Staff raise.

Mandilok blast his black mist at Hunter who blocks it with Blake's Thunder Shield.

"Chrono Sabers!" Wes slashes Mandilok from behind.

"Laser Pool…Lunar Break" Merrick yells, summoning his Wildzords and finish off Mandilok.

"What! No!"

Merrick launches his Animal Crystals like billiard balls and aim at Mandilok. "It's over Mandilok!" He said before he shots his Animal Crystals balls.

"NOOO!"

The Animal Crystals Balls hits Mandilok in the chest and he collapses to ground exploding to bits.

Eric and Cole collapse to the ground and Alyssa and Taylor rush over to them.

"Eric," Taylor kneels down in front of him "Are you okay now?"

He looked up at her and gave her smile that lets her knowing that he's okay. Then he pulled her into a hug which she responds back to.

"Cole!" Alyssa kneels down in front of Cole.

"Alyssa!"

Alyssa was happy to see that Cole is okay that she literally hugs him.

Shane landed on the ground as Dustin, Cam, and Tori rush over to him. "You did it Shane!"

"Arrgh!" Lothor growls and release a scroll of empowerment and Mandilok appears again in a huge form, startling the rangers.

"Looks like Mandilok return back for another round," Dustin points out.

"Look out!" Alyssa shouted.

Mandilok was about to stomp the rangers when he got blasts from behind.

"Huh?" The rangers looked up confused and saw Mandilok tumbles to the ground.

"Look! Over there!" Tori points at the some thing in the sky.

A smile appears on Wes when he realizes something.

"Is that..." Dustin begins, but got interrupts by Wes.

"They're my friends," Wes answered.

"It's the Time Force Rangers," Alyssa smiles as she got up with Eric.

The Time Force Rangers was riding on the Time Jet that was piloted by the Pink ranger. They jump off of it and landed in front of the rangers.

"Thought you guys might need some help," Pink ranger spokes,

"Jen," Wes rushes over to her and hugs her.

"Uh?" Eric taps Wes and Jen shoulders "I hate to interrupt this reunion but there a giant monster that we need deal with it".

Shane touches Eric's shoulder "We can take it from here," he told them before contacting Cyber Cam.

"Cyber Cam, we need the zords!"

"On their way," Cyber Cam replied.

Shane, Dustin, Tori, Cam, Blake, and Hunter leap up into the zords, "Storm Megazord,

Thunder Megazord, and Samurai Star Megazord. They immediately combine their Megazords together forming the Hurricane Megazord.

"Wow!" Max remarked.

"Cool!" Danny added.

"Amazing!" said Trip who was amazed at the Hurricane Megazord.

The Hurricane Megazord fight with Mandilok for awhile when Mandilok manages to knocks the Hurricane Megazord to the ground separating back to the Storm, Thunder, and Samurai Megazords. The arms of Storm Megazords fell off to the ground.

"Blake, are you okay?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, fine," said Blake whose Zord had just been severely damaged.

"Is everyone alright?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah," said Tori, "I think so."

"Shane! Are you okay?" Dustin asked.

"I'm okay," Shane answered, "But our zords are not," he added.

"We need to help them," Alyssa turns to Cole.

"Yeah, but our wild zord is..."

Suddenly the swords were glowing "What's this," Cole stares at his sword. "The wild zords... they want to help".

"Alright, we can call them into battle!" Max beamed.

"Wild Zords, descend!" Cole called.

The Wild Force rangers was on the flying Soul Bird getting ready to form the Wild Force Megazord when Cole heard Red Lion speaking to him.

"Guys, Red Lion said we should use the Shark and Tiger Wild Zords to help the rangers.

"Yeah!" Danny said.

"It's worth a shot," Taylor said.

The Soul Bird merged with the back of the Thunderstorm Mega, and then the rangers ran to different cockpits. Merrick apparently joined Cam in the Samurai Star.

"Shane, listen to me. You've got to combine with our zords," Cole said.

"Okay" Shane agreed "Let's see what we can do,"

"White Tiger!" "Blue Shark!" Alyssa and Max called out to their wild zords.

The Wild Zords replaced the fallen arm and the present arm. Then Alyssa called the Elephant Zord to form:

"Thunderstorm Megazord: Sword and Shield Mode!"

"Hurricane Pachyderm Crusher!" all the rangers shouted out together.

The Elephant's sword crushed Mandilok destroying him for good.

"Yeah!" The Ninja rangers and Wild Force rangers cheer as they clasps hand with each other.

"Alright! They did it!" The Time Force rangers cheer from the ground as they watch the Wild Force and Ninja Storm rangers defeated Mandilok.

**TBC: Yay, they defeated Mandilok. Review and tell me what you think.**


	39. Ch 39: A Fun Day Part 1

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

The rangers return to Ninja Ops. The Time Force Rangers was amazed at the place. Eric has his arm around Taylor, while Cole has his arm around Alyssa. Wes was holding Jen's hand.

"Wow!" Trip remarked as he and Katie looked around Ninja Ops.

"This place look so amazing," Katie commented. "I'm glad we decide to come here".

"Me too," Trip agreed.

"Thanks," Cam replied.

"We are glad that you came," Tori smiled." We were hoping that you guys can stay for a while so we can show you guys around Blue Bay Harbor". She said to Wild Force rangers and Time Force rangers.

"Um," Jen looked at her teammates who gave her "Can we stay for a day" look. "Sure, why not," she agreed.

"Yes!" Katie and Trip mouthed to each other while Lucas hugs Nadira who just came out from the back with Princess Shayla and Skyla.

"Uh, who is she?" Blake asked when he notices Nadira.

"This is Nadira, she's with us," Lucas replied.

"Nice to meet you," Blake said to Nadira.

"Nice to meet you guys too," Nadira replied with a smiled.

"Well done rangers," Sensei spokes all of sudden and all the rangers turn to him.

"Thanks Sensei," Shane replied.

"Carry on your conversation," Sensei said before he left.

"Um, did that hamster just talk?" Katie asked.

"Yes and no it's not a hamster, it's a guinea pig," Cam explained. "He's my dad".

"And our Sensei," Shane added.

"He got transforms into a guinea pig," Tori told them. "I hope that make senses".

"Make sense to me," Trip replied.

"Yeah, make sense to us too," Jen agreed as she, Lucas, Nadira, and Katie nodded.

"So, I guess we can make plans for what we are going to do tomorrow," Shane said.

"Yeah!" Wes and Eric agreed and walked over to Shane.

Taylor notices Dustin was standing in corner by himself so she walked over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" What?" Dustin looked up and notices Taylor. 'Oh, hi Taylor...I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Are you okay?" She asked again.

"I'm fine".

"Really?" Taylor folds her arms "Are you still thinking about what happen earlier in the battle?"

Dustin looked at Taylor wondering how she knew. "How did you know?"

"I have a hunch".

"Well, you got a good hunch".

"Thanks, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really". He looked down "I mean, I don't know what happen back there, it's like..."

"Anger is taking control of you".

"Exactly".

"It's happen when you lose someone close to you".

Dustin looked up at Taylor

"Look, I know that I don't know what going with you, Dustin, but I'm willing to listen to your problems if you want to talk about".

'Thanks, but this is something I want to deal with on my own," He gave her smile "but I really do appreciate that you want to help".

Taylor touches Dustin's shoulder "Ok, just remember that you have friends that would be there for you and willing to help you through rough times".

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind".

"Now, how about you join your friends instead of standing here by yourself," Taylor suggests.

"Okay," Dustin nodded and walked over to where the others when Taylor grabs his arm.

"Dustin, there one more thing I want to tell you".

Dustin turns around and looked at Taylor with curiosity in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Earlier in the battle, I notice something about that woman we were fighting," Taylor explained. "She didn't really fought back, it likes she was going easy on us. Something doesn't seem right about that".

"Now that you mention, I'm starting to senses something was right either during the battle, but I was too angry to notices it," Dustin smiles and touches Taylor's shoulder. "Thanks for letting me know, Taylor".

"You're welcome, Dustin," Taylor pats his back. "Let's join with the others".

Dustin follows behind Taylor over to the others and joins in on the fun conversation.

Blake pulled Hunter to aside. "Hunter, we need to talk privately," he spokes to where Hunter can hear him

"Okay," Hunter nodded and looked over to see the others are busy talking about what they are going to do tomorrow. He turns to his brother. "Let's go".

Blake and Hunter left out of Ninja Ops.

**XXXXXX**

"What do you want to talk about, Blake?" Hunter asked, once they were outside and far away from Ninja Ops and that they made sure that no one would eavesdrop on them.

"About that mask figure person".

"What about the mask figure person?"

"Hunter, I saw him or her used some of the Thunder moves that we knew".

"What!" Hunter crinkles his eyebrows confused. "No way, that impossible".

"It true, I saw it with my own eyes," Blake tries to convince his brother.

"Wait a second," Hunter thoughts for a moment when he realizes what his brother was trying to point out. "Are you saying that mask figure person might actually be a student at the Thunder Academy?"

Blake nodded. "It's possible because there is no way a person can learn those moves that belong to Thunder Academy without attending it".

"That true," Hunter agreed. "Did you tell the others about this?"

"No, you're the first person I told".

"Good, we shouldn't let the others know about this until we have more information".

"I agree, but any guess on who the mask figure person might be?"

"No clue," Hunter puts one of his hand under his chin to think when he suddenly he thought of something. "That it!" he snaps his fingers.

"What?"

Hunter looked at Blake "Leanne," he simply replied.

"What about Leanne?" Blake confusedly asked.

"Maybe she knows something about the students at Thunder Academy," Hunter answered. "Like, if there're any missing students from Thunder Academy".

"Great idea, Hunter," Blake remarked. "I'll go contact her and tell her to meet up with us when she arrives." He pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to Leanne. "Maybe you should contact Kapri to see if she knows anything about the mask figure person".

'Sound good," Hunter nodded. "We better get back to Ninja Ops before the others wonder where we went off to". He suggests.

Blake and Hunter ninja streak back to Ninja Ops.

**XXXXXX**

**Next day**

**At Storm Chargers**

Dustin was working on a bike when Shane, Tori, and Cam walked in with the other rangers.

"Dustin, what are you doing?" Shane asked as him, Tori, and the other rangers walked over to him.

"Uh," Dustin chuckles as he got up, wiping his hand on the white towel that was hanging over his left shoulder. "Working as you can see".

"C'mon dude, you promise that you would hang with us remember," Shane reminded.

"Uh yeah," Dustin looked down for a second before he looked at his friends. "There's a change in plan, Kelly wants me to work".

"Really, did she say that or do you want to work?"

"No, I'm being seriously dude, I promise I'll make it up to you guys," Dustin clasps hands with Shane.

"Okay," Shane nodded.

Lucas, Nadira, Katie, Trip, Danny, Princess Shayla, Max, Danny, Alyssa, Taylor, and Cole were looking around while Wes, Eric, and Merrick watch.

"Wow, this place is cool,' Danny exclaimed.

"So, this place sells sport stuffs?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, all sport stuffs," Shane answered. "See anything you like?"

"Maybe".

"Man, I wishes back in our place, we have a shop like this," Max said as he checks out the gloves.

Lucas walked over to Dustin and looked at bike "Is that bike for racing?" he asked the earth yellow ninja ranger.

"Yeah, motorcross"

"Motorcross?"

"You don't what motorcross is?"

"Not really".

"It deals with racing," answered Blake who was walking in Storm Chargers with Hunter.

"If you want, we can show where we do motorcross." Hunter offered.

"Sure," Lucas nodded.

"Hey!" Trip touches Lucas's back. "If he's going I want to go too".

"Me too," Katie added.

"How about we all go," Wes suggests.

"Actually, I was thinking about going surfing," Tori told everyone.

"Surfing sounds like fun," Alyssa smiles. "I'll go with you Tori if you like". She turned and looked at Cole who nodded with a smile on his face.

"Great," Tori beamed and looked around. "Does anyone else want to go?"

"I'll go," Cam replied.

"Me too," Skyla answered.

"Count me in," Taylor added

Shane hugs Skyla and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Be careful". He told her.

"I will," Skyla answered before she kisses him on the lips. Then she went over to Tori and Cam.

Jen nodded "Let's go". She gave Wes a kiss on the cheek and left with Tori, Alyssa, and Cam.

"Alright then," Blake clapped his hands. "Let's go to dirt track!"

"Yeah!" All boys shouted and left out of the Storm Charger. Dustin returns back to fixing the bike when a box of donuts appears in front of him. He looked over and saw Janessa standing next to him.

"Hey!" he got up "Shouldn't you be doing your work instead of buying food," he teased.

"Don't start with me," she laughs. "But, I already got some of my work done and I offered you food because you didn't eat".

"Aw ready!" Dustin smiled and reaches out to grabs a donut when Janessa back away.

"What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Uh, thank you".

"No, not that, but you're welcome anyways".

Dustin notices that Janessa was staring at his hands and immediately realizes what she was pointing out. "Oh, clean my hands". He chuckled.

"Yup, now go clean your hands," she ushers him.

"Okay," He takes off the while towel and puts in on Janessa's shoulder. "I'll be right back and don't eat all the donuts while I'm gone".

Janessa put the box of donuts down on the table and laughs. "Hurry up!" She grabs the white towel off of her shoulder and whack Dustin in the butt with it.

"Ow! Hey!" Dustin turns around and looked at her. "I'm going to get you for that". He said before he left to go clean his hands.

**XXXXXX**

At the dirt track, Hunter and Blake were walking side by side while the others was following them.

"So, did you contact Leanne yet?" Hunter asked quietly to Blake.

Blake nodded. "What about you? Did you contact Kapri yet?"

"Yup, she said she will meet me later," Hunter turns to Blake. "Think you can cover for me".

"Yeah, but don't be long bro because Cam might be suspicious".

"Don't worry; I'll keep track of time".

"So, this is a dirt track?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, this where we race for the competition," Hunter answered.

"Hm, cool," Lucas smiles. "Motorcross, right?"

Blake nodded "Now, how about a race since you all have bike, right?"

"Yeah!" Everyone responds and got on the bike.

Nadira sat behind Lucas with her helmet on while Katie sat behind. The rest of them sat on their own bikes.

"Let race!" Hunter and Blake shouted before they drove off.

Soon, the others follow Hunter and Blake and were having a blast on the dirt track.

**XXXXXX**

Dustin and Janessa were sitting on the counter in the work room eating donut.

"So," Dustin begins. "Do you still have a headache lately?"

Janessa nodded.

"Do you know what causes that headache?"

"I really don't know," Janessa looked down at her hands. "Honestly, I don't remember anything about my past. It all a blur and everything I have a headache, I get some images in my mind that confused me".

"Maybe, it your past memory," Dustin assumed. "Have you thought about trying to remember?"

"I did, but..."

"What?"

"I'm scared to remember something horrible about my past".

"Don't be," Dustin touches her shoulder. "I bet your past isn't that horrible at all".

"So you suggesting that I should remember?"

"Yes".

Janessa hops off the counter and turns her back on Dustin. "I don't know about this".

Dustin sighs and hops off the counter "Just try," he walked over to her.

"Why would you want to help me, Dustin," Janessa turned around and looked at him confused. "I mean, you don't know me at all".

"Because..." he smiles "I consider you as my friend".

"Friend?"

"Yeah," Dustin nodded.

Janessa looked away "I need some air".

"Sure, go ahead"

Janessa left outside of Storm Charger. Outside, she leans against the wall. "What's going on? I shouldn't act nice to yellow ranger. I should manipulate him," she muttered. "This is not how it supposed to happen. I must destroy the yellow ranger or worse cause a rift in the rangers' friendship". She looked through the window of storm charger at Dustin who was eating the donut "But, something is stopping me from doing that," she muttered as she placed a hand on her chest. Janessa felt like something inside side of her is telling her not to do. Is it her good side?"

Unaware, Marah was watching her from a far. "Just maybe Dustin can get Janessa good side out and help her regain her own memory," she muttered before she walked away.

**TBC: Review**


	40. Ch 40: A Fun Day Part 2

**Chapter Forty **

Somewhere in the forest, Marah was walking by herself when Kapri appears and walked over to her.

"Kapri?" Marah blinks her eyes confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see Hunter because he wants to talk about something, what about you?"

"Uh?" Marah looked down at the ground for a second before she looked up at her sister. "I wanted to clear my mind and to think about a plan".

Kapri sighs, knowing full well that Marah is lying. "Marah, you wanted to see Dustin, am I right?"

"No, I already told you why I am here," said Marah who turned her back on Kapri.

"Marah, you can't lie to me because I can tell how you feel," Kapri touches her sister's shoulder. "Talk to me".

"Fine, I went to see Dustin," Marah admitted. "But, it's not like I saw him face to face".

"But, you want to, right?"

"Honestly, I really wanted to see him again".

"You can if you want to".

"Kapri, I can't"

"What's stopping you?"

"I..." Marah hesitated whether she should say anything.

**XXXXXX**

At the beach, Tori were teaching Jen, Taylor, and Alyssa how to surf on the boardwhile Cam and Skyla were standing at the van, watching them.

"Aren't you gonna join them, Skyla?" Cam turns to Skyla and asked.

"No," Skyla shook her head and smiles. "I rather stay here and watch".

"Why? Is it because you don't know how to surf on the board?"

"Honestly, I really don't know how to surf and I have never done this fun stuff before".

"Well," Cam placed his hand on Skyla's shoulder. "Here is your chance to have fun".

"What about you, Cam?"

"No, I'm going to stay and watch".

Skyla chuckles "Oh no you're not," She grabs Cam's hand and drags him toward the water where the girls were.

**XXXXXX**

Kapri was pacing around. "Let me get this straight," She looked at her sister. "You saw Janessa with Dustin at Storm Chargers and you didn't do anything about that".

Marah nodded.

"Are you nuts!" Kapri shouts, startling Marah. "She could be using Dustin to get to the others or worst trying to manipulate him. What were you thinking, leaving Janessa with Dustin?"

"You don't get it".

"I get it; you're trying helps Janessa and think that she has a good side, but why if she doesn't? Why if this her scheme to take down the rangers? Marah, you do realizes that she working for Luthor, don't you?"

"I know".

"Then why would you let her hang out with Dustin".

"Because... just maybe Dustin can get Janessa good side out". Marah grabs Kapri's hand. "Please, just trust me on this. I know what I'm doing".

Kapri doesn't know why Marah would help Janessa. Maybe, Marah wants to save Janessa from Lothor. "Fine," She sighs. "I hope this work".

"I hope so too," Marah agreed.

"But, you do realize that Janessa might develop feelings for Dustin".

"I know," Marah looked down at the ground. "Maybe, it would be better that way. She could be the one for Dustin and make him happy".

Kapri rolls her eyes and annoyed "Marah, Dustin loves you and not Janessa, do I have to smack some sense into you?"

"Dustin and the others think I'm dead, remember"

"But you're not; sooner or later Dustin will know. He will be searching for you," Kapri assured. "Something tells me that he starting to suspect something. My advice for you is the sooner you reveal yourself to him and others, the better".

Marah turns away from Kapri.

"Marah, I know you want to protect them from Lothor by staying on the ship so that you can know what Lothor is up to," said Kapri who walked up to Marah and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm willing to stay by your side no matter what, but how long do you plan on hiding yourself from Dustin and the others?"

"I don't know," Marah answered.

"I'm going to go meet up with Hunter," Kapri smiles. "Just think about it, okay".

"Okay," Marah looked at Kapri and nodded.

Kapri then teleports away, leaving Marah alone.

**XXXXXX**

Back at the dirt track, Hunter, and Blake were racing the other rangers: Lucas with Nadira sitting behind, Trip with Katie sitting behind, Cole, Eric, Shane, Wes, Max, Danny and Merrick.

Hunter, Blake, Merrick, and Lucas were in the front of the others. Even though, Lucas were just in front of the Thunder Brothers, it didn't last long when Hunter and Blake managed to get in front of him on the last jump, and was about to crossed the finish line when Merrick passed quickly by them, saluting them, and crossed the finish line.

"What the?" Hunter glances at Blake who was confused as him. They were surprised to see that Merrick beat them.

Hunter and Blake pulled up in front of Merrick as the others arrived behind them. They took off their helmets and stares at Merrick.

"You smoke us!" Blake points to himself and Hunter.

"Yeah," Merrick replied as he removes his helmets with a smirk on his face.

"Not bad," Hunter smiles and clasps hands with Merrick.

"Thanks, you guys weren't bad either, that was a good race".

"That was impressive," Blake remarked as he also clasps hands with Merrick. "You should teach me some of those moves".

Hunter turns to the others. "So, what do you guys think about Motocross?"

"Awesome!" Danny and Max exclaimed.

"It was fun," Lucas agreed and clasps hands with Blake and Hunter. "I should practice more and maybe next time I can beat you two".

"Great," Wes replied.

"That was a blast," Eric nodded.

"We should do this again if we ever return to Blue bay harbor," said Trip.

"Yeah," Katie agreed.

"Hey, let go down to the beach and meet up with the others," Shane suggests. "Hopefully, Dustin might be there".

"Or show up, you mean," Blake added.

Everyone agreed.

Blake and Hunter smile and looked around when they saw Kapri from afar.

"Uh, you guys go ahead," Hunter spokes and everyone looked at him. "Blake and I need to do something and we will meet you guys at the beach".

"Okay, don't be late or Tori will be asking question about you Blake,' Shane teased and Blake hits him in the arm.

**XXXXXX**

At Storm Chargers, Dustin and Janessa were working. Janessa was in the back, stacking some boxes for Kelly while Dustin was working on bike.

Kelly came out from the back and looked at Dustin "Dustin"

"Yeah Kel, what is it?" Dustin answered as he turns around and look at Kelly.

"How come you didn't go with Shane and the others to have fun?" she asked.

Dustin shrugs "I don't know, I just don't feel like it".

"Dustin, I know you well enough," Kelly folds his arms. "You would never keep yourself busy with work a lot. She sighs. "I know about your girlfriend, Marah and I'm sorry that she's gone. I don't know how she died, but I do know that she wants you to be happy".

"Kelly I..."

"Dustin, as your boss and your friend, I want you to go and have fun with your friends".

"But..."

"Kelly is right, Dustin," Janessa walked out from the backroom and stand next to Kelly. "Don't be hard on yourself. I don't know what happened with you, but I do know is that keeping yourself busy with work isn't going to ease your pain. You need to relax and have fun.

Dustin looked down for a moment before he looked up at them and laughs.

"What?" Kelly stares at Dustin confused.

"What's so funny?" Janessa asked.

Dustin shakes his head "Nothing".

"Dustin!" Kelly glares at him.

"Okay," Dustin smiles as he puts hands up in surrender and back away "You two sound like my mother who would always give me a lecture about life".

Kelly and Janessa laugh as they grab the rags off the table and toss at Dustin who shields himself.

"Alright, I'll go have fun with my friends," He said a moment later.

Kelly playfully hit Dustin's arm "Now that's the Dustin I know," she smiled. "Have fun".

"Thanks Kelly," Dustin smiles and hugs her.

"You're welcome, Dustin. That's what friend does for each other".

Dustin let go of Kelly and looked over at Janessa "You too, Janessa".

Janessa smiles and shook her head "Oh, it was nothing at..." She paused in the middle of her sentence when Dustin went over and hugs her, which took her by surprised. No one has ever hugged her like that except when she was a kid according to the memory she had. She got hugs from two boys that were brothers. One of the boys has blond hair while the other one has black hair.

When Dustin hugs Janessa, he felt her body stiffen for a moment before she hugs him back.

"You're welcome," she said a moment later, rubs his back. There was an actually smile on her face before she spokes "You better or else you'll be late".

He lets her go "Why don't you come with me and meet my friends." He suggests. "Trust me, they'll like you".

"It's okay," Janessa shook her head "Maybe, next time".

"Okay, I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow," Dustin said before he left out the door.

Kelly and Janessa watch Dustin leave out of Storm Chargers before they turn to each other.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me". Kelly said to Janessa

"What do you want to do?" Janessa asked.

"How about we watch some TV?" Kelly suggests.

"Okay, but I have a better idea".

Kelly stares at Janessa wondering what it is that Janessa has in mind,

**XXXXXX**

Hunter and Blake walked over to Kapri who approaches them.

"Kapri, you came," said Hunter who was glad to see her.

"You wanted to see me".

"Yeah," Blake folds his arms. "We need your help".

"Sure, how can I help?"

Hunter and Blake glance at each other before they looked at Kapri.

"Kapri," Hunter begins. "How much do you know about the mask figure person?" he asked.

"Not much, why?" Kapri asked as she curiously looked at Blake and Hunter, wondering why they would ask about the mask figure person.

"We were wondering if you know who she is," Blake replied.

"I don't know much about the mask figure person, I only know her name," Kapri told them.

"What's her name?" Hunter asked.

"Her name is..." Kapri hesitated whether she should tell them.

"Kapri, please we need know," Hunter touches her shoulders. "You can trust me and Blake".

"We won't kill her if that's what you are worried about," Blake assured.

Knowing that Blake and Hunter can be trusted, she decides to tell them and just maybe they can help her and Marah. "Her name is Janessa". She finally says.

"Janessa?" Hunter blinks his eyes confused. "Where did I heard that name before?" he questions to himself.

"I better I get going now," Kapri turns to leave when a hand grabs her arm. She looked and saw Hunter was next to her with his hand on her arm.

"Wait, don't go yet, why don't you joins us to the beach?" Hunter asked.

"Um, I don't think it's a good idea, Hunter". Kapri shook her head. She would go, but how would the other rangers react when they see her. She knew that Shane, Tori, Skyla, Dustin, and Cam knew about her, but what about the other rangers? Beside, she can't just leave Marah alone on the ship. It wouldn't be fair that she would go and have fun and not Marah.

Blake knew Kapri was thinking about Marah and about the other rangers' reaction. "Hunter, Kapri is right" He agreed. "I don't think it's a good idea either for her to come with us".

Hunter sighs "You right, Blake, I guess me and Blake should get going".

He really wants Kapri comes. I mean she can disguise herself as Kaitlyn if she wants. It has been awhile since he saw Kaitlyn. He would tell her that he knew that she was Kaitlyn, but he worried that she might tell that she isn't and teleport away. So he rather waits until she tells him. "

"Okay, I'll let you and Blake know if I find thing else about Janessa".

Blake and Hunter nodded before they walked away leaving Kapri by herself. Kapri was about to teleport away when she saw Marah behind her.

"You should go, Kapri".

"What about you?''

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me".

"I can't go because they freak out when they see me".

"Well," Marah touches Kapri's shoulder. "Go as Kaitlyn, they will never know".

Kapri eyes widen for a second. "But..."

Marah shook her head "Not buts, Kapri. You will go as Kaitlyn and will have fun with Hunter and the others. Oh, there something else you should do".

"What?"

"Tell Hunter about you being Kaitlyn

"I don't know".

"Trust me, Hunter will understand".

"How would you know?"

"Because he really cares for you and..."

"Ok," Kapri put her hand up, interrupting her sister. "I get it now; I'll do what you want".

"Okay, now go," Marah smiles and ushers her sister.

Kapri hugs Marah "Thanks Marah," she whispered before she let go and transform herself into her civilian form as Kaitlyn. "I won't be long," she said before teleporting away.

**XXXXXX**

At the beach, Shane, Wes, Eric, Lucas, Nadira, Katie, Trip, Max, Danny, and Merrick were already there having fun in the water with Tori, Jen, Taylor, Alyssa, Skyla, and Cam when Blake and Hunter arrived.

"Wow, I guess we miss all the fun," Blake said when he saw the scene of everyone having fun.

"Same here," Hunter agreed. "Let's join the fun".

"About time, you two show up," said Shane who got out the water and walked over to them with Skyla next to him. "So, I take it, you got your business done, right?"

"Yup," Blake answered when they heard an engine sound.

"Hey Blake, Hunter," Shane blinks his eyes confused. "Did you two bring some along with you?"

"No," Hunter replied as he, Shane and Blake turns around and saw someone pulled up to them on the bike. They immediately recognize who it was.

"Dustin!" Shane exclaimed. "You came!"

Dustin removed his helmet and smiles "Of course, I can't let all you have all fun without me". He clasps hands with Shane, Hunter, and Blake.

"I can't believe you actually show up"/

"Well, I didn't show up alone".

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" Hunter asked in confused.

"I ran into an old friend"

"Who?"

"Why don't you see for yourself," Dustin points behind Blake and Hunter. Hunter, Blake, and Shane looked and saw Kaitlyn standing from a far with a smile on her face.

"Kaitlyn?" Shane and Blake exclaimed.

Hunter smiles and rushes over to her. "I can't believe you are here".

"Is that your way of saying that you miss me," she asked.

"You have no idea," Hunter said before he hugs her,

"I miss you too, Hunter".

"Hey!" Blake hollered. "Are you two gonna stand there and hug all day or are you two gonna join us?"

Dustin hits Blake in the arm.

"C'mon," Hunter gestures his head toward the beach and extends his hand out.

"Okay," Kaitlyn took Hunter's hand and ran off with him next to her laughing.

**TBC: Review, tell me what you think.**


	41. Ch 41: A Fun Day Part 3

**Thanks for the amazing reviews. I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter Forty One**

Dustin was walking next to Blake, toward the beach where the others were having fun in the water.

"So, what changes your mind Dustin?"

"Let's just say, I realize that keeping myself busy isn't helping with easing the pain".

"Look man, if you need someone to talk to. I want you know that I'm here for you".

"I know," Dustin glances over at the beach to see Hunter chasing Kaitlyn, splashing water on her, Shane and Cam chasing Skyla and Tori, Jen and Wes were on the surfboard, but end up falling into the water laughing, Alyssa was trying to teach Cole who was struggling to surf on the board, Merrick was sitting down on the blanket on the sand with Princess Shayla. They were watching the others having with a smile on their faces, Taylor and Eric were Jet Ski racing with Lucas and Nadira and also Max and Danny who way behind, and finally Trip and Katie were swimming in the water.

"Wanna join the fun?" Blake placed a hand on Dustin's shoulder.

Dustin turns to Blake with a smirk "How about a Jet Ski race between you and me," he challenges the navy ranger.

"Okay, you're on," Blake agreed and clasps Dustin's hand.

"Last one to the Jet Ski is a loser," said Dustin who took off running with Blake right behind him.

**XXXXXX**

At Storm Chargers, in the TV area, Kelly and Janessa were playing the X-box that was plugged into Kelly's TV.

"Go that way". Kelly points at the screen. "It's safer that way. No, don't go the other way. The Zombies are there".

"Ok, okay," Janessa was pressing the buttons on the game controller. They were into the game that didn't hear a car pulled up.

"Aw, I can't find the key," Janessa pouts as she pause the game and leans back on the couch,

"Here, let me try," Kelly offered.

"Okay," Janessa agreed and gave the controller to Kelly.

**XXXXXX**

Hunter and Kaitlyn were walking along the beach. Everyone has left out the water after they saw Blake and Dustin Jet Ski racing and end up with a tie. The others are now somewhere in the forest trying test to see if they can ride Blake's Tsunami cycles. Blake invited Hunter and Kaitlyn to come along, but Hunter told his brother that he wants to talk to Kaitlyn and will be there later.

"I think expect you would show up," Hunter turns to Kaitlyn and smiles "But I'm glad you did though".

"I'm glad I did too because I have fun," Kaitlyn answered before she stares at the ground and the silence ensue.

"So," Hunter says, breaking the silence "Um, are you going to leave soon?"

"No why?" She stares up at him questioning.

"Nothing, I was just wondering".

"Oh," She looked away and stares out into the ocean. In her mind, she was debating whether she should tell him the truth. Silence was ensuing again for a while.

"Hunter? Kaitlyn?" they spokes and turn to look at each at the same time.

"You go first," Hunter said as he chuckles. "What did you want to say?"

"Well," Kaitlyn looked down, hesitated again. She was fiddling with her hands "I..." She looked up at him. "I wanted to tell you something," she admitted. "But, I don't know if I should or should not".

Knowing what Kaitlyn probably going to say, Hunter grabs her hand and placed in his hand. "You can tell me when you are ready, Kaitlyn," he assured her with a smile.

Kaitlyn smiles "Thanks Hunter, I have my doubt. Now I don't have it anymore and I want to tell you the truth'

Hunter nods and gestures her to continue.

"Hunter, I want you to know that my feeling for you is for real and I would never lie to you

"I believe you".

Kaitlyn sighs _"Here goes nothing," _She thoughts before continues. "The truth is that my name isn't Kaitlyn. I'm actually Kapri," she confessed and looked up at Hunter, expecting to see hatred or upset in his eyes. To her surprised, there wasn't. Instead, there was a smile on his face. Before she can ask, he pulled her into her embrace and whispers in her ear "About time".

"Huh?" She moves away from his embrace to where she can see his face. "What do you mean?"

Hunter chuckles and placed both of his hands on her cheeks. "It means that I knew all along that you were Kapri". He said, creasing her cheeks

A smiles slowly crept onto her face as the information sink into her mind. Before she knew it, she threw her arms around Hunter and hugs him. She was happy that Hunter knew and actually accepts her as Kapri.

"Thank you," she whispers in his ear. Hunter smiles and hugs her back.

**XXXXXX**

Unaware, standing far away, Merrick and Princess Shayla were watching them. Earlier when the others were leaving, Merrick and Princess Shayla decides to stay behind and watches the beautiful ocean and to watch the sunset. They notices Hunter and Kaitlyn were walking along the beach side by side. Seeing them hugging bring a smile to their faces. Unconsciously, Merrick wraps his arm around Princess Shayla. Princess Shayla notices it and didn't seem to mind at all. She slowly leans in and put her head on his shoulder.

"Aren't those two are cute couple are what?" she asked.

"Yes princess and a happy couple," Merrick answered as he turns to her and smile.

**XXXXXX**

Somewhere in the forest, the rangers were in their ranger form except for Skyla, Cam, Blake, Tori, Shane. Dustin Alyssa, Trip, Katie and Nadira who were standing to aside, watching the others; Max, Danny, Wes, Eric, Lucas, and Taylor decide who will try to ride Blake's tsunami cycles.

"Okay, how about we draw straws and the one with the shortest stick goes first?" Danny suggests.

"We don't have straws," Max points out and Taylor, Eric, Wes and Lucas shook their heads.

Blake sighs and walked over to them "This is taking forever, how about I pick who goes first," he suggests.

"Okay," all five of them agreed and nod their heads.

"Ladies will go first," Blake says. "Taylor, you will go first". Taylor smiles and walked over to Blake's Tsunami, getting on it "But be careful because it's..."

Taylor droves off really fast "Really fast," Blake finished as he watches Taylor took off.

"Whoa," Dustin and Shane muttered.

Taylor pulled up and stopped in front of Blake. Then she got off and demorphs "What?" she stares at all the surprise faces. "I was from the army and so driving the tsunami cycle is not that hard to me".

"Yeah, I can see that," Blake smirks, impressive that Taylor didn't wreck his Tsunami cycle and was actually good at it.

"Mine turn," Wes got on and drove off with a little bit of swirling on their Tsunami cycle.

"Man, this is an awesome bike!" he remarked after he pulled to a stop and demorph as he got off,

"I'm next," Max says, rubbing his hands together.

"Remember," Danny touches his friend shoulder. "Never give up".

"Yeah, never give up," Max smiles, clasping hand with Danny and hugs him.

Then Max got on the bike and drove off, only to go around in circle. "Help, how do you stop this," he panicking.

"Wow," Dustin and Shane laughing.

"Press the brake!" Blake hollered.

Max presses the brake and flew forward and landed on his back "Ow!" he yelp.

"Max!" Danny rushed and held up in his arms. "Speak to me buddy, are you alright?"

"Okay, that's awkward, "Shane points as he whispers to Dustin who nodded.

"Max, Are you okay?" Taylor asked as she, Eric, Alyssa, and Cole rushes over to him and Danny.

"Anything brokem?" Alyssa added as Cole and Taylor help Max up.

Max shook his head. "No".

"I think, I'm not going to go," Danny said as he walked with Max and stand next to the other.

"Okay then, it my turn," Eric answered and got on the bike. He took off for a minute and pulled up to Blake and stop "Not bad, the tsunami is actually awesome," he remarked when he got off and demorph.

Lastly, it was Lucas turn, Lucas smiles and got on. He looked at bike and then drove off. He drove for two minute before he stopped and then got off.

"They should have one of these at our time," he said as he walked around bike, looking at it.

Katie laughs "Okay that enough staring Lucas, we gotta go".

"We are need back home," Trip added.

"Yeah," Wes agreed, nodding his head. "Me and Eric are need at Sliver Hills. Sliver Guardian needs us".

"When do you guys leaving?" Shane asked.

"Tomorrow," Jen answered.

"We want to escort halfway there if that's okay," Cam offered.

"Sure," Wes and Jen answered.

Wes and Shame clasps hand and smile.

Alyssa pulled Cole to aside and whispers "I'm going to go look for Merrick and Princess Shayla since it about to get dark, wanna come?"

"Okay," Cole nodded and starts to leave with Alyssa.

"Where are you two going?" Taylor asked, stopping them.

"We're going to look for Merrick and Princess Shayla," Alyssa answered.

"You want to come?" Cole asked.

"Okay, can I bring Eric along?"

"Sure!" Cole and Alyssa nodded.

Taylor went over to Eric and grabs his arm "C'mon, let's go".

"Where are we going?" Eric replied.

"I'll let you know on the way"

"Okay". Eric glances over at Wes who nodded with a "Go ahead" look.

Once Eric, Taylor, Cole, and Alyssa left, the other decides to head back to Ninja Ops while Dustin goes to Ninja Ops to check if Kelly or Janessa need help.

**XXXXXX**

Merrick and Princess Shayla were sitting at a hill near the beach, watching the sunset.

"It's beautiful," Princess Shayla remarked. "I never seen anything like it before"

"Same with me, princess," Merrick smiled. "I only remember when we ever since a sunset is back in those days as your protector because I was placed under a curse and become Zen-Aku".

"I remember those days," Princess Shayla sighs and smiles. "It was a memory that I can never forget".

"We should do this often," Merrick spokes and Princess Shayla turns to him in surprised.

"What did you say?"

Merrick quickly got up and turn away from her. "I'm sorry princess, that's was wrong for me to say it".

"No, it's not," Princess Shayla got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I would love to watch the sunset with you, Merrick".

Merrick turns around "Really?"

Princess Shayla nodded and Merrick smiles, grabbing her hands and held it in his hands.

"When we get back or whenever you're able to." Princess Shayla finished.

"I wouldn't want to miss it," Merrick answered and Princess Shayla smiles.

**XXXXXX**

For a far, Cole and Alyssa and Taylor and Eric saw Merrick and Princess Shayla talking and smiling to each other.

All four of them were smiling.

"Aw, they're are so cute together," Alyssa says and Eric looked at her confused.

"Uh," Eric blinks his eyes confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Taylor grabs his hand and held it "Don't worry; I filled you in about it later".

Eric nodded and squeezes her hand before he kisses her forehead. Cole and Alyssa grin when they saw what Eric did.

"What?" Eric stares at them. "Like you guys don't do that.

Cole grabs Alyssa's hand "Let's go and leave them alone," he suggests.

Alyssa follows Cole. "Have fun you two, we'll go get Merrick and Princess Shayla and head back to Ninja Ops". She hollered back, making Eric and Taylor slightly blush.

**XXXXXX**

Near beach water, Hunter and Kapri were walking toward Hunter's bike in silent. As they made to the bike, Hunter turns to Kapri "Kapri?"

Kapri looked up at him "Yeah"

Before she reacts, Hunter grabs her shoulder, pulling forward, and kisses her on the lips. Her eyes widen in shock when she realizes that Hunter was actually kissing her, which took her by surprise. It took a while before Kapri respond back, unconsciously wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss didn't last long when they pulled away for air. Kapri looked up and saw Hunter smiling at her.

She smiles back and hugs him. Hunter plants a kiss on her head as he hugs her back. "I guess you should get going, huh?"

Kapri nodded against his chest. She didn't want to leave, but she has to go.

"I'm hoping to see you again". Hunter says.

"You will". Kapri answered before backing away, She smiles and wave goodbye before teleporting away.

Hunter standing and stares at where Kapri was standing before she disappeared. He knew that this wouldn't be the last time that he would see her. A minute later, he got on his bike and drove off the ninja ops.

**TBC: Yay, Hunter finally know that Kaitlyn is Kapri **

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	42. Ch 42: A Fun Day Part 4

**Hey everyone.**

**This chapter is going to be Time Force and Wild Force rangers' last appearance. Sorry, but I did have fun writing the Time Force and Wild Force rangers appearing in Ninja Storm. Enough with me talking and on with the story, Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Forty Two**

At Storm Charger, Kelly and Janessa were still playing the X-box. Outside Dustin arrives on his bike when a car pulled up. He turns to see the pizza man getting out the car and walked over to him.

"Someone orders a pizza?" the pizza man asked.

"I'll pay for that," Dustin pulled out his wallet and paid the Pizza man. "Kelly probably orders it so I'll bring it in for her. Thanks".

"No problem," the pizza man nods and clasps hands with Dustin. "Enjoy, it's good".

"Oh okay," Dustin smiles and waves as the pizza man got in car and waves at him. Then the pizza man drove off.

"This pizza smell good," Dustin said a moment later when he sniffs the smell of the pizza that was coming out from the box. Then he opens the storm chargers with the spare key that Kelly gave him and walked inside.

**XXXXXX**

Hearing the door of Storm Chargers opens and closes; Kelly and Janessa got up and looked at each other, wondering who would come into Storm Charger at this time. Assuming that it was a burglar, Kelly quickly grabs a stick while Janessa got in front of her.

"Stay here Kelly," Janessa turns to Kelly and whispers. "I'll go check it out".

"Be careful," Kelly whispers back. Janessa nods and left to go check out who's the intruder was.

Janessa looked around for the intruder. As she walked over to the counter, a hand touches her shoulder. Going with her instinct, she reacts and flips the person over on his back.

"Ow!" the person groans in pain.

"Thief! Take this!" Kelly yelled as she ran over beside Janessa and swings her stick down at the person.

"Wait! Stop!" the person shouted, holding his hands out. "Kelly, it's me".

Kelly stopped. "Dustin?" she says when she recognizes the person's voice.

"Yeah, it's me".

"You shouldn't sneak up on me," Janessa extends her hand out and Dustin took it.

"I'll try to remember that".

"Dustin, what are you doing here?" Kelly asked as Janessa helps Dustin up.

"I came to see if you and Janessa need help and I also paid for your pizza," Dustin answered. "Who did you think it was a robbery or a monster?"

"Sorry," Kelly chuckles and shook her head. "Janessa and I were playing an X-box game and we thought you were a zombie or a thief".

Dustin laughs. "Wow, what was the game?"

"It's a maze game that is with zombies and creepy monsters. The rules to game is that you have to find the keys to unlock the doors to find your way out of the maze or else you get kill by monsters and zombies," Janessa explained. "It was my idea to play".

"That sure sound like a scary game," Dustin placed his hands on Kelly and Janessa shoulders. "But how about you girls stop playing the X-box and has some pizza with me since I paid for it," he suggests.

"Sure!" Kelly and Janessa agreed.

"I'll go turn off the X-box game," Kelly said before she left to the TV area leaving Dustin alone with Janessa.

"Janessa?"

"Yeah"

"I have to ask you something," Janessa nods and Dustin continues. "Where did you learn those ninja moves?"

"Honestly, I don't remember," Janessa looked down at her hands. "It's a blur to me".

"Don't worry, you will remember," he assures her. "Let's go eat some pizza".

Janessa nods "You go first, I'll be there in a minute," she told him.

"Okay," Dustin agrees and left to the TV area with the pizza. Janessa stares at Dustin leaving and wondering what was wrong with her. She was supposes to use him not having a conversation with him. For past few days, she has been hanging out at the Storm Chargers instead of planning an attack on the rangers. Lothor is going to be upset.

Janessa scoffs and wonders why she should worry that Lothor would be mad. He wasn't her boss, Zurgane was and he's gone. So she gets to do what she wants. That may be true, but she still has an assignment that Zurgane left for her is to follow Lothor and destroy the rangers. Back then, she would have done the assignment with no hesitation, but now she starting to have doubt.

"_What should I do?"_ She questioned herself.

"Janessa," Kelly called out to her.

Janessa snaps out from her thoughts. "Coming," she answered and left to the TV area where Dustin and Kelly were waiting for her.

**XXXXXX**

Meanwhile at Blue Bay Point, Marah was sitting at the bench by herself staring up at the sky that was slowly turning dark. In her mind she was thinking about Dustin. One of the memories appears in her mind.

**Marah's Memory Flashback**

"Marah, that's the risk I'm willing take. I'll promise I will protect and will found a way to save you. Being with you is one thing I would never regret," Dustin told her.

"But I was evil before," she sadly mentioned.

"It's true that you were evil once," he patted her hands "But you are good now".

"Dustin, there is something you need to know," she pulled her hand away from his hands and turn away "The truth is during Beevil incident, I was ordered to used you, to gain your trust and then crush you"

"But you didn't," he pointed out.

"I know," she looked down "But I felt a shame about it".

Dustin grabbed her arms and turned her around to face him "Marah," he tilted her face up to looked at him "Don't feel a shame about it, you have proven that you are good".

"I did?" She asked as she stared at him.

"Yes," he smiled "You saved my life from Beevil. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be standing here," he told her.

A smile suddenly appeared on Marah's face after she heard what he said "Thanks Dustin," she said before she hugged him.

He smiled "You're welcome".

Then they let go and stared at each other. Dustin touched Marah's hair with his hand then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Marah responded back, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him close to her and Dustin deepened the kiss that turn into passionate one.

**End of Marah's Memory Flashback**

A rustling sound snaps Marah from her thoughts and she quickly got. She was about to leave when she notices it was Kapri.

"Kapri," she sighs. "It's only you". She sat back down on the bench.

"Yeah it's me. Who did you thought..." Kapri paused realizes who Marah thought it was "Dustin?"

Marah didn't answer which prove that Kapri was right. Marah did thought she was Dustin. Kapri can tell that Marah miss him a lot because her sister would always come here by herself to think. She went over and sat next to her sister.

"Marah, I think you should go to Dustin and tell him that you're alive because I can't stand it to see you or Dustin like this. I can tell that both of you miss each other".

"Kapri... you know that I..." Marah begins, but got interrupted.

"At least think about it," Kapri says. "I know that you worried that if Lothor find out that you are alive, he would use you to get to Dustin because you're Dustin weakness and Dustin is your weakness, but I think there is a way for you to tell Dustin without Lothor knowing".

"Kapri," Marah turns to her sister smiles. "You're right, but let me think about it, okay".

"Okay," Kapri smiles and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I'll leave you alone, don't be home late". She got up and was about to teleports away.

"Kapri wait!"

"What is it?"

"Did you tell Hunter the truth?"

Kapri nodded "Yes and I'm glad that I did".

Marah was happy for her sister. She was worried that Hunter would be angry, but judging from her sister face, she didn't need to worry at all.

"I'm happy for you, Kapri".

"Thanks," Kapri smiles. "But I'm not happy yet until I see you happy". She said to Marah before she teleport away.

Marah sighs and stares up at the sky. She knew Kapri was right because one way or another she would have to see Dustin again.

**XXXXXXX**

The next day, at Ninja Ops, Cam, Shane, Skyla, and Tori were standing face to face with Time Force Rangers. The Time Force rangers were getting ready to leave. Wild Force rangers were there also

"Where are Hunter, Blake, and Dustin?" Tori asked as she looked around and notice that three of their teammates haven't show up. "Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"They should," Cam checks his watch. "I contacted them earlier to come here".

"I wonder what holding them up?" Shane questioned when Blake and Hunter came running in, breathing heavy.

"Sorry we're late," Hunter apologizes.

"Okay Blake and Hunter are here, but where is Dustin," Shane turns to the Bradley brothers. "You guys haven't seen him, have you?"

"No,' Blake shook his head. "We haven't, we were on our way here".

"Maybe, he's at Storm Chargers working," Hunter assumed. "He's probably trying to hurry up to get here".

"How about we head over to Storm Chargers to say goodbye to him," Wes suggests.

"That's good idea," Shane nodded and turns to Cam "Are you coming with us, Cam?"

"Yeah," Cam agreed and follows Shane and others out of Ninja Ops.

**XXXXXX**

"Dustin," said Kelly who enters Storm Chargers carrying a load of boxes.

Dustin who was fixing a bike got up and rushes over to Kelly "Here, let me help you," he grabs some of boxes off of her.

"Thanks," Kelly looked around and notices someone was missing. "Dustin, where's Janessa?"

"I don't know, she hasn't show up yet". Dustin answered before he took the boxes to the back.

"That's strange," Kelly blinks her eyes as she follows Dustin to the back, carrying two boxes in her hands. "Usually, she would be here early".

Dustin shrugs. "Maybe, she's busy with something". He assumed.

"Hey Dustin," hollered Hunter who walked into Storm Chargers with the others right behind him.

"Oh," Dustin ran out from behind the counter. "I'm sorry; I know I was supposed to meet you guys, but..."

"He was busy helping me," Kelly replied as she walked out from behind the counter and stand next to Dustin.

"This is Kelly," Dustin introduces his boss to the Wild Force and Time Force rangers. "She's the owner of Storm Chargers". He turns to Kelly. "Kelly, these are our friends, they came here to visit Blue Bay Harbor and now they have to go back home".

"It's nice to meet you all," Kelly smiles "Wish you guys could stay a little longer".

Cole nods "Yeah, we would but..."

"But because we have things that we need to do," Alyssa finishes Cole's sentence.

"Well, hopefully you guys could come back here for a visit someday".

"Don't worry we will if we get a chance to," Alyssa smiles and turns to her teammates. "Right guys?"

"Yeah definitely," Max and Danny answered while Cole, Taylor, and Merrick nod.

"If we do have a chance to, we would come here for a visit," Princess Shayla reassures.

"Okay then, I'll let you guys continue your conversation, I'll be in the back organizing some stuff," Kelly said before she left to the back room.

"Okay," Tori sighs and smiles. "I guess we should say our goodbye and escort you guys".

The Wild Force and Time Force Rangers nodded.

"Kelly, I'm going to leave for a few minute," Dustin yelled.

"Okay," Kelly replied.

Everyone begin to head out when Janessa walked in with a surprise look. "Oh hi".

"Oh," Dustin walked through the crowd over to Janessa. "Guys, I want you to meet my friend Janessa, she work at Storm Chargers for a week now. Janessa, these are my friends; Shane, Tori, Skyla, Cam, Blake and Hunter".

"Janessa," Hunter and Blake muttered as they looked at each other confused. They have a feeling that they heard the name Janessa before and knew her from somewhere. They would question her about it, but they have to escort the Wild Force and Time Force rangers and also meet up with Leanne.

"_Hunter and Blake?"_ Janessa flinches when she heard those names. _"Where have I heard those names before?"_ She questioned. Suddenly, her head was starting to hurt. Usually it happens when she thinks too much or a weird vision appears in her mind.

Shane on the other hand doesn't seem to trust Janessa. His instinct was telling him something wasn't right, but he doesn't know what it is. It felt like déjà vu again for him like how it was before with Blake and Hunter when they were evil and was tricking them.

As for Tori, she sorts of trust Janessa, but at same time trying to be cautious. She doesn't want the situation with Blake and Hunter to happen again.

"Nice to meet you," Cam extends his hand out. "I'm Cam". He smiles, but was aware to see if Janessa can be trusted.

"Nice to me you Cam," Janessa smiles and shook Cam's hand then, Tori, and Shane.

When she shook Hunter and Blake hands, she felt something weird. It like she knew them already.

"Uh are you okay," Hunter asked, noticing the startling look on Janessa's face.

"Uh," Janessa snaps out from her thoughts and let go of Hunter's hand. "I'm okay".

"Oh and these are my other friends who are visiting: Wes, Eric, Jen, Katie, Trip, Lucas, Nadira, Cole, Alyssa, Taylor, Max, Danny, Princess Shayla, and Merrick".

"Nice to meet you all," Janessa shook each of their hands.

"It's nice to meet you too, Janessa," Cole said as he shook Janessa's hand. Suddenly he senses something. So he decides to read her heart. When he read it, he was surprise to find out that Janessa was struggling with some difficulties of her life and was having doubt about something. He then let go of her hand and put on a smile before she get suspicious. 'We should get going now".

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

"Well goodbye," Janessa smiles and waves. "I'm going to go help Kelly now". She said before she left to the backroom.

Everyone then left out of Storm Chargers.

**XXXXXX**

Somewhere near the skate park, Ninja Storm rangers were saying goodbye to the Time Force and Wild Force rangers. There two SUV black car waiting for them with the driver inside. One of the SUV black cars was heading back to Sliver Hills whiles the others head to Turtle Cove.

"Thanks for your help," Shane shook hands with Eric and Wes while Dustin, Tori, Cam, Hunter, and Blake shook hands with Jen, Katie, Lucas, Trip, and Nadira.

"You're welcome," Wes answered. "And thanks for showing us a good time here at Blue Bay Harbor".

"It has been a blast," Eric added.

"Take care," Tori said to them.

"Come back for a visit if you can," Dustin added.

Eric, Wes, Jen, Katie, Trip, Lucas, and Nadira nod with a smile on their faces.

Shane went over to Cole and shook his hand. "Thanks for your guys help too. We couldn't defeat Mandilok without you guys".

"The pleasure was all ours," Cole answered.

Taylor touches Shane and Dustin and smile. "We're sure that you guys handle the rest". She said before she joins Eric.

Shane and Dustin chuckle.

"We won't let you guys down," Shane assures.

"We're counting on that," said Merrick who was standing in between Princess Shayla and Zen-Aku. Princess Shayla was holding the Wild Force rangers jacket and their growl phones (morphers).

"Well, we hope to see you guys again," Hunter said.

"Yeah, but under good circumstances," Alyssa replied.

"And not bad circumstances," Max added and everyone laugh.

"So, what are guys planning to do now that you complete your mission?" Shane asked.

"Traveling around the world," Max and Danny answered.

"For me," Alyssa smiles and touches her chest. "I'm going to back to teaching and hopefully hang out with my friends," she turns to Cole who smiles at her.

Everyone turn and looked at Taylor. "Me, I'm going to help save peoples..."

"By working for Sliver Guardian," Eric wraps his arm around her. "Along side with me and Wes, she's our partner".

Wes smiles and shook his head.

"Don't worry Wes, I found a partner for you too".

"Eric, I thought I told that I..."

"Wait," Eric hold his hand up interrupting Wes. "Before you reject, let me tell you who it is first".

"Fine," Wes sighs. "Who's the person that going to be my partner?"

"Me," Jen answered and Wes looked at her in shock.

"You?"

"Yeah, I'm your partner".

"Am I dreaming?" Wes asked.

Eric walked over to Wes and pinches his arm.

"Ow!" Wes turns and glares at Eric while the others chuckle.

"Nope, you're not dreaming, Wes".

"Alright, we really should get going," Taylor spokes.

Lucas, Nadira, Katie, Trip, Max, Danny, Alyssa, Merrick, Zen-Aku, Princess Shayla, Jen, Wes, Eric, and Taylor got in the SUV black cars while Cole pulled Hunter to aside.

"There is something I need to tell you," he says to where Hunter can hear him.

"What is it?" Hunter asked.

"It's about Janessa".

"Uh," Hunter chuckles. "I'm the wrong person you're talking to. Janessa is not my friend, she's Dustin friend".

"I know, but it's you that I want to talk to because I felt there is a connection between you and Janessa"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Hunter says even though he knew Cole was right because he did felt a little bit connection between him and Janessa that can't be explained.

"It's up to you whether you believe me or not, but I want you to know that when I read Janessa's heart, I felt that she was struggling with something inside of her and that something terrible has happen to her before, which I don't know what it is".

"_Could it be that Janessa has a secret?"_ Hunter wonders. "Thanks for telling me this, Cole," He answered a moment later.

"You're welcome," Cole said before he got in the SUV black car.

Two SUV black cars drove off as the Ninja Storm rangers' wave goodbye.

Blake walked up to Hunter. "What did Cole told you?"

"I tell you later bro," Hunter answered and Blake nods.

"Hey Hunter, what did Cole told you?" Shane asked.

"He told me give you message that "He had fun at Blue Bay Harbor and he and his friends would never forget about it".

"Aw that so sweet," Tori remarked with a smile.

"Why didn't he say it out loud instead of speaking to you alone?" Dustin asked.

"Because he wants to surprise you guys," Blake answered.

"Well that was a good surprise message," Shane says.

"Yeah," Dustin agreed. "I'm going to head back to Storm Chargers". He said before he left.

"I'm going to head back to Ninja Ops," Cam says.

"I'll go with you, Cam," Shane says as him and Skyla walked over to Cam. "I need to talk to you and Sensei about something".

"Don't forget about me," Tori join Shane, Skyla, and Cam and then looked over at Blake. "Are you coming, Blake?"

"Nah, you guys go head, me and Hunter going to meet up Leanne for training".

"Oh okay," Tori smiles. Well tell Leanne I say hi".

"Okay," Blake said for he ninja streaks with Hunter.

Then Tori, Shane, Skyla, and Cam left to Ninja Ops.

**TBC: Whew, this was a long chapter. Finally Shane, Hunter, Blake, Tori, and Cam meet Janessa. Something tells me they don't seem to trust her yet. Yes poor Marah, but don't worry. She will see Dustin again.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	43. Ch 43: Simon Says Game Part 1

**Thanks for the review. Here is the next update. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Forty Three**

Near the Thunder Academy, a person dressed in a ninja suit wearing a mask was alone when two blur figure ninja streak in front of the person dress in a ninja suit wearing a mask.

"About time you boys show up," the person removed her mask and threw it away, to reveal herself as Leanne.

"Sorry about being late," Blake apologizes and Hunter nods.

"Hope we didn't kept you waiting," he says.

She shook her head and smiles. "No you didn't, what did you two want to see me about?"

"Well," Blake begins. "Before you left Thunder Academy," Leanne nods and gestures him to continue. "Did you notice anyone from Thunder Academy went missing?"

"Why all of sudden you and Hunter want to know about this?" Leanne questioned with a confused look.

"Curiosity," Hunter answered.

"I don't buy it," Leanne folds her arms and stares at Blake and Hunter.

"Okay," Hunter sighs. "A mysterious mask figure person appears fighting us and Blake notices that he or she know the thunder moves." He explained.

"And you were wondering if a student from Thunder Academy is this mysterious mask figure, right?"

Hunter and Blake nodded.

"Actually, there is one person that went missing from the Thunder Academy".

"Who is it?" Hunter asked.

"Well..." Leanne hesitates whether she should tell them.

"Please, we need to know," Hunter pleaded.

"It could actually help us." Blake added.

"Okay," Leanne sighs. "Two days before I left, my dad has sent someone on a mission to retrieve a weapon. She was my younger stepsister".

"Stepsister?" Blake looked at Hunter confused. "Sensei Omino never mention that he has adopted daughter".

"Hey I didn't know either," Hunter says.

"No one does, my dad kept a secret. You guys did meet her once".

"We did?" Hunter and Blake asked.

Leanne nods "When you guys were little".

Blake and Hunter try to remember if they know a little girl when they were little, but it comes up empty.

"Does she have a name?" Hunter asked a moment later.

"Janessa".

"Janessa?" Blake and Hunter muttered, wondering where they heard that name from when they realize something.

"No way!" Blake exclaimed

"Maybe it's a coincidence with people having the same names," Hunter assumed.

"What?" Leanne asked.

"We met a girl name Janessa earlier," Blake explained.

"And you guys think this girl Janessa is my stepsister?"

"Could be," Hunter answered.

"No that is impossible," Leanne refused to believe. "My stepsister went missing a long time ago".

"Okay," Blake paces around thinking when something just occurs to him. "Wait, I remember something".

"What?" Hunter asked.

"That mask figure person has a staff".

"Staff?" Leanne blinks her eyes. "What does the staff look like?"

"Sliver with a crimson gem," Blake describes what the staff look like from what he can recalled.

"That was the staff that my stepsister was send to look for," Leanne stated.

"Maybe that mask figure person is your stepsister," Hunter assumed.

"I need to see it for myself," Leanne says,

"No," Hunter shook his head. "I will find out for myself and let you know Leanne".

"Let us handle this okay," Blake touches Leanne's shoulder.

"Okay, but let me know if you know anything, okay?"

Blake and Hunter nod before they ninja streak away. Leanne watches them leaving. _"If only you knew who Janessa is to you, Hunter"._ She muttered and then ninja streaks away also.

**XXXXXX**

"Zurgane!" Lothor walked around the ship, looking for his number one general. "Where is he?"

"Uh sir," Choobo came rushing in.

"What is it, Choobo?"

"I believe Zurgane is gone".

"Gone!" Lothor turns and looked at Choobo. "What do you mean he's gone?"

Choobo back away when he notices Lothor was upset. "He has been destroyed".

"Destroy! How?"

"It was Vexacus," a voice answers and Lothor and Choobo turns to see the mask figure person walked in.

"Vexacus"

"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes sir".

"How dare he, where is he now?"

"He left somewhere," Choobo answered.

Lothor sat down in his chair "Arrgh, I deal with him later," he looked over at the mask figure person and Choobo. "Do you two have any monster to attack the rangers?"

"Why of course sir," Choobo answered.

"Okay, let see it".

Choobo snaps his fingers and a monster appears in front of him. A monster with white mask as a face and was covering with brown fur.

"Ok, your monster is a mask monkey?" Lothor asked with an annoy look. He was expecting a better monster.

"Don't judge from the look, it strong than it look," Choobo replied.

"Ok, show me what that monkey mask can do".

"Yes sir," Choobo turns to the monster. "You heard him, show him what you can do". He orders.

"Right away," the mask monkey replied. "Allow me to demonstrate my skills". Lothor gestures him to continue.

The mask monkey turns to mask figure person and raise his hand "Attack the Kelzaks!" he orders.

The mask figure person reluctantly attacks the Kelzaks.

"Stop!" the mask monkey says. "Now do jumping jacks!" the mask figure person did it for a while until the mask monkey told her stop.

"Not bad at all," Lothor seems interests. "But, can you do that to the rangers?"

"Piece of cake, Lothor"

"What else can you do?"

'I can blast energy and duplicate myself".

"Hm," Lothor turns to Choobo "Not a bad monster".

"Thank you sir, shall I tell him attack the rangers?"

"Not yet Choobo, I want it to be a surprise," Lothor laughs. "For now sent the Kelzaks to attacks and later the monkey mask and her," he points to mask figure person. "They will attack the rangers".

"Yes sir," Choobo nods and laughs. "The rangers will not know what's coming to them".

**XXXXXX**

At Ninja Ops, it has been two days since the Time Force and Wild Force rangers left. Dustin has been hanging out with Janessa at Storm Chargers. Shane and Skyla were talking while Cam was sitting in front of the computer main frame.

"I don't trust this Janessa girl at all," Shane says. "Something is up with her".

Skyla smiles and touches Shane's shoulder. "Maybe, you're worried too much". She assumed.

"No, "Shane shook her head. "It just something about her that I can't put my finger on. I sense something is not right about her".

"That what you said when you met Hunter and Blake," Cam turns around in chair facing Skyla and Shane. "Remember?"

"Yeah, but I end up being right," Shane stated.

"Nobody says that you were wrong Shane," Tori say as she walked in Ninja Ops.

"Hey Tori, don't tell me you trust Janessa, do you?"

"Maybe a little, but I don't fully trust her".

"I see," Shane notices Tori came in alone. "Where are Dustin, Blake, and Hunter?"

"Hunter and Blake racing at the dirt track for fun," Tori put her hands on her hips. Dustin is at Storm Chargers working".

"I knew it," Shane got up. "He's hanging around with Janessa at the Storm Chargers as always".

"Do I detect jealous from you, Shane,' Tori teased.

"Me, jealous," Shane scoffs. "No way, I just don't trust Janessa. Dustin is too kind to trust people".

"Shane," Sensei spokes. "You must believe in Dustin that he trust the right person".

"Dustin trust Hunter and Blake and they turn out to be good even though they were bad," Skyla points out. "I'm not saying that you should trust Janessa, but I think you should at least give Janessa a chance".

Shane sighs. "I know, but I don't want to see my best friend get hurt".

Tori went over and touch Shane's shoulder. "We all don't want to see Dustin get hurt after what he been through with Marah".

"You don't think Dustin is trying to forget about Marah, do you?"

"No," Tori smiles, "Marah will always be in Dustin's heart. He would never forget about her". She told him. "Let go to Storm Chargers and see Dustin," she suggests.

"Fine," Shane agrees and turns to Skyla. "Do you wanna come?"

"Sure," Skyla nods.

"What about you Cam?" Tori asked. "Do you wanna come with us?"

"No, you guys go ahead, I'm going to stay here," Cam told them.

"Okay," Tori say before she left out of Ninja Ops with Shane who has his arm around Skyla.

**XXXXXX**

Tori, Shane, and Skyla arrive at Storm Chargers. They walked inside and notice Kelly was alone, standing behind the counter.

"Hey Kelly," Shane said as he walks up to her.

"Oh hey guys," Kelly looked up at them and smiles.

"Where is Dustin and Janessa, shouldn't they be here?" Tori asked.

"They were, but they left on a break to have fun".

"Where did they go?"

"Near the skating park"

"Why would they go there," Shane questioned.

"Janessa said something about learning to rollerblading".

"Rollerblading," Tori says with a smirk on her face. She can't believe that Dustin would go rollerblading.

Kelly nods

"No way! Dustin rollerblading, that's impossible," Shane chuckles.

"Why don't guys see it for your self," Kelly suggests.

"Okay," Tori nods and Shane chuckles.

"This, I gotta see for myself, thanks Kelly" he said before left out of the Storm Chargers.

Outside of Storm Chargers, he ran into Hunter and Blake.

"Where are you guys going?" Blake asked.

"We're going to see Dustin rollerblading with Janessa," Tori answered.

"Dustin rollerblading," Blake laughs. "No way!"

"You're kidding, right?" Hunter asked.

Shane folds his arms. "Wish we were, so do you guys wanna come?"

"Yeah!" Blake and Hunter replied.

Five of them left to area near the skating park.

**XXXXXX**

Near the Skating area, Dustin and Janessa were rollerblading. Janessa was good at it while Dustin was struggling to keep his balance.

"Uh Janessa... maybe... this is a bad idea," Dustin said as he wobble.

"C'mon Dustin," Janessa laughs. "You can do it"

"Okay," Dustin moves slowly while looking around for something to hold on to.

Hunter, Blake, Shane, Tori, and Skyla arrive and watch from afar. They notices Dustin was struggling to rollerblade. Blake can't help, but laughs while Shane has his eyes fix on Janessa and Dustin. He still hasn't trust Janessa, but was willing to give her a chance.

Tori slap Blake in the arm while Hunter was staring at Janessa.

Dustin was still struggling and was trying to catch up with Janessa when suddenly he lose his balance. He fell to the ground on his butt and winces in pain.

Blake, Hunter, Tori, Skyla, and Shane cringe and say "Ooh".

"Are you okay," Janessa rollerblades over to Dustin and help him up.

"Beside my butt hurting, I'm okay," Dustin assures.

"Tell you what, I'll hold your hand and help you rollerblading." Janessa offers.

"Okay," Dustin nods and grabs Janessa's hand.

Janessa slowly move with Dustin to help him get the hang of rollerblading. After a few minute, Dustin was able to rollerblading and was enjoying it.

"Looks like Dustin got the hang of the rollerblading," Blake says.

"And it seems that he enjoying it," Hunter added.

"Something doesn't seem right," Shane shook his head. "Dustin rollerblading, that doesn't right. Dustin wouldn't even want to give skateboard a second try".

"Dustin looks happy," Tori points out. "You don't like that, Shane?"

"Of course I like to see Dustin happy, but..."

"But you are worried that Janessa is not a good person, right?" Blake asked.

"Yes," Shane answered.

"The only person that I seem Dustin happy with was Marah," Hunter mentions.

"I agree," Shane nods. "Wish Marah was still here with us".

"Maybe she is," Hunter mutters.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, let go over and talk to them," Hunter suggests and begins to walk toward Janessa and Dustin when all of a sudden, the Kelzaks appears.

Shane, Skyla, Tori, Hunter, and Blake got into their fight stances.

"Just when we though our day with be okay," Blake says.

"Maybe, it a message from Lothor saying that he miss us," Hunter teased.

"Yeah right," Blake chuckles.

"Let's get them," Shane says and everyone nod before they charges toward the Kelzaks.

Shane kicks the Kelzaks in the stomach while Skyla and Tori flip some of the Kelzaks over on the back. Blake leaps over the Kelzaks and kicks them in the back.

**XXXXXX**

Dustin and Janessa who were still rollerblading, notices the Kelzaks. Dustin pulls Janessa behind him and fights the Kelzaks. He flips two of them over on their back while tossing some of them into the some empty boxes. One of the Kelzaks came up from behind him and kicks him to the ground.

"Okay," Dustin angrily took off his rollerblades shoes and toss in to the Kelzak's face. "Bullseye!"

Janessa was watching the Kelzaks fighting the rangers. She was grinning, but suddenly stops when her instinct kicks in. It was telling her to help them. She can't help but wonder why her instinct was telling to help them when she was supposed to watch and see an opportunity to attack them.

"No," She shakes her head, trying to ignore what her instinct was saying and continue to watch.

**XXXXXX**

Hunter punches one of Kelzaks in the stomach and hit the second Kelzaks with a stick he found on the ground. He turns to see if the others need help when he spotted Janessa was standing there watching instead of helping. There a smirk on her face and right away Hunter knew something was up. He turns back aroun and kicks Kelzak who try to attack him from behind in the stomach. Then he turns his attention on Janessa and notices that she was smirking anymore. Instead, there was unease look on her face.

"What's going on?" He mutters.

Before he can get an answer, he saw Dustin got tosses to the ground by the Kelzaks fury that suddenly appears out of nowhere. What surprise him more was that Janessa actually jump in and help Dustin out with the Kelzaks fury. He saw her using the Thunder moves and questions how she knew those move and is she a student from the Thunder Academy. More importantly, could she be Leanne's stepsister, but what about the mask figure person?

**XXXXXX**

Janessa was still watching the rangers fighting the Kelzaks. Her instinct suddenly kicks in again. She was about to push it away when she saw the Kelzaks fury appears and attack Dustin. Without hesitation, she leaps forward and helps Dustin out. Janessa kicks and punches the Kelzaks fury away from Dustin and help him out. One of the Kelzaks fury was about to jump on Dustin when Dustin spins around and put his foot in the Kelzak fury's face. The Kelzak fury sniffs Dustin's sock and cover it nose. Seeing the opportunity, Dustin kicks the Kelzak fury in the stomach

Janessa ran up to Dustin "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm okay, let go help the others," he suggest.

"Okay," Janessa nods and continues to fight the Kelzaks fury with Dustin, helping the others out.

Few minute later, the rangers, Skyla, and Janessa defeat the Kelzaks and the Kelzaks fury. They regroup and look around.

"What was that all about?" Tori asked.

"I don't know," Shane answers breathing heavily.

Tori turns to Janessa. "Thanks for helping us".

"No problem," Janessa smiles. "I'm going head back to Storm Chargers now," she says and then left.

Once Janessa was gone, Shane spokes. "We need to head to Ninja Ops and tell Cam what's going on," he suggests.

Everyone agree and ninja streak back to Ninja Ops.

**TBC: Review**


	44. Ch 44: Simon Says Game Part 2

**Chapter Forty Four**

At Ninja Ops, the rangers and Skyla were surrounding Cam who was listening to everyone explaining what happened to them.

"Lothor is defintely up to something," Cam walked over to his computer main frame and sat down in front of it. He begins typing on his keyboard.

"What could Lothor be up to?" Tori questioned when a beeping sound went off from the computer main frame. A screen pops up revealing a monster attacking Blue Bay Harbor. Next to him was the mask figure person.

"I guess we just found out," Cam answered.

"Not the mask figure person," Shane said in annoyed.

"What's with the monkey monster," Blake points at screen and slightly chuckles.

"Dude, that's one ugly monkey," Dustin remarks, slightly chuckles.

"Hunter, Blake," Cam turns to the Thunder rangers. "Think you two can handle the mask figure person while we deal with the monkey monster?"

"All over it," Blake answers and Hunter nods.

Everyone rushes over to the middle of the room.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

**XXXXXX**

Peoples were fighting each other when the ninja rangers arrive on the scene where the monkey monster and mask figure person was at.

"Huh?" Dustin scans around. "What's happening?""

"This is crazy!" Blake exclaimed. "Peoples are fighting each other".

Shane walks forward and points his fingers at the monkey monster. "What did you do to these people?" he spats.

"The same thing I'm about to do to you rangers," the monkey monster growls and blast at the rangers.

"Watch out!" Hunter shouted and everyone leaps out of the way.

The mask figure person snaps her fingers and the Kelzaks appears behind her. "Attack!" she orders.

"Let do this!" Shane turns to his teammates who nod before they charges forward. Dustin and Tori ran toward the Kelzaks, Cam and Shane attack the monkey monster, and Blake and Hunter fight the mask figure person.

Cam attacks the monkey monster behind "Go for it Shane!" he hollers to the red wind ranger.

Shane leaps up into the air "Ninja air attack!" He flies toward the monkey monster.

"Attack the green ranger," the monkey monster spokes all of sudden. Shane misses and slashes Cam's shoulder.

"Ah!" Cam grabs his shoulder and looked up at Shane confused. Shane charges at him again, but this time Cam blocks it with his sword. "Shane! What are you doing?"

Instead of answering, Shane attacks again. Tori and Dustin notices what was happening quickly rush over and block Shane's attack from hitting Cam.

"Shane, snap out of it!" Tori shouted as Dustin kicks Shane in the stomach.

"I'm afraid the red ranger can't hear you," the monkey monster laughs.

"What did you do to him?" Dustin angrily demanded to know.

"Simple, I just order the red ranger to attack the green ranger. It's like Simon say".

"Simon says?" Tori asked.

"Let me show you," the monkey monster points Tori. "Attack the yellow ranger!" he orders her.

Tori turn to Dustin who back away as Cam was fighting Shane.

"Tori, don't listen to..." Tori swing her sword at Dustin who catches it with both of his hands. "Snap out of it, Tori"

Tori shove Dustin away from her sword and then slashes him multiplies time in the chest.

Shane tosses Cam to the ground on his back. Cam got up and tightens his fists. "That is it Shane! I don't want to fight you, but you leave me with no choice," he pulled out his sword and begins to fight Shane.

**XXXXXX**

Hunter and Blake team up fighting the mask figure person. Blake leaps up into the air and swings his thunder blade down at the mask figure person who blocks it with her sliver staff. She shoves Blake away from her and spins around, kicking Blake in the stomach. Blake landed on the ground on his back as Hunter ran forward.

"Crimson Blaster!" He fires at the mask figure person's hand. The sliver staff flew out of her hand to the ground. Blake got up and went over to Hunter.

The mask figure person glares at the Thunder rangers. "Do you really think that without my sliver staff I can't defeat you," she raises her hand up, pointing at Hunter and Blake. "Wrong!" She blast lightning at Blake and Hunter who flew backward and landed on the ground.

"Something is not right," Hunter says as he and Blake slowly got up. "Who the hell are you and how did you know that move?" he spats.

"I don't need to tell you," The mask figure person answers as she retrieves her sliver staff and aim it at Hunter and Blake. "Just know that you will be destroyed!" A red energy beam came out from the crimson gem.

"Thunder Shield!" Hunter and Blake yelled and block the attack. It reflects right back at the mask figure person who dodges out the way, but it wasn't fast enough because the blast hit her in the shoulder creating a minor injury.

The mask figure person was about to run toward Hunter and Blake when out of nowhere Kapri and Marah appears in front of the mask figure person.

"Huh?" Hunter and Blake blink their eyes confused.

"Return to the ship," Marah coldly said as she glances behind at the mask figure person. "We can handle it from here".

The mask figure person nods and disappears.

Marah then turns to Hunter and Blake. "And as for you two," She aims her sword at the thunder rangers while Kapri raises her hand and aim at them.

Hunter and Blake stares at each other confused and was wondering if Marah and Kapri were planning to attack them or not. Blake tightens his grip on his Thunder Shield, getting ready to shield himself and Hunter.

"_I hope this work". _Kapri thoughts as she glances over at MarahShe knew what Marah was planning to do because she was also a part of the plan Marah came up with and had told her about it.

Marah suddenly leaps up in the air and flew toward Blake. She slashes him with her sword back and forth.

"Blake!" Hunter shouted and then turns to Kapri who was still aiming her hand at him. He was about to rushes over to his brother when Kapri blasts her energy beam at him.

"What!" he gasped.

"_Hunter, move out the way!"_ He heard Kapri's voice inside his head and immediately dodges out the way. The energy beam ends up hitting the monkey monster's hand, breaking the metal piece that was attached to it. Tori and Shane snaps out and stop attacking Dustin and Cam. They looked around confused.

"What happened?" Shane asked.

"Dustin, Cam, are you guys okay," Tori helps them get up.

Hunter got up and stares at Kapri. He finally realizes that it was all a setup for Lothor to think that Marah and Kapri were fighting the rangers, but instead they will actually helping the rangers by stopping the monkey monster from controlling them. He ran toward Kapri swinging his thunder staff. As his thunder staff collides with Kapri's sword, Hunter looked at her and muttered. "Please tell me that this is part of yours and Marah's plan".

"Yes," Kapri answered and then shoves him away from her. She tries to kick him in the stomach, but he grabs her leg and pushes her to the ground, but not too hard. Then he pins her down to the ground with both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Meet me at the dirt track later," he whispers to her.

"Okay," she replied before she pushes him off of her. Then she got up as Marah went up to her.

"This isn't over, we'll be back," Marah said before she teleport away with Kapri.

Blake rushes up to Hunter.

"Blake," Hunter turns to his brother. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but we need to talk".

"Later Blake, we need to go help the others".

"Let's go," Blake agrees and then left with Hunter to help the others.

**XXXXXX**

The Ninja rangers regroup, getting ready to attack the monkey monster.

"No, this can't be happening," the monkey monster shouted as he stares at the broken metal piece on the ground

"Too bad!" Shane spats. "Guess you can boss us around anymore!"

The monkey monster growls and glares at the rangers. "Take this!" he blasts at rangers who fell to the ground in pain. Shane immediately got up and charge at the monkey monster.

"Ninja air attack!" He shouts as he leaps into the air.

"I don't think so," The monkey monster blocks Shane's attack and reflect it right back at Shane.

Shane flew backward to the ground as the other rangers rush over to him.

"Shane!" Tori help him up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so"

Dustin got in front of Tori and Shane. "Time to split" he said as he flipped over and split in two, and the two of them chart wheeled back into battle and started their assault on monkey monster together. They slashed at his shoulders, which sent him tumbling back.

"Alright!" Both yellow earth rangers exclaimed and clasp hands. "Back to one!" they merge together.

"Our turn," Hunter and Blake walked up and stand beside Dustin. They pull out their thunder staffs.

"Thunder staff! Full power!"

The monkey monster got hit in the chest and fell to ground, burst into the flame.

"Arrgh I hate it when they do this," Lothor press the button. "Scroll of empowerment

descends!"

The monkey monster appears again and grew into a giant. "Do you think you can get rid of me that easy rangers!" he growls and stomps the rangers who dodges out the way.

"Megazord!" Cam contacts Cyber Cam.

"They're on the way!" Cyber answers as he types on the keyboard and presses the red button.

The rangers leap into their zords Thunder Megazord and Wind Megazord.

"Spin Blade!" Hunter yelled, as his Megazord became equipped with a weapon

"Lightening Mode!" Shane said, and the Wind Megazord changed from a fighting machine into a skilled Ninja. The monkey monster charges at the two Megazords. Hunter and Blake were the first to attack, using their spin blade.

"Attack them!" the monkey monster points the Wind Megazord. The Thunder Megazord turns and slashes the wind megazord with the Spin Blade.

"Blake! Hunter! What are you two think you are doing?" Shane yelled.

"It's not us," Hunter answered.

"Our megazord unresponsive," Blake added as the tries get control of the Thunder megazord.

"Attack again!" the monkey monster orders the Thunder megazord again.

"Oh no," Dustin exclaims. "He's going to attack again!"

"Hang on!" Shane shouts.

Just when Thunder megazord was about to attack the Wind megazord, the Samurai Star Megazord appears and blocks the attack.

"Cam!" Tori exclaimed with relieve.

"Nice timing," Shane remarks.

"Thanks Cam," Dustin added, giving a thumb up.

"Your welcome," Cam nods. "Now as for you, monkey creep!" The Samurai Star Megazord leaps over the monkey monster head and landed behind, slashing the monkey monster in the back. The monkey monster turns around and attacks the Samurai Star Megazord.

Seeing the opportunity, Hunter and Blake immediately presses some buttons and manage to take control of the Thunder Megazord.

"Alright!" Hunter exclaimed. "Now we try to attack the monkey creep again bro".

"Right with ya bro," Blake agree.

The Thunder megazord uses the Spin Blade again and slashes at the monkey monster's arm, chopping it off.

"Ah my arm!"

"Whoops, my bad," Blake smirks.

"Let's finish this," Shane says

"Yeah!" Tori and Dustin answer.

The Wind rangers finished the monkey monster off by splitting into three and slash at the monkey monster three times.

The monkey monster shrieks as he fell down the ground and explodes.

"Yeah!" The rangers cheers.

**XXXXXX**

"Choobo, your monster is a failure!" Lothor growls. "Arrgh!" he walked off angry.

"It wasn't my fault," Choobo answers.

**XXXXXX**

At the dirt track, Hunter and Blake were standing beside the bikes waiting.

"Are you sure she would show up?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Hunter nods as he looked around. "I told her to meet me here".

"Okay," Blake folds his arms and turns to his brother. "Good while we are waiting, let's talk about why you didn't tell me that Marah was alive".

Hunter sudden turns to Blake with a surprise look on his face. "Wait, you knew?"

"Yeah"

"How?"

"Earlier in the battle when we were fighting the mask figure person, Kapri and Marah showed up," Blake explains. "When Marah slashed me, she didn't hit me that hard and also her fighting wasn't the same as Fake Marah. Usually Fake Marah would blast her energy beam at us instead of using a sword".

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Hunter apologizes. "I was planning to tell you, but..."

"You made a promise to Kapri and that you were not sure if I believe you, right?"

Hunter sighs and nods.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Well, you know Kaitlyn..."

"Yeah, what about her?" Blake asked, slightly confused at what Hunter was trying to say.

"She and Kapri," Hunter gave his brother a clue.

"Wait," Blake hold his hand out. "Don't tell me they like each other".

Hunter scrunches his eyebrows. "No! Gross dude!" He can't believe his brother would assume that.

"Okay then," Blake chuckles. It didn't take long when realization hit him. "Oh, no way dude"

"What are you thinking now, Blake?"

"Don't tell me that Kapri is Kaitlyn".

"Yeah," Hunter nods.

"Really?" Blake can't believe what he was hearing.

"It's true, Kapri confess to me even though I figure out of my own".

"Wow! So, you didn't tell anyone about this, have you?"

"No," Hunter shook his head. "But, I think Dustin already knew and didn't say anything".

"I guess so," Blake looked around while Hunter checks his bike. It was quiet between them.

"Hunter?"

"Yeah"

"I'm starting suspects that the mask figure person is Leanne's stepsister".

"I'm not sure about that bro. I mean there is a possibility that the mask figure person might be Leanne's stepsister because of the sliver staff" Hunter finishes checking his bike and went over to Blake. "But, don't forget about Dustin's friend that works with him at Storm Chargers".

"You mean that Janessa girl that Dustin introduced us to?"

"Yeah," Hunter nods. "Earlier when we were fighting the Kelzaks near the park, I saw her using Thunder ninja moves".

"You're kidding, right?"

"Wish I was, but it's not only that..."

"Go on," Blake gestures him to continue.

"I saw her smirking while watching everyone fighting the Kelzaks".

"Something is not right about that girl, you don't think she..."

Hunter shrugs. "Not sure, but we need to keep an eye on her". He suggests. "Just to make sure that she's not trying to manipulating Dustin or anyone else".

Blake nods. "Let's hope she's not working for Lothor".

"That's why I want to talk to Kapri," Hunter says. "Maybe, she found more information on the mask figure person".

"Something tells me that the mask figure person, Leanne's stepsister, and Dustin's friend Janessa has a connection," Blake assumed.

"That's what we need to find out and know about," Hunter answered.

**XXXXXX**

Somewhere in the forest, sitting against the tree, Janessa was bandaging her wound on her shoulder. Then she leans back against the tree and closes her eyes.

**Janessa's Dream**

"Where am I?" Janessa found herself in a place that's unfamiliar to her. Somehow, it felt like she been here before. She was standing in a room that has training weapons stack against the wall. Outside from the window was pouring rain and was pitch dark. Thunder rumbling is heard with a flash lightning that cause Janessa to flinch.

Suddenly, someone was crying. Curiously, she looked around the room and found a little girl with blonde hair sitting in the corner of the room crying. Her kneel were fold up against her chest with her head resting on top of her knees.

"Hey, are you okay?" Janessa slowly approaches the little girl, but the little girl made no move to lift her head up.

It like she hasn't heard what Janessa said. "Are you okay? She asks again, but got no reply from the little girl. She was about to touches the little girl's shoulder when the door creaks open and a little boy with blond hair came rushing in and ran pass Janessa as if he didn't notices she was there. He went up to the little girl.

"It's ok, I'm here," the little boy said as he sat down next to the little girl and touches her shoulder.

The little girl lifts her head up, showing tears on her face. Janessa eyes widen when she recognizes the little girl. It was actually her as a kid.

"What's going on?" she mutters in confused as she watches her younger self buried her head in the little boy's chest. "I'm scared".

"Don't worry Janessa, I'm right here and will protect you," the little boy assures and hug the little girl.

"Promise?" young Janessa asked.

"Promise," the little boy did a pinky swear with the little girl.

All of sudden, a loud noise in the room causes Janessa, her younger self, and the little boy jump. The little boy immediately become alert and look around, getting ready to fight the intruder when a figure landed in front of the little boy and little girl.

The little boy was about to attack when the figure got up "Wait!" He held his hand up and reveals his face. The little boy recognizes the figure's face. It was a little boy with dark hair. He was shorter than the little boy with blond hair.

"You idiot, what were doing scaring us like that?" the blond little boy spats as he hit the dark hair boy in the arm.

"I wasn't trying to scared you guys," the dark hair little boy answers.

"Then what were you doing?"

The dark hair little boy pulled out a flashlight from his back pocket. "Looking for a flashlight in case the power goes out and I want to be here for Janessa because she afraid of lightning sound".

"Oh, well next time, let's us know that you are here alright," the blond little boy said before he sat back down next to young Janessa with his arm around her. Then the dark hair little boy joins them sitting next to young Janessa on the other side.

The lightning struck again. This time it was really loud causing Janessa to jump.

**End of Janessa's Dream**

**XXXXXX**

Janessa open her eyes and sat up panicking. "What was that dream all about?" She rubs her face with her hands. "What does it mean?"

"Sulking around, are you?"

"Huh?" Janessa swiftly got up and got into her fighting stance. She looked around for intruder. Detecting where the voice was coming, she blasts lightning from her hand at the trunk of the tree. Vexacus emerges out from it unharmed.

"Almost got me there," he slightly chuckles.

"What do you want?" she glares at him, still didn't lower her guard down. Did Lothor send you?"

"No, I came here to see how you are planning to destroy the rangers," Vexacus approaches to Janessa. "But, lately you have been busy with the yellow ranger".

"Hm," Janessa smirks. "That's just part of my plan and I suggest you don't stick your nose in my business or else you will feel my wrath," she snarled.

"Ooh I'm scared," Vexacus folds his arms. "But how about me and you team up and defeat the rangers. Then take down Lothor". He suggests.

"No thank you," Janessa turns and walked away. "I work alone".

"I see, what would Lothor think if he knew you have been hanging out with the rangers especially the yellow ranger," Janessa stops walking and turns to Vexacus. "Also, it looks to me that you starting to remember your past".

Suddenly, Vexacus was slams hard against the tree with the sliver staff aim at his neck and Janessa stare at him angry.

"You shouldn't say things that you don't have prove of," She tightens her grips on her sliver staff that transform into a sword. "Not to mention, you have a secret of your own. How would Lothor feel if I tell him?"

"You wouldn't". Vexacus glares at her.

"Don't tempt me," she coldly said. "Stay out of my way and I shall do the same".

"Agree," Vexacus answered.

Then Janessa let him go and ninja streaks away.

"Sucker," Vexacus laughs as he walked away. "You have no idea what I got in store for you. It time to get rid of you".

**XXXXXX**

Nighttime at Blue Bay Point, Dustin was walking by himself when he heard a rustling sound. He quickly rushes to check it out. As he arrives at the bench where he and Marah hang out and share their first kiss, he saw a person sitting there alone. Dustin notices the person got up and took off running and assumes that the person has already spotted him.

"Hey!" he chases after the person into the forest, only to see that the person was nowhere in sight. "That's weird". He was wondering who that person was and who would show up at Blue Bay point at this time at night.

**TBC: Guess Blake and Hunter are starting to put the pieces together about the mask figure person and Janessa. Look like Janessa is starting to remember her past,**

**Questions**

**Who are the two little boys in Janessa's dream?**

**Who was that person that Dustin saw at Blue Bay Point?**

**What is Vexacus up to?**


	45. Ch 45: Into a Dimension Universe Part 1

**Chapter Forty Five**

"Well bro," Blake said as he and Hunter enter in their house. "Kapri didn't show up".

"Maybe something came up and she couldn't make it," Hunter assumed, hoping he was right and that Kapri is okay.

Blake shrugs "Maybe you are right". He said before he left to the kitchen to find something to eat while Hunter sat down on the couch.

Hunter was about to say something when his cell phone beeps. He pulls out his cell phone and flips it open. There was a text message saying "sorry I'm late".

"Where are you?" He replies back to the text message and then waits for an answer when the door bell sounded. Hunter got up from the couch and went to the door as Blake rushes out from the kitchen.

"Who's at the door?" Blake questioned.

Hunter, who was wondering the same thing, shook his head. "Don't know," he replied.

Blake reaches for the door knob and opens it. Standing in the doorway was Kapri in her civilian form as Kaitlyn.

"Kapri?" said Hunter who was surprises to see her. Assuming that Blake knew, Kapri nods.

"Yeah it's me".

"Come in," Hunter said as him and Blake move aside to let Kapri in. Kapri walked in and looked around.

"How come you didn't show up?" Blake asked after he closes the door.

Kapri and Hunter sat down at the couch while Blake sat down in a chair facing them.

"I wanted to come, but it was not easy to sneak off the ship when Marah and I are being watch. I have to make sure I wasn't being watch. So when it was clear, I came here". Kapri explained.

"Could it be that Lothor knows about your betrayal?" Hunter asked in concern.

"I really don't know," Kapri looked down at her hands and then back up at Hunter and Blake. "So, what did you want to see me about, Hunter?" she asked, changing the subject.

"About that mask figure person, Janessa," Kapri nods and Hunter continues. "Have you found any information on her?"

Kapri shook her head. "No, not much"

Blake senses that Kapri is hiding something. "Kapri, what did you mean when you tell us to keep an eye on Dustin when you met us the last time?"

Hunter looked at Blake and wonders what his brother was up to.

"Well..." Kapri begins but Blake stopped her.

"If you know something that can help us then tells us".

Kapri sighs, knowing that she has two options. Tell Hunter and Blake and break the promise to Marah or not tell them, keeping the promise. It was hard to make decision. Knowing that she would have to right one, she finally decides what to do.

"Remember when I told the mask figure person name," she reminds them.

"Yeah," Blake and Hunter replied and nods in unison.

"It's Janessa," Hunter said, slightly confused at what Kapri was trying to say.

Blake suddenly realizes what Kapri was trying to point out. "Wait a minute; you're not trying to tell us that..."

"Janessa, the one that work at Storm Chargers with Dustin is the mask figure person, right?" Hunter asked, finally realizes what Kapri was trying to point out.

Kapri nods.

"I knew it," Blake snaps his fingers. "I knew there was something I didn't like about Dustin new friend".

"Why didn't you tell us or me about this before," Hunter asked a little hurt that Kapri didn't tell him.

"I'm sorry," said Kapri who felt bad for not telling Hunter. "Marah made me promise not to tell anyone".

"Why are you telling us now?" Blake asked with curiosity.

"Because you two are only ones that I can trust and I'm afraid that something bad might happen," Kapri told them. "Beside, Marah did mention that Janessa has a good side and she thought that if Janessa spent time with Dustin then maybe it would..."

"Bring out the good side out of Janessa," Hunter finished.

"Exactly," Kapri agreed.

"Do you believe that Janessa has a good side?" Blake asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Kapri admitted. "But if my sister believes that Janessa has a good side then I'm with her and will support her all the way".

"Sound like you really care about Marah," Blake says, understanding how Kapri felt because he also would supports his brother with all the decision he made.

Kapri nods.

"Kapri, me and Blake think that Janessa is a student from ThunderAcademy and is probably Leanne's stepsister," Hunter told her.

"No way!" Kapri can't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah, that was how Hunter and I reacted when we found out about this," Blake slightly chuckles and agreed.

"Well, she could be because Marah told me that she found out from Choobo that Zurgane found Janessa and that she was following his order before Lothor".

"Zurgane found her," Hunter says in shock. "Kapri, do you know what happen to Janessa and how Zurgane found her in the first place?"

"No," Kapri shook her head. "Sorry, wish I know".

"It's okay," Blake smiles. "It getting late, you better go before Lothor notices that you are gone".

"Okay," Kapri got up from the couch. "What are you two going to do about Janessa?"

"We are going to watch her and probably confront her," Blake answers.

"I'll walk you outside," Hunter offers and Kapri nods as she got up.

Outside the house, Hunter turns to Kapri and held her hands. "I wish you can stay, I really don't want you to go back to the ship to Lothor," he gently squeezes her hands.

Kapri looked down at her hands in Hunter's hand and then at Hunter. "I wish I could stay," she gave him a small smile as she removes one of her hands from Hunter's hand and touches his face. "But we both know that I can't leave Marah. Beside, I don't want Uncle... I mean Lothor to go after you when he discovers my betrayal because he knows that you're my weakness".

"Kapri," he let go of her other hand and places his hand over her hand that was on his face. "I understand. He sighs. "It would hurt me to see you get hurt and to see you taking a risk to go back to Lothor on the ship".

"I thought you would be mad at me for not telling you what I really know about Janessa and that she's working at Storm Chargers".

"Honestly, I was a bit upset that you didn't tell me," Hunter admitted. "But I understand your reason why you didn't tell me and that it hurt you not telling me" he added.

"I never want to hurt you, Hurting you is the farthest thing in my mind, which I never want to do at all".

Hunter smiles and kisses her on the lips.

Kapri responds back, pulling him closes to her, and wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss last for a few second before they pulled away.

"I love you," Kapri said all of sudden, which took Hunter by surprise.

"I love you too," Hunter said a moment later and pull her into his embrace.

Kapri hugs him back. There were like that for two minute before Kapri pulled away and looked at Hunter.

"I see you again soon," He smiles down at her.

Kapri nods with a smile and walk away. She took one last glances at Hunter who nods at her and then she teleports away.

**XXXXXX**

The Next Day at Storm Chargers, Shane, Skyla, Tori, Blake, Hunter, and Cam walked in to see the place crowded with peoples.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Tori questioned as she saw Kelly at the counter, helping the peoples that are paying for their stuffs. Dustin came out the back with Janessa. They were going back and forth, getting the items for the peoples.

"No clue," Skyla answered.

"Maybe today is a special event," Shane assumed.

"Special event, like a marathon race," Blake says.

"I don't think so," Cam disagreed. "It must to be something else," he assumed.

"Cam probably right," Hunter nodded.

Shane, Skyla, Tori, Blake, Hunter, and Cam walk over to the counter.

"Oh hey guys," Kelly greets them with a smile when she notices them.

"What's up with the place being crowded?" Shane asked.

"Well, there a marathon race in Reef side," Kelly explains. "So peoples came here to get some supplies and stuffs for it".

"Cool," Shane nods and turns to Blake and Hunter. "Are you two going?"

"No, we are not going," Blake answered.

"We're kind of busy with something," Hunter added.

Tori blink her eyes "What are you two busy with?" she asked.

"Uh..." Blake turns to Hunter for help.

"Training to become stronger to defeat Lothor and his goons," Hunter answered, hoping they wouldn't ask any more question.

"Oh," Tori smiles. "How about me, Dustin, and Shane join you guys to train," she suggests.

"Yeah," Shane agreed. "We can invite Cam to come along with us".

Cam nodded. "I'm okay with it," he answered with a smile.

"That great and all, but we want to train alone to work on our Thunder moves," Blake said, not trying to be mean.

"I see," Shane sounded slightly upset.

Noticing the disappointment on Shane and Tori faces, Hunter spokes. "It's not that we don't want you guys to train with us".

"It because we promise Leanne that we would train with her to see how our thunder moves is," Blake said, helping his brother out. "Maybe this weekend, we can train together, what do you guys think?"

"Sound good," Shane agreed, clasping hands with Blake and Hunter. "Weekend it is".

"I'm fine it," Tori smiles.

"Hey guys!" Dustin rushes out from the back and went over to them. "Sorry I lost track of time," he apologizes.

"It's okay," Tori touches his shoulder. "The place was crowded and you were helping Kelly out".

"So, are you off now?" Shane asked.

"Yeah why?" Dustin asked.

"Uh, SkatingPark remembers?" Shane reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Dustin beamed. "I promise to watch you skate today".

"Let's go," Blake says.

Everyone was heading out the door.

"Wait!" Dustin stopped them.

"What is it, Dustin?" Shane asked as he turns and looked at the Earth yellow ranger.

"Aw man, don't tell us that you have to go to the men room," Blake says and earns a slap in the arm from Tori who were laughing at his joke.

"No," Dustin scratches his head.

"Then what is it?" Hunter asked.

"I was hoping that I can invite Janessa along with us". Blake and Hunter glances at each other while Shane frowns. "So can I?"

"Sure why not," Cam answered while Tori nods. Blake and Hunter smiles and nod even though they think it's a bad idea.

Skyla turns to Shane and nudges his arm. Shane turns to her. "Say something," She softly told him.

Shane sighs. "Yeah... ok she can come," he finally said a moment later.

"Thanks guys," Dustin beamed. "I'll go get her," he rushes into the back and came back with Janessa.

"Let's go," Shane turns and walked out the door

**XXXXXX**

Somewhere in the forest, Vexacus was standing alone when a monster appears next to him.

"At your service," the monster bows his head down. "What can I do for you?"

Vexacus turns to the monster. The monster has a fin on his head and tentacles for his hands. He was similar to Vexacus. "Destroy the rangers".

"That won't be a problem," the monster agreed.

"And also the mask figure person," Vexacus added.

"Got it," the monster laughs "So, do you want me attack them now?"

"Yes," Vexacus walked up to the monster. "But I have a plan in mind and I want you to do it. It involves the mask figure person".

"Okay".

Vexacus whispers his plan in the monster's ear.

"Sound like a good plan," the monster said after Vexacus finished.

"Can you do it?"

"Yes, leave all to me," the monster pats his chest and then vanishes.

Vexacus laughs as he walks away.

**XXXXXX**

"Choobo!" Lothor shouted from his chair.

"Yes sir," Choobo answered as he rushes in quickly. He nearly trip on his feet on the way in "What can I do for you?"

"I need a monster to attack the rangers".

"Yes sir, right away".

"Sir," Motodrone rushes in all sudden.

"What is it, Motodrone," Lothor asked.

"There is a monster attacking the city".

"A monster?" Lothor looked at Choobo before he got up. "Choobo did you sent any monster down".

"No, not yet"

"Hm," Lothor walked over to his monitor screen and saw the monster attacking peoples and building.

"Sir, do you want me to go down and stop him?" Motodrone asked.

"No," Lothor puts his hands up. "Let's see how it goes. I want to see what this monster is planning to do". He grins.

Marah and Kapri walked in and notice everyone was surrounding the monitor screen watching it.

"What's going on?" Kapri asked.

"We are watching the monster attacking peoples and about to destroy the rangers," Choobo answers and Kapri turns to Marah who kept an emotionless expression. Marah turns and walked out of the room.

"Want to watch?" Choobo asked.

"Nah, it's too crowded," Kapri answered before she left to go after Marah.

**XXXXXX**

At the SkatingPark, Shane was skating, showing off his skills to a crowd who was cheering.

"Go Shane!" Tori and Skyla shouted with a smile on their faces.

"Yeah, you're awesome!" Dustin claps his hands and shouted along with Janessa who was smiling.

"Dustin"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for inviting me".

Dustin placed a hand on her shoulder and smile. "No problem, you're my friend and I want you to hang out with my buddies that I hang around with a lot".

Blake and Hunter were cheering for Shane, but at the same time watching Janessa with Dustin. They really don't trust her, but believe that there is good inside of her.

"Should we confront her?" Blake asked Hunter.

Hunter was about to reply when suddenly the peoples start screaming and running away.

"Maybe later," he answered.

Shane ran over to them as the other regroup. "What's going on?"

"Look over there guys," Cam points at monster who was destroying everything in his path.

Dustin turns to Janessa. "You should go somewhere safe".

"But..."

"Just go, I'll be fine," he told her.

Janessa nods and took off running when the monster appears in front of her. "Going somewhere?" he snarls at her.

She glares at him. "Out of my way!"

"I don't think so, I was told to destroy you, the mask figure person,' he said to where she could hear him.

"Fine," Janessa got into her fighting stance. "You ask for it!"

Dustin and the others were about to help her out when the Kelzaks fury appear, blocking them.

"Let's take care of them first," Shane suggests.

The others agreed and lunge forward, attacking the Kelzaks fury.

**XXXXXX**

Noticing the others were too busy to watch her, Janessa swiftly transform herself to the mask figure person unaware that Hunter was watching her.

"I knew it," he mutters as he fought off the Kelzaks fury.

Janessa flips into the air and kick the monster in the stomach. The monster tumbling backward, not fighting back.

"What a pathetic, you're not worth to fight," she spats. "I'm out of here". She said, getting ready to teleport away.

"That's what you think fool!" The monster smirks.

**XXXXXX**

Hunter punches one of the Kelzaks furies in the stomach while kicking the other kelzaks furies that sneak up from behind him. He glances over at Janessa and notices that she was planning to teleports away and the monster was about to blast something at her. He smirks "Look like you about to get it." He mutters and then decides to watch instead of helping her.

Something inside of him was telling him to help her He swiftly fought off the Kelzaks and ran over to Janessa.

"Look out!" he shouted.

"Huh?" She turns around to look at the monster, but it was too late. The monster blasts a portal hole behind her, sucking her in. She tires to grab a hold of something when a hand grabs her hand. She looked up and was shock to see Hunter helping her. Hunter was hanging on to a tree branch that was nearby.

_"Why is he's helping me?"_ She thought.

"Hang on!" he shouted.

**XXXXXX**

Blake who was still fighting Kelzaks fury looked up and saw his brother helping the mask figure person who was being pulled in.

"Hunter!"

"Huh?" Shane, Dustin, Tori, Skyla, and Cam looked up.

"What is Hunter doing helping the mask figure person, is he nuts?" Shane asked.

"What's going on?" Tori questioned.

"Something is not right here," Dustin says.

**XXXXXX**

Hunter was starting to loose his grip on the mask figure person (Janessa) and felt him self being pulled into the portal hole.

"Hunter, hang on! I'm coming," he heard Blake yell.

"I can't!"

"Hunter!" Tori shouted as she fought off the Kelzaks fury and ran toward him.

"Hang on!" Dustin ran toward Hunter as he kicks the Kelzaks fury out of his way.

"We're coming!" said Shane who punches the Kelzaks fury. "Out of my way!"

Hunter winces in pain as his hand was slipping away from the tree branch.

"Don't let go," he shouted to the mask figure person who was still hanging on.

The monster yawn. "Let me speed this up!" he snaps his finger and the portal hole begin to suck faster than before.

Hunter tries to grip on the tree branch, but end up loosing his grip as the others was running up to him.

"NO!" Blake yells as he watches Hunter and the mask figure person get suck into the portal hole. "HUNTER!"

"NO!" Shane, Cam, Dustin, Tori, and Skyla shouted.

The monster laughs. "Too late!" he said before he vanishes.

The portal hole was starting to disappear.

"We have to go after him," Shane says.

"No," Cam stopped them from going. "It's too dangerous to go. Let's go back to Ninja Ops and I'll find a way to save Hunter". He suggests.

Shane and the others agree and begin to walk way. Blake on the other hand didn't want to leave his brother behind. Without thinking, he ran toward the portal hole.

Tori turn around and saw it. "Blake!"

"Blake, what are you doing?" Shane ran after Blake to stops him, but it was too late. Blake had already jumped in and the portal hole disappears.

"No, it can't be!" Tori rushes forward, but Dustin placed his hands on her shoulder, stopping her.

**TBC: Whew what a long chapter. **

**Yes Blake and Hunter know Janessa is the mask figure person. Yes Hunter saw Janessa transform to mask figure person. No, others didn't see it. **

**Now Hunter, Blake, and the mask figure person are in trouble. Can the others help them? Stay tuned for the next**


	46. Ch 46: Into a Dimension Universe Part 2

**Chapter Forty Six**

Hunter groans in pain as he woke up. He sat up, touching his head.

"Where am I?" He questioned out loud as he looked around.

He notices that he was in the forest. Last thing he remembers was fighting the Kelzaks fury and trying to rescue the mask figure person, Janessa from being suck into the portal hole. He looked around for the others, but they were no where in sight.

_"Did they left?" _He thought when his eyes landed on the mask figure person who was lying unconscious on the ground near the tree. He quickly got up and walked over to the mask figure person. As he approaches closer, he notices blonde hair sticking out from the hood He gently turns the mask figure person over on her back, revealing the face to be Janessa. So he was right after all. Janessa is indeed the mask figure person. When he saw her transformed into the mask figure, he wasn't sure if what he saw was right. Now with confirmation, it was correct and true.

A stirred and groan interrupts him from his thought. He turns to see Janessa slowly sat up and looked around confused. When her eyes landed on him, she quickly stood up, kind of wobbling. She put one of her hand on the trunk of the tree to steady herself, not taking her eyes off of Hunter. Noticing that he was staring at her, her free hand touches her face. That's when she realizes that her mask was gone and that Hunter saw her face.

"So, you saw my face," she said, remaining calm.

"So what if I saw your face," Hunter answers, not intending to back away or make a move. "Are you going to kill me?" he asked with a serious look.

"Yes," was her responds. "Anyone who sees my face will have to die". She coldly stated.

"Then go ahead and kill me," Hunter taunted, still not making a move to retreat.

"Gladly," Janessa snaps her fingers and her sliver staff appears in her hands.

**XXXXXX**

Back in the real world, at Ninja Ops, Cam was rapidly type away on the main frame computer trying to locate Hunter and Blake. Shane was standing behind him watching the screen why Dustin and Skyla were comforting Tori who was worrying and concern for Blake and Hunter.

Dustin has his hand on Tori's shoulder. "Don't worry Tori, Cam will find them." He assured her.

"Hunter and Blake are going to be okay," Skyla added with a smile.

Shane was frustrated that he tosses his hands in the air. "Man! What was Blake thinking going after Hunter like that?" He questioned. "He's an idiot!"

"Uh Dude," Dustin spokes. "You're not helping much," he said as he tries to tell Shane that Tori is upset at the situation with Blake.

"Sorry Tor," Shane apologizes.

"It's okay," Tori said with a smile and then look over at Cam. "Did you find anything yet, Cam?"

Cam sighs, still typing, he answered. "I got nothing, still searching". He was also concern for Blake and Hunter and had no idea where the monster sends Hunter and Blake to. Whatever Blake and Hunter are, it's not good. Right now, he was trying his best to find them.

**XXXXXX**

Blake landed on his back and winces in pain. "Ow, I should work on my landing," he noted to himself as he got up. Then he looked around and notices he was alone in the forest.

"What the..." He blinks his eyes confused. "Where am I?" He questioned.

Last thing he remembers was seeing Hunter and the mask figure person getting sucked into the portal hole. Then he went after them. Speaking of Hunter, he notices his brother was missing.

"Hunter!" Blake shouted with his hands on his mouth. He walked around yelling for his brother. "Hunter, where are you bro?"

Worry, Blake took off running in search for Hunter, hoping that nothing bad happen to his brother.

**XXXXXX**

Janessa aims her sliver staff at Hunter, attempting to blast him, but something was holding her back. It was stopping her from trying to blast at Hunter. She was confused and don't know why. Shaking it off, she tries again. Again something was holding back and her hands refusing to do what she wants. Frustrated, she lowers her sliver staff and stomp forward, ignore the pain on her leg when she trips over her foot and fall to the ground. She was wincing in pain as she stares down at her leg. First thing she notices was it was bleeding, which mean it was the pain she felt earlier. She must have injured it when she fell from the portal hole.

Hunter, who saw Janessa fall quickly rushes over to her.

"Are you okay?" he reaches his hand out to touches her leg when she pushes it away.

"No thank you, I don't need your help," Janessa tries to get up, only to fall back down.

Hunter sighs and shook his head at Janessa stubbornness. He then got up and walked over to her; kneeling down in front of her with his back turn to her.

Janessa stares at his back confused, wondering what he's up to.

"Look I know you don't need my help, but trust me you do. Judging by your injury on your leg, you're unable to move," he points out the fact to her.

Janessa was about to open her mouth, but Hunter stopped her.

"Here, get on," he insisted as he offered his back to her. "For now, let me help you so we can find a way out this because I'm pretty sure this place is not safe especially when we got suck into portal hole and landed here".

Usually Janessa would argue back and refuse his help, but knowing he's right, she remain quiet.

"Okay," she finally agreed before climbing onto his back, grasping his solid shoulders in support as he stood up and begins to walk away.

Silent were among them for an hour when Janessa spoke up, asking the question that she had in her mind for awhile. "Why did you help me when I was being sucked in the portal hole?"

"I don't know," Hunter says. "Maybe because my instinct was telling me that I need to save you".

"Instinct?" she mutters. She remembers her instinct telling her once before to help Dustin and the others out. Why was her instinct telling her that? Earlier her instinct kicks in and tells her not to hurt Hunter too, which was making her confused.

Could it be that she has a good side or could be that it was her past self coming back?

"I know this might sounds weird," Hunter spokes, interrupting Janessa's thoughts. Janessa slightly look at him wondering what he meant. "But it felt like I met you before, but I don't remember when". He finished.

Janessa thought about what Hunter said. She also has the same feeling that she met him before, but she can't seem to remember when or where. Could it be that they knew each since they were kids?

"Don't worry, we will find a way out of this," Hunter says all sudden, trigger a memory to Janessa.

**~Janessa's Memory~**

"Six, seven, eight, nine, ten," young Janessa was covering her face with her hands counting. "Ready or not here I come". She stopped counting and ran off to search for her friends.

She ran off into the forest, looking around. "Hunter, Blake," she says. "Where are you guys". Noticing she wondered off too far, she turned back around and to head back when her foot stepped on an old steel vintage animal trap. It grasped shut on her leg and she yelled in pain.

Young Janessa collapsed to ground and cried in pain. A few minute, footsteps were heard and a blond boy appearing running toward her with brunette boy right behind.

"Janessa!" the young boy rushes to her side.

"Hunter, please help me," she cried.

"It okay, Blake is going to take it off," he assured with a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

It wasn't long when Blake got young Janessa's leg free. "It's bleeding badly," young Blake said. "We need to get Janessa back to bandage it up" He got up and turns to Hunter. "I'm go ahead back to get the first aid box ready when you return back with her".

"Okay," Hunter agreed and Blake left.

Hunter then kneels down in front of Janessa with his back turn to her. "Get on, I'll carry you back".

Janessa got on Hunter's back and held onto his shoulder as he got up and walked away.

"Don't worry, we will find a way out of this," he assured her.

**~ End of Janessa's Memory~**

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked all of sudden, snapping Janessa out from her thoughts.

"I'm fine," she answered him.

"You seem quiet".

"Would you rather see me arguing instead?"

"No I rather not," Hunter shook his head, slightly chuckles. "I prefer you being quiet and nice".

"It's sound like you really know me or something".

"Maybe I do," Hunter shrugs. "Or maybe I believe that you have a good side".

Janessa scoffs. "You actually believe that I'm actually good. You do know that I would kill you eventually".

Hunter glances back at her. "If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it by now".

"Maybe because it not the right time yet," she said, trying to come up with an excuse instead of saying that she hesitated.

Hunter smirks, knowing full well that Janessa was only make up an excuse to hide her hesitation and mostly trying to act strong. He was about to say something when he heard footsteps heading toward him.

He quickly halts in his track getting ready to kick whoever coming toward him when he saw it was Blake.

"Blake?"

"Hunter," Blake sighs. "Thank god, you're okay. I was worried that..." he paused when he notices Hunter was carrying Janessa on his back. He was asked what his brother was doing carrying Janessa when he notices her leg was bleeding. Another thing, he notices was she was wearing the mask figure person cloak. His eyes widen when something occurs to him "So, it's true, Janessa is the mask figure person". He thought.

"Any clue on where we are?" Blake asked, changing the subject.

"Not a clue yet," Hunter says. "But let's see if we can find our way out".

"Maybe we'll find the others," Blake assumed.

"Let's go" Hunter walks ahead with Blake following behind.

**XXXXXX**

In the real world, in the forest, Kapri and Marah appear. Kapri walked forward when Marah reaches out and grabs her sister's arm. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Hunter".

"Hunter got sucked into the portal hole to who knows where," Marah points out to her sister when realization hits her. "Wait; don't tell me you are going confront the monster about Hunter, Blake, and Janessa whereabouts".

"Exactly," Kapri replied.

"But, if you do that, you would blow your cover and Lothor will know about your betrayal".

"If it mean saving Hunter, than it a risk I'm willing to take," Kapri said with no hesitation in her voice.

Marah understand how Kapri felt. If it were Dustin being suck into the portal hole, she would have done the same thing too. "Kapri, I'm not going to stop you, but before you do that, I want you to hear me out".

"Okay," Kapri agreed.

"Maybe, there is a way to save Hunter along with Blake and Janessa".

"How?"

"We're going to need Cam help on this," Marah answers.

"Okay," Kapri nods. "What about the others?" she asked. "Maybe they can help us too".

"I'm not sure if we should let the others know about this," Marah says.

Kapri knew that Marah was hesitating to see Dustin, afraid of putting him in harm way. She was about to say something when a footsteps were heard.

Marah and Kapri swiftly turn toward the sound of the footsteps and saw Vexacus emerges out from the trees with a grin.

"Vexacus," Kapri said as she and Marah got into their fighting stances. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that," Vexacus folds his arms. "Looks like you two are busy talking about something".

"That doesn't concern you," Marah coldly stated.

"Really?" Vexacus laughs. "It actually does concern me because I know something that Lothor doesn't know about".

"And what that?" Kapri asked, remain calm. She was starting to wonder if Vexacus know about their betrayal and Marah being alive.

"I know about your betrayal and also Marah is alive," Vexacus points out. "You have no idea I was there during the battle between Marah and the Fake Marah".

Kapri eyes widen as Marah remain calm.

"So what, you're going to tell Lothor?" asked Marah with a cold tone and no hesitation.

"I might, but it depends..."

"On what?" Kapri asked.

"Whether you two cooperate with me or not"

"The answer is no," Marah clearly said.

"Okay then," Vexacus turns to walk.

"It was you, wasn't it?" she asked, stopping Vexacus in his track.

He turns around and looked at Marah with a grin. "Very smart of you Marah, you're not dumb after all".

Kapri looked back and forth at Marah and Vexacus wondering what they are talking about.

"That monster was sent by you".

Kapri eyes widen when she heard what her sister said and then she became angry. "This was all part of plan to sent Hunter, Blake, and Janessa into that portal hole, wasn't it?" she demands an answer.

"Correct, the plan was to suck Janessa into the portal hole, but those thunder rangers interfere," Vexacus shrugs. "Oh well, they'll died along with Janessa".

Kapri angrily blast her energy beam at the tree near Vexacus. "Where are they?" she shouted.

"In a dimension, trap forever or should I say where they will die soon," Vexacus said before he vanishes.

Marah and Kapri ran to the spot where Vexacus stood before he vanished.

"Dammit!" She slams her fist into the tree hard that it was bleeding.

"Kapri," Marah placed a hand on Kapri's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find them". She assured.

Kapri brushes Marah's hand off her shoulder. "I'm going to confront that monster whether you agree or not".

With that begin say, Kapri vanishes. Marah tries to reach her hand out and stopped her sister, but it was too late. Worried that Kapri might be in trouble, she decides to go find the person that would help her save Hunter, Blake, and Janessa.

**XXXXXX**

Blake and Hunter who was carrying Janessa on his back arrive at the waterfall.

"Where are we?" Janessa questioned.

Blake turns to his brother and gave "Is this a good idea to bring Janessa here?" look.

Hunter sighs and glances at Janessa over his shoulder. "I need you to promise me something".

"Why should I?"

"Promise me".

"Promise what?" Janessa refuses to agree unless she knows what it is.

Blake who was getting impatient with Janessa, grab Janessa off Hunter's back and tosses her to the ground.

"Ow," She yelled and glares up at Blake. "What was that for?" she exclaimed.

"Blake, what..." Hunter begins to ask, but Blake cut him off with his hand on Hunter's chest.

"Unless you promise me and Hunter, you're not going anywhere".

"And if I don't".

Blake bends a little down to look at Janessa in the eye. "Then I'll throw you over my shoulder and tosses you into the water," he threats, pointing at the waterfall behind him with his thumb.

"You wouldn't..." Before Janessa can finishes what she was saying, she lifts up by Blake onto his shoulder. "What are you doing? Put me down!" she yelled, hitting him in the back. Hunter was shock by his brother action.

"Do you promise?" he asked her again.

When she refuses to answer, he was close to lunge her forward toward the water. Hunter who was watching, notice what his brother about to do, lunges forward.

"I promise!" Janessa shouted out loud, surprising herself, Blake and Hunter. "Please put me down," she begged, evident of fear in her voice.

Satisfied with the answer, Blake gently put Janessa down on the ground. Hunter notices there were tears in her eyes. He pulled Blake to aside.

"Dude, what was that all about?" he scolds at the navy ranger. "You scared her".

"That was the only way that I can get her to promise especially with that attitude she has," Blake explains. "It reminds me of you".

Hunter scoffs and whacks Blake in the arm. Then he went over to Janessa and kneels down in front of her. He notices her leg was bleeding and was being to become infected. "Blake, we need to clean her wound, it getting infected".

When he got no reply from his brother, he turns around. "Blake, did you even heard what I..." he paused when saw Blake walked up to him with a wet cloth and a dry cloth.

"Here," he hand the wet cloth to Hunter. "Use it to clean her wound".

Hunter nods and placed the wet cloth over wound on Janessa's leg. She winces in pain. "Sorry" he said quietly cleans the wound gently. Then he left to go wash the cloth as Blake kneels down in front of Janessa. He gently wrapped the dry cloth around are leg, covering the wound and tie it down carefully.

After that Hunter carry Janessa on his back. Blake turns to Janessa who was quiet. "What you about to see is ninja ops and please don't tell anyone about this place". He said.

Janessa nods.

"Let's go," Hunter said and walked forward with Blake right behind him.

**XXXXXX**

In Ninja Ops, Hunter and Blake walked in and looked around for their friends when they notice the place was abandon.

"This is not good," Blake said.

"We're defintely some where else," Hunter added when they heard a noise coming from the main frame computer.

Blake went to check it out "Hey come on out! We're not going to hurt you!"

Slowly the shadow emerges out from the back revealing their face. Blake and Hunter eyes widen when they recognize who the shadow were.

"Kapri?" Hunter mutters.

"Marah?" Blake says.

"What happen?" Hunter asked as he walks forward when the girl back away all scared.

"Stay away, you're with them". Marah spokes in a shivering tone.

"Them?" Blake says in confused.

Hunter notices they were hurt badly and dirty. "What happen?" he asked again.

"Lothor..." Marah rubs her arms. There was fear in Kapri and Marah eyes.

"It's ok, you can trust us," Blake assures them.

"Lothor and power rangers are attacking the city," Kapri told them.

"What? Impossible," Hunter exclaimed.

"No way! The rangers wouldn't do that," Blake added.

"It's true," a third voice answers. Blake and Hunter turn and saw Kelly emerges from the back with minor injury.

"Kelly?"

"BlueBayHarbor is being trashed by Lothor and the power rangers," Kelly told them.

"Are you three the only survivor?" Hunter questioned, trying get over the fact that his friends are teaming up with Lothor, which was a shock to him and Blake.

"No, there are more survivors. They are hiding somewhere to be safe," Kelly answered.

Hunter and Blake looked at each other, trying to figure what to do. Now they realize they are in a world where the rangers are evil and working for Lothor destroying BlueBayHarbor and hurting innocent peoples. That doesn't sound like the rangers they knew at all.

Hunter remembers about Janessa and turns to her. "Do you have any idea how to get out this world? He questioned her.

She shook her head "No, I have no idea. I'm clueless like you two".

"So, you guys are not bad?" Kapri asked.

"No," Hunter answered, looking at her. He wants to hugs her, but worried that it would scare her.

"Do you girls mind if we stay here for a while?" Blake asked.

"No, you can stay, but I want to let you two know that rangers would eventually find us". Kelly warned.

"Don't worry, we will protect you guys," Hunter assured. Then he gently put Janessa down on her feet. Kapri and Marah went over and help Janessa walked and sit down on the ground.

Blake pulled Hunter aside. "So, what are we going to do?" he questioned.

"For now, we are going to protect them from the rangers and Lothor until we can find a way out of this place". Hunter told his brother.

Blake sighs and nods. _"Let hope Cam and others get us out of this dimension,"_ he thought.

**XXXXXX**

Back in the real world, at ninja ops.

"Maybe, we can create a portal hole and try to find Hunter and Blake," Shane suggests.

Cam turns around in his chair and looked at Shane, Dustin, Skyla, and Tori. "I don't know if we can do that. Beside, it too risky".

Tori was about to say something when the computer beeps. A screen pops up revealing a monster attacking.

"Right now we need to worry about that monster first," Cam stated.

"Look likes he's not alone," Skyla points at the screen.

"Kapri?" Cam said in confused to why she was there.

"She doesn't look happy at all," Dustin said when he notices Kapri's expression.

"Maybe she knows about Hunter and Blake disappearance," Shane assumed.

"We should get down there," Tori suggests.

"Let's go," Shane turns to walk away with Dustin and Tori. "Cam, you stay here and see if you can locate Hunter and Blake".

"Be careful Shane," Skyla said with concern.

"I will," Shane smiles at his girl friend assuring that he would come back.

"We call if it gets ugly out there," Dustin added before he walked out the door with Tori and Shane.

"C'mon Blake and Hunter, where are you guys?" Cam questioned.

"Don't worry Cam, we'll find them," Sensei says. "Let's hope they are okay".

**TBC: What a long chapter, this is. The next chapter is also going to be long too. Stay tuned.**

**Uh Oh Blake, Hunter, and Janessa are in trouble. They are in an alternative universe. Kapri is in a tight situation. I wonder how they're going to get out of this one. As Dustin and Marah situation, it is getting resolve sooner than you think.**


	47. Ch 47: Into a Dimension Universe Part 3

**Author Notes: Thanks for reviewing. Here is the next update. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Forty Seven**

**Alternate Universe**

Janessa was sitting near the computer main frame, leaning against the wall with Marah and Kelly who were tending her wound on her leg. Hunter on the other hand was sitting next to Kapri on the other side near the exit while Blake was standing at the exit guarding.

Hunter glances over at Kapri and notices she was fiddling with her hands nervously. He wants to ask what the rangers cause, but was afraid that he might scare her.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Kapri asked all of sudden, looking up at him.

"_Should I tell her? Is it a good idea,"_ Hunter wonders while he was staring at Kapri pale face. Judging from her appearance, she has been through a lot and has been struggling to hold herself together. He notices she was staring at him as if she was expecting him to answer her question. Deciding to go with the truth, Hunter sighs.

"Apparently I'm from a different world where the power rangers protect people instead of destroying and hurting them," he told her.

"Really?"

Hunter nods.

"Wish that would happen here?" She looked at her hands. Without thinking, Hunter grabs Kapri's hand and held it in his hand. It was cold and shaking.

"I wish there is a way that I can help".

"But that doesn't mean that the power rangers can't change in this time," Blake says all of sudden causing Kapri, Marah, Kelly, Janessa, and Hunter to look at him.

"I mean there could be a way the power ranges can be good again".

"Not sure if it's possible," Kelly said with uncertain that power rangers would be good again". "Not when the rangers has been destroying Blue Bay Harbor".

**XXXXXX**

**Back in the Real World**

The monster was attacking peoples and building when an energy beam hits him the chest. He looked over and saw Kapri was standing in front of him.

"Where are the thunder rangers and the mask figure person? Where did you send them off to?" Kapri demands an answer.

"Ha! What makes you think that I would tell you," The monster laughs.

"Either you tell me or I'll destroy you myself," she threatened monster.

"Like that would scare me," the monster answered before blasting his energy beam at Kapri.

Kapri swiftly move out the way. She leaps toward the monster and slashes him in the arm when one of the monster's tentacles strikes her in the chest. She landed on the ground in pain as the monster approaches her.

"Prepare to join the thunder rangers and the mask figure person!"

The monster was about to attack Kapri when out of nowhere, three blur figure appears and hit the monster in the chest. The monster growls and turns to see who was attacking him.

Kapri looked up to see Shane, Dustin, and Tori standing in front of her. Her expression was shock and surprised.

"How dare you rangers interfere?"

"Whoops, I guess we spoil your fun!" Shane shouted.

"Why don't go back to your mommy," Tori retorted.

Dustin folds his arms. "Or should we teach you some matter and a lesson".

"Arrgh! I destroy you all!" the monster fires his energy beam at Shane, Dustin, and Tori.

Dustin and Tori grabs Kapri out the way as Shane uses his Hawk blaster and blasts the monster in the chest.

**XXXXXX**

Cam was still trying to search for Hunter and Blake. He still could find them and was getting frustrated.

"Keep trying Cam," Skyla placed a hand on Cam's shoulder.

"I am, but I can't seem to locate them," Cam leans back against his chair and looked up at Skyla.

"Cam," a familiar voice spokes up.

Cam and Skyla froze and looked at each other confused before they swiftly turns around to see who it was. Their eyes widen when they saw who it was.

"Marah?" Cam got up from his chair.

"Wait, how do we know if it's Marah or not?" Skyla questioned as she looked back and forth at Marah and Cam.

Cam stepped in front of Skyla. "Are you really Marah?"

Marah sighs and pulled out a device that Cam recognizes. It was the device Kapri gave him before to check to see it work so that it can use to destroy Fake Marah.

"If I'm Fake Marah, I would have attack you by now," Marah points out.

Cam smile "I always knew you were alive," he said before he went over and hug her.

"Marah," Skyla can't believe that Marah was still alive. She walked over to Cam and Marah.

"Yeah," Marah nods and before she knew it, Skyla was hugging her.

"How is that you are still alive?"

"I'll explain later, but right now we need to rescue Hunter and Blake".

"I tried searching for them, but no luck," Cam told Marah.

"Why don't you search about that monster, maybe there something on the monster that can release Hunter and Blake," Marah suggests.

"Great idea, I'll do that," Cam agreed and went back to the main frame computer.

Skyla turns to Marah. "Do you know where the monster sent Hunter and Blake?"

Marah sighs and shook her head. "No, I was hoping that Cam would know".

A beep from the computer main sounded and Marah and Skyla rush over to see what was going on.

On the screen it shows Kapri fighting the monster who hit her with his tentacle. She landed on the ground on her back.

"Kapri," she mutters.

She was planning to teleports away to help her sister when she saw Dustin, Tori, and Shane appears and help Kapri.

**XXXXXX**

**Alternate Version**

Hunter and Blake were awake while Kelly, Marah, Kapri, and Janessa were asleep.

Kapri was asleep next Hunter, leaning her head back against the wall.

Hunter and Blake were busy thinking about a plan to go back to their world with Janessa when an explosion outside caught their attention. They glance toward the exit and then at the others who were still asleep except for Janessa who is awake and alert.

"I'm going to go check it out". Blake turns to Hunter and whispers.

Hunter quietly got up and went over to Blake. "I'm going with you". He told his brother.

Blake was about to say something when another explosion outside sounded. Without saying another word, Hunter and Blake rush outside of ninja ops.

**XXXXXXX**

Hunter and Blake ninja streak outside and appears in the middle of the forest.

"Where is the explosion at," Blake questioned as he and Hunter looked around.

"It should be around here," Hunter answered.

"Look closer," a voice spokes up and Hunter and Blake swiftly turn around to see who it was. Their eyes widen when they saw who it was.

Standing in front of them from a far was Shane along with Dustin, Tori, and Cam. They were dressed in the ninja outfits with a cold and emotionless expression.

"Blake? Hunter?" Tori said, sounding surprise to see them.

"Tori," Blake was relieves to see Tori. He was about to steps forward when he and Hunter sense something wasn't right.

"What's going on with you guys?" He asked the question that was on his mind.

"We thought you two were dead," stated Tori who walked forward.

"What?" Blake and Hunter stare at their alternate friends confused and wonder what Tori meant.

"Oh well," Shane shrugs, "I guess you two were lucky". He assumed.

"Maybe this time you two will make the right decision," Dustin added as he walked up and stood next to Shane.

"So, what's going to be?" Shane asked. "Are you two going to join us this time or shall we do this the hard way?"

"The answer is no," Hunter replied sternly.

"We will not join you to destroy Blue Bay Harbor," Blake added.

"Fine," Shane said before him and others attack Hunter and Blake.

Hunter blocks Shane and Cam attack while Blake tries to blocks Dustin and Tori attack

**XXXXXX**

**In the Real World**

Tori ran over to Kapri and help her up as Dustin and Shane fight the monster.

"Are you alright?" She asked Kapri.

Kapri nods. "I'm okay, go help the others".

Tori nods and left go helps Dustin and Shane out.

Meanwhile back at Ninja Ops, Marah senses something wasn't right. Skyla notices something was bothering Marah.

"Marah?"

"Huh?" Marah looked at Skyla who walked up to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She gave a small smile. "I gotta go back before Lothor suspects me. Cam, you should go help the others out".

Cam stopped typing and turns around in his chair. "Marah is something wrong?" he questioned his cousin.

"I'm worried that whatever happen to Blake and Hunter, will happen to Dustin, Shane, and Tori". She replied before she teleport out of Ninja Ops.

Skyla begins to worry when she heard what Marah. "Cam, you should go help the others out". She suggests, worrying for Shane and the others.

"Okay," Cam agreed as Cyber Cam appears.

"Don't worry about your research, I'll will continue it for you," Cyber Cam assured.

"I'll take your word on that," Cam said and then morphs.

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

**XXXXXX**

**In the Alternate Universe**

Hunter flips Cam on his back while he kicks Shane in the stomach.

"Sorry, I really don't want to fight you guys," Hunter looked back and forth at Cam and Shane who glare at him angry.

"Then join us," said Cam approaches Hunter.

"Like I said before, the answer is no".

Shane smirks and fired a powerful gust of wind at Hunter, knocking backward and smacks his back hard against the tree.

Hunter falls to the ground on his stomach and winces in pain.

Cam grabs Hunter and twists his hands behind his back. "Go for it Shane,"

"Gladly," Shane smirks and swings his fist at Hunter when he got blasts from behind. Hunter manages to get out Cam's grips and kicks Cam in the stomach.

Then he looked over in shock to see who save him.

"Kapri?"

"Yeah its me" she gave him a smile.

**XXXXXX**

"Hunter!" yelled Blake who saw his brother got tosses to the ground as he fought off Dustin and Tori.

Dustin and Tori swings their fists at Blake who caught their arms with his hands.

"I don't want to hurt you guys," Blake held his grips on Dustin and Tori arms.

"Then join us," Tori retorted.

"No," Blake replied sternly.

With his free hand, Dustin aims it at the ground and disappears into the dirt. Tori on the other hand kick Blake in the stomach and flip him over on his back. She then rushes over to attack, but Blake swiftly dodges out of the way and got back on his feet.

Then he rushes forward and grabs Tori by the arm, twisting it behind her.

"Tori, listen to me..." Blake begins to speak when Dustin resurfaced, shot into the air and fired a blast of earth at him, hitting in the chest.

Blake fall the ground on the back, grabbing his chest as Dustin and Tori approaches him.

"One last chance, join us," Dustin said coldly as he and Tori looked down at Blake who stares up at them.

"No," was Blake answers.

Dustin and Tori was about to attack Blake when out of nowhere they got kick in the chest and tumble backward to the ground.

Blake looked up and was surprise to see who save him.

"Janessa?"

Janessa glances over at him. He notices her eyes weren't cold at all. It like he was seeing the good side of her.

"Are you okay?" She went over and extends her hand toward him.

"Yeah I'm okay," Blake grabs Janessa and got up. "Thanks".

"Who are you?" Dustin angrily retorts. "How dare you interfere in our battle".

Janessa smirks. "I don't have to tell you who I am, but I can say that both of you," she points at Dustin and Tori "are on the wrong side". She finished.

Tori glares at Janessa and charges at her. She throws a couple punches at Janessa, but missed.

"Nice try," Janessa smiles and ninja streak forward, kicking Tori in the stomach.

"Aah!" Tori flew backward to the ground.

Dustin lunges at Janessa from behind, planning fire his earth energy beam at her when a blur figure appears and grabs Janessa out the way. Them Blake whacks Dustin in the back of neck, knocking him unconscious.

Janessa landed on the ground on her back with Hunter on the top of her.

"You okay," he quickly got off of her and helps her up.

"Thanks," She looked up at him. "You saved me again".

Hunter nods. Kapri rushes over to him. "Let get out here before they wake up" she suggests.

"Wait," Hunter grabs her hand.

"What is it, Hunter?" Blake asked as he walked over to Hunter, Janessa, and Kapri.

"I want to capture one of them".

"Which one of them?" Blake asked.

"I think it's a bad idea," Kapri rubs her arms. She really doesn't want Hunter and Blake to capture one of the rangers.

"Don't worry," Hunter placed a hand on her shoulder. "I promise nothing will happen and you and the others will be safe".

Kapri nods, knowing that she could trust Hunter.

"I have a idea who to capture," Janessa said as she stares down certain person she know that they can talk to him and get through to.

Knowing what Janessa has in mind, Hunter nods.

"Then, its settle," Hunter said before he and Janessa grabs one of the rangers and ninja streak away with Kapri, Janessa, and Blake.

**XXXXXX**

Back in the real world, in the ninja ops, Skyla was pacing around worried for Shane and the others.

"Got it!" Cyber Cam exclaimed.

"What is it?" Skyla rushes over to Cyber Cam at the main frame computer.

"Cam told me to search on the monster to see if there any source of power that can be able to free Hunter and Blake from where they are".

"Really, did you found it?"

"Yup" Cyber Cam replied.

**XXXXXX**

Kapri was watching Shane, Dustin, and Tori fight the monster. Not long enough, Cam join the fight when the monster sent out the Kelzaks.

She was about to help them when out of nowhere she got hit from the back by an energy beam. She landed on the ground in pain and looked up to see Motodrone walked toward.

"Motodrone, what are you doing?"

"My order is to destroy you," he replied. Dustin and Tori saw what happen, quickly tries to fight to Kelzaks to get to Kapri.

Kapri eyes widen as she realizes that Lothor has now know about her betrayal.

"Prepare for you demise," he aims his sword at her and was about to strike when he got blasts in the face.

"What!"

He looked up to see the cloak figure person aim her finger at him.

"Who are you?" he demanded to know.

Instead of answering, the cloak figure person pulled out her sword and charges at him.

**TBC: Review.**

**Any guess on who they capture?**

**Yes Cyber Cam has found a way to rescue Blake, Hunter, and Janessa, but will it work?**


End file.
